TE AMO AUNQUE TÚ NO
by serena2012
Summary: Una mujer que ama aun hombre que no lo hace... cuando esté se de cuenta de lo que perdio, sufrira ¿ que hara para recuperar su amor?...sufrira y llorara pero al final luchara y vencera el verdadero amor
1. Chapter 1

En la universidad de Tokio mas exactamente en la facultad de medicina, en el ultimo año de esta carrera, se encuentra una pareja de chicos, que a la vista de todos los que los ven se ven muy enamorados; uno de ellos es el chico, un chico de cabello negro, ojos azules, tez blanca, de unos 1.80 de estatura, de 24 años, intelectualmente el mejor de su grupo y de la facultad de medicina, tanto así que ya es poseedor de una beca para cursar sus estudios de especialización su misma universidad, la mejor de todo Japón y para los ojos de todas las mujeres un verdadero adonis, muy atractivo, sus ojos hipnotizan a cualquiera ojos azul oscuro como el mar, con largas pestañas negras y cejas bien pobladas, su nariz perfecta de tamaño para su perfecta cara, unos labios rojos bien carnudos pero no muy gruesos, su torso musculoso lampiño pero no extravagante, abdomen que deja bien marcado el ejercicio que hace, sus glúteos bien formados y tonificados unas piernas bien torneadas y gruesas cuerpo. Su novia una hermosa chica de 21 años, estudiando su segundo año de administración de empresas fue ahí en la universidad de Tokio donde se conoció con su novio, con el cual tiene una relación de dos años, es una chica un poco extraña, para los que la conocen señalan que es muy seria y de un humor un poco pesado, a ellos los conocen como la pareja perfecta, son iguales de serios, entregados a su carrera y sin nada de humor a su alrededor, a pesar que tiene varios amigos; la chica es muy hermosa tiene el cabello largo hasta la cintura de unos 1.70 de estatura, con una figura encantadora y llena de atributos, su piel blanca como la nieve, ojos negros como la noche; en su listado de opciones para especialización esta el ir a estudiar a Estados Unidos, pero aun no ha asegurado mucho.

Su relación es una de las mas envidiadas en su universidad, ya que a pesar de su arrogancia demuestran lo mucho que se aman, todos lo saben y respetan, Darién está a menos de dos meses de culminar su carrera de medicina con honores, por esa razón está mas que atareado y estresado.

Ellos dos están haciendo planes para su futuro como pareja, y precisamente el día de su graduación Darién Chiba, le pedirá matrimonio a su amada novia Reí Hino, esta mas que enamorado, su vida siempre fue obscura y llena de tristeza y agonía y señala que gracias a ella salió de su dolor y su obscuridad, cuando la conoció y se enamoro a primera vista, el perdió a sus padres cuando tan solo tenia 8 años de edad en un accidente de transito en un viaje de negocios, mientras el y su hermana Hotaru Chiba de 4 años se quedaron con su nana en casa. Cuando murieron su nana se quedo a cargo de ellos como disposición del testamento que sus padres habían dejado, al igual que a ella como tutora y representante legal de ellos y de la compañía, fortuna y propiedades de la familia Chiba, las cuales serian entregados al hijo mayor cuando cumpliera su mayoría de edad. Cuando Darién cumplió la mayoría de edad fue el encargado legalmente y como dueños únicos junto a su hermana menor de las empresas, que gracias al excelente equipo de trabajo que su padre había escogido años atrás y de total confianza se convirtió en la constructora mas importante y exitosa de Japón convirtiéndose en un imperio, dejando a Darién como uno de los hombres mas ricos de Japón.

Darién ya había escogido su profesión gracias al amor a la medicina, pero esto no lo mantenía ajeno desde hace 6 años de sus funciones como dueño de las empresas, asistía a las juntas que se daban, conocía a la perfección cada labor de su empresa y cada negocio que ejecutaban, conocía a la gran mayoría de los empleados de su empresa en el área administrativa y algo de las demás, su relación con los negocios era estupenda ya que decía que después de la medicina sus negocios era lo que mas amaba. Además de estar a cargo de sus labores, su carrera y de compartir con su gran amor… también estaba muy pendiente de su pequeña hermana como el la llamaba, ella es una chica de 20 años muy parecida físicamente a su hermano de una estatura de 1. 68, esta en segundo año de periodismo, su gran amor, a pesar de que ama a su hermana tiene muchos enfrentamientos con ella ya que la relación de su hermana y novia, es de lo peor, no se quieren ni un poquito, ya que Hotaru señala que su cuñada no le da nada de confianza y esta segura que hará sufrir mucho a su hermano.

Reí Hino, una joven de una familia también acaudalada, ya que su padre Jack Hino era dueño de la naviera mas importante de Tokio, era su hija menor después de su hijo Taomi Hino, este siendo calificado como el sucesor del imperio Hino, por eso ella debía obedecer algunas reglas que le imponía su padre, pero este fue muy condescendiente con su hija con respecto a sus decisiones y siempre las respeto, y también totalmente feliz por su relación con Darién Chiba.

Darién Chiba tenia un pequeño grupo de amigos, se encontraban 2 chicos, con los cuales se conocía desde hace 6 años; Andrew Furuhata: un chico rubio de 24 años estudiante de medicina igualmente del ultimo año de medicina, hijo mayor Andrew Furuhata padre, un hombre no tan rico como el padre de Darién pero que había hecho del apellido Furuhata ser reconocido por todo Japón ya que eran dueños de la cadena de restaurantes y cafeterías mas exclusivas e importantes del país _The Crown _como eran llamadas formando un imperio en su medio, Andrew tenia una hermana menor, Mina Furuhata una chica de 21 años, rubia su cabello hasta la cintura muy hermosa, un poco alocada pero muy madura ya que asimilo muy bien el hecho de que cuando nació su madre haya muerto en el parto, esta chica estudiaba para gran asombro de todos música y actuación estaba en su segundo año en la universidad de Tokio. El otro amigo del alma era Haruka Tsukino, un chico rubio de 24 años también estudiante de medicina, este sujeto era considerado como el heredero mas importante de Japón, no por su agrado sino por ser hijo de quien era; su padre kenji Tsukino, conocido como el hombre mas rico de Japón y uno de los mas influyentes en Inglaterra donde estaba radicado hasta ese momento; la familia Tsukino, era dueña de la cadena mas importante de hoteles de Japón e Inglaterra; dueño de la cadena de bancos mas importantes de Japón, dueño de la empresa de música mas importante de Japón, dueño de la televisora Vía Láctea, la mas grande e importante de Japón, segundo accionista mas importante de la naviera Hino, y otras tantas empresas de Japón, incluso tenia acciones en la constructora Chiba ya que fue el mejor amigo y socio del padre de Darién, Mamuro Chiba; igualmente hacia parte de la cámara de lores de Inglaterra ya que era un duque en este país, Haruka era un chico que a pesar de su nivel social era muy humano y por eso decidió tomar estudios en esa carrera; claro con la aprobación total de su amada familia, ellos al igual que Haruka a pesar de su condición social y multimillonaria cuanta, eran mas humanos que cualquiera en el medio, así como tenían dinero y empresas tenían innumerables fundaciones de ayuda a las personas con menos recursos, esta familia era conocida en todo el país y eran amados y respetados, Haruka vivía desde hace 3 años en Tokio solo en un departamento exclusivo ya que antes vivía en la mansión Tsukino junto a su nana, a pesar que su familia se había trasladado a vivir a Londres hace 10 años debido a las obligaciones de su padre, él había decidido quedarse en su amado país, eso ante el sufrimiento de sus padres y sus hermanos menores, pero así lo decidió y ellos lo aceptaron su familia hace 10 años no vivía en Japón, pero sus padres viajaban constantemente, lo que no ocurría con sus hermanos por esa razón el era el que viajaba casi dos veces por mes a Londres a ver a sus amados hermanos, pero en ese preciso momento estaba tan feliz ya que su familia completa se radicaría en Tokio por el traslado de negocios de su padre y la decisión de su hermana menor de estudiar y regresar a su país después de 10 años; Haruka como tesis de universidad y junto a sus dos amigos tenia como proyecto el cual ya estaban culminando desde hace 1 año la construcción de un hospital, dicho hospital desde sus inicios fue bien recibido y apoyado por las grandes familias de Tokio sin olvidar las familias de los tres importantes estudiantes, así que en dos meses se graduarían de médicos y en cinco meses inaugurarían " _el hospital milenio" _de Tokio.

En Londres en ese momento una dulce chica preparaba sus maletas ya que junto a su hermano menor de 18 años Sammy Tsukino, su madre Ikuko Tsukino y su padre kenji Tsukino regresarían a su país después de 10 años de haberlo dejado; estaba emocionada ya que regresaría a su país junto a su amado hermano, para estar junto a él el mayor tiempo posible. Serena Tsukino, una hermosa chica de 21 años la cual cursa segundo año de Universidad de Oxford en la carrera de economía y negocios; su apariencia es de un ángel, es verdaderamente hermosa, sus grandes ojos azul como el cielo, con pestañas largas, su nariz respingada y pequeña, su piel blanca; su cuerpo aunque de 1.70 de estatura, pequeño pero dotado de hermosas y atrayentes curvas, su busto no muy grande, no muy pequeño, un abdomen plano, una pequeña cintura; caderas bien formadas y unos glúteos un poco grandes y bien tonificados y claro sin olvidar las hermosas y largas piernas. Su cabello rubio hasta la cintura, el cual muchas veces es recogido con dos coletas muy simpáticas que le dan apariencia de una niña, definitivamente un ángel, una diosa. Serena es la mas querida en su facultad además de inteligente la mejor de su año, todos sus compañeros y directivos de la universidad le pidieron que no los abandonara ya que consideran una perdida muy importante para su facultad; todos la conocen como una chica amorosa, dulce, tierna, amable, muy risueña y al mismo tiempo muy llorona, la mas romántica de todas, siempre tiene una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, todos son sus amigos y la adoran, hace todo lo que sus amigos puedan necesitar; todo el tiempo que la conocen solo la han visto con un hombre hace mas de 2 años, aquel chico se llama Seiya Kou, un chico que ingreso a estudiar su carrera por integro de la universidad de Tokio en Japón, pero su amor era otro, no los negocios sino la música, así que después de 1 año de relación decidió irse de nuevo a Japón donde estaban sus hermanos, con el ideal de crear una banda musical; eso le partió el corazón a Serena, ya que se había enamorado del chico por primera vez se había enamorado, y por primera vez aquellos que la conocían la vieron triste y llorando, pasaron varios meses y ella fue superando su perdida y volviendo a ser la misma Serena que habían conocido.

Serena era conocida por todos por su amor por los negocios, de los Tsukino era la única de los herederos que tenia el mismo amor que su padre por estos, así que kenji sabia muy bien que ella seria la que llevaría las riendas de su imperio de negocios, y ya lo había dado a conocer a sus socios, al principio ninguno estuvo de acuerdo por el hecho de ser mujer y de ser tan joven; pero después empezaron a conocerla y su temple con los negocios así que cada socio de la compañía Tsukino ya no tenia dudas de quien era Serena y que en mejores manos no pueden quedar las empresas; ya que al principio pensaron que había posibilidades que su hermano mayor Haruka tomara las riendas, pero ya lo excluyeron de sus planes por su amor a la medicina, y sami el hermano menor tenia otros planes, estaba abriendo las puertas en el mundo del futbol y ahora que se marchaban a Japón mas grandes eran sus esperanzas; así que con todo el amor que Serena ya les había robado y metiéndose a sus corazones apoyaban un 100% que la nueva cabeza de la familia Tsukino cuando ya no pudiesen contar con kenji fuera ella, Serena Tsukino.

Además de su amor por los negocios, Serena era socialmente reconocida por su amor y labor de beneficencia, a su corta edad había creado "_Children of Love"_, una fundación en Londres para los niños abandonados y sin padres; dicha fundación ya tenia mas de 3000 niños y niñas unos ya adoptados otros no, en distintos colegios y muchos en sus actividades, la mas conocida en Inglaterra y la que mas brindaba ayuda, como ella como directora general; al momento de abandonar Londres está seria lo que mas le dolería dejar a sus niños, jóvenes y amigos, pero tenia que hacerlo y prometió que estaría pendiente de ellos desde Japón y que ahora "_Children of Love"_, se expandiría en su país de origen.

A nivel académico Serena hacia parte del concejo estudiantil de la universidad y a nivel académico disputa siempre el primer puesto con su hermana adoptiva y amiga del alma Michiru Mizuno Kaioh Tsukino que tiene 23 años, estudia su misma carrera, la conoce hace 9 años, porque su padre kenji es el padrino de Michiru y su hermana menor; Michiru tiene una motivo mas importante para viajar a Japón ya que allí se encuentra el hombre que ella ama desde hace años. Y su hermana menor Amy Mizuno Kaioh Tsukino la otra hermana adoptiva de Serena, ella estudia Medicina esta también en segundo año tiene 21 años; ellas son huérfanas de padres, ya que su padre murió en un accidente aéreo y su madre murió cuando Michiru tenia 10 años por cáncer. Desde ese momento la familia Tsukino las adoptaron, y a pesar que sus padres tenían una buena posición económica, kenji Tsukino la triplico y es el representante legal de estas por propia decisión de ellas. Serena comparte una vida de hermanas con Michiru y Amy; y en ese momento las tres alistan maletas para irse a vivir a Tokio, ya que ninguna quiere separarse y pues tomaron la dolorosa decisión de abandonar la universidad e iniciar camino a Tokio sin importar las suplicas de la universidad, ya que las tres son las mejores estudiantes de sus respectivas facultades.

Así que todos los de la familia Tsukino y las dos amadas ahijadas Mizuno Kaioh Tsukino tenían todo listo para partir a Japón, con nuevos sueños nuevas expectativas, nuevas esperanzas… y sin que ninguna de las tres herederas Tsukino lo pensaran nuevos cambios en sus vidas….


	2. Chapter 2

**REGRESANDO A TOKIO**

Eran ya las 8 de la mañana en el salón de clases del curso de ultimo año de la facultad de medicina de la universidad de Tokio, dos jóvenes en una parte de dicho salón se encontraban platicando y extrañados de que su tercer amigo aun no llegara.

- no te parece extraño que Haruka aun no haya llegado Drew – pregunto un poco sorprendió un pelinegro – el nunca falta y menos llega tarde a clases -

- pues la verdad créeme que estoy igual de sorprendido que tu Dar – señalo el rubio – además el siempre nos avisa cualquier cambio en sus planes…. Será que le paso algo malo- preocupado indago Andrew; en ese momento suena el celular de Darién indicado que llego un mensaje de texto –

- pues espera que parece que tengo noticias de él – dijo Darién mientras leía el mensaje-

- que pasa Dar, paso algo malo le ocurrió algo a Haruka – ansioso y nervioso pregunto Andrew – habla di algo –

- no… no pasa nada malo, mira – le extendió el celular – un mensaje de él –

- "_chicos disculpen por no avisarles antes pero es que esta mañana me llamo mi papá para avisarme que adelantaron el viaje y que están por llegar a Tokio… tuve que ir a recogerlos al aeropuerto... bye nos vemos mas tarde"_

- vaya a si que al fin llego la familia de nuestro querido amigo – rio – sabes me muero de ganas de conocer a la famosa Michiru de la que tanto habla Haruka, haber si es tan linda como dice que es – dijo Darién –

- y las quiero conocer a las tres, me llama la atención saber como son - pensando - quiero saber quien es la famosa Serena que será la cabeza de la familia Tsukino, cuando el señor kenji ya no este a cargo - dudoso - te imaginas una mujer, y además de 21 años ya con ese futuro - rio - me imagino que debe ser una nerd y además horrible, porque para que tenga ese nivel de coeficiente intelectual que dice Haru que es de 180, es porque definitivamente es horrible y no tiene nada que hacer - burlándose -

- pues sabes que el solo ha hablado de su hermana con respecto a su inteligencia, además de la que conocemos todo es de Michiru así que solo nos falta verla físicamente y ya la conocemos a la perfección y a su futura cuñada como la llama, que también estudia medicina – pensando – pero debe sentir mucha vergüenza de su hermana por que nunca nos ha mostrado una foto de ella, ni nada por el estilo, pobre Haruka debe ser espantosa la famosa Serena Tsukino -

_AEROPUERTO DE TOKIO _

Eran las 9:00 a.m. y en ese momento estaba llegando a Tokio la familia mas poderosa del país, eso era un verdadero acontecimiento así que todos los medios de comunicación estaban a las afueras del aeropuerto a la espera de dicha familia. En la sala de espera un rubio estaba muy emocionada con la llegada de su familia, por fin todos estarían unidos; su emoción se incremento cuando a lo lejos visualizo a su mamá.

- mi niño hermoso, cuanto tiempo, que emoción tan grande tenerte entre mis brazos – esa fue el cálido saludo de Ikuko a su hijo mientras lo abrazaba – te amo mi Haruka, por fin juntos otra ves –

- mamá por fin aquí los extrañe tanto – feliz devolvía el abrazo… fue así que saludo igual de efusivo tanto con su papá, con su hermano menor que lo recibió despeinándolo y dándole un leve golpe en la espalda iniciando una pequeña batalla de boxeo; ahí saludo a Amy con un abrazo y diciéndole lo hermosa que estaba y dándole la noticia que ya estaba todo preparado para que inicie sus clases de medicina en la misma facultad de el al igual que a su hermana y a Michiru en la facultad de economía y negocios; llego la hora de saludar a su amada, aunque ella no lo supiera- hola Mich –

- hola Haru como estas – lo saludo la peliazul dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla muy nerviosa – no sabes lo importante que es para nosotras estar aquí con ustedes es Tokio, gracias por no excluirnos de su familia -. Dijo sonriente –

- tu eres parte de la familia Mich – también sonrió de una manera que la joven se ruborizo – no sabes lo feliz que me siento por tenerte aquí…digo por tenerlos a todos- nervioso y sonrojándose también, y por fin se dio cuenta que alguien faltaba – y donde esta mi cabeza de bombón –

- a tu cabeza de bombón se le presento una urgencia de ultima hora, en la fundación… llega mañana en la noche- dijo kenji triste al ver la cara de desilusión de su hijo – pero no te preocupes llegara mañana – volvió a sonreír -

- esta bien tendré que esperar hasta mañana – suspiro con resignación – bueno que tal si nos vamos, no se imaginan el escandalo que hay aquí afuera, no se como se enteraron que ustedes llegaban hoy pero lo lograron así que por favor vámonos rápido y calmemos este escandalo- dijo frunciendo el ceño –

- si hijito mío vámonos – rio su madre al ver la cara de fastidio de su hijo mayor-

_UNIVERSIDAD DE TOKIO_

- Toma – le ofrece un café Andrew a Darién – que has sabido de nuestro querido amigo –

- me acabo de llamar y me dijo que estaba en el aeropuerto intentando salir de allí, ya que hay muchos periodistas interrumpiendo las salidas- vio a la entrada de la cafetería y vio la luz de sus ojos acercarse y pararse frente suyo – hola mi amor, como estas – beso sus labios – estas hermosa hoy –

- hola amor, gracias por tu cumplido- le sonrió y lo abrazo – como estas Drew – saludo al rubio – oye y donde esta el doctor Haruka – haciendo una pequeña broma-

- pues míralo allí mismo- señalando el televisor que se ubicaba en la cafetería, donde se mostraba la ultima hora en Tokio, sobre la llegada de los Tsukino- miren la cara del pobre Haruka, el no quería eso precisamente estaba seguro que los medios no se enterarían… miren los van a entrevistar –

- _señor Tsukino, familia Tsukino bienvenidos a Japón- _hablo un periodista –

- muchas gracias a todos por darnos esta bienvenida, no saben lo felices que estamos por regresar de nuevo a nuestro país después de tantos años -

_- señor Tsukino según lo que tenemos entendido usted y su familia regresan por un nuevo proyecto en mente para el imperio Tsukino ¿ que tan cierta es esa información?- _otro periodista-

- si efectivamente estoy aquí en Japón porque iniciares otra compañía- aseguro kenji –

_- seria mucha incumbencia de nosotros preguntar que clase de proyecto desea iniciar- _

-bueno es una serie de obras que emprenderemos, entre ellas están fundaciones, hospitales- volteo a ver a Haruka que sonrió – y una nueva cadena de bancos que abriré y bueno muchas otras, trabajo es lo que tendré, pero para eso tendré cerca a mi a mi esposa y a mis cinco hijos – sonrió señalando a su familia-

-_señor Tsukino, esa es otra pregunta que le quería hacer, nos damos cuenta que no lo acompaña su hija Serena Tsukino, ella no regresara a Japón- _otro periodista que se adentro a campos personales

- no se equivocan, mi hija era la mas entusiasta en volver a Japón, pero por un compromiso de ultima hora tuvo que retrasar su viaje a mañana en la noche- muy orgulloso –

- _sigue con su idea que cuando usted se retire, ella será la cabeza de la familia Tsukino, no cree que sea muy arriesgado, porque no lo hace su primogénito Haruka Tsukino- _el mismo periodista que quería llegar a este punto para restar importancia a la fortaleza de la dama Tsukino-

- pues eso esta mas seguro que nunca, ella se ha encargado de demostrar lo que sus conocimientos puede hacer, por algo ella ocupaba el primer puesto en su facultad en la universidad de Oxford, todos los socios de mi compañía ya están convencidos que nadie puede ser mejor cabeza del imperio Tsukino; y con respecto a mi hijo – lo vio y le toco la espalda – el tiene otras prioridades, están en su carrera la cual ama… la única de mis tres hijos de sangre que saco la pasión por los negocios fue Serena, y eso es suficiente para mi; ella como empresaria, Haruka como el mejor medico, Sammy como el futuro goleador de la selección japonesa de futbol, mi querida ahijada e hija adoptiva Michiru también como empresaria y mi Amy como futura medica también…. Así son mis hijos y cada uno en lo que se ha decidido me hace feliz y orgulloso de ellos – los abrazo – y pues señores con su permiso, el viaje fue agotador y queremos descansar fue un placer –

Así se despidieron de la gran cantidad de periodistas que estaban a las afueras del aeropuerto.

- no pensé que la gente fuera tan impertinente – fastidiado por tanta prensa- familia los llevare a la mansión pero no me podre quedar con ustedes tengo que regresar a la universidad para unas clases muy importantes que tengo esta tarde- vio a Michiru y Amy – chicas ustedes deben acompañarme las esperan en dos horas en sus respectivas facultades para firmar su admisión - ella sonrieron – tienen algún inconveniente – negaron con la cabeza – bueno entonces los llevamos a la casa y nos vamos- dijo subiendo al automóvil –

_UNIVERSIDAD DE Tokio_

En la mesa de dicha cafetería tres personas seguían burlándose y hablando de la entrevista que les habían hecho a los Tsukino hace mas de unas tres horas y mas exactamente por las caras de disgusto de su amigo Haruka. Con el paso de las preguntas-

- hola chicos – saludo muy alegre Haruka que llegaba con dos peliazules cerca de él – como están… que tal vieron la entrevista y el asedio de la prensa….que fastidio- frunciendo el ceño- hola Reí –

- hola Haru, como te va…te viste súper animado en la entrevista – todos los presentes soltaron la carcajada, vio la cara de enfado del rubio y se arrepintió – perdón, perdón no era mi intensión pero que serio estas hoy deberías estar mas que feliz – volteo a ver a Michiru la cual se sonrojo –

- si tu siempre tan chistosa… y si estoy demasiado feliz por estar con mi familia- también volteo a ver a Michiru y se perdieron en los ojos de ambos – algún problema chicos- molesto por la risa de todos-

- bueno no te desquites con Reí por favor- un poco molesto por la actitud del rubio – pero bueno no presentaras a tus hermanas- otra carcajada se sintió pero ahora de Andrew-

- bueno tanto como hermanas tampoco- se sonrojo y las aludidas se rieron por su cara- ellas son Michiru y Amy Mizuno Kaioh, las ahijadas de mis padres y también adoptadas por ellos-

- pues déjenme saludarlas- extendió su mano Darién- es un honor por fin conocerlas, ya las distinguíamos por algunas fotos pero, en persona son mas bellas- se escucho la tos fingida de Reí, causando la risa de todos- bueno amor no te pongas celosa, chicas- volteo a verlas- ella es Reí Hino mi novia la mujer de mi vida y a quien mas amo- dándole un beso en los labios-

- es un placer conocerte Reí, Darién y a ti Andrew espero que nos podamos llevar bien- muy cortes Michiru – bueno quisiéramos quedarnos pero tenemos que ir a nuestras facultades- se iban a retirar pero antes Reí hablo –

- chicas si quieren yo las puedo acompañar, de todas maneras ya me iba y tengo que dirigirme a la facultad de mi carrera- sonriendo se puso de pie y se despidió de los dos chicos- Adiós amor nos vemos mas tarde bueno… te amo – y se fue con las demás chicas ellas despidiéndose también muy amablemente, dejando a dos hombres totalmente embobados por la distancia viendo a dos chicas –

- bueno pero cierren la boca- se burlo Andrew – disimulen un poco ya sabemos que las aman pero disimulen por favor-

- yo no estoy enamorado de Michiru – los chicos lo vieron con burla y rieron – que! nunca he demostrado que si o alguna vez lo he hecho- pregunto indiferente-

- Noooooooooooo- contestaron al tiempo los chicos- no Haruka, nunca has dado señal alguna de que la ames, solamente te quedas viéndola como idiota, solo ya la conocemos como nuestra amiga porque no haces otra cosa que hablar de ella siempre, y mejor no sigo porque la lista es larga- dijo tajante Darién y riendo al mismo tiempo-

- bueno ya no molestemos a nuestro amigo….-suspiro – mejor porque no nos hablas de la nerd de tu hermana Serena por que no llego, o es que la escondieron para que no la vieran en televisión y no les diera vergüenza presentarla al publico- soltó una carcajada el rubio, ganándose una mirada asesina de Haruka-

- mira infeliz no te permito que hables así de mi princesa- cogiéndola de las solapas de la chaqueta- ninguno de ustedes tiene derecho hablar así de e….- se detuvo porque su mirada se detuvo en cierto punto detrás de sus amigos dando una leve sonrisa, alguien le guiño el ojo y le dijo que les siguiera la corriente- bueno pues pensándolo bien mi princesa si es muy especial en muchas cosas de lo que ustedes dicen, no queríamos que la vieran por protegerla de las habladurías- rio, soltando a su amigo-

- bueno pues es la primera ves que admites que tu hermana no precisamente la acompaña la belleza además que es una nerd…. No me la imagino con lentes como faroles y con frenos espantosos, además vistiendo como una monja o como una señora de 80 años- comentario de Darién y los dos chicos se rieron en carcajadas ganándose la mirada de odio de dos rubios que los veían-

- pues les digo mi hermana tuvo que quedarse en Londres para arreglar ciertos inconvenientes, e iba a llegar mañana pero no se que paso pero se le adelanto el vuelo- poniéndose de pie-

- ¿iba a llegar mañana?- pregunto Darién-

- si les voy a presentar a la espantosa y nerd de mi hermana- extendió la mano a alguien a la espalda de los chicos- Serena mi muñeca te esperaba mañana hermosa- y así enfrente de ellos apareció Serena, la nerd y espantosa hermana, la cual era tal cual como ellos se la imaginaban, y saludándola con un beso largo en la mejilla y un gran abrazo cuando se separaron vio a los chicos con la boca abierta y con la cara de espanto- hermanita linda… tengo el gusto de presentarte a mis queridos e idiotas amigos- suspiro con el ceño fruncido- el primer idiota es Andrew y el segundo idiota es Darién- cuando Serena fijo sus ojos en el pelinegro, quedo impactada con el chico, por su cuerpo recorrió una descarga eléctrica que cruzo por toda su espalda, una sensación que le encanto y que no supo explicar que significo eso; del chico solo pudo ver el asombro pero nada mas- queridos idiotas ellas es mi hermana Serena Tsukino- la presento-

- mucho gusto chicos, yo soy Serena la espantosa y nerd hermana de su amigo- rio con esa sonrisa de ángel al ver sus caras- pero ya chicos reaccionen que no soy tan espantosa como lo describían como para que no hablen- Haruka soltó una carcajada trayendo a los chicos a la realidad-

- tu…tu eres la hermana de este – señalo al ya serio Haruka , Andrew que estaba totalmente sonrojado y avergonzado por lo que la rubia lo había escuchado decir – _NO PUEDO CREERLO_- se puso de pie y se dirigió directo a Serena- pues déjame pedirte mis mas sinceras disculpas por ese error que cometí, al creer que eras un espanto, pero quien iba imaginar que esa Serena que de todos hablan como la futura mejor empresaria del país fuera tan…tan hermosa- viéndola de arriba abajo, ganándose la mirada asesina de Haruka – sin ofender claro esta-

- bueno Drew no te pases- amenazo- y pues que alegría que te retractes de tus horribles palabras ya que mi hermanita los escuchó perfectamente lo que dijeron los dos, además que tiene que ver de que ella sea una estudiosa, con el hecho de que sea fea….- los vio a los ojos – déjenme decirles que mí espantosa hermana muchas veces recibió varias propuestas para ser modelo, pero ella siempre los rechazo y eso es por su infinita belleza-

- !_HARUKA¡_- exclamo avergonzada Serena-

- pues amigo tienes razón, toda la razón- la vio – bueno Serena, pues me presento como debe ser aspirando a que perdones a este hablador e idiota por pensar cosas que no eran de ti- sonrió muy coquetamente ganado la risa divertida de Serena y generando su propia risa- Andrew Furuhata, estudiante de ultimo año de medicina al igual que el loco de tu hermano, 24 años y lo mas importante soltero- rio y carcajeo- mentiras Serena, de verdad para mi es un placer conocerte por fin después de muchos años, y necesitas algo cuenta con migo para lo que sea estoy a tui disposición y Haruka – lo vio- si necesitas manos y caras de asesinos para espantar a los _IDIOTAS QUE LA VEAN MAS DE LO QUE DEBEN _ – grito y señalando a mas de uno que veía embobado a Serena generando el miedo y la risa de la rubia- puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras… porque óyeme bien Serena a partir de hoy considérame otro hermano mayor y créeme mucho mas celoso y agresivo que "este"- otra ves señalo al rubio- así que te estare cuidando y vigilando- puso su dedo índice en su ojo en señal de vigilancia-

- bueno pues que bien que cuanto contigo, porque siendo sincero debo cuidarla mucho- viendo a todas parte- oye cabeza de bombón no podrias haber venido mas tapada- ya que la chica lucia un jean que le ajustaba demasiado bien su cuerpo, tacones negros altos, un abrigo de cuello alto y manga larga café, ajustado al cuerpo- no se un abrigo o algo-

- hermano el abrigo esta en mi auto- sonrió- no lo traje porque esta haciendo mucha calor- aclaro- y bueno Andrew según lo que me ha dicho mi hermano de ti, me dijo que eres el dueño de heladerías- el asintió – bueno pues si deseas que te perdone por haberme dicho espantosa y nerd, tendrás que invitarme a comer muchos helados de chocolate y gratis… esta bien-

- si esa es tu petición encantado te doy todo el helado que quieras- y así cerraron su pacto, eso sin haberse percatado que existía otro chico que simplemente escuchaba la historia y reía- a oye Serena te presento a Darién Chiba- ella volteo a ver nuevamente al pelinegro- Darién ella es Serena-


	3. Chapter 3

**2. CONOCIENDO EL AMOR**

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante, Serena se sintió perderse en ese azul profundo, dentro de ella creció un sentimiento que nunca había sentido, pensaba que aquel chico era la mas hermosa ilusión que antes pudo haber puesto ante su vista. Era hermoso, simplemente hermoso; pero al mismo tiempo ella se dio cuanta que para él, ella simplemente fue nada.

- mucho gusto Serena, es un placer conocer por fin a la hermana de este idiota- le dio la mano a la chica en ese momento el sintió algo extraño sobre su cuerpo y su sentimiento pero no le puso atención y volteo a ver a Haruka que lo veía divertido y burlón – si ya se también me equivoque al describir a tu hermana perdón- vio nuevamente a Serena- perdóname… pero que íbamos a pensar si siempre la escondías y nunca mostraste ni siquiera una foro de ella para saber quien era… eso era muy sospechoso no lo crees - se disculpo- de verdad Serena me disculpo de verdad, por nuestros comentarios no fue mi intención decir esas cosas, pero de verdad eras todo un misterio… que mas podríamos pensar, y pues bueno de nuevo te doy la bienvenida a nombre de todos-

-Ehhhh- salió de su ensoñación al escuchar sus comentarios y se burlo por el sonrojo de su rostro y el de Andrew - mucho gusto Darién discúlpame que me ría, pero es que se ven muy graciosos con su cara llena de vergüenza- recibió su mano y sintió un calor indescriptible en todo su cuerpo- gracias por su bienvenida tan "amena" y cortes- me reí al ver la cara de los chicos- pero no se preocupen todo esta bien; créanme que muchas veces me ha pasado algo similar no son los primeros ni los últimos de eso se los aseguro, mas cuando no conocen a Serena Tsukino públicamente, ya sabrán que me parezco a Haruka, detesto las cámaras y demás, nadie en el medio me conoce y eso hace que piensen que Serena Tsukino asusta, es espantosa y les da vergüenza presentarla al publico- los chicos se avergonzaron- lo bueno es que sus dudas ya quedaron aclaradas- vio a su hermano- Haruka será mucha molestia que me lleves a hablar con el decano de tu facultad- todos se sorprendieron-

- _!CON EL DECANO¡ -_los tres dijeron al mismo tiempo- mi muñeca perdóname, pero no creo que puedas hablar con el- aclaro- el es alguien muy especial y no habla con nadie a menos que sea algo demasiado importante y que tenga cita-

- si lo se muy bien- extrañados aun mas la vieron, ya que no mostro ningún gesto de miedo- tengo una cita con él en- vio su reloj- 15 minutos exactamente- caras de asombro se vieron – y pues como no conozco necesito que me lleves con el-

- hermanita…que esta tramando esa cabecita loca- le toco con suavidad la cien de la chica – haber dinos que pasa- sonriendo-

- bueno pues hable con el por teléfono acerca de ciertos temas, en especial en uno el cual a él le interesa mucho y me dijo que le encantaría entrar hacer parte de "_Children of Love"_,- vio la sorpresa de su hermano- si ya se lo que piensas decirme, pero resulta que llego a Tokio, y por esa razón la universidad de Tokio con el decano de la facultad de medicina y el hospital central de Tokio con su director general, entraran a ser convenios para hacer parte de esta-

- "_CHILDREN OF LOVE"_, - dijo Darién – esa no es la fundación en Londres para los niños abandonados, con problemas de drogadicción y alcoholismo, de hecho de esa es la fundación que estamos pidiendo ayuda para el hospital verdad Andrew- pregunto mirando al rubio-

-si Darién tienes razón- pensó resignado- de hecho les tenia una mala noticia- su cara espanto a Darién ya que se imagino que era la mala noticia que tenia- según Marc, mi amigo en Londres me dijo que le fue imposible arreglar una cita con la directora de esa fundación… debe ser un vejete, amargado, sin corazón, que no le importa nada…chicos lamento decirles que se nos arruino nuestra tesis- enojado y resignado-

- un…un momento la fundación con la cual ustedes estaban haciendo los planes para el área de pediatría del hospital es "_Children of Love"_,- pregunto dudoso y mirando a su hermana que tenia una gran sonrisa- díganme muchachos yo porque no me había enterado de eso-

- bueno amigo, queríamos darte una sorpresa… esa es la mejor fundación de Londres y porque no decir en un futuro de Europa y pues que mejor que ella, para el ideal del hospital en pediatría- pensativo y pregunto dudoso y fue cuando se dio cuanta de algo que la rubia había dicho- oye escuche bien Serena- llamo la atención de los otros chicos- tu hablaste con el decano, porque va a entrar a "_Children of Love"_,- dudoso – como es eso, si hablar con el decano es misión imposible y que tienes que ver tu con esa fundación, bueno si se puede saber –

- Jajajajjajaja- fue la risa de Haruka- chi… chicos si me hubieran dicho que esa era la fundación, no se hubieran asustado tanto- vio la cara de duda-

- que quieres decir con eso Haruka- pregunto Darién – ya sabemos quien eres tú, pero no creo que tu poder llegue hasta Londres, así seas hijo de un lord de Londres- se burlaron-

- si, si búrlense todo lo que quieran, pero les tengo una gran noticia- abrazo a Serena y le guiño el ojo- la vejete, amargado, sin corazón es nada mas y nada menos que….- pero fue interrumpido por Serena-

- es una muy buena amiga mía- vio la cara de asombro y de molestia de su hermano- ella me pidió el favor de que arregle algunos asuntos en Tokio porque tiene idea de abrir la fundación aquí- vio la cara de asombro de los chicos- si ustedes necesitan tanto de la fundación para su tesis, pues yo puedo hacer algo para ayudarles- sonrió-

-en serio Serena… nos ayudarías- exclamo emocionado Andrew, ella asintió- pues siendo así, manos a la obra que esperamos… cuando nos das una cita para adelantar todo- todos sonrieron-

- bueno pues yo les envió cualquier información y el día de la cita con Haruka esta bien- ellos asintieron- bueno chicos fue un placer conocerlos Andrew- le extendió la mano el la recibió y le dio un beso en la mejilla- siempre eres tan expresivo- el rio- me caíste muy bien sabes eres un gran chico tal y como la había descrito mi hermano-

- pues no se que tanto abra dicho tu hermano de mi, pero todo lo malo es mentira y todo lo bueno es verdad- le guiño un ojo y la abrazo, escuchando la tos fingida del otro rubio- y créeme Seré que tu no eres nada de lo que yo pensaba y eso es lo mejor de todo… eres un verdadero ángel-

-pues gracias por lo de ángel… no creo que llegue hasta haya pero gracias- le sonrió y vio a Darién- Darién también fue un gusto conocerte- muy nerviosa también extendió la mano y el la acepto-

- lo mismo digo Serena- sin darse ni la mas mínima idea de la mirada de amor que le dio Serena- espero saber de ti pronto con lo de "_Children of Love"_, es muy importante para mi y los chicos- la rubia lo vio con desilusión-

- claro, cuando les tenga noticias les informare- intento sonreír, viendo tristemente y con desilusión a Darién; mientras Andrew se percataba de dicha actitud y de esa mirada de la rubia- bueno si me disculpan me retiro- iba a despedirse cuando-

- hola mi amor- una voz se escuchó a su espalda- pensé que ya no estabas… quería darte una noticia que me acaba de dar mi padre- se iba acerco a Darién y le dio un beso en los labios, y este la abrazo feliz- te extrañe- ese hecho le rompió el corazón a una rubia llenándosele los ojos de lagrimas sin saber el porque, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Andrew; pero mas fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta quien era la dueña de esa voz. Fue cuando la pelinegra la vio y abrió los ojos como platos- Usagi- indago mirándola de arriba abajo- tu que haces aquí- pregunto muy molesta-

- Reí Hino- la vio con reproche, calmando todos sus demonios internos con respecto al pelinegro- nos volvemos a ver-

- ustedes se conocen- pregunto Darién quien abrazaba a su novia ante la mirada de dolor de Serena- amor conoces a Se….- fue interrumpido por la pelinegra-

- que si la conozco, claro que la conozco- se alejo de Darién y se acerco a Serena, nadie se imagino lo que pasaría después, se acerco y la cacheteo, ante la mirada de asombro de todos los presentes en la cafetería y de furia de la rubia- la conozco muy bien verdad Usagi-

- si Reí… te conozco muy bien quieres que cuente que tan bien te conozco- la pelinegra palideció- no verdad, no quieres que te lo recuerde- se acerco y aprovechando el nerviosismo de Reí le devolvió la cachetada, tan fuerte que la hizo retroceder dos pasos, eso sin ver la cara de furia de Darién - _TE ADVIERTO QUE EN TU VIDA ME VUELVAS A TOCAR, NUNCA ME ESCUCHASTE-_ grito furiosa Serena, pero quedo sin palabras ante lo que venia-

-_OYE QUE CARAJOS TE PASA ESTUPIDA - _le grito Darién ante la mirada atónita y de dolor de Serena- _LA QUE NO VOLVERA TOCAR A MI NOVIA ERES TU… PODRAS SER TODO LO TSUKINO PERO NO TIENES DERECHO A TRATAR A LA GENTE COMO TE VENGA EN GANA ME ENTENDISTE, ERES IGUAL O PEOR QUE TODAS ESAS RIQUILLAS QUE HAY POR AHÍ. HUMILLATIVA QUE VERGÜENZA SEÑORITA TSUKINO- _grito de manera mas fuerte, sin percatarse de la mirada de asombro de su novia-

_- MIRA INBECIL NO TRATES ASÍ A MI HERMANA NO TE LO PERMITO- _grito mucho mas fuerte Haruka- no me obligues a olvidarme que eres uno de mis mejores amigos, porque por mi hermana soy capas de todo contra todos me entendiste – lo vio desafiante –

- Haru… por favor no te disgustes con tus amigos por mi, te lo suplico- la vio los ojos y vio el dolor reflejado en ellos, y ante la mirada de asombro y de sorpresa de Darién - no vale la pena, no te preocupes por mi… me han tratado peor te lo aseguro- sonrió -

- tu… tu eres Seré….- Reí fue interrumpida-

- si yo soy Serena Usagi Tsukino- le contesto desafiante, triste, anonadada- te sorprende-

- no…no puedo creerlo- anonadada Reí, y sin tener palabras-

- Haruka- volteo a ver a su hermano- tengo que irme, ya se me hizo tarde… nos vemos en la casa en la noche- con los ojos llenos de lagrimas siendo vista por su hermano y por Andrew y dándole la espalda a los dos pelinegros-

- estas bien- susurro bajito, ella asintió – porque dices que hasta la noche, te demoraras con el decano-

- no precisamente- intento sonreír –después tengo que ir a mi facultad a arreglar todos mis papeles, y llevar lo de la beca- el la vio sin saber de que le hablaba- Jajajajaja- sorprendiendo a todos- no me veas así… no estoy loca la universidad de Oxford me dejo libre, siempre y cuando aceptara una beca aquí-

- definitivamente me impresionas, tuviste que aceptar para que te dieran vía libre y poder viajar a Tokio- ella asintió sonriendo- definitivamente te aman mucho halla- sonrió- mi muñeca te acompañaría, pero tengo que arreglar muchas cosas del hospital- la abrazo y beso su mejilla-

- no te preocupes mi Haru- se aparto de el- me voy, cuídate mucho OK- se despidió- adiós Drew, cuídame a mi hermano por favor- le dio un beso en la mejilla- adiós- se fue sin despedirse de los pelinegros-

Cuando Haruka perdió de vista a Serena recordó todo lo que paso, y se dio vuelta a ver a los pelinegros; uno estaba furioso y la otra estaba asombrada...mientras el era retenido muy sutilmente por Andrew, quien se dio cuenta del genio de Haruka.

- mira Darién y tu también Reí - suspiro para calmarse- yo te quiero mucho amigo; y tu Reí ahora sabes el motivo por el cual no te soporto- vio a Darién que estaba mas que furioso pero también sin entender las palabras del rubio- eso en este momento no tiene importancia, pero lo que si me importa y mas que mi propia vida es mi hermana y por eso les advierto unan sola cosa y espero que nunca mas tenga que decirles esto- tomo aire y apretó los puños de sus manos- _ES LA ULTIMA MALDITA VEZ QUE USTEDES LA TRATAN DE ESA MANERA_- los vio a los ojos con furia, e impresiono a todos ya que nunca lo habían visto así- _ME ESCUCHARON… QUE NO SE LES VUELVA A OCURRIR TRATARLA ASÍ, PORQUE LES JURO A LOS DOS QUE ME CONOCERAN COMO SU PEOR ENEMIGO- _después de varios minutos se pudo calmar- escúchenme bien no volveré a permitir que ni le pegues de nuevo- señalando a Reí- porque te aseguro que se me olvidara que eres una mujer y mucho menos que tu la grites- ahora a Darién, quien iba a hablar pero el rubio lo detuvo- y no digas excusas ya que tu noviecita fue la primera que la insulto y que la golpeo ¿o no es así Reí?-

- yo…yo no se que decir- su mente volaba a mil por hora no sabia que hacer ni que decir, estaba confundida- tengo que irme- salió sin despedirse de nadie y sin escuchar los gritos de Darién; el cual después se fue por otro sitio dejando a dos rubios en la mesa-

- tu sabes que fue lo que paso aquí Haruka- el negó – pues creo que debajo de esto hay muchas cosas ocultas y que si se destaparan estallaría una bomba entre Darién y Reí- sonrió por debajo-

- de eso no tengas la menor duda Drew- el rubio lo vio con cara de tener una explicación- tu sabes muy bien que Reí no me cae bien y tengo mis motivos y son muy grandes; ustedes no lo saben pero la Reí que conoces es diferente a la que yo conocí en Londres y eso es algo que algún día Darién sabrá, no le he dicho nada porque estoy seguro que no me creería ni una sola palabra, algún día lo sabrá él mismo. Pero la que menos me importa es ella, sino mi hermana, estaba muy mal, lo que paso entre ellas fue muy fuerte y ahora lo que mas me hierve la sangre es que ella se haga la victima, sabiendo que todo fue culpa de ella, y no me preguntes que es, porque no te lo diré… si algún día te enteras será porque la misma Serena te lo dice o porque se descubre toda la verdad- tajante dio por terminado ese tema de conversación y así pasaron la tarde hablando de su tesis-

Mientras tanto una rubia salía de la facultad de medicina, con una sonrisa en sus labios a pesar de haber tenido el dolor mas grande en su corazón por el rechazo y el maltrato de un pelinegro, y también después de volver a ver después de tantos años a una de las dos personas que mas odia en la vida ; dicha sonrisa era ya que la reunión fue todo un éxito para su fundación, abriendo así las puertas para que "_Children of Love"_, entre con toda la fuerza a Tokio y a Japón, iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que choco con alguien, cuando vio quien fue, se enfureció, se entristeció y se puso muy nerviosa.

-mira nada mas a quien me encuentro….- espero un momento- hola cabeza de chorlito- sonriendo, pero a la vez enojado- necesito hablar contigo-

- mire Darién a mi no me trate con semejante confianza, no somos ni amigos, ni compañeros, ni nada- termino de levantar los papeles del suelo- y yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted- se dio vuelta e iba a irse pero primero fue tomada de la muñeca-

- mira necesito hablar contigo y lo voy hacer quieras o no- le ordeno y apretándola muy fuerte, pero no esperaba lo siguiente que paso, solo sintió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla-

- esto fue por la cachetada que me dio su novia… y por supuesto por la manera como me grito- se soltó ante la mirada atónita de Darién- no se con qué clase de personas está acostumbrado a tratar, pero a mi me respeta, no voy a permitir que ni usted ni nadie me insulte o me ofenda como ustedes lo hicieron hoy…- lo vio con mucho odio y aunque suene raro a él le encano esa mirada de reto y decidido a hacerle pagar por los gritos a su novia y por la cachetada que acababa de recibir, la cual le dolió _"carajo, sí que pega duro" _fue lo que pensó- espero que le haya quedado claro me escucho, así que con permiso me retiro para lo fastidiarlo más Dr. Chiba-

-con las personas que estoy acostumbrado a tratar definitivamente son mucho mejores que tu cabeza de chorlito- vio cómo se enfurecía la rubia y eso le gusto mucho mas, encontró la manera de desesperarla - son más humanas, más personas, no niñitas ricas como tú, que me imagino que solo gastan el dinero, fiestas, ropa y no sé qué más estupideces; de que te sirve tan inteligente si como persona, y en tu alma y corazón solo tienes viento o no mejor solo basura…- se detuvo- debes ser de esas personas que solo piensan en sí mismas y en complacerse sus ridículos caprichos- suspiro- no sé cómo tienes que ver con algo de "_Children of Love"_, si de lejos se nota que no tiene el más mínimo sentimiento de humildad y de ayuda en tu frio y duro corazón- si él hubiese sabido que ese frio y duro corazón se partió en mil pedazos por sus palabras no se estuviese riendo-

-lo que piense de mí me tiene sin cuidado, yo no lo conozco y no es nada en mi vida… así que puede irse al diablo si quiere…. Yo me voy- se dio la vuelta pero antes de irse el hablo-

- que no se te vuelva a ocurrir golpear a mi novia, porque se me olvidara que eres mujer,… me entendiste- la amenazo-

- mientras ella no se meta conmigo, puede estar seguro que eso no pasara pero no precisamente por su amenaza, sino por muchas cosas mas que me imagino no sabes…- se burlo de el- con permiso - se fue dejando intrigado y sorprendido a Darién-

Después de ese enfrentamiento con Darién se dirigió a su facultad para arreglar todo lo de su ingreso, donde fue recibida con toda la alegría del mundo y con más de una felicitación, después de pasar otra hora en su facultad, se dirigió a su casa para darle las sorpresas respectivas a su familia de su llegada anticipada a Tokio, de su inscripción a su carrera, y la más importante la fructífera reunión acerca de "_Children of Love"_, advirtiendo que nadie en Japón entero se debía enterar que ella era la dueña y propietaria de esa fundación.

…_..CONTINUARA…._

_**Les agradezco a aquellos que han leído mi historia, sean incognitos y los que dejan sus pensamientos eso me motiva a seguir hasta ahora estoy comenzando y deseo que cada día lo haga mejor…..un beso a todos…..!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**3. ABRIENDO LAS PUERTAS DE TU ALMA **

_**SERENA POV…. **_

Ya habían pasado cuatro semanas después de mí llegada a Tokio, en este tiempo por mis labores tan estrictas había excluido con mi total gusto las visitas a la facultad de medicina en la universidad, y así encontrarme con cierto tipo tan arrogante y presumido que me había robado el pensamiento y corazón _"pero que estás pensando… ese es un idiota y nada más"_ eso era lo que siempre me repetía, pero siempre pensaba en él, no me lo podía sacar de la mente en ningún momento, pero en mi mente me dije que ese sentimiento se iba a quedar ahí dentro de mí corazón sin que nadie se enterara; primero porque Darién tenia novia, y segundo porque él me odiaba… pero ese sueño de que mis sentimientos se quedaran ocultos, no se dio ya que otro de los mejores amigos de mí hermano lo descubrió, y todo eso fue por una bendita salida a tomar un helado.

_FLAHS BLACK_

_Estaba tan concentrada en un libro, en uno de los balcones de mi facultad cuando de pronto sonó mi celular, me di cuenta que era un número desconocido pero de todas maneras conteste, arriesgándome a lo que podría pasar._

- _bueno – _

_- Serena hola…soy Andrew – hablo el siempre alegre rubio amigo de mi hermano-_

_-Andrew como estas, a que debo el milagro y como conseguiste mi numero – indague-_

_- bueno, primero no es un milagro, pues yo te he esperado aquí en la facultad pero no has venido, y segundo tu numero me lo dio tu hermano… por favor no te molestes con el siiiiiiii!_

_- no te preocupes no me molestare con el… pero dime en que puedo ayudarte – _

_- Bueno pues quiero invitarte a comer ese helado del que hablamos el otro día ¿lo recuerdas?, así que si quieres te recojo en la puerta de tu facultad en 10 minutos –_

_- pues sabes que si… acepto te estaré esperando… bye – colgué y suspire-_

_Y 10 minutos después me estaba recogiendo y nos dirigíamos a unos de sus heladerías, llegamos y el lugar definitivamente era estupendo y desde ese día lo bautice como mi lugar favorito de Tokio, no solo por la deliciosa comida que preparan, sino también por la gran cantidad de juegos y videojuego de toda clase, uno de mis hobbies más amados los juegos._

_El me invito a una mesa reservada para él, este era el Crown más importante y el principal de su cadena de heladerías, solo se conocía con ese nombre "el Crown " con la diferencia de los demás que tenía otra distinción en su nombre. Yo como siempre pedí un enorme helado de chocolate, así pasaron varios minutos no sé cuántos, nos cantamos de todo de nuestras vidas; familia, amigos, amores, desamores, y muchos otras temas, pero Andrew quería un tema en específico y entonces se lo jugo el todo por el todo y así abordar el tema que le importaba._

_-oye Serena, puedo hacerte una pregunta – indago el rubio – _

- _claro dime, que quieres preguntar – me puse un poco nerviosa por la actitud de él hacia mí –_

_- te gusta Darién verdad – en lugar de una pregunta, fue una afirmación, que casi causa que me ahogue con el helado-_

_-por… porque dices eso, no sé de qué me hablas – me puse más nerviosa que antes – me cae peor que cualquier persona en el mundo- _

_- bueno pues lo digo por como lo veo – me vio directo a los ojos – yo sé que no me dirás nada, pero también se lo que ese corazoncito siente desde el día que lo viste, y no tiene caso de que me lo niegues – suspire resignada – sientes algo por el verdad Seré -_

_- es muy obvio – pregunte asustada, pensando de que otra persona se diese cuenta - _

_- nop… - lo vi dudoso – es claro cuando te observan bien, tus miradas de amor a él son muy rápidas, logras esquivarlas muy rápido, pero las pocas veces que te las he visto, han sido claras sé que nadie más se ha dado cuenta, o mejor sé que Darién no se ha dado cuenta, por la mala relación que llevan, pero yo sí… te conozco hace poco pero ya lo suficiente para sentirte como otra hermana además de Unasuki, y saber qué es lo que sientes – me acaricio la mejilla – te quiero como una hermana Seré, y no quiero que sufras por un amor que no te corresponde… me entiendes verdad – _

_- si mi Drew, entiendo muy bien… sé que el ama demasiado a Reí y que hay no tengo nada que hacer – suspire enojada – pero ella no se lo merece- _

_- ¿porque lo dices? – me puse nerviosa – conoces a Reí desde antes verdad- solo afirme - no sé qué habrá pasado entre ustedes dos, para que se odien de esa manera, porque se ven con miradas asesinas… algún día me lo contaras verdad – solo afirme – bueno pues cuando quieras, a pesar que conozco a Reí hace tiempo no me termina de convencer y no me da buena espina su relación con mi amigo, pero no podemos hacer nada con eso – lo vi resignado – que más me gustaría que él se fijara en ti y terminara esa relación tormentosa con esa chica, pero la ama y contra eso no podemos hacer nada – _

_FIN FLAHS BLACK _

Viendo por la ventana de mi cuarto suspire resignada, de haberle contado o mejor de que Andrew se hubiese enterado de mis sentimientos por Darién… lo que más me dolía era saber que estaba con alguien como Reí, ella le haría mucho daño de eso estaba muy segura, en Londres la había conocido muy bien y sabia de lo que era capaz con tal de lastimar y hacer daño, eso para conseguir lo que ella quisiera; temía por Darién así le doliera él la amaba y mucho y eso era muy malo para él… estaba encerrada en mis pensamientos cuando fui interrumpida…

-Serena hija te llaman por teléfono – hablo mi nana Luna –

- sabes quién es mi nana – ella me sonrió y recibí el teléfono –

- dicen que es de la constructora Chiba, para arreglar los últimos detalles de la hacienda que negociaste con ellos – me dio un beso en la cabeza y salió –

- bueno, habla Serena Tsukino – salude muy amablemente –

- _muy buenos días señorita Tsukino, mire habla con Hotaru Chiba, sé que no me conoce y que el negocio lo hizo con otra persona pero me encargaron personalmente a mí de la adjudicación de la hacienda –_

- pues señorita Hotaru, por mí no hay ningún problema con respecto a que usted siga con la negociación, lo único que de verdad me motiva es que por fin me entreguen la hacienda, han sido muchas las negociaciones y enfrentamientos con otros compradores que pensé que la perdería – sonreí un poco – si estoy hablando con usted en este momento es porque me tiene excelentes noticias verdad – anhelo una respuesta positiva –

-_si señorita Tsukino, excelentes noticias… si usted desea esta misma tarde puede venir a firmar los documentos que acreditan a _"_Children of Love"_, _como la propietaria de la hacienda *cristal de plata* y única dueña, a pesar de que usted sabe que solo era por trámites legales que no se le había dado la hacienda como debe – _

_-DE VERDAD – _grite exaltada – pe… perdón señorita, lo siento por el grito pero no sabe lo feliz que me hace esa noticia de verdad se lo agradezco mucho, y pues esta misma tarde estoy en la constructora para firmar todo lo que tenga que firmar, está bien – alegre escucho la risa del otro lado de la línea-

- _no se preocupe señorita, entiendo su felicidad, la espero esta tarde a las dos, en la constructora… está bien, nos vemos esta tarde señorita – _

- _MAMÁ – _Salí gritando de mi habitación hasta bajar por las escaleras hasta el comedor donde estaban mis cuatro hermanos, mis padres y mi nana – _LA CONSEGUI, LA CONSEGUI – _grite saltando al cuello de mí mamá –

- pero hija que conseguiste dinos, porque tanta felicidad – sonriendo –

- si Serena tonta que pasa, que conseguiste por fin un novio que valga la pena – dijo Sammy ganándose mi mirada de rabia –

- tu siempre con esos comentarios tan…tan – suspire resignada – familia les tengo una gran noticia conseguí a _cristal de plata LA CONSEGUI – _ grite nuevamente feliz –

- cabeza de bombón te felicito – me abrazo muy contento Haruka, puesto que ya sabía que había tenido que hacer para lograr adueñarme de la propiedad apropiada para abrir las puertas de "_Children of Love"_, - no sabes lo feliz que me hacer hermanita, ahora si a trabajar como te gusta verdad –

-claro que si mi querido Haru… ahora a trabajar como se debe, ya en camino vienen varias personas desde Londres para iniciar con todo, y por supuesto todos ustedes me tendrán que ayudar – señale a toda la familia – Mich y Amy a trabajar – sonriendo –

- claro que a trabajar conejito – señalo Amy – estoy lista para empezar ya está todo preparado de lo que me pediste, no falta nada, la indumentaria médica, de rehabilitación, de recuperación, equipos de laboratorio, de análisis… mejor dicho todo los equipos médicos ya están listos y preparados para cuando los quieras – también emocionada –

- si Serena tonta, mi labor también está hecha – ahora hablo Sammy – ya todos los implementos de entretenimiento, de juegos, de habitaciones y de muebles y accesorios de las otras áreas de la fundación están listas y preparadas – señalo muy orgulloso –

- si mi Seré – ahora hablo Michiru – el personal que solicitaste y pediste ya está listo, Haruka y yo nos hemos encargado de eso – vio a mi hermano y se sonrojo, me di cuenta que hay había algo encerrado y que tenía que averiguarlo debido a la radiante sonrisa de mi hermano – el listado de los mejores profesionales contratados está en tu oficina en la compañía Tsukino, pero así a grandes rasgos hay 200 enfermeras especializadas en rehabilitación y drogadicción; 20 médicos especialistas en pediatría, 20 médicos especialistas en neurología, 5 médicos especialistas en gastroenterología, 15 médicos especialistas en toxicología clínica, 25 médicos especialistas en cardiología pediátrica, 15 médicos especialistas en neumología pediátrica; y 150 terapeutas especializadas en Terapia física, Terapia ocupacional, Terapia fonoaudiología, Hidroterapia, Hipoterapia. Y 250 psicólogos especialistas en situaciones de drogadicción, alcoholismo, maltrato y violación – entrego un sobre en mis manos –

-lo que te entrego Mich son la documentación de cada uno de los 500 profesionales que trabajaran con nosotros… cada una de las exigencias de ellos con respecto a su trabajo se cumplieron con respecto a lo que ya hicieron Amy y Sammy; muchos de ellos son de Japón pero vienen de otras ciudades, otros ya los conoces y te dará mucho gusto verlos de nuevo – me sonrió – todo el equipo, personal y demás está listo, solo falta organizar y montar toda la fundación en _"cristal de plata" _– feliz lo comento – ahora si querida jefa que más deseas – me hizo una venia –

- bueno pues mi querido empelado – vi la cara de burla de los presentes – sus labores han sido muy bien hechas y me alegra que el dinero que he gastado en ustedes no se vea perdido – simule enfado y arrogancia – y ahora con respecto a ustedes cuatro – señale a mis hermanos – tengo labores especificas – suspire –

- más labores… - reprocho y simulo enojo Haruka – no nos has dejado en paz este último mes y todavía quieres más, que te pasa conejito – se rio –

- primero que todo, eso de que no los he dejado en paz es mentira – lo regañe – En la empresa han tenido todo un equipo de personas que han hecho lo mejor para ayudarlo así que no te quejes – lo señale con el dedo índice – y segundo, si, si quiero más de ustedes y eso será de ahora en adelante entendido – ordene –

- si mi general – se escuchó el mismo sonido de los presentes y se llevaron la mano a la cabeza en señal de obediencia mis queridos hermanos y mis papas junto a Luna, haciéndome soltar una carcajada –

- que bien que este todo claro – me senté a la mesa – bueno tu mi querido Sammy te harás cargo y serás el director de toda la área de rehabilitación física y demás, que sirva para algo tus conocimientos y que hagas lo mismo y la excelente labor que hacías en Londres, está bien – el me abrazo y me dio un beso agradeciendo mi gesto – mi querida Amy y tu Haru, serán los responsables de todo el personal médico, enfermeras y terapeutas…¿ creen que puedan con eso? – me vieron furiosos y con reproche – sí, si ya se ustedes don capaces de eso y más – me reí por sus caras de fingido enojo, voltee a ver a Mich – Mich, tú y yo nos haremos cargo del área administrativa y demás, y también sobre las pero…. – no me dejo terminar mi papá-

- querida hija de eso ya nos encargamos tu mamá y yo – lo vi dudosa – nos encargamos personalmente de disponer del mejor personal de áreas administrativas de nuestras compañías, secretarias, asistentes, abogados, administradores, y demás para que hagan parte de "_Children of Love"_,- sonreí feliz – toda la información de quienes son y demás ya está en tu oficina, créeme son los mejores –

- papá de verdad hicieron eso – ellos asintieron y sonrieron, me levante de mi silla y corrí donde ellos para abrazarlos y besarlos – no sabe lo agradecida y feliz que estoy con ustedes por eso que hicieron… _LOS AMO _– grite emocionada – a todos los amo… bueno, pues creo que falta algo y ya me encargare de eso hoy mismo después de firmar la documentación – vi la cara de curiosidad de todos – ¿ qué creen que comerán mis niños Ehh? – todos se sonrojaron porque nadie había pensado en eso – pues me entere gracias a mi Nick que mi querida y adorada Lita está aquí en Tokio – sonreímos todos – así que la buscare hoy mismo para que ella se haga cargo de todo este tema, del que yo no sé nada – me ruborice ya que era una pésima cocinera – bueno creo que ya todo está listo, iré a la constructora Chiba para arreglar todo y para que inicien la transformación total de "_Children of Love"_, en _cristal de plata… _bueno que tal si almorzamos – ellos me apoyaron y así paso la hora de almuerzo, hablando de cada una de las cosas que haremos con "_Children of Love"_, lo que falta para que sea perfecta; mi querida Michiru como siempre dando el toque de elegancia a todo y recordándome que se debe hacer una estupenda inauguración de "_Children of Love"_, para que todo Japón sepa que llego aquí y se quedara, por supuesto eso también quedo en manos de ella, con toda nuestra autorización para que iniciara los preparativos de dicha fiesta; y así paso la hora de almorzar, luego me dirigí a mí habitación a prepararme y vestirme para salir para la constructora Chiba, los nervios me estaban jugando muy mal, me estaban traicionando y lo único que pedía era no encontrarme con nadie.

Hoy no debía asistir a la universidad y por mas cita que tuviera con una Chiba, preferiría estar cómoda con todo lo que iba a iniciar hoy; así que aunque mi querida Mich casi me golpea cuando me vio bajando por las escaleras, le advertí que no me cambiaria de ropa y que podría ser más terca y obstinada que ella. Así que con sus quejidos Salí de mi casa con mi chofer Kelvin directo a la constructora Chiba, muy modesta y como dijo mi Michiru a simple vista muy pobre; pero yo me pregunte por que si la ropa que traía puesta valía más que muchos de los sueldos de las personas de Tokio, simplemente porque llevaba unos jeans azul petróleo, unos tenis muy caros de por sí, y una chaqueta de cuero negra; no muy combinado todo, pero mis obligaciones hoy no me permitían estar como para fiesta, así que partí directo a las constructoras Chiba; rogaba no encontrarme con Darién o peor con la idiota de Reí, no quería tener problemas y eso con ellos era a lo más podía aspirar.

…_.. CONTINUARA…_

_**Hola de nuevo… un besote grandotote para aquellos que me leen cada capítulo, espero no parecerles tan loca….. adiós, desde Colombia les mando un beso grandote…..**_


	5. Chapter 5

**4. ABRIENDO PUERTAS DE TU ALMA 2**

_**CONTINÚA SERENA POV….**_

Estaba enfrente de la gran entrada de la constructora Chiba, haciendo que mis piernas dieran el primer paso fuera del auto, así estuvieran temblando y quisieran en ese mismo momento regresar corriendo a su casa respire y me arme de valor…

- Kelvin espérame aquí, no sé si me tarde…. – suspire – a si prefieres puedes dar alguna vuelta cerca y comer algo para que no te quedes aquí todo este tiempo, toma – le extendí dinero –

- _COMO SE LE OCURRE SEÑORITA SERENA, QUE LE VOY A RECIBIR DINERO –_ se alarmo, se asustó y de paso a mi poniéndome mas nerviosa de lo que estaba – no se preocupe… yo daré una vuelta y me llama a mi teléfono cuando me necesite y este lista para irnos a casa–

- haber, haber, haber momento…. Para en el acto – le señale con las mano para que no siguiera hablando – que me estas diciendo, mira kelvin Taylor, te voy a decir algo y espero que te quede claro y no volver a repetirlo – simule un enfado y el solo rio – no te rías, estoy hablando en serio… no te voy hablar como tú amiga, sino como tu jefa, no te estoy pidiendo tu autorización para darte este dinero – lo vi muy seria – es una orden que me lo recibas y punto, sin ninguna clase de objeción queda claro… Ehh y otra cosa que habíamos dicho con lo de _SEÑORITA SERENA _– remarque la manera como me había llamado y me vio un poco sonrojado – llevo años conociéndote y además que mi chofer eres unos de mis mejores amigos no quiero escuchar esa primera palabra nunca más está bien… solo Serena – le sonreí y el me acepto el dinero y mi condición –

- siendo una orden tendré que obedecer ¿verdad? – yo afirme y resignado acepto – está bien Serena… cuando me necesites me llamas y estaré aquí cuando estés lista – y así después de sonreír y de despedirme dándole un beso en la mejilla termine de bajar del auto, y vi como el auto se marchaba, sonreí por lo obstinado que era kelvin; él era un joven de 25 años, igual de alto a mí, un poco acuerpado pero no demasiado, cabello castaño, con lentes, guapo no lo negare, y un eterno enamorado de la ama de llaves en mi casa; Molly una pelirroja muy hermosa de 22 años ahijada de Luna, un poco más baja que yo pero con un cuerpo muy bien formado, se amaban pero les pasaba lo mismo que a mi hermano y a Michiru no se decidían, creo que después de terminar con mis obligaciones con "_Children of Love"_, tendré que retomar mis habilidades como cupido con esas dos parejas de enamorados, sonreí y pronto estaba en la recepción de la inmensa empresa. "_tú puedes Serena, tu puedes" _ esas eran las palabras con las que me daba ánimo.

- buenos días señorita, estoy buscando a la señorita Hotaru Chiba – muy cortésmente salude a la chica frente de mi –

- quien la busca – me contesto arrogante la recepcionista viéndome de arriba abajo, frunciendo el ceño; eso no me gusto y me molesto– si necesita empleo o algo parecido, esta no es el área, queda por la puerta de personal atrás del edificio, a la salida y vuelta a la izquierda – me dio la espalda, me quede viéndola asombrada e impresionada por esa actitud tan arrogante y después volteo nuevamente – necesita algo más, porque no tengo tiempo que perder-

- _SOY SERENA TSUKINO Y TENGO UNA CITA CON HOTARU CHIBA _– casi grite pero furiosa, todos los presentes voltearon a verme mientras la recepcionista empezaba a temblar y abrir los ojos como platos –

-us…usted… es… la… se… la… señorita… Tsu… Tsukino – tartamudeaba la recepcionista –

- si soy yo y si no tiene más que hacer, me comunica con la señorita Chiba, - la vi a los ojos muy enojada –

- si… en… enseguida…la… comunico… señorita… Tsukino – marco el teléfono, y hablando con alguien – señorita, la esperan… tome el ascensor hasta el piso 13, y ahí la esperara una secretaria para guiarla – ella iba a seguir hablando pero no la deje, simplemente le di la espalda muy enojada, yo no soy de las personas que ofenden o humillan a los demás, pero cuando encuentro esa clase de sujetos como esa chica, toda mi prepotencia y desfachatez sale a flote. Me dirigí al ascensor para emprender mi viaje, sin darme cuenta que una persona había visto esa discusión desde que yo grite a la joven, y sin imaginarme lo que eso me traería una hora después.

En el ascensor estaba muy furiosa aun, me sentía indignada porque existieran personas tan despreciables como esa chica, tenía que calmarme por la cita que tenía en unos minutos, llegue al piso señalado y me dirigí donde la secretaria, quise poner mi mejor cara y olvidarme del enojo que tenía.

-buenos días señora, busco a Hotaru Chiba – pregunte disimulando mi enfado para no espantar a la señora en frente de mi –

- muy buenos días señorita… usted es la señorita Tsukino verdad – me saludo muy amablemente muy diferente a la primera – es un gusto conocerla por fin señorita, yo soy la asistente de señor Darién Chiba – cuando me dijo ese nombre me paralice, sabía que corría el riesgo de verlo pues es su empresa y su oficina, parece que la asistente vio mi cara – no se preocupe el señor Chiba no está aquí la atenderá la señorita Chiba – le sonreí – sígame señorita –

- muchas gracias señora…. – me detuve –

- Beryl – me sonrió muy amablemente – un gusto conocerla –

- lo mismo señora Beryl – así nos dirigimos al interior de una oficina, cuando ingrese a aquella era inmensa pude ver el excelente gusto que tenía el propietario de esta, cuando me fije en el escritorio pude ver a una hermosa joven sentada allí, era una joven de cabello negro como la noche y de lejos se veía que era hermana de Darién, son muy parecidos, cuando ella me vio me sonrió y en ese momento se puso de pie para saludarme.

- señorita Tsukino es un placer tenerla aquí – me sonrió y extendió la mano – siéntese por favor, desea tomar algo –

- un te está bien para mí – le sonríe muy amablemente a Beryl –

- para mi igual Beryl – la señora de edad y pelirroja salió de la oficina – bueno señorita Tsukino empecemos –

-por favor si no es mucha molestia para usted, podría llamarme solo Serena – le sonríe – no me gustan tantas formalidades no nací para ellas –

- bueno pues lo hago si nos tuteamos y me llamas simplemente Hotaru, está bien – yo afirme – bueno Serena como te dije por teléfono estos son los documentos que necesito que me firmes – me extendió una carpeta con varios documentos para revisar –

Así pase por más de 40 minutos revisando dicha documentación, aclarando y corrigiendo cualquier duda e inquietud, señalando las obligaciones de cada parte para la compra de la hacienda y después para que ellos mismos se hicieran cargo de las reformas estructurales y de decoración que se harían para en un mes hacer la inauguración de "_Children of Love"_, y también pasamos el tiempo hablando de las dos, de nuestras vidas privadas, es una chica única y me callo muy bien desde el principio, después de firmar el acuerdo para todo lo que se debatía en nuestro contrato, me sorprendió con algo que no esperaba…

-Serena sé que ya firmamos casi toda la documentación necesaria, pero debes saber que por normas legales aquí en Tokio, existe algo que no podemos dejar pasar – me dijo algo seria –

- qué es eso Hotaru, me estas asustando – la vi directamente a los ojos –

- para la firma final del contrato debe ser el dueño de la propiedad y como me he dado cuenta que aquí lo que aparece es el nombre de "_Children of Love"_, no podemos permitir que los documentos sean legalmente de su propiedad, porque no existe una persona que se haga cargo, como dueño y como representante legal de la fundación – yo sonreí –

- Hotaru tienes razón – suspire resignada – estos documentos son necesarios para lo que necesitas – le extendí una carta, la cual ella recibió y empezó a leer, mientras lo hacia sus ojos se abrían demasiado fue entonces que me volteo a mirar –

- _TU ERES LA DUEÑA DE "Children of Love"_, - pregunto asombrada y sorprendida, yo solo afirme – pero no entiendo entonces los rumores que he escuchado de que tu padre es el dueño son mentiras –

- si mi papa ha puesto su nombre y su cara para este proyecto, no me gustan los medios ni nada de eso… mi mundo es el incognito y si con _Children of Love"_, era la única manera de hacerlo lo acepte…- la vi con ojos de súplica – ese documento certifica que yo soy la fundadora, dueña y artífice de mi fundación, pero quiero que el mundo entero piense que es de mi padre… ese documento te lo entrego pero confió en que tu no revelaras ese secreto, solo mi familia y ahora tú lo saben… te lo suplico por favor –

- Serena, no te preocupes estos documentos solo los conoceré yo aquí en la constructora nadie más, y por mi boca nadie sabrá tu secreto te lo aseguro – las dos sonreímos –

Pasamos unos cuentos minutos más terminando de arreglar todo y yo esperando a que Hotaru recogiera algunas cosas, porque ella misma me acompañaría a visitar su nueva hacienda que se situaba a solo una hora a las afueras de Tokio, todo estaba preparado y listo para salir, cuando todo se vino abajo por una impertinente visita.

- hola amor – entro Reí sin autorización a la oficina de su novio, y cuando nos vio ahí se enfureció – _QUE DIABLOS HACES TU AQUÍ USAGI –_ grito alterándonos y llamando la atención de todos los demás –

- _LA PREGUNTA ES QUE HACES TU AQUÍ REÍ… PORQUE NO LLAMAS ANTES DE ENTRAR – _ grito también Hotaru – _QUIEN TE CREES… DIME –_

- haber queridita cuñada, entro cuando y como se me dé la gana a esta oficina porque es la de mi novio y él me ha autorizado para eso – vio con odio a la pelinegra y después se dirigió a mí – que haces aquí, viniste a pedir trabajo o que te pasa, no te basto con quitar novios en Londres y ahora te trasladaste aquí a Tokio hacer lo mismo – su mirada era de odio y yo lo podía sentir, pero la mía era peor… contra esa mujer era muchos los sentimiento de odio y de venganza que tenía, me había hecho mucho daño, y a una persona a la que amo con toda el alma como si fuera mi hermano, y peor aún y eso nunca se lo perdonare a _Children of Love _–

- mira Reí Hino, yo no soy la Usagi que conociste en Londres, como ya te has dado cuenta, no soy ni por las curvas la pobretona que creías ¿ o si? – le aclare desafiándola – no soy Usagi Mizuno, soy Serena Tsukino, no es necesario que te diga quien es mi familia ¿verdad?, lo sabes muy, y por lo mismo sabes quien soy yo… y escúchame bien una cosa – me acerque a ella mas – no me humillaras, ni mucho menos me maltrataras porque no te lo voy a permitir me escuchaste – conteniendo las ganas de golpearla –

- mira estupi….- no la deje terminar lo que estaba a punto de decirme, porque cumplí mis amenazas de no dejarme insultar de nuevo de ella, recibió una cachetada con todas mi fuerzas que la lanzo al piso – que… que rayos te pasa, miserable estúpida – con un hilo de voz con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – no me vuelvas a tocar Tsukino o te arrepentirás – ahora ella me amenazaba -

- te lo dije Reí, no me volverás a insultar y mucho menos me amenaces, porque te puede ir peor – suspire – ya me has hecho mucho daño y a los míos, pero eso ya no más, en Londres lo soporte, por guardar una imagen que debía cuidar, pero ya no… tú no eres nadie para insultar o maltratar a la gente cuando te venga en gana, ni menos exponer sus vidas, me escuchaste aquí en Tokio no soy la que conociste así que cuídate porque todas y cada una de las que me hiciste me las vas a pagar te lo juro – le dije muy segura conteniéndome denunciado –

- tu nunca me vuelvas a poner un dedo en cima, no me vuelvas a pegar – me lanzo una cachetada pero con mi mano la detuve, estaba preparada para devolverla cuando una mano muy fuerte me apretó mi muñeca… quede sin habla cuando me di cuenta de quien se trataba – amor – fueron las palabras de Reí, yo iba a decir algo, pero no supe que sucedió hasta que me vi en el piso, con Hotaru inclinada a mi lado y yo llevándome la mano a mi mejilla, ahí me di cuenta que él me había golpeado, nunca me imaginé eso –

- _DARIEN PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA, PORQUE LA GOLPEASTE ASÍ… EN QUE PIENSAS _– lo grito desesperada, mientras yo estaba aun con la mirada en el suelo y con las lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas aunque luche por contenerme no pude, ese golpe de parte de él me dolió más que nada en el mundo, el hecho de que fuera él, que me había lastimado, pero el hecho de que me hubiesen golpeado nuevamente, me aterro, me asusto y trajo a mi mente recuerdos que pensé haber olvidado…pero hoy me di cuenta que eso nunca fue así – Serena ven levántate, te ayudo – escuchaba la voz de Hotaru muy lejos, cuando me puse de pie, vi la expresión de burla de Reí, la de furia de Darién, y para mi fortuna vi también la puerta de la oficina cerrada, eso significo que solo fue presenciada esa escena por los cuatro que estábamos ahí – estas bien – me pregunto Hotaru – toma – me extendió un pañuelo señalando mi labio, cuando me limpie observe sangre en él y en ese momento volví a la realidad-

- estoy bien Hotaru no te preocupes, todo lo que venga de esta mujer no vale la pena, así a sido siempre y así será – adiós Hotaru nos vemos esta tarde en la hacienda – me iba a dirigir a la puerta cuando Darién me retuvo fuertemente de mi brazo, tanto que solté una expresión de dolor –

- según tu… quien vale la pena ¿tu? – no entendí lo que dijo – la persona que humilla a una recepcionista con solo mencionarle su nombre y apellido, y que la ofende con eso – vi odio en su mirada – no lo creo, Reí es mil veces más persona que tú, eres una niñita rica que solo busca su complacencia personal, y que no le importa humillar y ofender a las personas porque no son de su círculo social, eres una basura Serena Tsukino, no vales nada, eres muy distinta a todos los de tu familia, eres nada – cada palabra que me decía Darién me destrozaba el corazón, muchas veces me habían tratado así, pero para mí nunca fue importante, pero escucharlo de su boca me estaba matando en vida –

- ….tome aire – Hotaru me marcho, no tengo nada más que decir – me acerque a la puerta y lo último que escuche me termino de atormentar –

- no se te ocurra volver a tocar a mi novia, porque no lo permitiré, por ella soy capaz de todo y no me importa que – Salí sin voltear a ver a nadie, sentía las miradas encima mío, pero no me importo.

No sé cómo llegue al ascensor y oprimí tantas veces ese maldito botón que casi me enloquezco, cuando estuve dentro y sola solté todo el llanto que tenía dentro de mi alma, me sentía vacía, sola, infeliz; si hubiese sabido que todo esto me pasaría al llegar a Tokio nunca hubiese vuelto, pero en mis adentros sabia porque debía estar allí y eso era lo único que me motivaba, me sentía tan desdichada, que no me di cuenta cuando llegue a la recepción, Salí a toda prisa, sin ver a nadie, minutos antes había llamado a kelvin para que me recogiera, y cuando estuve en la calle, él ya estaba ahí esperándome, me acerque lo más rápido posible-

- Seré….. – se detuvo con su saludo y me detuvo del brazo, me hizo levantar mi cara tomándome del mentón y fue cuando vi sus ojos llenos de furia – que… quien… te… golpeo… - hablaba apretando los dientes y demás muy enojado – y no me digas que te golpeaste con algo porque no te creo – me sentencio –

- aunque no me creas es verdad – me solté del agarre de él y subí al auto – además "no me regañes" – le hice un puchero, cuando el entro de nuevo al carro y me vio – me golpee con una puerta por una estúpida que no se dio cuenta, por donde iba, me dejo en el piso inconsciente pero no pasó nada malo, ahora señor kelvin… nos podemos ir a la hacienda – él se resignó a mi explicación aunque estoy completamente segura que no me creyó nada y más por mis lágrimas que no dejaban de corres y no preguntaba porque solo me veía por el espejo retrovisor…

Por el camino solo, me vi al espejo asustándome de lo que vi, unos ojos totalmente hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, mi mejilla totalmente roja y ya se hacía presente el hinchazón de esta, mi labio inferior estaba roto, con un hilo de sangre seco que bajaba por mi mentón, como pude me limpie, y lo que nunca había hecho en mi vida lo estaba haciendo por primera vez, estaba frente a un espejo maquillándome.

Sabía muy bien que el dolor en mi rostro tenía que disimularlo muy bien, en la hacienda me estaría esperando mi familia y ellos me conocían muy bien, sabía que si no actuaba de la mejor manera sabrían que algo me paso y eso no podía suceder… no podía decirle a mi hermano que uno de sus mejores amigos me había golpeado, eso destruiría su corazón, sabía muy bien el cariño de Haruka hacia Darién y ese dolor que podría causarle a mi hermanito yo no lo soportaría, así que sin pensarlo mucho decidí callar y no decir nada de lo que había sucedido en esa oficina; después de una hora de recorrido me vi a la entrada de una enorme hacienda con letras gigantes que describían su nombre _"CRISTAL DE PLATA"_ , sonreí porque sabía lo que me esperaba dentro, mi futuro, el futuro de mis niños y eso me hacía olvidar cualquier pena en mi alma y corazón.

Se abrieron las puertas de la hacienda, dándole paso al auto, cuando estuvimos dentro después de conducir por un sendero rodeado de grandes árboles, llegamos por fin a la puerta principal del gran edificio, y allí estaban mis grandes amores recibiéndome con una gran sonrisa, me emocione tanto que salí corriendo como niña pequeña para abrazar a mi familia, fue tan solo cuando abrace a Haruka, que se descubrió todo por lo que venía sufriendo, me vio a la cara y se extrañó.

- _QUIEN TE GOLPEO – _grito furioso, y su expresión me dio pánico – _DIME – _no sabía qué hacer, voltee a ver a todos y me di cuenta que todos estaban igual de asustados que yo, fue cuando vi a kelvin y lo vi con ojos de súplica –

- señor – el intervino, todos voltearon a verlo – nadie le pego a Serena, cuando estábamos entrando a la constructora Chiba una mujer muy grosera y prepotente salió y sin darse cuenta golpeo la cara de Serena con la puerta, fue una accidente muy precipitado no me di cuenta hasta que ella estaba en el suelo inconsciente por unos minutos, la lleve al área de enfermería de la empresa y ahí dijeron que no había sido nada grave, le dieron unos medicamentos para el dolor y que deberá tener reposo – suspire agradecida por la intervención de mi adorado amigo y chofer –

- estas bien – me preguntaba mientras miraba mi herida y me tocaba el labio – estas seguro de lo que dices kelvin – lo interrogo con la mirada, el aludido solo afirmo – pues a mí me parece que este golpe no es de un accidente como lo estás mencionando, parece una cachetada dada con gran fuerza – supe disfrazar muy bien mi rostro pero no mis ojos, Haruka me vio directamente y supe que se dio cuenta que mentía, pero prefirió aceptar mi respuesta – bueno ese golpe tienes que cuidarlo con un poco de hielo, pero eso será más tarde, ahora debes ver lo que es tuyo – me sonrió y yo igual –

…_CONTINUARA…_

_**Un saludo muy especial para todos mis lectores, solo les puedo adelantar que muy pronto todo empezara a aclararse…. Pero eso si poco a poco sin muchos adelantos!**_

_**Saluditos desde Bogotá – Colombia…mi hermosa ciudad y mi preciosos país!***** **_


	6. Chapter 6

**5. QUE ES LO QUE SIENTO**

_**HARUKA POV…**_

Sabía que Serena me estaba mintiendo, lo supe desde que vi su miedo en los ojos, y la excusa que kelvin me dio, fue muy válida y convincente pero por el rostro de Serena, supe que era falsa y sin valides, acepte dicha excusa pero dentro de mi dije que averiguaría que le había sucedido a mi hermana y me encargaría de que la persona que la había golpeado pagara y que se arrepintiera de tocarla, si mis demás hermanos, Michiru y mis padres eran importantes e indispensables para mi… mi Serena era mi vida entera, la amaba más que a nada en el mundo, mi más grande tesoro, todo por algo que solo sabía mi familia. Pero me encargaría de hacer pagar con lágrimas aquel que se atrevió a tocar su hermosa cara.

Después de hacer pensar a los demás que había olvidado el incidente del golpe, nos dirigimos a dar un recorrido a la hacienda, un inmenso territorio que comprendía más de 2.000 hectáreas, era inmensa y me encargue de llevar a Serena a cada rincón de esta, de por si era una hacienda lujosa, y pues a pesar de que Serena hasta el día de hoy había firmado la documentación para legalizar la compra, yo ya había hecho muchas cosas en los territorios y eso gracias a mi amigo Darién que me había asegurado que sería de la fundación, por esa razón hace más de 20 días que habían arquitectos y demás trabajadores por toda la hacienda; eso sin dejar atrás toda la cantidad de material de construcción.

Cuando vi el rostro de Serena al percatarse de todos los adelantos que estaban enfrente suyo, me sentí feliz si la construcción y remodelación seguía a la velocidad que venía en menos de un mes podíamos dar por terminada la construcción de esta, y ya estaríamos disfrutando de la gran inauguración que de seguro está preparando Michiru y Amy… le mostré a la familia las espectaculares áreas deportivas y de rehabilitación física que se estaban construyendo, esto con la debida supervisión de Sammy, cada una de las áreas de dormitorios tanto para niñas y niños, y lo que más me sorprendió personalmente fue cuando el arquitecto me dijo que Serena había dado la orden de la construcción de un hospital dentro de la hacienda, y que yo sería el precursor de cada detalle de este. Los inmensos edificios que rodeaban la hacienda eran majestuosos e imponentes, cada uno para diferentes labores que se desempeñarían en la hacienda. Pasamos más de cuatro horas dando el recorrido de la hacienda y los adelantos; pero una visita nos sorprendió.

- Hotaru – le di un beso en la mejilla – pero que sorpresa, no te esperaba por aquí o pensé que llegarías con mi hermana – la abrace para hacerle cosquillas ya que era otra hermana –

-Jajajajjajaja – soltando una carcajada – ya…ya… para…Haru… ya no más – la deje para que se calmara – oye te pasas de verdad… respétame – me regaño fingiendo indignación la cual solo nos hizo reír a todos los presentes – bueno es que no pude llegar antes porque tuve que arreglar unos asuntos de mucha importancia en la empresa después de que Serena salió – en ese momento vi en sus ojos que ella sabía algo, ya que su mirada y la de Serena se cruzaron preocupadas – pero bueno ya estoy aquí que es lo que importa –

- tienes razón, que alegría que estés aquí Hot – fue la acción demasiado efusiva de mi hermana Serena… de cuando aquí se llevaban tan bien y desde cuando eran tan amigas – no sabes la sorpresa que me lleve cuando llegue aquí y vi todo esto tan adelantado, me sorprendieron… tú ya sabias esto ¿verdad? – su mirada era de reproche, agradecimiento y travesura…. Definitivamente adoraba a mi hermana –

-po… pues si ya lo sabía – mi amiga respondió feliz – sabia de la sorpresa de tu hermano y no podía arruinarla así que no me regañes, y si quieres regañar a alguien que sea a tu hermano… a ese que está ahí – me señalo mientras yo hacía un puchero…-

Ya en la compañía de Hotaru, terminamos el recorrido felices por lo que estábamos logrando, y feliz por ver a mi cabeza de bombón radiante, y más feliz aun viendo como era su relación con su nueva amiga, se conocían de pocas horas pero parecía que se conocieran de años y eso me agradaba, hubo un momento en el que se alejaron demasiado y yo las seguí con la mirada, pude ver como se tensaba al momento de hablar mi hermana y me dio la impresión de que lloraba, y de igual manera vi el rostro de vergüenza y suplica de Hotaru. Definitivamente ella sabía que era lo que había pasado con mi hermana, pero no le preguntaría que sucedió, porque estoy seguro que no me diría, eso tendría que averiguarlo con otra persona y ese sería efectivamente Darién, él tendría que ayudarme.

Después de esa visita nos dirigimos a un restaurante, gracias a una invitación de mi padre, fue invitada Hotaru, que feliz acepto. Cuando llegamos a comer, me sorprendió era un lugar elegante pero no en exceso, supe que era un sitio de comida inglesa por su elegancia y etiqueta, no me sorprendí de la escogencia ya se el amor de mi familia por Inglaterra, la atención no se hizo esperar era demasiado para mi gusto, pero me sentía feliz de ver a mi familia reunida, aunque no tan feliz cada vez que veía a mi hermana ese golpe en su rostro se inflamaba más y se ponía más de color oscuro, _"el que se atrevió a tocarla me las pagara", _eso era lo que pensaba cada vez que veía sus muecas de dolor, mientras sentía que rompería los cubiertos con mi mano. Pero de igual manera sentía la luz en mi vida cada vez que veía a los ojos a Michiru, la amaba con el alma y todo mi corazón… en ese momento recordé lo que había sucedido hace una semana exactamente.

_FLASH BLACK_

_Salía de mis clases para dirigirme a la hacienda, tenía muchas cosas que hacer halla así que fui directo al estacionamiento, iba caminado metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando cheque con alguien muy fuertemente, fue cuando me di cuenta de quien estaba en el suelo después de hacerla caer-_

_- Michiru – sorprendido – per… perdóname, no era mi intención venia en las nubes que no me di cuenta de nada – sentí que mi rostro se encendió y me puse a temblar –_

_- hola Haru… no te preocupes estoy bien – mientras tomaba mi mano para ayudarla a levantar, al momento del toque sentí mi cuerpo vibrar – a dónde vas – _

_- Ehhhh – no sabía ni que decir con tenerla cerca – voy para la hacienda, y tu – me percate de mi estupidez al ver su rostro riendo – yo también tengo que ir a recibir los caballos que llegan hoy – me sonrió nuevamente – me podrías llevar – me quede como un idiota y me dije que tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad, ya no podía estar lejos de ella ni un minuto más –_

_- claro que te llevo, no podía permitir que una dama tan hermosa valla sola hasta tan lejos – vi como su rostro se ponía totalmente rojo, me acerque a ella muy despacio y la tome de la mano y le susurre al oído – sabes que sonrojada te vez muchísimo más bella – le di un beso en la comisura de los labios y nos fuimos a mi auto cogidos de la mano – _

_Cuando estábamos ya rumbo a la hacienda, fuimos hablando de todas las cosas que se nos venían a la mente, reímos, bromeamos, definitivamente los mejores momentos de mi vida eran al lado de ella, de la mujer que amo. Ya estábamos a las afueras de la hacienda y fuimos recibidos como los dueños, con alegría y respeto, en ese momento Mich y yo nos separamos, ella se fue a los establos y yo me fui al hospital, realice todas mis labores y después de casi dos horas me dirigí al área de caballos, cuando llegue ahí pregunte por Mich y me dijeron que hacia media hora había salido a montar a caballo; en ese momento solicite que me alistaran un caballo y me dirigí a la dirección en que ella había salido._

_La busque por muchos lugares, me estaba empezando a preocupar, y a desesperarme llevaba más de media hora buscándola hasta me acerque a un área en la cual ya empezaban las montañas majestuosas, bastante alejada de la casa, pero sin lugar a dudas hermosa por los grandes árboles y la cima de la montaña llena de bruma que de lejos vi el caballo negro, en el que me dijeron que había salido, me acerque hasta él y de lejos pude ver a Michiru sentada a orillas de una pequeña cascada que salía de la montaña, se veía tan hermosa, sin que se diera cuenta me acerque, pero el crujido de una hoja me delato, ella volteo a ver asustada pero cuando me vio sonrió y sentí su nerviosismo._

_- hola, te estaba buscando – me termine de acercar y me senté a su lado – estaba preocupado porque no te había encontrado – _

_- perdón no era mi intención preocuparte – me volteo a ver directo a mis ojos, y como siempre me perdía en su mirada azul no se cuánto tiempo paso mientras nos mirábamos, lo único que se fue cuando poco a poco me fue acercando a su rostro, estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración golpeándome en mi rostro, en ese momento si sentí que pasaron siglos hasta que por fin pude tener sus labios en los míos, me sentía como un adolecente no sabía qué hacer, ni cómo moverme, pero mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando ella empezó con el vaivén de los labios y en ese momento reaccione y la imite… sus labios los más bellos, suaves, delicados y sensuales que he probado, me sentí en la gloria cuantos años esperando tocar sus labios, todo para que llegara este maravilloso momento… los primeros movimientos fueron tímidos, suaves y digamos que angelicales, pero poco a poco la intensidad fue incrementándose, la pasión me invadió al igual que la desesperación, en ese momento me fue recostando con ella en el césped, cuando me di cuanta estaba casi encima de ella acariciando sus brazos y su rostro con mi mano, nos fuimos separando poco a poco por la falta de aire, cuando estábamos totalmente ajenos al beso nos vimos a los ojos y solo salió algo de mis labios que llevaba años ocultando._

_- te amo – le susurre casi a los labios, vi cuando ella abrió los ojos como platos – te amo desde hace muchos años, no sabes hace cuanto deseaba besarte… - estaba totalmente en silencio – sé que esto sería algo incomprensible para los demás, pero quiero decirte que por ti lucharía contra cualquiera, solo si me pudieras dar la oportunidad de demostrarte lo mucho que te amo y lo inmensamente feliz que te haría – me estaba desesperando por su silencio – solo si te me acepó….- fui interrumpido porque sus labios se posaron nuevamente sobre los míos, me sentía feliz eso era una respuesta afirmativa pero deseaba escuchar de sus labios – _

_- Haruka – me dijo después de recuperar la respiración y terminado el beso – yo… yo también te amo – mi corazón exploto de alegría – y quiero estar contigo y no me importa nada mas- nos volvimos a besar – _

_Después de estar por una hora en aquel lugar, de besarnos, de hablar y decirnos todas las palabras de amor que habíamos guardado el uno por el otro, yo estando recostado en un enorme árbol y ella en mi pecho viendo el atardecer, lo más cursi posible, pero había sido nuestra primera cita, fue entonces que me volví a sentir como un adolecente._

_- Mich quiero hacerte una pregunta – no pude ver sus ojos me sentía tan niño e inseguro, ella si me vio a la cara – qu… quieres ser mi novia oficialmente – sentí mi rostro sonrojarse, me sentí impotente y avergonzado –_

_- si – esa sola palabra, un solo monosílabo que me invadió de alegría pero tan simple, mientras yo me estaba muriendo de impotencia por decir esas palabras – si…si… siiiiiiii si quiero ser tu novia, nada me haría más feliz que ser tu novia, te amo con toda el alma – mi corazón no lo soporto más y la abrace tan fuerte como la bese con toda la pasión que tenía en mi ser –_

_Fue cuando tomamos la decisión de volver, el trayecto a la hacienda fue entre juegos y cortas carreras a caballo donde ella me venció siempre; bueno dejándola ganar, y el regreso a la ciudad fue entre besos, risas y caricias._

_FIN FLASH BLACK_

Antes de entrar al restaurante le envié un mensaje en donde le decía que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar y decirles la verdad a todos y los únicos seres que de verdad nos importaban, ya que hasta el momento solo nos veíamos a escondidas y ya estábamos cansados de eso, así que allí sentados en dicha mesa me arme de valor y hable.

- familia tengo que decirles algo – todos pararon de cenar y me pusieron atención – esta noche es muy importante para mí porque les quiero decir algo que me ha pasado los últimos años y que ya no puedo seguir ocultando – me sentía nervioso y asustado ante la reacción que podían tener mis padres – me he enamorado, amo a una mujer con toda el alma y ya no puedo más- tome aire, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que nadie se asombró ni nada por el estilo- estoy enamorado de Michiru y ella ha aceptado ser mi novia oficialmente –… un silencio sepulcral se escuchó me puse más nervioso de lo que estaba, voltee a ver a Michiru estaba igual de consternada que yo, solo nos vimos nadie hablo hasta que –

-Jajajajjajaja – todos los de la mesa soltaron una carcajada que me dejo más anonadado y fue mi padre el que hablo y me impresiono – _FELICITACIONES HIJOS – _quede sin aire – chicos por fin, pensábamos que nunca se dignarían a declararse su amor, ya tu hermana Serena había planeado jugar como cupido Jajajajjajaja – voltee a ver a mi hermana y solo me sonrió, igual que a todos y fue que me di cuenta que todos sabían de nuestros sentimientos y que esperaban eso de nosotros –

- pe…pero que significa esto nos pueden explicar que sucede – hable desconsternado y un poco enojado porque no dejaban de vernos con un cierto tono de burla pero también de amor, nuevamente vi a mi hermana y fue que le pregunte – tú fuiste la que fue de chismosa verdad – solo subió los hombres, sonrió y dijo –

- ninguno de la familia es tonto Haru – me dijo – ya todos sabíamos de sus sentimientos los únicos que no se habían atrevido a darse cuenta eran ustedes y eso está muy mal – me amenazo con su dedo – y pues yo solo les había dicho que si no actuaban de manera rápida, yo tendría que actuar como doctora corazón – me sonrió – hasta ya había ideado un plan _magnifico – _solo reí al ver su rostro de satisfacción y autosuficiencia, la amaba con toda el alma pero la odiaba por tener siempre la razón, y darme lecciones de vida todos los días –

- hijos no se asusten, nadie mejor que nosotros para entender sus corazones – señalo mi padre – y no se preocupen cuenten con nosotros, apoyamos mejor que nadie su amor y nada nos haría más felices que verlos juntos, que se casen y que me den nietos y que llenen la casa de muchos niños – lo único que escuche a mi alrededor fue las risitas mal intencionadas de los demás y también solo pude ver el rostro de Michiru totalmente rojo y riendo también, pero también pude sentir que mi rostro se encendía de la vergüenza de saber que mi familia ya tenía planes para el resto de mi vida, pues eso no me molestaba del todo… nada me haría más feliz que cumplir todos los sueños de papa pero no era necesario que todos ya lo hubiesen planeado –

Ya después de sermonearnos todo lo que quisieron y darnos unos cuantos consejos, cambiamos totalmente el tema de conversación centrándonos únicamente en _"Children of Love"_ , que haríamos, que no, que compraríamos, a quienes pediríamos patrocinio, y así cerrando una gran alianza gracias a Hotaru entre el imperio Chiba y el Tsukino.

Terminamos la cena todos nos dirigimos a la mansión puesto que desde el día que mi familia llego de Londres vivo con ellos, dejando mi apartamento en renta; cuando llegamos a casa le dije muy disimuladamente a kelvin que necesitaba hablar con él, en su rostro supe el que se dio cuenta para que lo necesitaba, así que acordarnos vernos a media noche en la sala de la mansión, estuve dando muchas vueltas en mi cuarto hasta que se dio la hora de la cita, me puse mi bata y baje a la sala, tome una pequeña copa de whiskey y en ese momento escuche –

- señor ya estoy aquí – di la vuelta y vi a kelvin muy nervioso y asustado – que quería hablar conmigo –

- ya lo sabes kelvin, no creo que sea necesario preguntártelo – muy reacio a lo que me pudiera decir – lo único que quiero es la verdad ¿qué ocurrió?, te prometo que Serena no se enterara de nada por mi boca, solo quiero cuidarla – suspire resignado – sé muy bien que hay algo que la atormenta y necesito saber que es; la amo y no soportaría que algo le pasara… entiendes verdad –

- si señor entiendo muy bien – lo vi con intención de decirme la verdad así que seguí con mi dialogo –

- sé que quieres mucho a Serena – el levanto el rostro – ella te aprecia mucho por algo solicito que tú y Molly vinieran a Tokio con nosotros, por favor por el sentimiento que tengas hacia ella, dime que paso y que sea la verdad –

- señor Haruka – me encaro – quiero mucho a Serena y por eso le diré lo que paso – le pedí que se sentara – yo también la he notado muy extraña desde que llegamos de Londres, y hoy me asusto más de lo normal, la lleve a la constructora Chiba en ese momento se demoró aproximadamente una hora, cuando salió la vi golpeada – fruncí el ceño y apreté mis puños del odio – ella me dijo que se había golpeado con una puerta, le mentí porque vi su rostro de súplica para que la ayudara – me senté a su lado – me sentí impotente por ese golpe la quiero mucho, como a una hermana y me odie por no poder protegerla pero no me dijo que paso, se lo mismo que usted alguien la golpeo pero no se quien… no sé nada más señor –

- gracias kelvin te lo agradezco mucho – suspire resignado – quiero pedirte que por favor la cuides, si puedes síguela sin que ella se dé cuenta, obsérvala para que la protejas, estés muy pendiente de lo que hace…. Por favor – suplique –

- no tiene por qué decírmelo señor, desde hoy lo hará con gusto, no permitiré que nadie la vuelva a tocar ni a maltratar, eso se lo puedo asegurar –

Después de esa promesa por parte de kelvin, quede un poco más tranquilo, sé que el la cuidara y me dirá cualquier cosa que cambie con ella, me dirigí a mi habitación con el odio en mis venas… tenía una labor que así me costara la vida, cumpliría; buscaría a ese miserable que la había tocado y le haría pagar, y la primera persona que me ayudaría seria Darién, iría hablar con el muy temprano para que me ayudara.

…_CONTINUARA…_

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo….por fin para gusto de muchas se unió esta maravillosa parejita!... lo que viene les gustara o tal vez no, pero si les puedo adelantar algo, a partir del siguiente capítulo empezaremos a ver poco a poco porque del amor de Haruka por Serena, no solo por ser hermanos sino por otras tantas cosas.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leen mi historia, a lo que me escriben y a los que no…gracias mil gracias! Un beso desde Colombia**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Antes de iniciar con este capitulo, quiero agradecer a todos aquellas bellas personas que leen mi historia los que dejan sus mensajes y los que leen de forma anonima, de verdad no saben la felicidad que me da, cada vez que leo sus mensajes….un besote a todos y mil gracias….**_

_**Y en especial a estas personitas hermosas por nombrar tan solo algunas: **__**liziechan**__**, **__**STARVENUS**__**, **__**Nai SD**__**, felina 26, **__**christydechiba**__**, **__**CONEJA**__**, **__**patty81medina**__**, **__**yesqui2000**__**, **__**mayilu, pilar **__**….*******un beso grandote desde Bogotá, Colombia **_

**6. ¿QUE TE OCURRIÓ?**

_**DARIEN POV**_

Me desperté muy temprano en la mañana…feliz, porque la primera sensación que tuve fue el cuerpo desnudo de Reí, la mujer que amo a mi lado. Desde que la conocí me cambio la vida, me lleno de alegría y felicidad a esta alma de muerto en la que vivía, la amo y no creo poder volver a amar a nadie como a ella, me levanto muy despacio para no despertarla, en este momento cuando la veo desnuda recuerdo lo que estuvimos haciendo toda la noche y sonrió, ella tiene su apartamento pero prácticamente vivo con ella, pero eso será dentro de muy poco ya que en un mes cuando sea mi graduación le pediré que se case conmigo ya compre el anillo de compromiso, estoy feliz porque compartiré la vida con la mujer más maravillosa del mundo.

Hoy no tengo turno en el hospital así que me he decidido a consentir a mi querida novia, le preparare un desayuno maravilloso como ella solo se lo merece, para una reina. Me esmere mucho y lo logre ahora a sorprenderla.

- Reí amor – le susurró al oído, mientras ella se extiende totalmente desnuda sobre mi cama – despierta linda, te traje el desayuno-

- ahí….Dar amor…por…porque me despiertas tan temprano – se extiende más y me ve muy mal, pero su carita me da risa – porque no me dejas dormir más tiempo Ehh – hace un puchero y le doy un beso en los labios-

- no me pelees más y toma – le extiendo la bandeja con el desayuno – te lo prepare especialmente y espero que te guste – le sonrió y veo su cara de sorpresa, aunque me parece un poco fingida y me parece que le molesto, pero no le pongo atención –

- Ahhhh, muchas gracias amor, se ve delicioso – me da otro beso, pero en la mejilla – como amaneciste – esa pregunta fue un poco seductora –

- pues muy bien… al lado tuyo todo es maravilloso – me levante – pero tengo que ir a bañarme, porque quiero pasar todo el día contigo –

- Darién – no me gusto el tono que utilizo – tengo que contarte algo muy importante, es sobre mi padre – suspire resignado mi suegro no me caía muy bien, a pesar de ser un hombre muy poderoso y adinerado tenía muy mala fama y en estos momentos lo que se escuchaba era que estaba en la ruina absoluta, que gracias a cientos de préstamos aun podía mantener su vida en completa calma… no sé qué tan cierto sea pero no me importa, lo único que me interesa es que Reí este a mi lado – es… que… me… me necesita en Estados Unidos – me sorprendí con lo que dijo – tengo que irme la próxima semana, y estaré allí por otra más, pero no te preocupes no es por nada malo – suspire resignado –

- bueno, pues si tienes que hacerlo, no puedo hacer nada con respecto a eso – me sentía muy mal, pero al parecer ella no, su sonrisa fue de satisfacción y de una felicidad muy extraña – entonces tendré que disfrutarte esta semana lo que más pueda, me iba a meter otra vez debajo de las sabanas, pero en ese momento sonó mi celular, cuando vi el identificador de llamadas y supe quién era algo dentro de mi tembló y me preocupe-

_ -_hola Haruka…que más hermano – me detuve – a que debo el honor – trate de sonar lo más calmado posible, supe que tendría problemas con mi amigo por la estúpida de su hermana, pero eso no me importo no iba a permitir que esa infeliz insultara a Reí, ella es una basura y con esto de decirle a su hermano para acabar nuestra amistad lo estaba demostrando –

- _hola Darién necesito hablar contigo – _lo escuche muy serio y eso me preocupo más – _podemos vernos en el Crown en una hora – _resignado acepte –

- si hermano, no te preocupes nos vemos ahí – colgué resignado, sabía que mi amistad con Haruka se había acabado y lo tenía que asimilar por Reí soy capaz de todo incluso de perder a seres queridos como mis amigos – amor tengo que irme – voltee a ver a Reí – Haruka me llamo –

- seguro que tendrás problemas con el por su estúpida hermanita, como fue capaz de pegarme, me alegra que la hayas puesto en su sitio amor – la sonrisa que me dio fue muy extraña, la conocía bien y sabía que en ese momento en su rostro había dicha y maldad – pero no te preocupes si se acaba tu amistad con él no importa, significa que nunca valió la pena – no me gusto ese comentario – siempre ten presente que yo estaré para ti –

- segura – la abrace seductoramente – porque si es así me enfrentare a lo que sea – la bese apasionadamente y cuando nos separamos, le hice una pregunta que tenía presente desde el primer día que conocí a Serena Tsukino – oye amor, porque se odian tú y la Tsukino – su rostro se transformó primero nerviosismo y después de un rato en rabia y eso no me gusto –

- Serena o bueno Usagi, como yo la conocía me quito en ese tiempo a quien yo creía el amor de mi vida – me asombre – era mi amiga y se acostó con mi novio, no le importó nada…. Es una desgraciada – no podía creer lo que escuchaba, esa niña con esa carita de yo no fui, termino siendo una perdida, pobre Haruka –

Así termine lo que había iniciado lo que comencé con ese beso apasionado, la volví amar como yo solo podía hacerlo; cuando terminamos me dirigí al baño tome una ducha y me arregle, para así salir de mi apartamento despidiéndome del amor de mi vida.

Ya iba en mi auto, por las tranquilas calles de Tokio y en mi mente pasaban muchas cosas, mi rompimiento con la amistad con un amigo con un hermano; el viaje de mi novia a otro país, que no sabía porque pero me daba mala espina, si por mi fuera no le permitiría ir pero eso era imposible y menos sabiendo que Reí es tan independiente; y lo último el motivo por el cual estaba peleando peor que nunca con mi hermana, entonces recordé.

_FLASH BLACK_

_Después de la salida intempestiva de Serena de mi oficina, todo quedo en silencio lo único que pude hacer fue consolar a Reí que estaba llorando desconsolaba, en ese momento sentí odiar esa chica por haber golpeado a mi novia, fue cuando entonces mi hermana me llamo y me puse enfrente de ella-_

_-Darién – la escuche tan enfadada como nunca lo había hecho antes… y luego me impresione más de lo que sucedió después, sentí un dolor fuertísimo en mi mejilla izquierda, y cuando vi a Reí ella estaba asombrada y luego vi a Hotaru, echaba fuego por los ojos… en ese momento sentí ese dolor endemoniado definitivamente la pequeña no era tan pequeña en cuestión de golpear, pegaba duro la condenada –_

_- OYE ESTÚPIDA QUE TE PASA – fue el grito de Reí al defenderme, se puso frente a mí, pero nunca me imaginé lo que siguió, nuevamente mi novia era abofeteada, ahora por mi hermana me llene de ira y no supe cómo actuar – que… que… te …pasa porque me golpeas –_

_- HOTARU NO VUELVAS A TRATAR ASI A REÍ, NI MUCHO MENOS A GOLPEARLA – sentí la sangre hervir hasta que le levante la mano a mi hermana lo que nunca había hecho nunca, pero sus palabras me paralizaron –_

_- QUE VAS HACER…GOLPEARME COMO LO HICISTE CON LA POBRE DE SERENA – me detuve enseguida – hazlo pégame…hazlo demonios, si fuiste tan hombre de pegarle a una mujer pégame a mi ahora…. HAZLO QUE TE DETIENE – me gritaba como loca –_

_- no voy a permitir que ni tu ni esa estúpida ofendan a Reí, ME ENTENDISTE – también grite –_

_- no puedo creer lo que esta…."mujer"- recalcando la última palabra – haya hecho esto contigo, un completo miserable, poco hombre que golpea a las mujeres – vi cómo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas – si papa estuviera vivo, estaría lleno de vergüenza hacia ti, como lo estoy yo ahora- esas palabras me mataron el alma, si algo me dolía era su desprecio y mis padres – todo por ella…sabes ojala mis suplicas sean escuchadas – _

_- de que estas hablando – no entendía a qué se refería –_

_- todos los días de mi vida le pido a las almas de nuestros padres, porque esta mujer te haga sufrir y te destruya en vida – abrí mis ojos como platos, no podía creer lo que mi hermana quería para mí – te amo Darién y no me gustaría verte sufrir… pero has perdido la cabeza por ella, hasta golpear a una mujer…que te pasa – en ese momento me empecé a sentir como una basura – ojala esta mujer te haga recobrar la compostura y aunque con dolor te haga volver a la realidad pero estoy segura que será con mucho dolor para ti-_

_- si eso piensas porque no te largas – esas fueron las palabras de desprecio de mi novia mientras se sobaba la mejilla – lárgate de aquí –_

_-no lo voy hacer porque no se me da la gana – me aleje de esa discusión – que más quisieras tu que yo desapareciera… así te quedarías con toda la fortuna Chiba, para sacar a tu familia de la ruina verdad cuñadita – el rostro de Reí se desencajo – y si no me voy es porque a la que tu acabas de golpear – me dijo – me firmo un contrato multimillonario excelente para la constructora y no voy a dejar que ninguno de ustedes lo arruinen sino es que ya lo hicieron, no voy a volver a permitir que te acerques a Serena me escuchaste Reí y tú tampoco Darién – me señalo con ojos llorosos – desde hoy olvídate que eres mi hermano hasta que no vuelvas hacer el mismo Darién que yo conocí antes de que esta bruja apareciera en nuestras vidas – _

_- serias capaz de eso… por una bruja como Tsukino…dañar nuestra relación como hermanos –_

_- por ella no – me vio a los ojos – por ella – luego señalo a Reí – adiós Darién y espero que nunca te arrepientas de hundir y acabar con todo lo que vale la pena por esta – y sin decir más fue al escritorio llevo varios documentos y salió…sentí que mi alma se iba con ella pero no podía hacer nada, ya había elegido a Reí por encima de todo incluso de mi única familia._

_FIN FLASH BLACK_

Sin saber cómo, pero estaba tan metido en mis recuerdos que ya me encontraba en frente del Crown, estacione mi coche y fui directo a la entrada… cuando tome la perilla de la puerta tome aire y abrí, ahí en la barra estaba Haruka y Andrew. No supe describir el rostro de mi amigo Haruka, había tristeza, rabia, odio, dolor era todo y nada, así que tome fuerzas y fui a saludarlos.

- hola chicos como están – llegue fingiendo una sonrisa y me senté – u pero que pasa, se siente un ambiente muy tenso… que tienen – trate de sonar calmado –

- estoy muy preocupado – me dijo Haruka – mi hermana Serena, ella es el problema – dicho ella iría con el chisme a Haruka, lo que no entiendo es porque no me había recibido a golpes –

- que tiene tu hermana – quise seguir el juego – me estas preocupando amigo que pasa - era verdad ver su rostro como nunca lo había hecho era algo demasiado difícil para mí –

-lo que les voy a contar nadie lo sabe, solo la familia y los otros implicados – ahora si me asusto – hace siete años en Londres, cuando fui de vacaciones por casi dos meses, conocí a un hombre que me brindo su amistad, para mí era un excelente chico, un día lo lleve a casa y ahí toda la historia se ensombreció – no entendía a donde quería llegar – sus visitas se hicieron constantes en mi casa, no entendía por qué hasta un maldito día….- tomo aire, se notaba que era difícil hablar del tema – una amiga de Serena le hablo por teléfono así que me dirigí a su habitación era tarde, eran las doce de la noche, pero la llamada era importante –

- Haruka si no quieres continuar no te preocupes – le dijo Andrew sabiendo e intuyendo lo mismo que yo era mucho dolor – tranquilízate, no pasa nada –

- cuando estaba en la puerta de la habitación – no le tomo importancia a lo que dijo Drew – escuche ruidos raros por esa razón entre sin tocar…- apretó la botella de agua que llevaba en la mano – lo que vi me dejo perplejo, ahí en la cama de mi hermana el miserable que creí era mi amigo, estaba encima de ella, besándola, rompiéndole la ropa con fuerza estaba totalmente inmovilizada – quede sin palabras con lo que decía – había entrado por la ventana y ahí estaba tapándole la boca con una mano y con la otra manoseándola y golpeándola por todo el cuerpo – me sentí el más miserable de los seres – yo estaba sin poderme mover, fue cuando él se quitó el pantalón y estaba a punto de penetrarla que reaccione – no creía nada de lo que escuchaba – me le fue encima y lo golpee con tanta fuerza que casi lo mataba, sino fuera porque mi hermana me detuvo y me alejo de el – vi como caían lágrimas de sus ojos – en un momento fui a acostarla a su cama pero me descuide y el miserable se puso de pie, cuando me di cuenta tenía una arma en sus manos y me estaba amenazando, empezó a gritarme un montón de estupideces que no escuchaba, solo pensaba en Serena que lloraba, en ese momento me disparo, escuche dos sonidos – tomo aire, no sabia porque, pero sentí tanta furia de solo pensar lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle ese miserable a Serena – cerré los ojos esperando el dolor, pero nada, no llego nada y fue cuando los abrí y…y…y me sentí morir – lanzo la botella contra las cosas de enfrente – ahí estaba Serena mirándome con sus hermosos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas en frente recibiendo los disparos que iban para mí – no podía creerlo, eso no podía ser cierto, esa no era la Serena que yo creía conocer definitivamente no – en ese momento llego toda la familia y la seguridad, unos detuvieron al infeliz ese y yo solo podía ver a mi hermana en mis brazos ensangrentada –

- Haruka no sigas te hace daño – le dije, pero me ignoro –

- llevamos a mi hermana al hospital y allí durante casi seis horas lucharon por salvarle la vida, los médicos hicieron lo mejor que pudieron y si la salvaron , pero nos dieron la peor de las noticias – no sabía que podía ser peor – mi hermana había recibido uno de los proyectiles cerca de la columna y eso la dejo invalida – mis ojos se abrieron y solo pude ver a Andrew que estaba igual de espantado que yo – sí, mi Serena me salvo la vida y a costa de eso, ella en ese momento no podía volver a caminar por el resto de su vida –

- que sucedió con ese miserable – pregunto lleno de odio Andrew, al igual que yo, lo quería tener en frente para matarlo, solo apretaba mis manos y podía ver como los nudillos se ponían blancos de tanta presión –

- nada – el asombro se adueñó en nosotros, escuche bien o fue que dijo "nada" – el hijo de puta, salió bajo fianza, porque no había ni asesinado, ni violado –

- _MALDITOS _– fue el grito de Drew, golpeando la mesa y llamando la atención de todos los presentes – pero como diablos paso eso, ¿que hizo para salirse con la suya?, ¿quien es?, ¿Qué paso Haruka? Anda dinos – estaba desesperado por saber la verdad –

- golpeo a mi hermana dejándole heridas y moretones por más de cuatro meses, estuvo a punto de violarla y le dejo invalida por más de año y medio, y no le paso nada…ahora está en Estados Unidos disfrutando de su dinero y su nombre; ese miserable desde el día que la conoció se obsesiono con ella, la seguía a todas partes, la acosaba, ella lo detestaba y siempre se lo hizo saber, pero eso a él no le importó solo la quería para él, la quería, fuera lo que fuera… se enamoró y obsesiono con ella y juro buscarla nuevamente, por eso contratamos a kelvin, él es su guardaespaldas más que su chofer… estoy aterrado por la sola idea de Diamante Blackmoon vuelva aparecer en la vida de mi hermana, le hizo mucho daño, si a alguien Serena le tiene miedo, es a ese sujeto –

- Diamante Blackmoon… ese no es el heredero del ese imperio Blackmoon de Estados Unidos – pregunte, el solo me afirmo con su cara – pe… pero como es eso, ese sujeto es famoso mundialmente –

- porque crees que no le paso nada, su padre es un miserable peor que él – lleno de odio – arreglo que su querido hijo saliera bien de todo esto… su naviera en Estados Unidos tuvo muchas complicaciones con los Tsukino mi papa destruyo todo negocio que ellos tenían en Londres y aquí en Japón, los llevo a la ruina casi los destruye… pero el miserable Diamante Blackmoon fue más inteligente – apretó nuevamente las manos – enamoro a una única heredera millonaria en Estados Unidos, Esmeralda Blackmoon, la enamoro y la enloqueció –

- ¿pero ella no murió hace tres años? – era la información que tenía por los negocios que mi empresa los Chiba tenían con la familia Blackmoon y con la familia Carmesai familia de Esmeralda – ¿que paso? –

- su muerte fue en un accidente de tránsito junto a Diamante, pero a él no le paso nada… que interesante no creen – rio con ironía – el quedo como dueño absoluto de la fortuna Carmesai y como primero en la línea de sucesión de la Blackmoon, aunque ya no fuera lo que fue hace unos años – no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no sabia nada de esto y eso que los conozco a todos los de esa familia, Diamante no es del todo mi agrado, siempre fue un arrogante, prepotente y miserable y ni que hablar de su hermano y padre; pero ahora lo odio y quisiera matarlo – es un miserable, todos los días mi padre hace lo imposible para su destrucción, que mejor manera de vengarse que con lo que más ama su dinero –

- pero como es eso – ahora pregunto Andrew –

- esa familia tiene las puertas cerradas en Europa y aquí en Japón, eso gracias a mi padre, los ha ido acabando en donde ellos vayan, mientras él tenga el poder de hacerlo – nos volteo a ver a los dos – lo que les diré solo lo sabemos mi padre, mi hermana y yo, júrenme que nunca dirán esto que yo les revelare –

- no tienes ni porque preguntarnos – lo dije firmemente – nadie sabrá lo que nos digas, y si quieres algo como destruirlos aun mas, cuenta conmigo los ayudare, tengo muchos negocios con la familia Blackmoon – vi como sus ojos se abrían –

- me estas hablando en seria Darién – yo afirme – estarías dispuesto a ayudarme a destruirlos – vi alegría en su ojos –

- cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites, los destruiremos cuando tu quieras – dije tajante –

- hermano, que mas a pasado con ese miserable y esa venganza que tienen - ahora pregunto mi amigo Drew –

- mi padre, junto a mi hermana han ido haciéndose dueños de ciertas cantidades de las acciones de cada empresa de Blackmoon y de Carmesai, en América y en los otros lugares donde están; esto con nombres de empresas de los Tsukino pero con otros nombres y demás, la mas importante es la naviera Blackmoon, Serena ha estado formando la destrucción de Blackmoon desde que fue liberado, y solo por ella los Tsukino se han adueñado ya del 50% de las acciones de la naviera, ella es muy reservada en sus planes, no tengo idea de que tiene en mente pero solo se que le falta algo muy mínimo el ultimo golpe para adueñarse del todo de esta. Con la persecución que le hemos hecho se han visto destruidos poco a poco y por eso hemos sabido que están buscando cualquier manera de entrar a estas zonas de Europa y Japón pero con su nombre no es posible… están buscándole una esposa rica e influyente al segundo heredero de los Blackmoon: Zafiro, igual de miserable que su hermano, así que nos estamos preparando para saber cuál es la familia que quedara en sus manos, para igual que con ellos destruirlos, aunque Serena ya tiene idea de quien se trata…- me vio con una mirada que no entendí – lo único que nos importa es la destrucción de esa familia y nada más, no descansaremos hasta verlos arruinados y de eso nos estamos concentrando todo el imperio Tsukino, pero mas que todo mi Serena –

- que paso con Serena, después su recuperación ¿Por qué si después de quedar invalida, camina de nuevo? – pregunte intrigado era lo único que me importaba saber, no sabía porque, pero quería saber más –

- a diferencia de lo que todos creíamos, que se destruiría y moriría en vida, cuando salió del hospital inicio inmediatamente con su rehabilitación, las esperanzas de que volviera a caminar eran mínimas: 1 en 100 pero mi hermana se aferró a ella, por mínima que fuese, mi primo casi hermano también es médico y el hizo todo con su recuperación y rehabilitación física, y ella con la moral e intelectual… en ese tiempo aprendió todo lo que sabe de negocios y demás… para la dicha de todos al cabo de año y medio nos dio la maravillosa noticia de que por su ánimo, ganas de salir adelante y por supuesto un milagro pudo volver a caminar; desde ese día se convirtió en la mujer que ahora es – sonrió-

- amigo porque nos contaste todo esto – pregunte más intrigado aun –

- por favor júrenme que no le dirán a ella que lo saben – los dos afirmamos y el no necesitaba más que eso – ella no quiere recordar todo lo que sufrió, porque sé que delante de todos es fuerte y sonríe, pero en la oscuridad de la noche la escucho llorar y sufrir – mi amigo lloro otra vez – y todo por salvarme a mí, si no fuera por ella estaría muerto, su desdicha por mi vida, por eso la amo más que a nada y desde ese día me jure que nadie le volvería hacer daño jamás, por eso Darién – me vio y se me helo la sangre –

- que…que… su…cede – tartamudee –

- tu sabes lo que sucedió ayer en tu empresa – no sabía porque la pregunta – ayer Serena llego golpeada en su mejilla derecha – me sentí morir – y aunque ella dijera que se había golpeado con una puerta – lo vi frunciendo el ceño- si Darién eso dijo, yo no le creí nada, ese golpe es de una mano alguien le pego pero no quiso decir quién y menos sé porque lo oculta – no sabía que hacer estaba seguro que le iría a decir directamente a su hermano – esta mañana entre a su cuarto mientras dormía y vi su rostro con esa morada e inflamada mejilla, quise tener a el miserable que se atrevió a golpearla enfrente mío para matarlo – sentí escalofríos al escucharlo hablar así, ya me creía así…muerto – por eso te necesito Darién…quiero saber si tu escuchaste algo de alguien –

- no Haruka – antes de decirle la verdad tendré que hablar con ella, para que me explique por qué mintió – no sé nada, si supiera algo te lo diría créeme –

- sí, lo sé – me sentí como una cucaracha – pero si se quién me pueda ayudar y también te necesito para eso… sé que Hotaru sabe que paso y necesito a que me ayudes a sacarle la verdad – casi me ahogo con un sorbo de café que llevaba ya a mi boca –

- ¿Hotaru? – me puse peor de nervioso –

- si ella lo sabe, no sé porque pero se hicieron intimas con Serena en tan solo un día de conocerse y estoy seguro que no me dirá nada, pero en cambio a ti estoy seguro que si – no sabía que decir – ayúdame por favor-

- lo intentare – fue lo único que atine a decir, fue entonces que me percate del cambio de mirada de mis amigos, que se dirigieron a la puerta, me di vuelta y la vi…-

Ahí frente a mí, estaba ella; Serena, y me quise morir por lo que vi, en su mejilla derecha una marca bastante grande oscura, además de lo excesivo de la inflamación; fue ahí que me percate de la extremada fuerza que utilice para pegarle como si hubiese sido un hombre.

Ella cuando me vio se quedó inmóvil, no sé qué vi en sus ojos no lo descifre, y eso no me gusto; ella venia acompañada por una joven de cabellos castaños, se fue acercando hacia nosotros y sentí como me faltaba el aire cada vez que se acercaba más, y entonces.

-buenos días muchachos…

…_..CONTINUARA…_

_**bueno que tal si les gusto, ven que despacio se van desatando los nudos…..nos vemos después, un beso!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**7. ¿QUIEN ES SERENA TSUKINO? **

buenos días muchachos…

Los tres chicos la vieron, asombrados, asustados y dos de ellos muy enojados; lo que veían era a un ángel, muy casualmente vestida sin joyas, ni maquillaje ni siquiera para tapar el golpe en su cara, la sencillez la irradiaba con solo mirarla, pero ese día ese ángel estaba opaco y sin vida, y los tres lo notaron; debajo de sus ojos unas pequeñas sombras negras que demostraban el no haber dormido bien; sus ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, por supuesto su mejilla totalmente hinchada y oscura y sin olvidar su labio inferior partido. Todos la miraban sin decir absolutamente nada, anonadados por esa imagen frente a ellos, nadie hablaba hasta que Serena partió el silencio que se estaba dando.

- oigan los salude – sonriendo y tocándose un poco su labio ya que sintió dolor – que mal educados son… y por favor dejen de mirarme así, solo es un golpe no es nada del otro mundo –

- Seré – fue a saludarla Andrew, poniendo una mano muy delicadamente en su mejilla golpeada – esa puerta debió pegar muy fuerte ¿verdad? – Serena volteo a ver a su hermano de manera reprochable y después a Darién con una mirada triste que él pelinegro noto-

- así que el chismoso ya vino a decirles lo que me paso – intento reír de nuevo – pues si esa bendita puerta me golpeo muy fuerte, ¡lo puedes ver no¡ – toco su propia mejilla – me dejo más espantosa de lo que soy, ni siquiera soporto el maquillaje, fue muy fuerte el golpe – agacho su cabeza – pero bueno yo no vine hablar de ese golpe ni de lo torpe que sigo siendo al caminar-

- que haces aquí Seré – saludo muy amablemente Haruka – pensé que estarías en la universidad, no me digas que ya estas faltando… ya sabemos que eres una nerd pero eso no significa que te vuelvas irresponsable – intento reír y cambiar el tema ya que noto que su hermana estaba incomoda – haber señorita dime no quiero regañarte –

- pues si falte a clase – vio la cara de enojo de su hermano y aclaro muy rápido – pero antes de que me regañes te diré que fue por un motivo muy importante – le sonrió a su hermano y se hizo a un lado –

- _¡!LITA¡_- fue el grito de alegría de Haruka, al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba- pero… que haces aquí – asombrado –

- no te alegres mucho de mi visita Haruka – lo dijo riendo y haciendo sonrojar al rubio, eso sin percatarse que otro de los presentes la veía embelesado y maravillado- a mí también me da mucho gusto verte Haru –

- no digas eso preciosa, es que estoy totalmente asombrado de verte después de tanto tiempo – le tomo la mano y la hizo girar – estas más hermosa de lo que te recordaba – volteo a ver a Serena – tu porque no me habías dicho nada- la regaño –

- porque tu no me dejaste hablar cuando ya me estabas interrogando de algo que no tiene importancia – también lo regaño – además ayer te lo dije en la hacienda, ella llegaría y trabajaría con nosotros, !no te acuerdas¡ - ese reclamo se escuchó irónico – o es que definitivamente tu noviazgo con Michiru te tiene mal – sonrió con cara muy burlona –

-_¡!QUEEEEE¡- _fue la exclamación de asombro de Lita, Darién y Andrew al mismo tiempo, cuando estos se dieron cuenta se vieron y quedaron impactados el uno con el otro, sonrojándose al mismo tiempo… ese hecho siendo percibido solo por una personita muy traviesa – perdón – dijeron otra vez al mismo tiempo –

- que… que dijiste Seré – salió del asombro el rubio – noviazgo, Michiru- volteo a ver a Haruka- de que nos perdimos… habla amigo, dinos – se acercó a él y el dio un golpecito con el codo en su brazo –

- no hay mucho que contar – feliz olvidándose por un momento de su rabia – Michiru y yo por fin somos novios, _HASTA QUE AL FIN SE ME HIZO EL MILAGRO_- dijo gritando ganándose la risa y felicitación de los presentes – no saben lo feliz que estoy, me ama y yo la amo, y pues con lo que me dijo mi familia nosotros éramos los únicos que no nos habíamos dado cuenta-

- bueno eso ya lo sabía todo el mundo, pero amigo de verdad te felicito, te mereces eso y más – lo abrazo de nuevo-

- bueno, bueno eso se los contara el mas tarde – enfatizo Serena más atenta a lo que pasaba con cierta parejita- Andrew …Da… Darién – atrajo la atención y el asombro del pelinegro – les quiero presentar a Lita Kino – la señalo y la trajo al frente de Andrew – es una muy buena amiga de la familia, es chef y ahora hará parte de la fundación, pude hablar con su fundadora y la acepto – en ese momento se ganó una mirada de furia de Haruka y de duda y consternación de la castaña – amiga ellos son los amigos y otros hermanos de corazón de mi Haruka- recibió la mirada de agradecimiento y admiración de dos chicos- él es Darién Chiba, futuro médico – le sonrió y eso genero más duda al pelinegro- y este loquito adorado que está aquí, también futuro medico es Andrew Furuhata – se volvieron a ver a los ojos, no se explicaban que sintieron pero para ellos fue el sentimiento más hermoso que jamás hayan sentido- espero que se la lleven bien y que la acepten – termino con una gran sonrisa –

Después de un rato de que Lita les platico a los dos chicos de su vida, sus planes, que ha hecho para ser una de las mejores chef de Londres, se sintieron como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, ella era una chica de 23 años, sus padres Vivian en Londres junto a su hermano menor de 15 años, les comento sobre su trabajo con _"Children of Love" _y que se haría cargo del área de comida. Así pasaron un buen rato ante el total silencio de dos personas; el primero siempre buscaba la mirada de una rubia, y esta lo único que quería era salir de ahí corriendo, no lo hacía por el simple hecho de dejar a Darién fuera de la lista de sospechosos de su hermano con respecto al golpe recibido.

Serena estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando recibió una llamada, el sonido de su celular llamo la atención de todos los presentes; ella con mucha educación se fue a un lado de la cafetería contesto su llamada y poco a poco su rostro se iba transformando de duda a felicidad completa, saltaba y reía ante el asombro de todos, pero dos de las personas estaban más que pendientes de ella: el primero estaba feliz de ver a su hermana, él sabía muy bien quien era el personaje que la había llamado, porque él ya había hablado con él para darle la sorpresa a su hermana; y el segundo no sabía porque, pero estaba más que furioso, al ver la actitud feliz de la rubia, lo único que quería saber era con quien o por quien estaba tan feliz, tenía que saberlo a toda costa _"pero qué diablos estás pensando Chiba, a ti que te importa lo que esa niñita haga o deje de hacer" _eso era lo que la razón le decía, pero había algo dentro de él que no le llevaba la misma idea. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que termino su llamada y se dirigió nuevamente a donde estaban ellos.

- Lita amiga, perdóname, discúlpame – junto sus manos en forma de súplica – pero tengo que dejarte, se me presento algo verdaderamente importante y no puedo dejarlo pasar, te importaría si te dejo con mi hermano… ¡por favor! .¡por favor! – casi brincaba de la alegría que tenía –

- por mí no hay problema pero que te dejo tan feliz – le sonrió de manera picara – no me digas que un enamorado – con ese comentario la castaña se ganó la mirada asesina de un pelinegro presente – anda, ve no te preocupes yo me quedo con los chicos, pero ¿a dónde vas? – le pregunto de manera curiosa –

- voy al parque N° 10… alguien que es indispensable para mi vida y existencia me espera allí en – vio su reloj – _O POR DIOS, EN 10 MINUTOS _– grito de tal manera que asusto a todos – me voy, me voy se me hizo tarde… adiós a todos – y sin decir más salió corriendo dejando risas en tres personas por la actitud tan infantil de la rubia y la actitud de rabia de otro –

En ese momento no pasaron más de 10 minutos, cuando el pelinegro se levantó dejando dudosos a los presentes.

-Darién a dónde vas – fue la pregunta directa de Andrew – pensé que no tenías turno hoy –

- y no tengo – fue la respuesta seca de Darién - pero me quede de ver con Reí – la cara de disgusto de los chicos se presentó y de pregunta de la castaña –

- ¿ _REI?- _fue la pregunta de la castaña –

- si Reí Hino, mi novia – en ese momento vio la cara de sorpresa, furia de la castaña y eso le pareció muy extraño y genero muchas dudas en él – la conoces, porque por tu rostro veo que si-

- con todo el respeto que tu mereces Darién, no somos amigos sino solo conocidos – lo vio a los ojos – pero sí, tengo la desgracia de conocerla… chicos fue un placer conocerlos, me tengo que ir – y así sin esperar que Darién reaccionara a su comentario salió, dándole un beso a Haruka y una mirada llena de amor a cierto rubio que la recibió gustoso –

- ustedes saben que quiso decir con ese comentario de Reí esa chica – pregunto algo molesto pero con un sentimiento extraño – tu Haruka sabes algo –

- nop… no sé nada – fue su respuesta, pero el pelinegro se dio cuenta que el mentía – pero bueno, no que te ibas – esa fue una manera muy "gentil" de decirle que no le diría nada más y así sin otros comentarios el pelinegro se despidió pero no precisamente por ir a ver a su novia, sino para dirigirse a cierto parque que lo esperaba –

_PARQUE NUMERO 10_

Serena caminaba directo a la fuente que se encontraba en el centro del parque, estaba nerviosa y feliz porque lo vería después de casi dos años estando lejos de él. Caminaba muy rápido sabía que él estaba ya esperándola, en ese momento recordó la llamada que recibió.

_FLASH BLACK_

_Serena se sentía totalmente perdida en ese lugar, así que cuando sonó su celular lo vio como una tabla de salvación para tomar un poco de aire._

_- disculpen tengo que recibir esta llamada- así me puse de pie y me dirigí a una esquina y allí conteste- _

_- hola, Serena Tsukino – respondí un poco alterada – _

_- pero que genio, si hubiese sabido que me contestarías de esa manera no te llamo – en ese momento se le formo una sonrisa enorme a la rubia había reconocido perfectamente esa dulce voz – que pena interrumpir, te llamo luego – _

_- ni se te ocurra colgar Nicolás Kumada Tsukino – lo amenazo y rio abiertamente – no puedo creer que estoy hablando contigo, me haces mucha falta hermoso, tengo muchas ganas de verte… cuando te vas a dignar en verme otra vez, es acaso conseguiste una francesa que te enamoro o que "dímelo ahora mismo para quitarle la cabeza a esa que osa en poner los ojos en mi hermoso" – se escuchó la carcajada al otro lado de la línea –_

_- pues mi conejo hermoso ninguna de las anteriores, aun no puedo encontrar mi mitad…. Pero con respecto a las ganas que tienes de verme, que tal si vienes al parque N° 10, en diez minutos te estoy esperando – _

_- ¡!QUE, QUE ¡ - grite descontrolada y pude ver a la mesa la mirada divertida de tres personas, pero al mismo tiempo la mirada de furia y reproche de otro, no entendí por qué y no me importo – en serio estas en Tokio, júramelo no juegues conmigo- _

_- Te lo juro así que apresúrate que te espero – y así se despidieron con muchas ganas de volver a verlo _

_FIN FLASH BLACK_

Así le dieron la mejor sorpresa en mucho tiempo, iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que era seguida por un pelinegro que la había alcanzado después de volar en su coche y de haber cometido varias infracciones de tránsito; en ese momento vio a ese hombre al que adoraba y este le sonrió, sin esperar nada más corrió hasta llegar a los brazos del otro pelinegro lo abrazo con sus manos y sus piernas, sin importarle las miradas de los presentes y menos sabiendo que ese acto enfureció a otro pelinegro presente, esto sin él saber porque.

Los brazos de su primo, casi hermano fueron una medicina para todos sus dolores, se sentía feliz, segura, protegida de que nada malo le pasaría, y que la ayudaría a sanar todas sus heridas por más profundas que fueran así como había ocurrido hace siete años, cuando por su amor y su empeño en sacarla adelante la había ayudado a volver a caminar, en sus brazos tenia al mejor médico del mundo.

-Nick – lo abrazaba tan fuerte con lágrimas en los ojos – no sabes la falta que me hiciste estos dos años, te extrañe tanto –

- y tú también me hiciste mucha falta mi conejito hermoso – la abrazaba igual de fuerte – pensé que estabas en Londres y cuando supe que habías vuelto a nuestro país me emociones y vine por ti y mi familia – así la soltó y la vio a la cara, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando vio su mejilla – pe… pero qué diablos te sucedió Mi vida, quien te pego – se vio su ira, de la manera como se tensó su rostro – dime, quien fue para ir a acabarlo en este mismo momento -

- Nick nadie me pego, fue un accidente con una puerta me golpeo en la cara ayer en la tarde – lo vio a la cara, su primo también la conocía muy bien y eso le asustaba – así que no me preguntes más por favor –

- sabes muy bien que no te creo ni una sola palabra ¿verdad? – la rubia afirmo – y debo entender que si dices esa mentira es por algo muy importante – ella solo le sonrió – bueno pues si es tu decisión no te llevare la contraria y te la respetare, pero ven déjame revisarte –

- no te preocupes Nick, Haruka me reviso y estoy perfectamente… - le sonrió nuevamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla – pero dime que haces aquí, que sorpresa tan grande dime, que te quedaras con nosotros por favor-

- pues….. sip, si me quedare aquí, Haruka me ofreció trabajo en su hospital y encantado acepte – se abrazaron – así que estaré aquí para ti durante mucho tiempo, para quererte y cuidarte –

- Nick, hay algo que tengo que decirte que es muy importante y quiero ser yo quien te lo diga y no te enteres por otras personas – su rostro mostraba preocupación y furia –

- que pasa, es algo grave – se preocupó por la actitud de la rubia –

- Reí Hino, está en Tokio – ahora fue el rostro del chico el que se endureció y le dio la espalda a su prima, eso mientras propinaba un fuerte puño en la baranda de la fuente – y es la novia de uno de los compañeros de Haruka del hospital – la volteo a ver, con ojos que Serena no describió –

- no sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado para volver a verla – los ojos de Serena se abrieron como platos – después de tres años la tendré frente a frente, para que me pague por lo que nos hizo Seré – le brindo una hermosa sonrisa a su prima –

- estás hablando en serio – pregunto dudosa – eres capaz de enfrentarla después de todo eso que paso entre ella y él – no sabía que esperar –

- ya lo supere, después de lo que vimos me fui a Francia, hundiéndome en el fango de la desesperación por una mujer que no valió la pena nunca, tarde tiempo en darme cuenta pero lo hice – vio al cielo – y en ese momento me di cuenta que yo no la ame, me deslumbre por su belleza y por muchas cosas más, pero nunca la ame, lo único que espero es poder enamorarme de verdad algún día – sonriendo feliz – y tú ya te enamoraste – por la cara de la rubia supo que efectivamente lo había hecho, pero que no era feliz con ese sentimiento-

- me alegra mucho que pienses así, no sabes lo feliz que me hace y te aseguro que muy pronto veras y conocerás a esa mujer que te hará perder la cabeza de amor – vio la cara de reproche de su primo – sí, si me enamore pero resulta que es el novio de la mujer que más odio- suspiro resignada – me enamore como estúpida de Darién Chiba, el novio de Reí, no te parece ridículo todo esto, porque precisamente alguien que está junto a esa mujer que tanto daño nos hizo –

- deberías estar feliz – ella lo vio extrañada – sabiendo quien es Reí, podemos estar seguros que lo engañara y le destrozara el corazón, como ya sabemos que lo hará dentro de poco y tu estarás ahí para ayudarlo a salir adelante – sonrió, pero paro al ver la cara de desilusión de la rubia – ¿qué sucede?

- el me odia, me he enfrentado a ella varias veces, la he golpeado – Nicolás soltó una carcajada – no te burles me lo debe, y pues él la ha defendido y me odia –

- bueno pues tendremos que darle tiempo al tiempo, este solo tiene la razón y esperar cuando tengas que ayudarlo a superar lo que le hará Reí – ambos sonrieron y así pasaron más de una hora hablando contando todos los pormenores que les esperaran en adelante, riendo, jugando; pero es ese momento a la rubia se le acabo la sonrisa cuando vio quien estaba en frente de ellos, lo vio directo a los ojos y supo qué quería hablar, Nicolás solo vio el cambio de actitud de la rubia cuando vio a Darién.

- Darién que…que haces aquí – muy nerviosa le pregunto y sujetando la mano de su primo –

- necesito hablar contigo, algo muy importante ahora si se pudiera – la vio a los ojos y después vio a Nicolás – si se puede a solas mucho mejor, pero créeme que es muy importante-

- conejito no te preocupes por mí, habla con el – ella lo vio con ojos de súplica para que no la dejara sola – tienes que hablar con él – le susurro mientras la abrazaba – nos vemos en la casa, me quedare ahí para siempre – le giño el ojo y le sonrió –

- está bien, nos vemos en casa Nick – le dio un beso en la mejilla, acto que no le gusto al otro pelinegro – cuídate

- sí, lo hare adiós mi vida – en ese momento volteo a ver a Darién que se veía muy enojado y con la vista lo estaba retando, él en su intuición supo porque era esa reacción así que decidió calmar la furia del pelinegro- perdón mi descortesía – le extendió la mano - mi nombre es Nicolás Kumada Tsukino – vio el rostro de cambio de Darién y eso le certifico lo que había pensado antes, su prima no tenía todas las esperanzas perdidas – soy primo de Serena o mejor casi su otro hermano mayor – le sonrió y se separaron de la mano – un gusto en conocerte Ehh …. –

- Darién Chiba, un gusto en conocerte – también sonrió – he escuchado de ti, también eres médico y trabajaras con nosotros en el hospital ¿verdad? – un poco más calmado, el ¿porque? No lo sabe a ciencia cierta-

- si exactamente seremos compañeros de trabajo Darién – volteo a ver la cara de su prima – espero que nos llevemos bien, pero bueno creo que mejor me voy, deseas hablar con Serena y es mejor no estorbar – se fue separando de ellos - fue un placer conocerte Darién y nos veremos pronto, conejo nos vemos en casa… adiós- se fue caminando muy lentamente ante la mirada de los que deja atrás.

Nicolás Kumada, primo de los Tsukino, era hijo de la hermana de kenji, pero a Nick como se le llamaba de cariño, le ocurrió algo parecido que a Darién; sus padres y hermana menor murieron en un accidente de tránsito, dejándolo como único heredero de una inmensa fortuna, propiedades, compañías y demás, y de igual manera que a Amy y Michiru, no se ha preocupado por su protección ya que esta fortuna está en manos de su tío y prima: kenji y Serena Tsukino, y eso para él es suficiente, para estar más que tranquilo . Esa tragedia lo hizo hacer parte también de la familia de Serena como otro hijo adoptivo, tiene 27 años y es médico neurocirujano y especialista en rehabilitación física, gracias a su experiencia fue quien apoyo y saco adelante a Serena tras la tragedia que los invadió hace siete años, vivía en Londres con ellos, feliz hasta que un día conoció a una chica que lo descontrolo y lo volvió loco, creyó estar enamorado y eso fue suficiente para que después de enterarse del engaño al que fue sometido por su novia y prometida, callera al abismo de la perdición, del alcoholismo; ese engaño fue hace más de tres años y durante casi seis meses se convirtió en un alcohólico, dejando a un lado a su familia y su trabajo… pero a su lado estaba su prima, que al igual a lo que hizo él, lo saco de ese infierno gracias a su fundación, su rehabilitación duro un año y después de estar totalmente recuperado se trasladó a Paris donde siguió sus estudios y su trabajo, dejando atrás a Reí Hino, esa mujer que por poco lo destruye, pero que por su ángel llamado Serena salió adelante.

Ahora vuelve con su familia a su país, pero para el también vuelve esa mujer que tanto daño le hizo a él y a Serena, la volverá a ver y ahora si cumpliría esa amenaza que hizo hace 3 años, vengarse de ella por todo lo que le había hecho; o no era vengarse, mejor era decir que venia a ayudar a su ángel a culminar su venganza, ya que durante estos últimos tres años ya la ido planeando y ejecutando poco a poco.

Después de verlo marchar, Darién y Serena se vieron a los ojos, ninguno decía nada, solo se veían en silencio, hasta que fue la rubia fue quien lo rompió.

- de que quieres hablar –

…_CONTINUARA…_

_**Bueno ¿qué tal les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, y pues como pudimos leer poco a poco se va revelando la historia…..**_

_**Saludos a todos aquellos que leen mi historia, lo que escriben y los que no….. mil y mil gracias por todo un beso y un abrazo a todos y cada uno de ustedes…..**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo!**_

_**Saludos desde Colombia Tierra Querida **_


	9. Chapter 9

**8 . EMPEZANDO A CONOCER LA VERDAD**

**DARIEN POV**

Nunca en mi vida había estado tan nervioso, no sabía porque pero tener en frente a esta rubia me ponía así, y más cuando cada vez que la veía, mi mirada se dirigía a su mejilla derecha; estaba nervioso, asustado, avergonzado; me asuste más cuando ella empezó a caminar, solo pensé en seguirla así caminamos en silencio después de la pregunta que ella me hizo, no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para comenzar, fue entonces que me enfrento.

- bien Darién si quieres hablar de lo que paso ayer, te puedo garantizar que no te preocupes por nada – ese comentario me dejo más confundido de lo que estaba –

- Se…Serena mira no sé cómo empezar – estaba tartamudeando, me daba vergüenza yo mismo, ayer la había tratado tan mal y hoy no podía ni siquiera hablar…"que me pasa" –

- mira Darién voy hacer franca y directa contigo – la vi tomar aire – sé que quieres saber y porque lo hice – me vio directamente a los ojos –

- no creo que lo sepas, te lo aseguro – lo dije desviando la mirada, ya que no podía sostenérsela – de eso estoy seguro –

-si no le dije a Haruka la verdad, fue por no hacerles daño a ninguno de los dos – no presto atención al comentario que hice, pero al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de la mirada de desconcierto que me género que supiera cual era mi duda – sé que significas para mí hermano, él te quiere como a uno de nosotros, como a otro hermano – suspiro resignada – y sé que si llegara a saber lo que paso te odiaría y eso es lo que menos quiero –

- ¿tú siempre lo proteges así? – esa pregunta no se ni porque la hice –

- mi familia es mi vida Darién, por ellos soy capaz de todo, sé que le dolería en el alma enterarse de la verdad, y eso le haría mucho daño, destruiría su corazón – no sabía que decir ante esas palabras – y también sé que a ti te pasaría lo mismo – eso sí que me termino de matar, y peor aún su mirada llena de lágrimas que en ese momento dejo de enfrentarme –

- Serena mira yo solo quier…. – no pude continuar porque me interrumpió –

- de mi boca el no sabrá nada, Hotaru tampoco hablara – solo podía ver como se limpiaba las lágrimas – por favor te lo suplico no le digas nada de lo que paso en tu oficina, no lo quiero ver sufrir – cuando me vio a los ojos nuevamente me cautivo, ¿Por qué?, no lo sé –

- se sabe que alguien te golpeo, lo averiguara como sea –

-_MALDITA SEA DARIEN CHIBA, HAZLO POR ÉL, POR NO CAUSARLE DOLOR, Y HAZLO POR TI YO NO QUIERO QUE SU AMISTAD SE ACABE POR MI MALDITA CULPA _– ese grito me dejo sin habla, no solo se preocupaba por Haruka también por mí – por favor te lo suplico, sé muy bien que sabe que alguien me golpeo, pero tendrá que matarme antes que de mi boca salga la verdad – me encaro – o es que tú quieres perder su amistad…_DÍMELO…_porque si es así ya mismo le digo la verdad –

- claro que no quiero eso – eso era cierto también quería mucho a mi amigo – pero me sentiré culpable por mentirle –

- pues olvida tu culpabilidad, y piensa más en su amistad – fue tajante en su repuesta – ya sabes lo que pienso y lo que seguiré diciendo, ni por mí, ni por Hot sabrá la verdad – me sorprendí de la manera como llamo a mi hermana – solo te tienes que callar tú y … tu "noviecita" – me disgusto mucho la manera como se refirió a Reí – adiós, por mi esta conversación se acabó – se iba a ir, pero eso no lo permitiría fue entonces que la tome de la mano, y eso genero una corriente eléctrica en todo mi cuerpo que me asusto –

- para mí no se acabó, hay otro tema pendiente – vi directo a su mejilla que en cada momento se veía peor – perdóname, perdóname por lo que te hice, pero es que tu….- nuevamente me sorprendió –

- sabes, te perdono de todo corazón, no guardo ningún resentimiento hacia ti, aunque sé muy bien que querías seguir diciendo – no entendí – así que mejor párala ahí antes de que tu perdón no sirva de nada, cuando me empieces a ofender otra vez por defender a tu novia – que le sucedía a esta chica, acaso podía leer mi mente o que – tu silencio me responde mi duda, la ibas a defender y créeme con esto – señalo su rostro – fue suficiente para mí, no sé si te importe pero me dolió este golpe más de lo que te imaginas – no entendí el dolor que vi en sus ojos – me aterra que me peguen, me siento vacía, sin alma… - me sentí como una verdadera cucaracha viendo ese dolor en ese hermoso rostro _"pero que estás pensando chiba"_, me regañe yo mismo – hace más de siete años no me sentía así, y esto me dejo muy mal –

- Serena por favor mira sé que actué de la peor manera pero no permitiré que ni tú ni nadie la ofenda o la lastime – me maldije en mis adentros, eso no era lo que quería decir y me dolió más ver su sonrisa falsa – perdón… -

- ya no importa – me vio fijamente y eso no me gusto – pero algo si te voy a decir Darién, esa no será la última vez que me enfrente con ella – no podía creer lo que me decía – la odio, más de lo que te imaginas y alguna vez en mi vida, me prometí que vengaría cada una de las cosas que me hizo, y aquí delante de ti – se acercó a mi rostro y eso en lugar de enojarme me hizo sentir nervioso y atraído – te digo que me vengare y si para eso tendré que recibir más golpes de tu parte, hazlo estaré esperándolos – no creía lo que escuchaba – porque cada golpe lo aceptare gustosa con tal de verla sufrir cada cosa, que los míos y yo sufrimos por su culpa –

- no permitiré que le hagas daño – la enfrente –

- no te estoy pidiendo permiso, ni te estoy consultado – ¿que le pasaba? – te estoy informando, para que no se lleven sorpresas, y créeme que tú me das más lástima que cualquier otra persona – eso si me enfureció –

- porque dices eso – intente no gritarla – dime, que tienes o que sabes de Reí que yo no, ya me canse de que todo el mundo crea saber mas de mi novia que yo; pasa con Haruka, contigo y ahora con tu amiga Lita, dime, dime que sabes – la desafié – porque ella sabe cosas de ti que de verdad dejan mucho que desear que la honorable señorita Tsukino – se me salió eso sin quererlo –

- no me digas – se me burlo de manera irónica – te dijo…. Que yo la había engañado, y que le había quitado al gran amor de su vida ¿verdad? – porque sabía eso ella, es bruja o que – pero sabes eso no fue así, sé que a mí no me creerás ni una sola palabra, lo se muy bien. Pero te digo esto porque créeme ya conocí a alguien que se pone como un imbécil por los encantos de esa mujer – ahora si le exigiría una explicación –

- Dime qué demonios sabes – la cogí de su brazo – anda dímelo – la obligue, pero en ese momento vi su rostro contraerse de dolor y la solté de inmediato – perdón no quiero lastimarte, pero que sabes dime, porque todo el mundo me dice que ella me lastimara, que me hará daño – no sabia porque le decía esto, pero todo era por un impulso que no entendía – si durante dos años ha estado conmigo y nunca me ha hecho nada malo –

- eso es por quien eres, pero el día que consiga alguien que le traiga mas beneficios, te darás cuanta quien es – que me quería decir con eso, que era por interés que estaba conmigo - sabes te diré algo, corto para que empieces a divagar en tu cabecita y tú mismo averigües el resto por ti mismo o cuando ella te destruya – le hizo una señal hacia una banca del parque – siéntate es algo largo, espero me escuches aunque dudo mucho que me creas, todo paso hace cuatro años –

**SERENA POV**

_FLASH BLACK_

_Acababa de terminar una reunión muy importante en las oficinas Tsukino, mi padre había informado días antes y ahora acabada de firmar el contrato sobre un nuevo negocio que habíamos hecho, entro hacer parte como socio y el segundo accionista más importante de la naviera número uno de Japón; este negocio era algo demasiado importante para la compañía Tsukino, estaba tan perdida en mis pensamiento que no me di cuenta que choque con una chica. _

_- oh, perdón señorita no fue mi intención – ayude a recoger algunas cosas que se nos cayeron – de verdad perdón – en ese momento me di cuenta que era una chica de clase muy alta, por su porte, elegancia y vestimenta – _

_- no se preocupe, yo también estaba distraída – me volteo a ver de arriba abajo, y vi su rostro de reproche – la próxima vez fíjese por donde va… quiere –_

_- perdón no era mi intención – le extendí mi mano – Usagi Mizuno – mentí con mi nombre porque supe qué clase de persona podría ser – mucho gusto – _

_- Mizuno, acaso eres algo de las chicas Mizuno hijas adoptivas de Kenji Tsukino – sabia quién era mi familia y ahí cambio su actitud conmigo – _

_- si soy su prima – mentí otra vez – pero no me has dicho tu nombre – _

_- soy Reí Hino, hija del nuevo socio de Kenji Tsukino- definitivamente esta chica solo trata a las personas por su chequera y eso no me gustó nada – tu debes hacer parte de la fundación "Children of Love" – ese comentario me demostró que su interés era por otra cosa mas grande que mi amistad, peor por la fundación. _

_Desde ese día para mi desgracia, me la encontraba seguido… no sé porque su interés por mi si le dije desde un principio que supuestamente no tenía nada que ver con los Tsukino; pero a ella pareció no importarle bueno, eso era lo que creía; me preguntaba muchas cosas de la fundación y eso me empezó a parecer extraño. Me la encontraba muy seguido y aparentaba ser muy buena amiga mía aunque de lejos se veía que era solo actuación; ella pensaba que era una pobretona y eso se lo demostraba cada vez más, por mi manera de actuar de vestir, en fin eso y más. _

_Todo iba tranquilo hasta que un día me la encontré en __Hyde Park__, y el problema fue que yo no iba sola, iba con una chico muy importante en mi vida, me toco presentarlos y al igual que yo le mentí sobre su procedencia, el no puso objeción, lo único que me dijo cuándo nos quedamos solos fue" Seré creo que me enamore", eso fue lo peor que había escuchado y definitivamente no me gustaba para nada, desde ese día supe que ellos siguieron viéndose y hasta que un día me dijeron que eran novios. Pero había algo muy raro en eso, mi amigo me prohibió que le dijera a alguien su relación solo lo sabia yo, y esa petición se la había exigido Reí, casi me muero al verlo tan enamorado de Reí no me gustaba, ella nunca me dio buena espina y sabía que le haría mucho daño._

_Su relación duro ocho meses, él le mintió sobre que su origen era millonario, pero yo siempre le pedí que lo ocultara, lo hizo solo porque yo se lo suplique, estaba muy enamorado y no veía más allá de sus narices y eso era contraproducente para él; durante un tiempo deje de preocuparme por ellos, ya que tenía mi propia relación que cuidar con un hombre que amaba demasiado, lo conocí en el aeropuerto un día que fue a despedir a Haruka, nos vimos y quedamos enamorados, así pasamos los meses y fuimos afianzando más nuestra relación; él era un chico adinerado su familia era muy conocida en el mundo de la música y de la moda en Londres y aquí en Japón, así que todo el mundo lo conocía. _

_Un día nos encontramos en un restaurante, y ahí vimos a Reí, mi novio sabía que yo le mentía con respecto a mi nombre así que me siguió el juego; los presente se hicieron amigos y nunca me imaginé hasta qué punto; todo avanzaba muy tranquilamente ella con su novio y yo con el mío. Un día mi amigo tuvo un problema muy difícil que lo devasto en su trabajo, me encontré con él en el parque lo consolé mientras lo abrazaba, con lo que no contábamos era que Reí nos veía hasta que…_

_-pero miren nada más… la pareja de tortolitos – nos apartamos rápidamente – HACE CUANTO TIEMPO ME ESTÁN VIENDO LA CARA DE ESTUPIDA- grito tan alto que todos nos voltearon a ver – HABER DIGAN ALGO-_

_-Reí las cosas no son como las piensas Usagi solo me está ayudando a superar una perdida que tuve hoy, por favor escúchame – esa era la voz de súplica de mi amigo –_

_- no me vean la cara de estúpida, sabes que – nos vio y comenzó a reír – me alegra que me hayas dado esta oportunidad de mandarte al diablo, sabes ya estaba aburrida con un pobretón como tú y de ti también Usagi, ustedes me causaban nauseas cada vez que los tenía cerca, son pobres, inferiores a mí, buscaba solo una cosa y pues ya la conseguí – en ese momento no supe a qué se refería pero casi un mes después lo sabría muy bien –_

_- que quieres decir con eso Reí – la vi furiosa por cómo nos estaba tratando, por ser "pobres" – no somos dignos de ti porque no te tenemos dinero –_

_- exacto, que inteligente eres – nos desafío con la mirada – acaso creíste que ustedes podrían ser parte de mi vida, por favor no sean ilusos - _

_Después de esa discusión, mi amigo quiso hablar con ella, él la amaba y quería explicarle todo, decirle toda su verdad con respecto a su linaje, aunque el no quiso darse cuenta que ella nunca lo amo, solo lo utilizo; en ese momento me di cuenta que si esa relación estaba mal la mía estaba peor, mi novio estaba alejado de mí, ya no era el mismo, no sabía que pasaba, todo eso hasta que un día recibí un mensaje que me saco de las dudas, ese mensaje decía: _

_*****Si quieres saber que le pasa a tu novio, ven hoy al hotel __51 Buckingham Jate__ a las 8: 00 p.m.…. Recibirás una gran sorpresa, en la habitación 1605 A*****_

_No supe quien fue, ya que era un numero privado, mis dudas crecieron quería saber que pasaba así que me decidí a ir a la hora y al lugar que me dijeron. Cuando llegue a la puerta de la habitación me sorprendí mas al ver a mi amigo allí, no sabía que estaba haciendo aquí._

_- ¿qué haces aquí? – fue la nica pregunta que hice –_

_- Reí me envió un mensaje, diciéndome que me esperaba aquí para hablar – en ese momento sospeche todo, y la sonrisa de los labios de mí amigo se borró – ¿y tú que haces aquí? – _

_- creo que eso lo sabremos cuando entremos a este cuarto – señale la habitación 1605 A, y para nuestra sorpresa la puerta estaba abierta, dispuse entrar sin escuchar los reproches de mi amigo; cuando entramos todo estaba oscuro era una habitación de un hotel bastante costoso, era una Suite en el fondo había otra habitación escuchamos unos ruidos así que nos dirigimos así ese lugar…. Cada vez que nos acercábamos escuchábamos gemidos y jadeos de placer; me decidí y entre a esa habitación y lo que vi nos dejó perplejos; en esa cama estaban Reí y mi novio teniendo sexo como unos malditos salvajes, no creía lo que veía mi corazón se partió en dos, si lo quería y lo amaba y eso me destruyo por completo, yo no decía nada solo observaba hasta que._

_-REÍ – fue el grito de mi acompañante y eso género que los dos amantes se separaran – COMO PUDISTE, PORQUE ME HICISTE ESTO YO TE AMO! – era lo único que decía entrecortadamente, ya que su llanto no lo dejaba hablar – _

_- Se… Serena – el amante se dirigió a mí, en su rostro había duda, miedo, vergüenza, arrepentimiento – bombón escúchame, por favor no sé qué me paso, por favor esto no es lo que tú crees, déjame explicarte –_

_- no hay nada que explicar – lo vi a los ojos, y después a Reí que tenía una risa de satisfacción que no me sorprendió – tú, arreglaste todo esto verdad, lo planeaste muy bien… -_

_- eso te pasa por haberte metido con mi hombre – se levantó poniéndose una bata – bueno, con este – señalo a mi amigo que estaba llorando y viéndola – eso les pasa por jugarme mal, nadie se mete con migo- _

_- TU PLANEASTE TODO ESTO – grito el que era mi novio- ¿PORQUE LO HICISTE DIME? –_

_-porque ellos se burlaron de nosotros todo este tiempo – nos vio furiosa – los encontré en el parque muy abrazados –_

_- PERO QUE CARAJOS –exclamo el amante – SI ESTABAN ABRAZADOS ES PORQUE ELLOS SON PRI… - lo detuve, no quería que dijera nada – _

_- nosotros solo somos amigos y tú malinterpretaste todo, espero nunca te arrepientas… porque te juro que esto que nos hiciste lo vas a pagar – _

_Así termino todo saque a mi amigo a rastras de ese hotel, para que desde ese día cayera en el peor abismo de su vida el alcohol, y yo creyendo que eso era lo peor que esa chica nos podría hacer, pero me había equivocado; faltaba algo que si me haría odiarla más que en ese momento que me había arrebatado el amor._

_FIN FLASH BLACK_

- _MENTIRA _– fue lo primero que escuche decir de Darién después de contarle una parte de la verdad, de su adorada Reí – _ESO QUE ME DICES ES UNA MALDITA MENTIRA… COMO PUEDES CALUMNIAR DE ESA MANERA A LA GENTE – _solo lo veía a los ojos que estaban llenos de furia – _TU FUISTE LA QUE LA ENGAÑO, LA CONOZCO HACE MAS DE DOS AÑOS Y A TI HACE UN MES Y QUIERES QUE TE CREA…POR FAVOR NO SEAS ESTUPIDA_ – sus gritos e insultos me dolían, pero sabía que tenía que decirle la verdad –

- sabía que no me creerías – me di la vuelta para irme – solo te puedo asegurar y jurar por mi familia, todo lo que te dije es cierto, no hay mentira en una sola cosa de lo que te haya dicho – iba a dar el primer paso pero él me detuvo y me hizo verlo otra vez –

- si tienes razón, no me importa no te creo ni una sola palabra – me hablo muy cerca a mis rostro que pude sentir su aliento en mi boca y su deliciosa fragancia a madera – me parece muy bajo que caigas en esto, para dar tu supuesta venganza, pero conmigo no funciono y por más que mientas sobre ella nunca te creeré una sola palabra – me soltó muy bruscamente – te pedí perdón por el golpe que te di, pero hoy me doy cuenta que te mereces eso y mucho más –

- sabes, te aprecio Darién y créeme que el día que sepas quien es en verdad Reí Hino- no sabía que estaba diciendo, pero lo necesitaba para desahogar mi corazón – yo estaré para apoyarte en lo que tu necesites – le sonreí tristemente – lo único que quiero es que te des cuenta desde ya quien es y no sufras lo que yo sufrí y lo que vi sufrir, ¡!esto¡ - señale mi mejilla – no será dolor comparado con él te tú sentirás, y aunque me odies y no sea tu amiga ni nada a lo que se parezca… quiero que sepas que ese día podrás buscarme cuando quieras y como quieras, porque yo tendré las puertas abiertas de mi casa, alma y corazón para escucharte – solo podía imaginarme su sufrimiento porque sabía que la amaba, así eso me doliera si, la amaba… y eso me hacía olvidar que me había golpeado, y todas las demás cosas que me había dicho y hecho.

- no me interesa nada de ti y eso tenlo por seguro – en sus ojos había una expresión que yo no lograba descifrar – así que lárgate –

- me voy sí, pero ten – le ofrecí una pequeña tarjeta – es la dirección de mi apartamento aquí en Tokio, el día que sapas la verdad de quien es ella, ve allí … la estúpida Serena Tsukino que te mintió te estará esperando, y créeme que yo sabré muy bien cuando será ese día; lo único que te suplico Darién es que antes de caer en cualquier abismo me busques por favor, no soportaría ver a otro ser que quiero destrozado por ella, porque ahora si la mataría – solo hay me di cuenta que había hablado de más "_yo y mi bocota" –_

_- _¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – su rostro tomo una actitud más cálida y eso me gusto – dime –

- nada, solo quiero que recuerdes lo que te dije – suspire ya que estaba muy nerviosa – guarda la tarjeta, créeme que la necesitaras – y siendo un poco atrevida y arriesgándome me acerque a él y le di un beso en la mejilla, el no dijo ni hizo nada… en ese momento acaricie con mi mano una de sus mejillas y le sonreí – adiós Darién y cuando me necesites ahí estaré para ti – no dije ni espere que me dijera más y me fui –

Después de tener un poco la cabeza fría y de haber llegado a mi casa, me recriminaba que carajos había hecho y dicho, ahora que me pasaría y que pasaría con todo lo que tenía pensado para esa miserable de Reí Hino, lo único verdaderamente claro, era que nada me detendría para destruirla, y de eso ya me estaba encargando, y era con algo que juraría la mataría y mi plan sería igual de lento que lo que ella había planeado; pero eso si, más contundente y doloroso, para ella y para cierta familia que también tendría que pagar todo lo que me habían hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Era una gran fortuna manejar los negocios Tsukino y más unas ciertas acciones que teníamos en la naviera Hino, desde hace más de dos años venia planeando cada paso que daría, y la fortuna era que contaba con mi padre, el era el único que sabia que estaba tramando desde tanto tiempo con respecto a esta familia, me apoyo y me autorizo hacer todo lo que yo deseara, aprovechando esa situación de bancarrota en que se encontraban los Hino, y su rapidez en buscarle un novio millonario a su única hija, no sabían lo que les estaba pasando a su alrededor; así que muy pronto los Hino sabrían de Serena Tsukino y desearían nunca haberla enfrentado ni mucho menos engañado y meterse con lo más amado para ella su familia y sus niños.

…_.CONTINUARA…_

_**Hola todos, espero que a cada uno de los que lee mi historia dos los guarde y los proteja…**_

_**Bueno, que tal les pareció, espero que les haya gustado, a todos aquellos que leen mi historia besos y abrazos**_


	10. Chapter 10

**9. LA VERDAD**

Solo la veía, no dijo nada mas no hizo nada por detenerla, solo veía como se iba. No sabia que hacer, ni que decir…. No solo por lo que le revelo sino por ese beso y la caricia que le había dado; por un instinto se llevo su mano a esa mejilla que había recibido esos dos caricias, no sabia porque pero le gusto, sonrió y cerro sus ojos. Pero de repente todo lo dicho por esa boca vino a su mente.

-_no eso no puede ser cierto, ella seria incapaz de una canallada así… la conozco, se quien es, ¿o no? – _el pelinegro no sabia porque pero esas palabras se escuchaban ciertas, tenia una corazonada que le decía que era cierto , no podía dejar a un lado sus presentimientos, siempre habían sido muy acertados, así que lo único que haría seria buscar respuestas, buscar la verdad. Debía encontrarla y rápido, esas palabras dichas por Serena lo habían dejado muy confundido.

_EMPRESA TSUKINO_

Después de enfrentar a Darién de haberle revelado una parte de sus odios por Reí Hino, se dirigió a su casa se cambio de ropa y descanso un poco, luego se dirigió a sus empresas, debía conocer los detalles para seguir su venganza, contra Reí y contra otra familia. La presencia de Serena era imponente en su empresa, se vio el desconcierto de los presentes en cuanto veían el rostro de su jefa, pero ella ignoro todo…. todos la conocían muy bien, sabían quien era; pero para la sorpresa de quienes no la conocían ella trataba a todos sus trabajadores como sus amigo, conocía los nombres de cada uno de ellos; desde su guarda de seguridad, las recepcionistas, secretarias, de todos cuando ella llegaba, para sus trabajadores llegaba la luz a esa empresa, siempre les sonreía, platicaba con ellos de sus familias, logros o problemas… siempre les decía bromas que los hacia sonreír… para cada uno de ellos era la mejor jefa que nunca antes pudieron tener. Todos los Tsukino eran muy amables, pero la mujer de la familia Serene Tsukino, era un ángel, luz propia y todos la amaban.

- buenos días Zoisite – saludo con una gran sonrisa a su secretaria una vez dentro de u oficina – que cosas nuevas hay por aquí hoy amiga –

- Se… Serena pero que te paso en tu rostro ¿Quién te hizo eso? – pregunto alarmada la chica, en ese momento Serena le conto todo de su golpe con "la puerta", al igual que muchos la chica no le creyó – bueno Seré, si tu lo dices te tengo varios mensajes para ti – la vio a los ojos con algo de angustia – y creo que hay uno que no te gustara para nada –

- a ver Zoi, ¿porque esa cara? – ella se preocupo – dime que sucede-

- Seré – dudo – Ehhhh no se como decírtelo – Serena vio reprochando a la pelivioleta - Seiya Kou esta en Tokio, y te esta buscando, llamo y me dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo – el rostro de Serena se descompuso, de la alegría llego al odio y dolor – que hago cuando vuelva a llamar –

- mándalo al diablo, dile que me morí o lo que quieras – se puso de pie y vio por la ventana – que por mi se puede podrir, que no me busque y que nunca lo atenderé – suspiro resignada – porque no sabia que estaban en Tokio, ¿que me paso? –

- te recuerdo que nunca vez farándula, ni revistas, ni televisión nada – le menciono la otra chica - por eso no te enteraste que hace cuatro días los "Three Lights", llegaron a Tokio, y que de paso terminaron su ultima gira de conciertos, y que dudaran mas de 1 año aquí – suspiro – así que tendrás Seiya para rato –

- pero veo que sabes mucho de ellos – sonriendo – para que saber de farándula, si te tengo a ti Zoi - se sentó de nuevo – sabes lo que tienes que hacer cuando me busque, algún mensaje mas importante –

- si – cambio su rostro – Malacite, llamo tiene noticias, que lo llames ya que es importante – le afirmo –

- eso si que esta mejor – sonrió ampliamente – llámalo y devuélveme la llamada – y así salió la chica de la oficina, Zoisite era una joven de 30 años, llego a Tokio junto a Serena, era su mano derecha en Londres y no la abandonaría. Ella junto a su familia viajaron, su esposo Rubeus también hace parte de la empresa Tsukino, es uno de los abogados de confianza de la empresa; y juntos tienes tres hijas: la mayor Berjerite ahijada de Serena y con 10 años, Kalaberite ahijada de Michiru de 7 años y la menor Petzite ahijada de Nicolás de 4 años, todos viajaron también con la familia Tsukino. Por esta razón Zoisite era una de las mejores amigas de Serena, y por supuesto sabia toda su historia, y toda su venganza, la cual su esposo también estaba ayudando a cumplir, en ese momento suena el teléfono.

- hola, habla Serena- saludo muy cortésmente-

_- Serena, como estas tengo excelentes noticias para ti – _hablo un hombre en la otra línea –

- Mal, que gusto saber de ti, espero que estés bien…y dime que me tienes – pregunto emocionada –

_- tus sospechas eran ciertas, todo pasara la próxima semana, ya tienen todo preparado solo están esperando que los Hino lleguen… - _

- así que era verdad – pregunto pensativa y preocupada - seguro que eso pasara – no estaba tan segura de lo que le decía –

_- sabes que no mentiría, el vuelo de ella esta preparado para el 7 de julio, ósea en tres días, y el evento ya esta marcado para el 10, será sorpresa para todos; ese mismo día lo oficializaran ante las cámaras, así que estés preparada y ve televisión lo que nunca has hecho, mas exactamente los canales de farándula de América, adiós – _y así sin decir mas colgó….

Malacite era un espía y excelente amigo que Serena; era hermano de Zoisite, su amiga y asistente, el cual la rubia había infiltrado en él imperio Blackmoon, hace mas de cinco años ¿para que? Para destruirlos, como uno de ellos ya lo había hecho con ella en un tiempo, el desempeñaba el papel de abogado de Sabio Blackmoon, el padre y jefe de la familia, por esa razón sabia cada paso, cada jugada que hacían los Blackmoon. Por él sabia que gracias a kenji y Serena Tsukino, este imperio estaba a punto de destruirse y que se mantenían por las grandes cantidades de acciones que vendían de sus empresas y de las empresas Carmesai; lo que ellos no se imaginaban era que dichas acciones que prácticamente los estaba relevando de la propiedad de cada empresa, eran compradas por pequeñas agencias propiedad de los Tsukino.

Y la ultima gran noticia, que para alguien seria destruir su corazón, le estaba abriendo las puertas de una venganza doble, que disfrutaría cuando llegase el momento; en lo único que pensaba era que en tan solo 7 días su miedo mas grande se vería cumplido, le destruirían su corazón y eso le dolía mas que nada en el mundo; con esos pensamientos arreglo sus ultimas obligaciones en su empresa y después se dirigió al Crown a encontrarse con su hermanos y su amigo Andrew.

_EN ALGUN LUGAR DE TOKIO_

Tres chicos, estaban terminando de arreglar sus cosas en cada uno de sus cuartos, después de casi tres años, tendrían unas largas vacaciones, merecidas después de viajar a través del mundo cantando y convirtiéndose en los chicos mas famosos y asediados de la farándula y la música, si ellos eran los Three Lights, volvían a Japón su país natal, con su familia, con su madre la diseñadora de modas mas famosa del mundo Setsuna Kou.

Pero uno de estos chicos, tenia un interés en especial de estar en este país, la buscaba, durante estos casi tres años la siguió con ayuda de ciertos amigos, supo que hacia a grandes rasgos y por ellos se entero que había regresado a Tokio, y ahora lucharía por ella a costa de lo que fuera, la amaba mas que a nada en el mundo, nunca la había dejado de amar, su único error fue dejarse enredar por una arpía, que en un momento de tristeza por la muerte de su padre, lo sedujo e hizo cometer el error mas grande de su vida, del cual aun se arrepentía; pero había vuelto para recuperarla.

- hijo la cena esta servida – fue la voz de su madre que lo saco de sus dolores – Seiya, ¿que te pasa? has estado perdido en tus pensamientos…. ¿Es por Serena verdad? –

- si madre, sabes que todo gira alrededor de ella, todo mi mundo, y no descansare hasta tenerla junto a mi de nuevo – suspiro resignado – la amo y así me tenga que arrodillar ante ella, buscare su perdón –

- Seiya, no te olvides que cometiste un gran error – le recordó – y eso ella no lo ha olvidado –

- lose muy bien madre – resignado – la he buscado desde que llegue a Tokio y se niega, pero no dejare de luchar, y en este mismo momento iré a un sitio donde estoy seguro tendré información de ella – se puso de pie y le dio un beso a su mamá – adiós madre, y dile a mis hermanos que iré al Crown, ellos ya saben donde es – y así salió de su casa, al lugar donde se llevaría una gran sorpresa -

_CROWN_

- Drew, pero que te pasa… borra esa sonrisa que me tiene mareado quieres – se burlaba su querido amigo Haruka –

- no te burles Haruka – también riendo – tu estas con la misma sonrisa, sabes parecemos idiotas, no crees –

- yo tengo por quien sonreír, pero tu… la tienes – vio como, se ponía sonrojado el rubio Andrew – será que una castaña, que cocina muy rico, se gano el corazón de mi querido amigo… no lo puedo creer – soltó una carcajada –

- _CHICOS YA LLEGUE- _grito desde la puerta de la cafetería una rubia de cabello hasta la cintura, muy alocada – _ME EXTRAÑARON VERDAD!_

_- ¡!MINA¡- _no creían lo que veían – pero cuando llegaste mi rubia hermosa – Andrew la abrazo – como te extrañe hermanita, no sabes cuanto – lo dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos, ya que hace mas de dos meses no la veía, con sus constantes viajes a Londres a diferentes seminarios de música y canto que le ofrecía la universidad por ser la mejor de su facultad – pero ¿Por qué no me dijiste que regresarías? –

- bueno, bueno ya no me regañes, no seas exagerado, es que quería darte una sorpresa, que malo tiene eso…. – haciendo un puchero – si quieres me voy de vuelta por donde vengo –

- ni se te ocurra, si estas aquí ya no te dejare ir…bueno y es que la señorita se volvió mal educada que no saludara a Haruka – fingiendo enojo y volteando a ver al rubio que estaba riendo – ¿de que te ríes bobo? –

- _¡HARU! _– corriendo a sus brazos, y saltando para abrazarlo – mi rubio hermoso, que alegría verte otra vez… sabes hermoso me hiciste mucha falta hermanito – el rubio le dio un beso en la mejilla –

- hermosa, me alegra tanto verte, creo que llego la alegría a Tokio… no sabes cuanto te extrañe hermanita– sonriendo –

- Cof, Cof, Cof – se escucho la tos fingida de Andrew – bueno, suéltala ella es _MI _hermanita, no la tuya…entendido – hizo que se soltara – además tu tienes a Serena, Mina es mía – en un acto muy infantil para su edad, le saco la lengua a su amigo –

-¿Serena?, ¿ que pasa con ella? – se puso su dedo índice en el mentón – saben tengo una muy buena amiga que tiene ese nombre, pero esta en Londres…. Es maravillosa, la mejor mujer que he conocido, incluso mas que yo – se rio, contagiando a los rubios presentes –

- ¿quien es la mejor mujer que has conocido, incluso mas que tú, Mina? – pregunto un pelinegro sonriente que llegaba a la cafetería – hola hermanita hermosa – extendió sus brazos –

- ¡otro! – resignado – oigan que les pasa, que les tengo que decir para que sepan que ella no es su hermana; es la mía – ahora fue el rubio quien hizo un puchero que genero la risa de todos los presentes – ¿porque me la quieren quitar?

-_DARIEN - _ignoro a su hermano sacándole la lengua y abrazando a el pelinegro – como le dije a Haru, a ti también te extrañe mucho… no saben la falta que me hicieron, todo este tiempo me sentí muy sola, si no hubiese sido por mi amiga en Londres créanme que me chiflo –

Ese fue el inicio de la conversación de los chicos, mientras mina les contaba todo lo que había hecho en esos dos meses en Londres, y lo que había pasado con ellos, todos estaban tan enfrascados en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta cuando una rubia y una peliazul llegaron y se encontraban a sus espaldas, fue cuando la peliazul saludo.

- hola amor – atrajo la atención de todos y la sonrisa de un rubio, que se puso de pie y la beso – ¡!me extrañaste¡ - pregunto de manera picara –

- claro que lo hice mi vida, siempre que no estas a mi lado lo hago – la abrazo por la cintura y la pego a él –

- _Michiru –_pregunto un poco anonadada Mina – ¿que haces en Tokio? Pensé que te estabas en Londres – se acerco a Mich –

- Ok, de que nos perdimos, ¿ustedes dos se conocen? – pregunto intrigado Haruka –

- _SERENA _– fue le grito de mina al ver a la otra rubia – _PE… PERO QUE HACES AQUÍ, NO ESTABAS EN LONDRES AMIGA –_ ignoro al rubio, y se lanzo a los brazos de su amiga, pero vio su mejilla – _PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASO, ¿ QUIEN TE GOLPEO?, DIME PARA IR A MATARLO – _su rostros se enfureció y a cierto pelinegro le aterro esa expresión –

- no somos los únicos, que creemos que alguien te golpeo, y no precisamente una puerta – susurro muy bajito Haruka , pero fue escuchado por todos y ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de su hermana -

- hola mi Mina – contesto feliz el abrazo – sabia que nos veríamos, aquí en Tokio te estaba buscando pero hasta que por fin te encontré – regalando una sonrisa, que cada vez que cierto pelinegro la veía quedaba hechizado – y con respecto a esto – se señalo su mejilla – después te contare que paso, quieres – Mina, solo acepto con su cabeza –

- haber, haber, haber –ahora hablo Andrew – será que las señoritas aquí presentes me pueden explicar, ¿porque se conocen?, y ¿de donde?, exijo una explicación ahora –

- bueno hermanito, te acuerdas de mi mejor amiga, la que conocí en Londres hace dos años; la que me ofreció su casa, su amistad sin ninguna explicación la mejor mujer que he conocido, incluso mas que yo – sonriendo y viendo a todos los presentes – pues bueno, ella es mi Serena, mi adorada mejor amiga – la abrazo y se rieron juntas las rubias – a todas estas ¿ustedes se conocen? – se rasco la cabeza –

- ¿sabes cual es el apellido de Serena, Mina? - pregunto reprochándola su hermano – dime lo sabes –

- pues claro hermanito, es Tsukino; ella se llama Serena Tsu… - ella misma se detuvo, fue cuando callo en cuenta de lo que no lo había hecho en dos años, se rasco la cabeza, y se sonrojo – no me digas Queeeee-

- siiiiiiii, hermanita esta belleza aquí presente es la hermana de Haruka, definitivamente eres muy despistada – todos rieron – y por lo que veo a Michiru también la conoces ¿verdad? –

- pues si a todos los Tsukino los conozco, menos al hermano mayor… bueno eso era lo que yo creía – se sonrojo – pero bueno Seré, que vueltas da la vida mira nuestros hermanos son como "hermanos" y nosotras igual…_QUE ALEGRIA –_ salto y la volvió abrazar –

- a mi también me alegra mucho mas – le contesto el abrazo, adquiriendo las rubias una actitud infantil que encanto a todos los presente y sobre todo a un pelinegro que sonreía feliz- espero que te esta yendo bien en la universidad-

- claro, la gran diosa del amor es la mejor en su facultad – se alago – y bueno, yo espero que a ti te este yendo súper bien como dueña y señora de "_Children Of Love"_; en Londres la manejabas maravillosamente, espero que aquí también – volteo a ver a los chicos, sin percatarse de la cara de sufrimiento y palidez de la rubia amiga – chiscos, bueno Haruka obvio lo sabe, pero ustedes dos sabían que en las manos de Serena, _Children Of Love_ esta como la fundación para niños numero uno del mundo; definitivamente mejor fundadora y directora no podría tener – en ese momento se percato de la cara de asombro de sus dos chicos de enfrente – !oigan¡ que paso con ustedes, no escucharon lo que les dije –

- Se… Serena, tu eres la dueña y fundadora de _Children Of Love – _indago Andrew –

- Ehhhh- los nervios se le notaban a la rubia – pues que les dijera, no se como empezar – rio nerviosa jugando con sus manos y dedos –

- pues nos gustaría que nos dijeras la verdad y empezaras por el principio – fue el comentario de Darién que estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, la superficial, egoísta, chica fría e insensible que él creía, era nada mas que la fundadora de la fundación que él mas admiraba – ¿Por qué nos mentiste? –

- haber, haber alguien me puede explicar que esta pasando aquí – indago una despistada Mina – porque se sorprenden, no entiendo nada – rascándose la cabeza –

- pues mi querida Mína, pregúntale a tu amiga lo que pasa, dile porque nos mintió con respecto a _Children Of Love _– muy enojado reprocho Darién – haber Serena nos explicaras o nos seguirás diciendo mentiras –

- _SERENA!_ – la rubia vio reprochablemente a Serena – no me dirás que también les dijiste que la fundación era cuestión de una amiga tuya….¿verdad que no? – los chicos se impresionaron de la manera tan clara que Mina conocía a su amiga – dime que no es verdad, porque si lo es, me enfadare contigo; ¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo?

- ¿que quieres decir con siempre hace lo mismo? – indago Darién – no somos los primero en caer en tus malditas mentiras…. – vio a Serena con odio y ella entendió que quería decir – me imagino que toda la basura que dices es mentira… entonces me imagino lo poco real que pueden ser todas tus historias – se levanto y la encaro – o me equivoco, todo lo que dices es una mal…maldita _MENTIRA_ – grito muy enojado –

- _DARIEN QUE DIABLOS TE PASA_ – esta vez se escucho el grito de Haruka, tomándolo por las solapas de la chaqueta – maldita sea Darién, ya me arte de que estés gritando a mi hermana, dime que diablos te pasa con ella…. _DIME_ – en ese momento Serena se interpuso entre ellos – ¿que te pasa Seré?

- Haru, es comprensible que Darién se enoje conmigo – Darién la miraba incrédulo y preguntándose porque siempre lo defendía – el es un sujeto muy correcto, que no le gustan las mentiras, por eso lo entiendo… además si siempre grita de esa manera es porque debe tener muchos problemas, no te preocupes ya se calmo – volteo a ver a Darién - ¿ verdad que sí Darién?

- Ehhhh – no sabia que decir, no lograba entender a la rubia – si… Serena perdóname, es que estos días he tenido muchos problemas y siempre descargo la furia con quien no debo - la vio a los ojos con furia, pero entendía su intención – de verdad per… perdóname – suspiro resignado –

- no te preocupes Darién – lo vio a los ojos, pero no con furia sino con amor y agradecimiento por lo que hizo – ya vez hermano, son problemas como los tenemos todos… hoy fue Darién mañana puedes ser tu –

- oigan disculpen que los interrumpa, pero mi regaño a Serena no ha acabado – dijo mina para aminorar la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente – es verdad que no les dijiste nada Seré, dime ¿Por qué? –

- Mina, chicos – vio a Andrew y Darién – se que les mentí y de verdad les suplico que me perdonen… pero es que no tenia la suficiente confianza con ustedes para decirles quien era la fundadora de _children of Love, _se que actué mal, pero es que ese tema es un secreto que no me gusta revelar, muchas de las personas que he conocido a través de mi vida, me buscan por lo que tengo y no por lo que soy – en ese momento su rostro se puso rigido y se vio el odio en sus ojos – además ya una vez, por revelar quien era, mis niños y mi fundación estuvieron en peligro casi los pierdo – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y sus puños se cerraron – y desde ese día me prometi mantenerme al margen de lo que era la imagen publica de mi fundación, así los podría cuidar mas, y no permitiría que nadie mas los lastimara – suspiro y levanto su mirada a Darién – por eso mi padre a nivel mundial es el fundador de _children of Love, _y eso no cambiara –

- Serena, yo se muy bien lo que paso y sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo – la abrazo Mina – y los chicos apenas sepan la verdad, entenderán tus motivos – los vio amenazadoramente - ¿ verdad chicos? –

- cuando te sientas en confianza total para contarnos lo que ha pasado en tu vida, estaremos esperando que abras tu corazón con nosotros Seré – dijo animándola – y es entendible apenas nos conocemos hace mas de un mes y te entendemos ¿ cierto Darién? –

- si… si Serena, Andrew tiene razón – la vio a los ojos – cuando estés preparada para decir toda la verdad te escucharemos – con su mirada le dio a entender lo que en verdad quería saber –

Así pasaron un tiempo hablando de mina y su viaje, sus historia con Serena. Serena les hablo de todo lo que hacia en su fundación y lo que estaban preparando, cierto pelinegro estaba verdaderamente maravillado por todo lo que sabia de esa fundación y de todo lo que hacia Serena por ella; estaba cambiando su idea de la rubia de manera sorprendente –

- Seré – llamo la atención de todos Michiru – mira, aquí esta toda la información de la inauguración; desde la comida, invitados y hasta el grupo que tocara en la velada – extendiéndole un sobre, y mientras la rubia lo abría y leía poco a poco, en un momento la sonrisa de la chica se borro totalmente, hecho que todos notaron –

- ¿Qué pasa amiga? – se preocupo Mina – que leíste algo malo –

- Mich dime que esto no es cierto por favor – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, de ira y tristeza – dime que no es verdad –

- Seré, que pasa que leíste – extendió su mano recibiendo los papeles, los empezó a leer y llego al punto que le enfrió la sangre – Serena, yo…yo no…no sé qué decir… - estaba muy, nerviosa dejando a todos más asustados – mi jefe de prensa fue él que planeo todo, no tenía idea que eran ellos a los que había contratado… perdóname Seré, te lo juro no era mi intención –

- Dis… disculpen tengo que ir al tocador – se levantó sin decir nada más, dejando a todos con muchas dudas, fue entonces que Mina actuo –

- trae acá Mich – le arrebato los papeles y empezó a leer – _QUE DIABLOS _– exclamo furiosa, mirando a Michiru – _NO PODIAS CONTRATAR A OTRO GRUPO, PRECISAMENRE A ELLOS – _

…_CONTINUARA…._

_**¿Qué tal les pareció?...espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han brindado con sus mensajes…..se les quieres y les mando un besote grandote….aqui desde mi Colombia bella!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**10. RECORDANDO EL PASADO **

- trae acá Mich – le arrebato los papeles y empezó a leer – _QUE DIABLOS _– exclamo furiosa, mirando a Michiru – _NO PODIAS CONTRATAR A OTRO GRUPO, PRECISAMENRE A ELLOS – _

- Mina perdón, no sabia que eran ellos, mi jefe de prensa se encargo del grupo que tocaría – le decía con los ojos llenos de lagrimas – perdón, no se que hacer… pobre de mi Serena –

- _AHHHHHHHH –_ exclamo furiosa Mina, aventando los papeles a la mesa – _QUE VAMOS HACER, DIME MICHIRU ¿Qué? – _la grito de nuevo –

- haber mina, cálmate no grites de esa manera a Michiru – exclamo un poco alterado Haruka – que pasa, que es tan grave – levanto los papeles y leyó – diablos, pe… pero por que tenia que aparecer otra vez este idiota – se altero aun mas –

-oigan, que pena que me meta en donde no me llaman – hablo Andrew – pero ¿Qué pasa?, que es tan grave… ¿que pasa con el grupo que tocara en la inauguración? –

- _QUE UNO DE ELLOS ES UN MAL NACIDO_ – grito Mina –

-_ MINA – _exclamaron todos, por las palabras de la rubia –

- que, si es la verdad o me lo van a negar que ese es un hijo de pu….- fue interrumpida –

- _MINA- _exclamaron todos – será que alguien puede aclararnos que pasa, porque de lo que me he dado cuenta Andrew y yo somos los únicos que no sabemos nada – exclamo Darién –

- ¿quienes son los que tocaran? – pregunto Andrew –

- "_los Three Lights" – _contesto Haruka –

- ese no es el grupo mas importante y famoso del momento – divago Andrew – los he escuchado y son muy buenos… ¿que problema tienen con ello? –

- con ellos no…. – dijo Mina – con uno en especial… con Seiya Kou – apretó sus puños –

- ¿que pasa con él? – la curiosidad estaba llegando a Darién –

- ese miserable, engaño a mi hermana – lo dijo verdaderamente enojado el rubio – les contare, pero sean prudentes con Serena… esta bien – los dos chicos asintieron – el fue novio de Serena, hace tres años, ella lo amaba mucho, era la primera vez que la veía tan emocionada y atraída por alguien… se que lo amaba mas que a su vida…. Y el muy… el muy – se detuvo, no quería seguir hablando de la rabia que tenia –

- el muy desgraciado la engaño – continuo el relato Mina – un día ellos estaban un poco enojados, duraron varios días sin hablarse; en uno de esos días ella recibió un mensaje para que fuera a un hotel a saber que pasaba con Seiya – en ese momento había una persona que estaba totalmente alterado e impactado por lo que estaba escuchando – ella fue a regañadientes, no creía pero fue …. – tomo aire para seguir – o dios esto es muy duro – se rasco la cabeza –

- ella asistió, pero se llevo la primera sorpresa – ahora la que hablaba era Michiru – en ese hotel donde la citaron, estaba Nicolás nuestro primo, le dijo que el también había sido citado en ese lugar… todo paso muy rápido lo único que sabemos es que cuando ingresaron a esa habitación estaba Seiya con la novia de Nicolás teniendo sexo – exclamo un poco avergonzada, sin darse cuenta de la rabia y el dolor de cierto pelinegro – nunca supimos quien era la novia de Nick, pero si tenemos muy claro que fue lo que le hizo Seiya a nuestra coneja –

- ¿están completamente seguros de lo que dicen?, ¿eso fue lo que paso? – pregunto muy nervioso Darién – no hay duda –

- mira Darién lo dijo mi hermana y con eso es suficiente – aclaro firmemente Haruka – además Nick, también lo dijo y lo vio…. Además la depresión en la que callo mi hermana fue terrible; y ni que decir de la adicción al alcohol que tuvo Nick durante casi un año – vio a los ojos a Darién – eso no fue mentira, yo lo viví, yo vi a mi hermana llorar y sufrir por ese miserable - muy enojado, pero fue cuando vio a Serena acercarse – no digan que les contamos –

- Seré, estas bien – pregunto, acercándose Andrew – ya paso, el mal rato – le dijo sonriendo –

- si Drew, no te preocupes – también le sonrió, pero todos se dieron cuenta que de sus ojos habían caído varias lagrimas – bueno Mich, no hay posibilidad de reemplazar el grupo que tocará – pregunto esperanzada la rubia –

- lo siento Seré – la vio con ojos suplicantes – pero ya se firmo el contrato, y si lo cancelamos seria mucho el dinero que los Tsukino perderían, sabes muy bien que eso pasaría – dijo resignada –

- Si lo se, se que traería muchos problemas – admitió, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que alguien faltaba en la mesa – Darién ¿donde esta?- pregunto y se fijo a un extremo de la cafetería y ahí al lado de una enorme ventana estaba el viendo a la calle con una mirada perdida – si me permiten iré a hablar con Darién – les aclaro a los chicos y así se dirigió al pelinegro, y se puso a espaldas de él–

- ¿es Nicolás verdad? – pregunto cuando la sintió cerca de él – Nicolás era el novio de Reí… entonces es cierto lo que me dijiste de ella, de lo que había hecho, de lo que les hicieron a ti y a Nicolás – dijo y en ese momento la volteo a ver – pero eso no significa que siga siendo la misma que antes; conmigo es otra persona, alguien nueva y eso lo tengo claro –

- por lo visto los chicos les dijeron todo ¿verdad? – Darién asintió – bueno ya sabes quienes son los que nos engañaron y sabes Darién sino quieres creerme es tu problema y no el mío – lo encaro – solo te repito lo que ya te dije… cuando te des cuenta de lo que es esa mujer búscame ya sabes donde me encontraras – en ese momento se dio la vuelta para volver a su mesa, pero cuando fijo su vista a la persona enfrente suyo se estremeció –

- bombón – le dijo Seiya, con una sonrisa en sus labios por volver a verla –

- Se… Seiya – le dijo sorprendida Serena, pero no lo demostró – nos volvemos a ver-

- ¿_QUE DIABLOS HACES ACÁ IDIOTA?_ – Grito Haruka, que se ponía enfrente de él – _DIME KOU, QUE QUIERES, NO TIENES NADA QUE HACER EN ESTE SITIO Y MENOS HABLARE A MI HERMANA – _lo sujeto de las solapas de la chaqueta –

- amor, por favor – rogo Michiru – detente, no te metas en problemas –

- mira Haruka, si estoy acá es por algo que a ti no te importa – lo enfrento, y soltándose de su agarre – solo me importa Serena, nadie mas – volteo a ver a Serena – bombón, necesito hablar contigo amor –

- chicos me voy – dijo muy calmadamente Serena y paso por el lado de Seiya el cual la sujeto –

- necesito hablar contigo, por favor – suplico –

- mira Seiya, lo hablado ya la hicimos hace mas de tres años, lo vi muy claro en la cama donde te estabas revolcando con esa mujer – se soltó de su agarre – así que no hay nada que hablar – lo vio a los ojos con mucho odio – y te recomiendo que no me busques, no quiero decirle a mis guardaespaldas que te mantengan alejado de mi –

- por favor Serena, _TE AMO Y NO HE DEJADO DE HACERLO – _grito – durante todos estos años he estado presente en lo que haces, se muy bien que haces aquí en Tokio, tu familia con children of Love, todo se de ti – la encaro – no he podido alejarme de ti y no lo pienso hacer, he vuelto a luchar por ti y lo hare así tenga que enfrentarme a lo que sea – vio a los demás presentes - y a quien sea, además el amor que me tenias no pudiste haberlo olvidado –

- sabes, me impresiona tu cinismo, eres un descarado – lo vio a los ojos – eres un niño… todo lo que me acabas de decir me importa un bledo, no me interesa y para que sepas lo que vengas hacer aquí para conmigo, no me importa y menos que me ames- le aclaro – y sabes no te amo, hace mucho que deje de hacerlo; y es que además ni siquiera te odio, en este momento ese sentimiento esta dirigido a otras personas; tu eres menos que nada en mi vida – se fue alejando de él – y si quieres perder tu tiempo, hazlo no me interesa en lo mas mínimo, así que adiós Seiya – vio a los chicos – adiós mi amores, nos vemos mas tarde – y salió dejando a un pelinegro de coleta impresionado –

- ya te quedo claro todo muchachito – le dijo sonriente Andrew – aléjate de ella si no quieres que te humille –

- y tu quien eres para decirme que hago con ella o no – lo enfrento mas que furioso – ninguno de ustedes se debe meter en nuestra relación – aclaro –

- ¿cual relación? – dijo Darién sonriendo y en sus adentros un sentimiento que no entendió o no quiso entender, que todos conocen como "celos" – Seré, te dejo muy claro que no tienen nada, y no lo van a tener o tenemos que repetirte lo que ella te dijo – lo encaro, mirándolo fijamente –

- y tu que – lo enfrento – quien te crees para decime algo, o es que también estas enamorado de ella, ya que en tu mirada solo hay celos – en ese momento el rostro de Darién se contrajo y no supo que decir – vez tengo razón, la amas –

- mira chico, quiero a Serena como amiga – mintió – y por eso me preocupo por ella, así que si no te quedo claro lo que ella te dijo, tranquilo – señalo a todos los presentes – todos aquí estaremos dispuestos a repetírtelo, así sea a golpes – lo vio con odio – me entendiste –

- me vas a pegar – soltó una carcajada – hazlo, con gusto te reviento tu cara – le lanzo un golpe a Darién que impacto en su labio, rompiéndolo, pero este le contesto con uno en el estomago que lo dejo sin aire –

- _SEIYA _– gritaron dos chicos, que corrieron a sujetarlo – que diablos te pasa hermano, cálmate esta no es la solución para acercarte a Seiya – le decía un platinado –

- Yaten tiene razón, cálmate no ganas nada haciendo esto – ahora el que hablo fue un castaño – Yaten, llévate a Seiya al auto – este asintió y obedeció en contra de su voluntad –

- _TU IDIOTA –_ señalando a Darién – _ESTO ME LO PAGARAS… TE LO JURO _ – grito y viéndolo con odio –

- te estaré esperando cuando quieras, Kou – fue la respuesta de Darién –

- disculpen – hablo el castaño – mi nombre es Taiki Kou, hermano mayor de Seiya, siento mucho esto que acaba de pasar – los vio a cada uno de ellos – se muy bien lo que ha pasado entre mi hermano y Serena, y se lo que tiene Seiya en el corazón – suspiro resignado – y por eso se muy bien que él no se rendirá por el amor que siente por ella y créanme esta escena se volverá a repetir – se dirigió a la salida – pido de antemano disculpas por lo que pueda llegar hacer mi hermano –

Después de ese inconveniente los presentes en la cafetería estaban muy tensos y nerviosos, no sabían que hacer, ni que decir… solo se despidieron y cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivos hogares; pero uno de ellos, mas exactamente una rubia quedo impactada con aquel joven platinado que entro al café a sacar a su hermano, no supo que sucedió pero quedo impactada con aquel chico.

_MANSIÓN HINO_

En el despacho de aquel lugar un hombre acababa de terminar una llamada, para él era una llamada de salvavidas para su familia, su fortuna, su nombre y su futuro. Aquella llamada que acababa de hacer abría las puertas de un gran negocio que llevarían a cabo en menos de una semana.

- Reí esta hecho – le hablo Jack su padre – partimos en tres días, por fin iniciaremos nuestro plan para ser lo que fuimos hace unos años… con esto recuperaremos nuestra fortuna, nuestra posición – vio a su hija que tenia un semblante extraño - ¿ que diablos te pasa? –

- no se porque tenemos que recurrir a ellos, si con Darién tendríamos posición, dinero y mas – mirando por la ventana con su mirada perdida – el podría darnos eso –

- no me digas que te enamoraste de Chiba – rio y burlándose de su hija – tu nunca has sentido ese amor ¿ o si? – siguió burlándose –

- no, no amo a Darién y nunca lo hare – lo encaro muy segura – y sabes que si, una vez ame a alguien, pero gracias a ti tuve que herirlo y abandonarlo – le dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos – _TUVE QUE ABANDONAR A NICOLAS Y DESTRUIR SU CORAZON POR TU CULPA_ – grito desesperada mientras veía a su padre con odio –

- yo no iba a permitir, que mi hija acabara su vida con un pobretón. hijita mía, antes agradéceme, además tienes a un idiota a tu lado que te da todo, no te quejes… ahora vas a seguir haciendo lo que te gusta gastar dinero y darte la gran vida con esta nueva sociedad – muy calmadamente – y con respecto a ese sujeto es lo que Nicolás Kumada era un pobreton insignificante y eso que le hiciste era la mejor manera de librarte de él para siempre y que se quedara con esa tal Usagi Mizuno – vio a los ojos de su hija – no lo crees, una pobretona con uno igual –

- pues déjame decirte padre – riendo y secando sus lagrimas – que esa pobretona es nada mas y nada menos que la hija de tu socio kenji Tsukino – vio los ojos de su padre como se abrían – si padre, esa chica es nada mas que Serena Usagi Tsukino, heredera de ese imperio, a la que le destruí su relación con su novio, y no es ninguna pobretona -

- _QUE ESTAS DICIENDO –_ grito desesperado el padre de la chica – eso no puede ser, espero que kenji no se haya enterado de nada, no ha sabido lo de la fundación, no creo que sepa lo de su hija –

- no se porque esa chica nunca dijo nada – pensativa menciona nada – no se si se entero lo que hicimos junto con los Blackmoon para dañar su sueño, y si lo sabe es muy cobarde por no haber dicho nada, definitivamente debe tenerle mucho miedo a diamante –

- eso nos conviene, cuando concretemos este negocio podre recuperar todas las acciones y la demás parte de mi fortuna que he perdido, Taomi tu hermano esta haciendo lo mismo con la familia de Neherenia, esta intentando sacar el mayor provecho a su familia, pero ellos no son tan estúpidos y has sido muy precavidos en cuidar los intereses de su hija; sino fuera por eso ya tendría en mis manos la fortuna Tomoe, pero ellos no son imbéciles – su mirada irradiaba odio – nunca me imagine que al momento de casar a Taomi con Neherenia, los padres de ella pondrían todas esas clausulas estúpidas, par que mi hijo no tocara ni un solo peso de su fortuna – suspiro resignado – nunca tendremos un peso de ellos, si lo hubiese sabido nunca lo habría obligado a casarse con ella –

- aunque sea mi hermano si la ama – dijo sonriendo, ya que su hermano si era feliz a pesar de no haber cumplido con los deseos de su padre, un hombre frio y calculador que por su propia culpa había ido acabando con su fortuna: la gastaba en mujeres, vicios y demás. Y ahora que estaba prácticamente en la ruina había obligado a sus hijos a ser su tabla de salvación, como primera medida caso a su hijo con una rica heredera, pero valla sorpresa que se llevo cuando se entero que su hijo no podría tomar ni un centavo de dicha fortuna; y ahora ella un nuevo contrato estaba planeando, y haría con lo que con su hijo no consiguió proteger su fortuna – me voy ya no quiero seguir aquí, al lado de mi adorado padre – ese comentario, lo dijo de manera irónica – voy a ver a mi hermano y mi sobrino –

Así salió directo a la casa de la familia de su hermano, si Taomi Hino era un chico de 27 años, había sido obligado por su padre a casarse con Neherenia Tomoe para apoderarse de su fortuna, pero no lo había logrado, pero gracias al cielo Taomi si amaba a su esposa y por eso ninguna clausula le importaba, tenían un hermoso hijo de 5 años y se podía decir que era una familia feliz. Aquella que ella no tendría, ya que con el único hombre que podría ser feliz seria con su único amor, aquel al que hace tres años había destruido, por ordenes de su padre porque él no permitiría que su hija se casara con un hombre pobre; si ella amo a Nicolás Kumada, lo amo como nunca a amado de nuevo y aun lo ama, lleva esos tres años buscándolo para volver a saber de él, pero es como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado, eso sin imaginarse que lo tenia tan cerca y que después de firmar su contrato lo vería de nuevo y de la peor manera para ella.

_PARQUE NUMERO 10_

Sentado en una banca frente al lago había un pelinegro con el cabello un poco largo, esperando al que él podía considerar hasta ese momento a la persona que mas amaba, la persona que él había sanado y la que a él había salvado de morir en el peor de los errores el desamor.

- _NICK – _gritaba una rubia, que llegaba corriendo hasta su lado – hola primo, perdón por llegar tarde – le decía mientras lo abrazaba –

- no te preocupes coneja, llegue hace poco - sonriendo por la actitud infantil que a veces podría tener su prima - pero dime cual era esa urgencia, porque me llamaste tan alterada –

- Nick, Seiya volvió – lo vio a los ojos – hoy hable con él y me dijo no se que tantas estupideces – su mirada reflejaba odio –

- tranquila Seré, sabíamos que eso pasaría – vio su cara – por tu rostro no te gusto el encuentro ¿verdad? – se burlo –

- no me parece gracioso muchacho – lo vio con ojos asesinos – y no, no me gusto para nada nuestro encuentro – suspiro resignada –

- ¿aun lo amas? – pregunto, un poco asustado por lo ue podría llegar a contestar su prima –

- no, para nada – dijo con determinación y verdad – ya no lo amo, no te voy a negar que me afecto volver a verlo, pues por todo lo que paso – lo dijo viendo al lago – pero ya no lo amo, porque….- se detuvo –

- porque amas a Darién – afirmo claramente, ganándose el sonrojo de la rubia – no me lo puedes negar – rio coquetamente –

- si lo amo, pero ya sabes que es lo que pa…- fue interrumpida –

- si, si ya se, tiene novia, te odia y no se que mas cosas – riendo – pero sabes, tu le gustas – la rubia abrió los ojos –

- si como no – rio irónica – él me odia, siempre lo ha demostrado – tocándose la mejilla golpeada que seguía siendo un desastre –

- ¿Darién fue el que te golpeo verdad Serena? – ella se impresiono, y mas cuando vio el enojo en su primo – y no necesitas mentir simplemente lo se –

- s…si… el fue… el que me gol… golpeo – estaba muy nerviosa – pero por favor, no le digas nada a Haruka, te lo imploro –

- no voy a decir nada, pero si te digo que me las va a pagar y eso te lo juro – se puso de pie – nunca perdonare eso, y no se como es que te enamoraste de él, si te trata tan mal – muy furioso –

- eso ni yo misma lo se – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas – el amor es así, no es cierto: caprichoso, masoquista, doloroso y hermoso – dibujo una pequeña sonrisa – te puedo pedir un favor – el pelinegro la volteo a ver – no te desquites tan duro – el chico negó con la cabeza, lamentándose –

- ahí Seré…el amor te dio duro – le acaricio la mejilla golpeada – hasta tal punto de defender a ese idiota que te golpeo y ya me imagino por quien fue – suspiro resignado – pero no te preocupes, no me desquitare tan fuerte, solo lo suficiente para que sepa que con mi prima y hermana nadie se mete y menos la golpean –

- gracias Nick – aunque ella sabia muy bien que a Darién no le iría nada bien – por cierto Malacite llamo, todo esta preparado – los dos se vieron y aunque Nicolás no sabia el fondo del asunto, sabia algo. En ese momento solo esperaba la consecuencia de dicha desgracia-

…._CONTINUARA…_

_**Muchísimas gracias por todos aquellos mensajes, me encanta que les atraiga mi historio…. creo que ya la mayoría de ustedes va descubriendo cositas, mínimas pero cositas…. Esperen lo que viene es mas fuerte e interesante!**_

_**Un beso y adiosito…..**_


	12. Chapter 12

**11. LA DESPEDIDA Y EL DOLOR**

**DARIEN POV**

ya han pasado dos días, desde el ultimo día que vi a Serena, no me la he vuelto a encontrar ni en el Crown, ni en la universidad; no se que me pasa con esa chica. Desde el día que…que la golpee no me la puedo sacar de mi mente, no se si sea culpa o que otra cosa, todas los comentarios que me dijo aquel día en el parque numero 10 resultaron ser ciertas, todos lo saben lo que no saben que la chica que traiciono a ese tal Nicolás y a Serena es mi Reí… Mi Reí, aun no puedo creer que ella haya hecho eso, pero lo único que tengo claro es que esa fue una Reí del pasado, ella ahora es diferente… ¿pero entonces porque tengo este mal presentimiento?, ¿que pasa?. Mañana Reí partirá a Estados Unidos, estos últimos días he hablado solo por teléfono con ella a estado muy ocupada con los tramites del viaje, mañana la iré a despedir al aeropuerto.

- disculpe Dr. Chiba – me dijo mi secretaria, sacándome de mis pensamientos – ay un joven que lo busca, me dijo que se llama Nicolás Kumada Tsukino – me sorprendió saber que él me buscaba –

- hazlo pasar Beryl – le dije a la señora pelirroja, la cual lleva trabajando conmigo por mas de cinco años, ella salió de la oficina de mi compañía, minutos mas tarde entro un joven, me impresiono su presencia no solo por su físico sino que también su actitud, me vio a los ojos desafiante y eso no me gusto _¿sera que me reclamara por Reí?, _esas eran mis preguntas, hasta que…

- buenos días Darién – me saludo muy arrogante – necesito hablar con usted –

- como esta señor Kumada – también lo enfrente – en que puedo ayudarlo… me imagino que será del hospital ya que es el único tema del que tenemos algo que ver los dos – pregunte igual de arrogante –

- no, todo lo relacionado con el hospital y mi trabajo ya esta claro para mí, todo lo se por mi primo Haruka – se fue acercando a mi ya que yo estaba cerca de la ventana – se que Haruka, Andrew y usted han hecho un excelente trabajo, solo estoy esperando iniciar con mis labores en él – me respondió muy seguro –

- entonces de que se supone que tiene que hablar conmigo, sino es del hospital – me acerque a él, igual de desafiante – si viene a hablarme algo deReí, no me interesa y a usted tampoco debería hacerlo, ya que según tengo entendido su relación ya termino hace mas de tres años – en su rostro no vi ninguna emoción, ni cambio en su expresión –

- mire Darién, a mi no me interesa nada de lo que tenga que ver con esa mujer, haga lo que le parezca con ella, no me importa – me sorprendió lo real que fue su respuesta – si estoy acá, es para esto – en ese momento no se que me paso, cuando regrese a la realidad estaba en el piso, sintiendo un dolor espantoso en mi rostro, cuando me lleve mi mano a mi nariz esta sangraba, dolía de la peor manera y al parecer estaba rota –

- _OIGA IMBECIL, QUE LE PASA _– grite furioso intente ponerme de pie y devolverle el golpe, pero no me lo permitió, sentí otros dos golpes iguales o mas fuertes al primero, uno en mi rostro al lado derecho a la altura del ojo y el otro en mi estomago, el cual me hizo caer de rodillas por un fuerte dolor dejándome sin aire – que…que...de...demonios… le … pasa – no podía hablar, el dolor me estaba matando y fue ahí que sentí como me levantaba de las solapas de mi chaqueta y me propinaba otro golpe en mi rostro y otro nuevamente en el estomago, enviándome al piso sin posibilidades de nada – lla… llamare… a…seguridad… ¿porque … ha… hace…esto? – no tenia la menor idea de que pasaba, hasta que la imagen de Serena vino a mi mente, _¿será que se entero de que la golpee? _y si fuese así, bien merecido me tenia esta paliza que me estaba dando-

- llámela si lo desea, ya arregle cuantas pendientes con usted – me encaro y para mi sorpresa, se acerco a mí y me ayudo a levantar llevándome a un gran sofá que estaba en mi oficina, yo lo veía incrédulo no sabia lo que tramaba – lo único que le advierto es que en su maldita vida se le vuelva a ocurrir golpear o insultar a mi Serena, ella es mi vida y mientras yo este a su lado, ningún imbécil la tratara como usted lo ha hecho, ella es un ángel, un tesoro para todos aquellos que estamos a su lado – me encaro – cuando vi su rostro golpeado, quise matar al que se atrevió a hacerle eso, no supe quien era, ni ella tampoco me lo dijo – suspiro resignado mientras me veía a los ojos – ella no me puede mentir y supe que había sido usted quien la golpeo por lo nerviosa que se puso cuando yo hable de Darién Chiba – se me acerco y pensé que me golpearía – le advierto que esto es poco a lo que debería hacerle, pero no lo hago porque ella me pidió que no le hiciera nada, pero ese golpe en ese hermoso ángel no podía quedarse así – no sabia porque ella hacia eso – si quiere después devolverme los golpes, hágalo. Pero no me dejare –

- no lo hare – afirme muy seguro – no le devolveré estos golpes, porque me los merezco cada uno de ellos y apoyo que deberían darme mas – sonreí muy avergonzado – si hay algo en la vida de lo que me arrepiento es de haberla golpeado, no supe que me paso – lo vi a los ojos – no solo la maltrate a ella, sino también mi hermana me odia por lo que le hice… pero es que cuando vi lo que ella le hizo a Reí – sus ojos no mostraban nada, cuando la mencionaba – perdí la cabeza y la razón –

- ella tiene esa facultad de enloquecer a los hombres – no me gusto ese comentario – le molestara lo que le dije, pero la conozco muy bien y se de lo que es capaz, pero eso no me importa – me encaro nuevamente – lo único que me importa en la vida es mi familia y mas que nadie mi Serena – no me estaba gustando ese tono como llamaba a Serena y menos entendía porque sentía aquello – y no permite nada en contra de ella y espero que sea la ultima vez que por defender a esa mujer lastime a mi ángel, porque la próxima vez lo mato – esa amenaza se vio muy real, pero no me dejaría amedrentar –

- no me amenace Nicolás – me intente poner de pie, pero me fue imposible – pero de algo puede estar seguro y es que nunca volveré a tratar a Serena de esa manera, estoy realmente arrepentido y no me alcanzara la vida para pagar lo que le hice….haria cualquier cosa para que me perdonara –

-_ si tan solo la amaras- _fue el pensamiento de Nicolás – espero que esas palabras sean sinceras, y no tener que volver hacerle esta visita tan cordial – vi en sus ojos mucha rabia – eso era todo lo que tenia que decirle – se dio vuelta y cuando tomo la cerradura volteo y me dijo – si usted se diera la oportunidad de conocer a Serena, se daría cuanta lo maravillosa y el ángel que es… intente conocerla y quedara enamorado de ella como todos aquellos que la conocemos y compartimos con ella. Hasta luego Darién Chiba – salió de mí oficina sin decir nada mas –

No supe que paso después, solo me di cuenta que Beryl estaba a mi lado en el sofá con un botiquín en sus piernas, y yo sintiendo un dolor de los mil demonios cada vez que ponía un trozo de algodón en algunas de mis heridas. Una hora después estaba en la sala de urgencias del hospital central de Tokio, mi "adorada" secretaria me había obligado a ir al hospital después de que vio que mi nariz no dejaba de sangrar; el medico que me atendió me dijo algo que ya sabia y sentia, los golpes habían sido fuertes, los golpes en mi estomago afectaron mis costillas asternales izquierdas y además de esos fuertes moretones en la parte abdominal; mi rostro no estaba mejor tenia la ceja derecha partida e igual mi labio superior izquierdo; pero la que llevo la peor parte se la llevo mi nariz, ya que se fracturo, de manera simple pero era fractura al fin y al cabo.

Cuando me dieron de alta a las cinco horas de estar en urgencias, Beryl me llevo a mi apartamento, le pedi que no le dijera nadie ya había tenido demasiado en este día y no quería mas problemas ni mucho menos cuestionamientos de nadie; así que me puse mi pijama, y me acosté pero antes tomándome toda la cantidad de medicamentos que el medico me había recetado; y así me quedo profundamente dormido. A la mañana siguiente me desperté con todo el dolor de mis golpes acabándome, me debía levantar temprano, pero ya eran las nueve de la mañana y debía estar en el aeropuerto a las 11 para despedir a mi novia, me puso de pie y me dirigí a tomar un baño, cuando me vi al espejo me asombro de mi imagen, mi nariz estaba totalmente hinchada y morada, al igual que mi labio y mi ojo; en ese momento solo una imagen vino a mi mente, la mejilla golpeada de Serena y en ese momento no me deje de reprochar y de sentirme una escoria y supe cual fue el dolor que pudo haber sentido ese ángel al momento de recibir su golpe.

-_MALDICION _– exclame furioso mientras enviaba un vaso de cristal que tenia enfrente, y chocándolo contra el espejo de mi baño y rompiéndolo en pedazos - ¿Por qué?¿porque tenia que golpearla?, me siento como una cucaracha, todos estos golpes me los merecía pero me duele mas recordar su rostro golpeado y sus lagrimas – mis pensamientos cambiaron al ver el reloj, y darme cuenta que estaba retrasado. Muy rápido me arregle, comi algo de desayuno y me dirigí al aeropuerto. Caso cuarenta minutos después estaba allí a la entrada del aeropuerto, pensando que le diría a Reí por los golpes, camine rumbo a el área de vuelos internacionales y ahí la vi, hermosa como siempre sola ya que su padre y su hermano junto a su familia habían viajado dos días antes para terminar de arreglar sus pendientes –

-hola amor – la salude muy cordial, mientras le daba un casto beso en los labios – te me vas ya, emocionada me imagino –

- si mucho Darién – me saludo como si nada y no quitaba su vista de sus manos, ya que ahí tenia su boleto – y a ti que te paso, te asaltaron – ese comentario, su risa burlona y su actitud tan fría y despreocupada me desconcertaron, no me imaginaba lo poco que le importo lo que me pudo haber pasado –

- si Reí – le conteste furioso, pero al parecer a ella no le importo – me asaltaron y por poco me matan – en ese momento se escucho –

_Pasajeros con destino a New York – Estados Unidos por favor dirigirse a la sala de abordaje numero 7_

- bueno Darién ese es mi vuelo – me vio a la cara – vaya te dejaron realmente mal – otra risa burlona y eso me enfado mas – bueno nos vemos en unas semanas Ok – me dio un beso en la mejilla, yo no sabia que pasaba pero algo raro sentí en mi corazón que me produjo mucho miedo y no sabia porque – adiós Darién –

- Reí, te extrañare mucho – la tome de la cintura y la bese apasionadamente pero la sentí mas fría – te amo –

- esta bien Darién – me sorprendió esa respuesta – estoy muy nerviosa por el viajes, entiéndeme si, adiós – se dio la vuelta y se marcho, desea no dejarla ir, porque sentí como si la perdiera para siempre, pero me regañe yo mismo, eso era algo imposible; nos amábamos mas que a nada, en ese momento la perdí de vista y así me fui a mi auto para ir a verme con mis amigos en el Crown, esperando la lluvia de preguntas por mi estado lamentable, y diciéndoles lo mismo que le había dicho a Reí. Veinte minutos mas tarde estaba en la cafetería, abriendo la puerta de esta y con la mirada asombrada, preocupada y encima mío de Andrew, Mina, Lita, Haruka y Michiru.

- pe… pero que diablos te ocurrió amigo – me pregunto Haruka, levantándose de su silla y acercándose a mi para revisarme –

- me asaltaron ayer en la tarde, todo paso muy rápido que no me di cuenta de nada, se llevaron mi billetera y dinero, pero estoy bien en lo que cabe – explique todo al mismo tiempo, para que no quedara duda de nada, y así empezó el interrogatorio de todo lo que me paso, y de mi despedida de mi novia, lo que ellos no pudieron disimular muy bien fue su sonrisa y alegría, y con palabras textuales de Andrew _"por fin se fue, ahora serás libre y feliz, bueno eso hasta que regrese"_

_MANSIÓN TSUKINO_

**SERENA POV**

Han sido los dos días mas largos de mi vida, desde hace dos días no lo veo, y es que no me atrevo a encontrarme con él; desde el día que me encontré con Nick estoy muy nerviosa y mas estoy desde ayer en la tarde que mi primo me llamo y me dijo muy campante _"hola primita, quería llamarte y decirte que ya le di su merecido a tu amor" _me hubiese encantado tenerlo a mi lado para golpearlo, pero fue mas las ganas cuando me dijo _"si quieres puedes ir a buscarlo y curarle sus heridas". _No me puedo imaginar que le hizo a mi querido Darién, se de lo que es capaz, tengo muchas ganas de verlo para saber como esta… "si, si ya se que él me golpeo", pero estoy segura que esa cachetada no se compara en nada en lo que le hizo Nicolás, quiero verlo, pero me da miedo y tanta vergüenza, en ese momento mi celular me saca de mis pensamientos.

- bueno – salude muy cortésmente –

- _Seré, soy Malacite – _su llamada me sorprendió por lo alegre del saludo –

- hola Mal, ¿ que sucede?, estas muy contento hoy ¿que te pasa? –

-_ te tengo la mejor noticia que puedas escuchar – _eso me alegro el corazón – _las tengo, el 80 % de las acciones están en tu poder –_

_- !QUE¡ _- fue lo único que salió de mi boca, segundos después reaccione – me estas hablando en serio amigo, no me mientes –

- _claro que no, no seria capaz – _apenas lo escuche reír –

- como lo conseguiste – quería todos los detalles –

- _bueno, pues bien sabes que hace dos años Sabio me encargo de vender solo el 20% de las acciones ¿verdad? –_ rio, ya sabia que escucharía de nuevo la historia se divertía repitiéndomela cada vez que podía – _y que yo muy hábilmente y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta vendí no el 20% sino el 50% de sus acciones –_

-si Mal, cada vez que puedes me recuerdas tu fantástica odisea – solté una carcajada –

-_sabe señorita Tsukino, no me parece gracioso – _ahora fue él el que rio – _pero en fin, me adueñe de esas acciones y ellos ni siquiera lo han notado, pero ya que necesitan hacer ese nuevo "contrato" necesitan dinero y como no tienen hace una semana pusieron en venta otro 30% de las acciones, y no me regañes porque no te había dicho, era una sorpresa _– me amenazo antes de recibir mi regaño – _dichas acciones serian vendidas a una compañía naviera muy pequeña de aquí en New York, con un sin numero de clausulas para estafarlos después y volver a adueñarse de las ya mencionadas…!pero a que no adivinas¡ _ - no me imaginaba una adivinanza en este momento –

- no tengo idea de que paso…haber cuéntame – los dos nos reímos, porque le seguía el juego –

- _pues te cuento… resulta que una loca mujer, muy enérgica las compro primero, pero eso si esas clausulas desaparecieron por arte de magia – _su voz llena de inocencia, ni él se la creía – _imagínate¡que casualidad, no te parece! – _solo reí – _esa venta se hizo de lo mas legal y sin ninguna trampa, esas acciones son vendidas legalmente y sin ninguna posibilidad de regresarlas, bueno a menos que esa maniática dueña las quiera devolver –_

_- _haber amigo y ¿Quién es, esa "maniática" mujer? – le seguía el juego –

- _pues si mal no recuerdo, su apellido es Tsukino … si, si creo que así es - _mi rostro se ilumino – _ si, creo que se llama Serena Tsukino, felicitaciones jefa, eres dueña del 80% de la naviera Blackmoon –_

_-_ _¡! SI ! - _fue el grito que hice, con toda la felicidad del mundo – mil gracias Mal, te amo, no sabes cuanto…por fin , por fin es mía totalmente mía – solo brincaba de alegría me sentía feliz, por fin mi venganza estaba en el ultimo escalón para llegar a la cima –

- _pero eso no es todo – _eso me sorprendió aun mas –

- ¿como que eso no es todo? – estaba aun sin creer lo que escuchaba –

- _pues si, no solo vendieron esas acciones, también otras tantas de las otras compañías secundarias de los Blackmoon… y tu te adueñaste de ellas; y vendieron el 30% de las acciones de todo el imperio Carmesai y también eres dueña de ellas – _mi alegría incremento por eso – _eso quiere decir mi seré, que del imperio Blackmoon, con todo lo que eso equivale eres dueña del 80% de todo: compañías, mansiones, joyas, autos, barcos, en fin otras cosas y del imperio Carmesai eres dueña del 60%, con la misma explicación de antes… eres dueña de todo lo de los Blackmoon ahora los puedes destruir con todo lo que tienes –_

_- _no sabes lo feliz que eso me hace, amigo – mi felicidad no cabía en mi pecho – Mal, necesito que regreses ahora mismo a Japón, todo lo que tenias que hacer ya lo hiciste, y necesito protegerte y eso solo lo hare teniéndote a mi lado, ahora mismo tomas el avión privado de los Tsukino y regresas te espero mañana en la oficina – suspire – no me perdonaría que algo malo te pase, entendiste – eso lo dije en tono de orden –

- _como digas jefa, ya mismo salgo para el aeropuerto, ya tengo todo listo - _me alegre por eso – _nos vemos mañana, y cuídate mucho. Adiós te quiero -_

- yo te amo amigo, y también cuídate mucho – y así termine la llamada, en ese momento entraba Luna a mi habitación y lo único que hice fue salir a recibirla con un abrazo la cargue como pude y le di una vuelta, ella intento despegarse de mi pero no la deje, la baje le di mil besos en el rostro…

- vaya, vaya pero que celebramos – escuche una voz detrás de nosotros que conocí perfectamente – haber primita a que se debe tanta felicidad, haber dime – ahí fue la única manera que libere a mi nana, y me lance a los brazos de Nicolás –

- Nick! – salte rodeando su cuellos con mis brazos y su cintura con mis piernas – _LO CONSEGUI, LO CONSEGUI…. LAS TENGO, TENGO TODO PARA DES….-_en ese momento con la mirada de cautela que me envió Nick, caí en cuenta que no estábamos solos – necesito que me acompañes tengo que ir a la hacienda para hablar con Hotaru Chiba y arreglar las cosas que faltan para terminar la construcción de algunas cosas, ven vamos – y sin esperar nada mas tome mis cosas me despedí de mí Luna y lo saque a rastras de mi casa, me dirigí al coche donde estaba kelvin y así iniciamos el camino largo de una hora a la hacienda –

- bueno y ahora si me dirás que te tiene tan feliz Seré – me pregunto al fin, definitivamente era un chismoso y no se aguantaría – haber dime –

- las conseguí Nick – me vio de manera reprochable – me adueñe de lo que se puede decir la fortuna Blackmoon – sus ojos se abrieron al igual que los de kelvin que me vio por el retrovisor –

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – era el colmo que no entendiera – me lo explicas –

- que soy dueña del 80% de lo que se llamaba imperio Blackmoon y del 60% de lo que se conocía como imperio Carmesai; dentro de un mes ya no existirán ahora será el gran y poderoso imperio Tsukino, no solo en Europa y el Japón. Ahora traspasar fronteras, somos dueños y señores del mercado americano y los dueños del mercado naviero a nivel mundial – sonreí feliz –

- pero Seré, lograste adueñarte de todo, estas segura – me pregunto kelvin, que sabia todo lo que estaba haciendo para cumplir mi venganza –

- claro que si kelvin – le sonreí – estoy segura, de hecho ya Mal viene de regreso a Japón, ya termino su labor ahora tengo que protegerlo los Tsukino por fin nos adueñamos y vencimos a los malditos Blackmoon – me sentía feliz, pero al mismo tiempo mi odio era igual que hace siete años –

- Seré, pero tu dijiste que eres dueña del mercado naviero mundial, pero acaso no se te olvida la naviera Hino, se que eres dueña de algunas acciones, pero solo de la mitad – pregunto un poco preocupado –

- de eso ya me estoy encargando querido Nick, y no te preocupes ellos también serán míos – reí satisfecha, ante la mirada incrédula de los chicos –

- ¿Qué has hecho? – me sonrió – porque lo que he visto en tu rostro es una visión triunfante – el me conocía mejor que nadie –

- si, he hecho algo hace tiempo, pero no te lo diré – me hizo un puchero que me hizo reír – así me hagas esa cara, no te diré nada, toda la bomba explotara en un poco mas de un mes, es el elegante congreso naviero que se llevara a cabo en Tokio… así que tendrás que esperar y no ser o mejor no sean chismosos – y les saque la lengua tanto a Nick como a kelvin.

Y así en medio de risas, bromas e intentos de sacarme la verdad llegamos a la hacienda, definitivamente tener la compañía de Nicolás a mi lado era una alegría a mi vida, me ayudaba a sanar las heridas que aun mi corazón y alma tenían y yo hacia lo mismo con él.

- bueno Nick, que tal – le pregunte una vez habíamos abandonado el auto – estas sorprendido –

- si lo estoy, esto… esto es impresionante coneja – sonreía muy satisfecho – si esto es el ingreso no me imagino el restro –

- mejor no lo hagas y menos con el hospital – sonreí – ven vamos a dentro la hermana de Darién, nos espera –

- ¿tu futura cuñada? – se burlo de mí, y casi lo asesino con la mirada – ya, ya no me veas así, lo único que espero es que no sea igual de engreída al hermano porque eso si ya no lo soportaría, dos arrogantes en el mismo sitio, eso si que no – sonreí resignada y nos adentramos en el edificio enfrente de nosotros –

- pues quedaras impresionado, porque ella es un amor de persona – suspire – aunque Darién no es tan malo como aparenta, eso lo se muy bien – me sonroje por si mirada divertida – bueno vamos ya –

Entramos al impresionante edificio, y ahí en la recepción ya estaba mi amiga Hotaru…

- Hot, ¿Cómo estas? – ella me vio, me sonrió y me abrazo – que alegría verte –

- lo mismo digo Seré – me vio la mejilla, que estaba un poco menos inflamada y morada – mi hermano es un verdadero miserable, como se le ocurrió golpearte – lo dijo furiosa y eso no me gusto – no le hablo, ni lo quiero ver desde ese día –

- pero Hot, no hagas eso y menos por mi culpa – le dije muy apenada –

- no es tú culpa Seré, solo es de él – me vio a los ojos – desde que esta con esa mujer se convirtió en una verdadera basura, ya no el hombre al que yo admiraba, ahora solo son las sobres de aquel que conocí – su semblante cambio a uno de inmensa tristeza –

- Cof, Cof, Cof, - escuche la tos fingida de mi primo a mi espalda –

- ah Hot, te quiero presenta a uno de los seres que mas amo, el es Nicolás Kumada Tsukino, mi primo – los presente – Nick ella es Hotaru Chiba – en ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron y algo extraño vi en eso –

- señorita Chiba, un inmenso placer conocerla – le tomo su mano y la beso, eso no me pareció muy normal, de hecho Nick es muy caballeroso pero no tanto, como acababa de serlo –

- el placer es mío señor Kumada – Hot se sonrojo y en ese momento crei que sobraba en ese lugar, solo reí para mis adentros –

- no por favor, eso de "señor" no me queda muy bien – le sonrió de manera que nunca lo había visto – no soy tan viejo, silo dime Nicolás – ese acto de coquetería lo capte de inmediato –

- bueno, pues siendo así solo llámame Hotaru, Nicolás – su rostro se puso mucho mas rojo que antes… sabia muy bien en el poco tiempo que la conocía que era muy discreta y tímida, pero en este momento no lo era mucho. Fue solo en ese momento que volví a ver sus miradas y me di cuenta que se veían de manera muy diferente a simples conocidos… se encantaron y de eso estaba mas que segura y también estaba segura que con ellos utilizaría mis tácticas de cupido.

…_..CONTINURA….._

_**Bueno que les pareció, espero que les haya gustado… y que sigan dejándome sus comentarios. **_


	13. Chapter 13

**12. EMPEZANDO A CONOCERSE **

**SERENA POV**

Llevábamos mas de dos horas en la hacienda y definitivamente sobraba allí mi adorado primito, que muchas veces solo veía por mi, hoy me estaba ignorando de la peor manera y eso aunque no quería admitirlo me tenia un poco "celosita", como era posible si la conocía hace unas horas y ya me ignoraba, se llevaron muy bien y eso me encanto; me alejaba de apoco de ellos hasta que los deje solos y definitivamente ni se dieron cuenta. Y en este preciso momento estaba en mi auto junto a kelvin.

-hola amigo, nos vamos – le dije cerrando la puerta a mi lado - ¿Qué?

- y el señor Nicolás Seré – no me sorprendió su curiosidad –

- pues el "señor" esta muy ocupadito coqueteando con Hot, y me ha ignorado durante todo este tiempo – escuche la risita de kelvin – note rias muchacho y si vas a decir si estoy celosa….pues sip – dije haciendo un puchero – siempre he sido el centro de toda su atención y ahora llega la señorita Chiba y me lo roba, _JAM…_no es justo – levante mi rostro con indignación fingida y el muy tonto de kelvin se ríe mas fuerte – bueno eso no importa, no sabes lo mucho que me emociona que se volviera a enamorar, me alegra verlo así, hace mucho tiempo no veía esa sonrisa en su cara –

- nos vamos y no lo vas a esperar – pregunto dudoso –

- no te preocupes, deje un mensaje en recepción para que se enteren de todo – mostre mi carita mas inocente – además de que quería dejarlos solos, uno nunca sabe –

- ahí Seré, tu no cambias ¿verdad?, sigues con tus ideas de cupido – lo asesine con la mirada –

- pues si, no cambio – le saque la lengua – además bien que te han servido mis "ideas" de cupido – me vio por el retrovisor – o es que se te olvida que por mí Molly acepto salir contigo, ah, ah , ah – se sonrojo – o ya se te olvido amiguito –

- A donde quieres que te lleve – me cambio el tema de repente y yo solo solté una carcajada –

- ay kelvin …. Vamos al Crown, hace mas de dos días que no voy y ya me hace falta mí helado y mi malteada de chocolate, así que "delicias a ya voy" – definitivamente hoy era un día muy feliz para mí, y fue así que kelvin dirigió a la ciudad –

Perdida en mis recuerdos mientras íbamos de vuelta, hace cuanto tiempo no sentía esa paz en mi corazón, mi familia me había ayudado mucho; delante de ellos era feliz y era verdad nunca mentí con respecto a mi alegría y dicha, pero llegaba el momento de estar a solas en mi oficina o mi cuarto y todos mis miedos se hacían presentes, siempre cerraba las ventanas y las puertas con seguro cada vez que estaba sola, me aterraba la idea de que ese miserable llegase a buscarme otra vez y terminara lo que inicio. Mis miedos durante estos siete años, no se han disipado he estado mas que asustada, cuando estoy sola me siento indefensa, vulnerable. La empresaria fuerte, impenetrable e indestructible Serena Tsukino que todos conocen, desaparece y se convierte nuevamente en aquella niña llorona, insegura y mimada de 14 años que por un maldito tuvo que madurar antes de tiempo y convertirme en lo que aparento ser hoy una chica de 21 años que le gana a los grandes empresarios del mundo en el desarrollo de negocios fría, fuerte y amorosa en la familia.

A veces me pongo a pensar ¿en quien me convertí?, después de lo que me hizo Diamante, deje de salir con mis amigas al parque, a tomar un helado o a ir de compras, como cualquier chica de 14 años; por estar en una mansión repleta de maquinas de recuperación física y no se que mas cosas, rehabilitándome para poder volver a caminar; durante ese año y medio me sentí perdida, creí no volver a caminar pero mi familia me saco adelante, por ellos volví a caminar, por Haruka lo hice, no permitiría que se culpara por verme atada a una silla de ruedas "eso nunca". Aun recuerdo todos los días de ese año y medio, cuando no estaba en rehabilitación, estaba en la enorme biblioteca de mi padre absorbiendo todo libro de economía, negocios y muchos otros que existiera allí… mi mentalidad desde que Salí del hospital era destruir a los Blackmoon y eso lo lograría a costa de todo. Tanto era mi empeño en mi incremento de conocimiento que cuando volví a caminar ingrese de nuevo a estudiar a la preparatoria y me sentía dichosa, sabia todo lo que me explicaban y nunca mas volví a reprobar un examen con 30 puntos, ahora era solo 100 puntos. Hasta mis 19 años ingrese a la universidad, no lo había hecho antes puesto que mi mente se concentro en un nuevo amor que llego a mi vida _"children of Love", _por mi fundación no lo hice ante, y menos con el caos que se presento después de que casi destruyen mi fundación por unos malditos negocios y por dinero; ese día perdí vidas de niños y mas por la maldita ambición… pero bueno. A los 18 años ya era conocida en los negocios como la futura cabeza de la familia Tsukino, para sorpresa de muchos e indignación de otros, pero así es… mi querido hermanito es súper inteligente para su medicina, pero para los negocios es un fiasco total, mientras yo los adoro.

Mi vida se ha centrado en los negocios, las empresas y por supuesto mis venganzas, lo cual genero que mi vida no fuera como las jóvenes de mi edad, en toda mi vida he tenido solo una relación seria, ha tenido varios admiradores pero estos idiotas van es por mi dinero; y aquella relación que durante mas de un año fue hermosa, hasta que llego "ella"; bueno no todo fue su culpa, también fue la mía, nunca permiti que nuestra relación llegara mas lejos de lo permitido, así que se busco en otra lo que yo nunca le di y ahí después de encontrar a Seiya con Reí teniendo sexo, mi corazón volvió a sangrar y de la peor manera como nunca, me sentí indigna, insegura, no me quería. Como podía quererme, si no había mantenido a un hombre a mi lado, durante estos tres años después de esa dichosa relación, no he vuelto a iniciar nada, no he tenido mas novios, además nadie me había interesado hasta ahora.

¿Que me hizo Darién Chiba? no lose, pero desde el primer momento en que vi esos ojos azules como el mar, me enamore como nunca lo había hecho, si alguna vez crei que había amado a Seiya, que equivocada estaba, el amor que siento por Darién, es mas grande y fuerte que siento que se me sale el corazón, además que el dolor que este amor me hace sentir es mucho peor de lo que creí conocer antes. Todos los días pienso que el amor no se hizo para mí, solo los negocios.

-Sere, Sere!Serena¡ – el grito de kelvin, me trajo de nuevo a la realidad – ya llegamos, ve te espero –

- Gracias Kel, ¿porque no entras conmigo? y no te quedas aquí solo – y así el me siguió, después de haberle rogado mucho, cuando ingresamos a la cafetería, vi a Mina encargándose de todo –

- hola amiga, ¿como estas? – la salude dándole un beso en la mejilla –

- hola Seré, estoy muy bien… hace mucho tiempo no te veía ¿Por qué no habías vuelto?- haciendo un puchero mi rubia – eres mala y ahora que estoy de vacaciones no te apareces -

- pero si tan solo he faltado dos días – le dije rascándome la cabeza –

- pero miren a quien tenemos aquí – exclamo la rubia abrazando a kelvin – hola guapo, como estas tanto tiempo sin verte -

- hola mi rubia loca, estas preciosa como siempre – recibió fuerte el abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla – pero la señorita no debería estar en la universidad no aquí coqueteando con los clientes – todos reimos por ese comentario –

- bobo, pues déjame decirte que la universidad me dio 15 días de vacaciones por esa labor que hice en Londres, así que decidi ayudar a mi querido hermanito en la cafetería – nos saco la lengua a los dos –

- pues me alegro que estés haciendo algo, y no perdiendo el tiempo como siempre – hable burlándome –

- hare como si no hubiese escuchado ese comentario señorita – me sonrió – pero que se les ofrece comer, hoy va por cuenta de la casa –

- bueno siendo así, ven kelvin – nos sentamos en una mesa alejada de la barra, mientras Mina nos seguía – yo quiero una malteada enorme de chocolate, un trozo de pastel de chocolate y un empardado de pollo – los chicos me veían divertidos -¿Qué?, tengo hambre – hice un puchero y ellos rieron –

- Seré, me puedes decir como haces para comer tanto y mantenerte así de divina – ahora fui yo quien rio – ya te traigo tu pedido y tu kelvin ¿que quieres? –

- yo quiero una malteada de fresa y nada mas – y así mi amiga se fue a traer nuestro pedido – oye lo que dijo Mina es cierto como haces para mantenerte, si sigues comiendo así te engordaras –

- no me importa – subiendo mis hombros – nunca voy a dejar de comer, es mi mayor debilidad, bueno no solo esa – empecé a contar con los dedos – además de dormir, ver televisión, trabajar, adorar a mis niños – empecé con la narración –

- mira Seré, aquí está su pedido – nos lo dejo enfrente y empecé a comer mi pastel de chocolate, estaba tan concentrada en mi comida y en charlar y reír con kelvin, que no me había dado cuenta que desde la barra habían cinco personas que me veían, y lo único que sabia era que no tenia ni idea de donde habían aparecido –

**DARIEN POV**

Después de narrarle a mís amigos como me "asaltaron", nos dirigimos a la oficina de Andrew para terminar de arreglar algunas cosas que necesitaban mis amigos con respecto a la fundación de Serena, yo estaba feliz ayudando eso era un sueño hecho realidad. Desde la oficina podíamos escuchar la risa de una persona, que de por si era una escandalosa, todos nos veíamos y por lo visto habían tres de nosotros que sabían de quien era esa risa tan espontanea y así nos dirigimos a la cafetería. Cuando salimos me lleve una gran sorpresa a lo que tenia enfrente de mis ojos, allí estaba nuevamente la rubia que me tenia atormentado, Serena, no se que sentí vergüenza, culpa, alegría por volverla a ver, no lo supe, lo único que hice fue reírme a lo que veía; allí estaba ella, con su rostro totalmente manchado de pastel de chocolate, como si fuera una niña de 5 años, se veía tan linda y tierna _"pero que diablos estas pensando Darién"_, me sorprendida esos pensamientos que estaba teniendo últimamente con esa chica. Fue entonces en ese momento que me di cuenta que no estaba sola, reía, bromeaba y le daba con su cuchara helado "en la boca" a ese sujeto, no se que me paso pero sentí que de mis adentros mi sangre hervia del coraje,¿ quien era ese? Y ¿Por qué tenia esos acercamientos con Serena?, estaba que volaba, me encontraba de muy mal genio; acaso ese sujeto era su "novio", no ella no podía tener novio, porque….

-vaya, pero si mi hermana se ve muy feliz, mas de lo acostumbrado – Haruka fue quien me saco de mis pensamientos - ¿Qué le habrá pasado? – definitivamente eso era algo raro para todos – amor de casualidad sabrás que le pasa a mí hermana –

- no amor, no se que pasara – todos volteamos a verla, ya que soltó una carcajada muy ruidosa – lo único que se, es que esta mañana según lo que me dijo Luna fue que Malacite la llamo y desde esa llamada su alegría se incremento a lo ue estamos viendo –

-¿Malacite?, ¿quien es Malacite? – pregunte, haciéndome el indiferente –

- es un muy buen amigo de la familia – me contesto Haruka – es el abogado de Serena, y uno de sus mejores amigos –

- yo pensé que su abogado era Rubeus – seguía preguntando. ¿Por qué?, ni yo mismo lo se –

- Rubeus, es abogado de la empresa, Malacite es su abogado personal – ese tonito no me gusto y tenia que averiguar quien era ese tipo – mira, esa niña parece de 8 años, Jajajajaja, ve como tiene su boca y la nariz – todos reían, yo solo la veía su rostro cubierto de chocolate, quien la viera nadie se imaginaria que ella es la heredera mas rica de Japón y Europa. En ese momento sin que nadie se diera cuenta, me acerque un poco a esa mesa, para escuchar un poco su conversación –

- oye que cruel eres Seré – quien se creía para hablarle así – no es justo que me hagas eso –

- kelvin, no te hagas del rogar – "kelvin", ese era el nombre de su escolta, ¿pero que hacia el comiendo helado con su jefa? – además, ya le dije a Molly así que hoy la llevaras al cine, y es una orden como tu jefa que soy – definitivamente ese chico era su empleado, ¿pero porque lo trataba así, siendo tan solo un empleado? –

- bueno jefa, si tu lo dices, te hare caso – "tu", "te" quien se creía para tutearla, no tenia respeto de nada – pero quien te cuidara –

- haber Kel – le sonrió – hoy es sábado, no trabajo y por esa razón me iré al apartamento está tarde – ¿al apartamento? –

- cuando vas a tu apartamento, quiere decir que quieres estar sola – eso me sorprendió, ¿Por qué sabe tanto de ella? - ¿Qué tienes?, hay algo que te preocupe –

- no Kel, no te preocupes – le tomo de la mano y eso no me gusto para nada – hoy no voy porque algo me atormente, todo lo contrario necesito terminar ciertas cosas para dar el punto final a mi venganza – "venganza", ya me imaginaba a quienes se refería – tu sabes lo que eso significa para mi – ese hombre sabia sus planes –

- lo se, pero me preocupa dejarte sola – eso definitivamente no me gustaba – le puedo decir a alguien que te acompañe –

- mira kelvin – se puso seria – no te preocupes por mí, quieres… nadie sabe de ese apartamento, solo mi papá, tu y yo – dudo un poco – bueno otra persona pero él no dira nada – ese "él" se refería a mí y eso me gusto –

- como que hay otra persona que lo sabe – la regaño ¿Quién se cree para hacerlo? – Seré, sabes que ese lugar es para tu seguridad, entre menos personas sepan de el mejor para ti, ¿Quién es el que sabe de ese lugar? – sonó un poco preocupado –

- no te preocupes, él no dira nada – suspiro – además sabes que mi apartamento es sagrado, nadie mas que los que yo quiera sabrán de el, tú sabes que es mi lugar de tranquilidad y para desconectarme del mundo… así que no me cambies de tema quieres – le saco la lengua, toda untada de chocolate – mañana quiero que me digas que Molly ya es tu novia, y es una orden – los dos rieron –

- Sere, definitivamente eres cupido – "cupido", esa palabra me hizo sonreír - pero esa orden la aceptare gustoso, sabes que amo a Molly mas que a nada y hoy le pediré que sea mi novia – esa noticia me hizo respirar tranquilo –

-_!ESO ME GUSTA¡_ - grito llamando la atención de todos los presentes – perdón, no era mi atención – se sonrojo y se vio mas linda de lo normal – pero mira quien esta ahí, los chicos…._OIGAN CHICOS, HOLAAA _– todos los presentes la vieron con enojo - ¿Qué?, porque me ven así, yo no tengo la culpa de que todos ustedes sean unos amargados y no sonrían – le saco la lengua a todos, y esto hizo reír a la gran mayoría de los presentes, esa chica si que es especial, en ese momento me escondi y me dirigí de nuevo a la barra, para que me viera – _Darién- _su rostro se espanto cuando me vio las heridas de mi cara - ¿Qué…que pa? – guardo silencio y agacho la mirada, supe que ella intuía que me había pasado –

- me asaltaron – le conteste, ella levanto su rostro con una pregunta en su cara y yo solo le sonreí – pero no fue nada grave, estoy bien – le guiñe un ojo y ella se sonrojo –

- será que puedo hablar contigo a solas – me pregunto, llamando la atención de los presentes – y ustedes ¿Qué?, no sean chismosos, ¿vamos? – yo asentí y nos dirigimos a una mesa aun mas apartada de los chicos – Darién yo…yo –

- no digas nada Serena, no te preocupes, esto – señale mi rostro – me lo merezco, cada golpe que recibí de Nicolás lo aguante gustoso – sus ojos se abrieron como platos – no te impresiones Serena, es la verdad, cada día que en mi mente aparece tu rostro golpeado me siento como una basura, una cucaracha y me arrepiento no sabes cuanto – en ese momento ella me tomo de la mano y sentí una descarga por todo mi cuerpo –

- Darién por favor, olvida ya eso si – su rostro reflejo un ruego que no entendí – mira, no se que guardo en mi corazón por lo que me hiciste, créeme que ese golpe me aturdio demasiado, pero no tanto como para odiarte, no lo hago y no lo hare. Fuiste muy cruel y duro con migo y eso también me dolió; no me arrepiento de lo que le hice a Reí – abrí mis ojos como platos – si, y no me mires así, no me arrepiento de lo que le dije o lo que le hice y nunca lo hare…la odio Darién y eso lo sabes muy bien – iba a hablar cuando….

- bombón – otra vez ese tipejo –

- Seiya, ¿que quieres? – vi su rostro de fastidio y eso me gusto – creo que lo que tenia que hablar contigo ya lo hice, no hay mas de que hablar – yo solo me limitaba a ver al idiota – así que si no te importa estoy muy ocupada y déjame en paz –

- bombón yo no puedo dejar las cosas así – en ese momento levanto a Serena del brazo y pude ver el gesto de dolor de ella y eso colmo mi paciencia –-

- _OYE IMBECIL SUELTALA –_ lo grite y lo cogi de las solapas de la chaqueta y en ese momento la soltó – que te crees imbécil, para tratarla así, no escuchaste que te alejes de ella – ahí note que todos en la cafetería escucharon mi grito y mas que todo un rubio que se dirigió o nosotros furioso –

- _Y TU QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES_ – se soltó de mi agarre – _DIME QUIEN ERES, QUE TIENES CON MI BOMBÓN –_

_- NO LE DIGAS ASÍ, MALDITA SEA _– me hervía la sangre de escucharlo llamarla así – _Y ME METO PORQUE SERENA ES MI NOVIA – _esas palabras salieron de mis adentros ni siquiera las pensé y vi el asombro de todos los presentes, vi como sus ojos se abrieron y me sentí tan feliz al mencionar esas palabras, decidi bajar la voz – así que dejala en paz, es la ultima vez que la buscas, se toda su historia y si te vuelves a acercar a ella te acabo a golpes –

- si como no – lo dijo en forma sarcástica – así como acabaste a golpes al que te golpeo – mi furia creció mas, quise matarlo en ese momento, estaba listo para golpearlo pero una pequeña manito me sujeto mi brazo, voltee a ver y era Serena –

- Serena – solo dije eso, sus ojos me decían todo, que me detuviera y con el poco autocontrol que tenia en ese momento me calme – esta bien –

- bombón – la vio a los ojos - ¿en verdad eres novia de este idiota? – pregunto ganándose la atención de los presentes de Andrew, Mina, Lita, Haruka, Michiru, Kelvin y los dos hermanos de Kou – ¿dime es verdad? –

- claro que es verdad – exclame furioso viendo que la rubia no contestaba – ¿Por qué lo dudas? –

- tu no me contestes – su ira se reflejaba en el rostro y sus manos, estaba empezando a impacientarme – bombón – otra vez la llamaba así –

- si Seiya – me sentí feliz – es verdad, Darién y yo somos novios hace tiempo, así que te pido que me dejes en paz, ya viste no estoy sola y por favor si quieres hacer algo por mi, aléjate y no me busques mas –

- _IMPOSIBLE_ – su grito me asombro – nunca bombón, nunca voy a renunciar a ti, olvídalo puedes estar con este sujeto pero no te dejare en paz me entiendes, luchare por ti así tenga que enfrentarme con el mundo entero…. Te perdí una vez por idiota, por una mujerzuela que no vale la pena – eso me enfureció mas, recordé que este imbécil había estado con mi Reí y quise matarlo – no me importa nada –

- pues debería importarte Kou – ahora hablo Haruka – deja a mi hermana en paz de una vez y por todas, ella tiene una relación estable – el idiota también me estaba siguiendo la corriente – así que lárgate y no me obligues a sacarte de aquí a rastras –

- Seiya vámonos – hablo aquel chico Yaten, su hermano – suficiente con todo lo que has hecho, espero que te quede claro todo lo que Serena y su novio te dijeron –

- no creo que sean novios – esa exclamación me dejo sorprendido – la ultimas que estuve aquí, dijiste que ella era tu amiga y hoy de repente es tu novia, no me crean estúpidos – eso si no lo esperaba, no es tan bruto después de todo – no lo creo – en ese momento tome una decisión y no supe si era correcta –

- espero que con esto te quede claro que es mi novia y te alejes de ella – y sin esperar nada mas voltee donde estaba ella, la tome de la cintura la traje hacia mi, viéndola a los ojos que se encontraban sin entender lo que haría y la bese…. Ese beso, ese beso fue algo diferente a mi, no se porque lo hice, simplemente toque sus labios y al primer contacto tuve una sensación en mi cuerpo que nunca antes había tenido, no se que pudo ser pero me gusto y en ese momento simplemente me deje llevar por la sensación que tuve, sus labios eran tan cálidos y suaves, en ese momento me di cuenta que ella me correspondió al beso, fue un beso corto pero lleno de ese sentimiento que no quise saber que era y así me fui separando poco a poco de ella, cuando vi sus ojos estaban con un brillo que me gusto pero también me hizo sentir incomodo, fue cuando me di cuenta de que todos nos veían con los ojos como platos y ahí fue que… - espero que con lo que acabas de ver te haya quedado claro que ella es mi novia y que la dejes en paz, la próxima vez que te vea cerca der ella me la pagaras – voltee a ver a Serena – amor, nos vamos este ambiente esta muy pesado – no se ni siquiera lo que decía –

- Ehh, a si, si vámonos – pude ver su rostro totalmente rojo y me pareció muy tierna – adiós chicos nos vemos, y tu Seiya déjame en paz – y así sin esperar los reclamos de nadie mas, salimos de la cafetería sin decir nada mas –

- Darién, porque hiciste eso – fue ella la que rompió el silencio una vez fuera de ese lugar – te agradezco que hayas querido ayudarme, pero no era para que inventaras eso y menos que me besaras – su mirada estaba pegada a un punto invisible –

- solo lo hice para ayudarte, era lo único que se me ocurrió para librarte de ese sujeto – respondi muy serio – pero no te preocupes no volverá a pasar, eso fue un error y no se repetirá –

- eso espero, ya que si tu novia se entera – me vio a los ojos, y estos estaban llenos de lagrimas y quise saber ¿porque? – no puedo imaginar que hará, para volver hacerme la vida imposible –

- no te metas con Reí, te lo advierto – la encare – no me hagas arrepentirme de lo que hice, además ese beso para mi no significo nada – mentí – así que olvídate de eso, además no eres lo suficientemente mujer para que generes emociones en mi – lo único que sentí después fue un dolor grandísimo en mi mejilla derecha, en el mismo lugar que tenia los golpes recibidos por Nicolás, con la única diferencia era que esta vez era Serena la que me pegaba semejante cachetada –

- _ERES UN IDIOTA DARIEN – _pude ver como por sus mejillas caían lagrimas y me sentí fatal, cada vez arruinaba peor las cosas con ella - _ NO TE VUELVAS A METER CONMIGO DARIEN, DEJAME EN PAZ, NO ME VUELVAS A DEFENDER YO PUEDO HACERLO SOLA – _en sus gritos podía sentir mucho dolor – no necesito que lo hagas, las disculpas que me diste hace unos minutos no sirvieron de nada ¿verdad? – abrí los ojos como platos – no, no sirvieron volviste a insultarme y a maltratarme y todo por esa mujer – suspiro resignada - vámonos kelvin – en ese momento me di cuenta que en la puerta del coche de Serena ya estaba ese chico que me vio con mucho odio – adiós Darién – y sin decir nada mas se fue dejándome sin saber que decir ni que hacer, pero con algo muy claro… ella tenia razón cada vez que le pedia disculpas, volvia y cometia estupidez tras estupidez y así frustrado, enojado me dirigí a mi apartamento a esperar la llamada de mi novia.

….._CONTINUARA…_

_**Gracias a todos por esos comentarios maravillosos… se les quiere y un beso y un abrazo para cada uno de ustedes….**_


	14. Chapter 14

**13. NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS**

En ese momento todos en la cafetería se veían unos a otros, nadie sabia que hacer o que decir, todos estaba impactados e incrédulos por lo que acababan de ver, pero entonces fue Mina la que rompió el silencio…

- bueno ya que todo quedo claro, ¿porque no te largas Seiya? – lo vio a los ojos – lo que tenias que saber ya lo sabes así que deja a mi amiga en paz –

- ¿ tu eres mina? – la vio directamente a la cara – no te conozco, pero se que eres la mejor amiga de mi bombón y te lo digo a ti y a todos ustedes – los vio a todos – no me interesa nada de lo que ustedes piensen, no me alejare de ella nunca – y así les dio la espalda y se dirigió a la salida –

- escúchame bien Seiya Kou – dijo la rubia, llamando la atención de Seiya – no te conocía personalmente, pero toda tu historia la se de memoria y que te quede una cosa clara… tu mas que nadie sabes lo que ha sufrido mi amiga y lo que tu le hiciste sufrió mucho, y por eso te advierto que te alejes de ella por las buenas o créeme que te mantendré lejos por las malas –

- ¿me estas amenazando? – volteo a verla –

- yo no amenazo Seiya, te estoy advirtiendo que te alejes de ella, no estés cerca de ella o su novio… no me obligues a utilizar mi poder para alejarte – ella termino diciendo estos y el pelinegro salió de la cafetería – y ustedes que esperan para irse con su hermano –

- mira niñita, el problema es de Seiya no de nosotros – hablo fastidiado el peliplata Yaten – además tú no nos conoces –

- claro que los conozco – sonrió - ¿Quién no conoce a dos de los chicos mas populares del momento, tú eres Yaten Kou y tú eres Taiki Kou – saco una libreta de su delantal – me darían un autógrafo –

- _MINA _– los presentes se asombraron por el cambio de actitud de la rubia – pensé que los odiabas hermanita – hablo Andrew –

- pues nop – les saco la lengua, sin fijarse de la mirada persistente de cierto chico – al que odio ya se fue, ellos no tienen la culpa de lo miserable que es su hermano menor –

- Taiki, Yaten – hablo Michiru – ayúdennos a tener a Seiya alejado de Serena, saben lo que paso y no quiero que ella salga herida de nuevo – hablo muy calmadamente – por favor –

- haremos lo posible Mich – hablo Taiki –

- oye y tú ¿Por qué le hablas así a mi novia? – pregunto molesto Haruka - ¿Quién te crees?

- amor – hablo Michiru, con la risa burlona de Andrew, Lita y Mina – los chicos son muy amigos de nosotros, a excepción de Seiya por supuesto, así que no te pongas celoso –

- yo no estoy celoso – muy firme en su afirmación, que por supuesto nadie acepto –

- si como no – se burlo Andrew, ganándose la mirad asesina del rubio – pero bueno, ya que son amigos porque no toman algo y nos cuentan de sus vidas – se dirigió a los hermanos Kou – sigan es por cuenta de la casa, además no todos los días vienen dos de los integrantes del grupo de música mas importante del mundo – así todos aceptaron gustosos el ofrecimiento de Andrew, hablando de todo y de nada mientras ellos hablaban no se dieron cuenta que cierta pareja no se dejaban de ver: él, con cara de fastidio y ella con admiración y gusto –

_MANSION TSUKINO_

**SERENA POV**

En lugar de dirigirme a mi apartamento como lo había dispuesto desde la mañana, me dirigió a mi casa, cuando llegue la encontré en penumbras… hasta ese momento recordé que mis padres había salido de viaje a Osaka y después a Yokohama, en ese momento fui directo a la cocina donde encontré a Molly y Ami, muy felices cocinando.

- hola chicas – llamando la atención de las jóvenes –

- Seré, ¿Cómo estas? – me saludo muy animada Amy - ¿Cómo te fue en la hacienda?

- perfectamente, todo esta en el máximo momento, dentro de un mes daremos apertura a nuestra fundación – reí feliz – y ustedes que preparan, _AHÍ QUE RICO PASTEL DE CHOCOLATE _– grite alarmando a las presentes – yo quiero, yo quiero –

- ya, ya Seré todavía no esta terminado así que espérate – contesto Molly –

- Amy – llame a mi hermana – tengo que decirte algo – rascándome la cabeza – hoy vi a Taiki – vi el asombro de la peliazul –

- a Ta… Taiki – se puso muy nerviosa y dio una pequeña sonrisa – ¿y como esta? –

- igual de guapo – sonreí de manera coqueta –

- me alegra por él – su visión se nublo –

- solo dirás eso – regañe muy fuerte a Amy – no lo buscaras y hablaras con él –

- ¿Qué quieres que haga Serena – pequeñas lagrimas cayeron – crees que después de dos años me recuerde, no Serena no lo hará, yo simplemente fui algo pasajero y nada mas –

- no digas tonterías – respondi fastidiada – Taiki te quería mucho ¿verdad Molly? – pregunte a la pelirroja que se había mantenido callada –

- pienso que si Amy, para los dos fue muy difícil separarse – se detuvo – tu decidiste dejarlo ir, para que cumpliera su sueño: la música y su banda, no piensas que aun hay una posibilidad para ustedes –

- chicas, les agradezco que piensen en mi – se dirigió a la puerta – pero nuestra historia ya termino y no volverá a comenzar –

- Amy – la llame – no te mientas tu misma, lo amas lo has amado durante todos estos años y por el tiempo en que estuvieron juntos y eso no se olvida -

- _USTEDES CREEN QUE NO DESEARIA QUE ESO PASARA, VOLVER A ESTAR EN SUS BRAZOS, VOLVER A BESARLO – _nos grito - _ PERO ESTOY SEGURA QUE ME OLVIDO, NUNCA ME BUSCO DURANTE ESTOS TRES AÑOS NUNCA LE IMPORTE - _ se detuvo – nunca le importe…no…no me … me… amo… co…como yo…lo hice – se dejo caer de rodillas llorando con todo el sufrimiento de su corazón -

- Amy, no llores no nos gusta verte así – la abrace de rodillas junto a ella – démosle tiempo haber que pasa, no te apresures –

- Seré – me llamo Molly y en su mirada me dijo que debía decirle la verdad – tiene que saberlo –

- ¿saber que? – nos vio a las dos a la cara - ¿Qué pasa? –

- Taiki durante estos tres años a estado en contacto conmigo – suspire y vi sus asombro – antes de irse de Londres me hizo jurarle que nunca te lo dijera y tú sabes que cumplo mis promesas, él también es mi amigo y no podía traicionarlo –

- ¿Qué te hizo jurar? –

- que no te diría que estaba pendiente de ti – sus ojos se abrieron como platos – me llamaba seguido para saber que hacías, como estabas – suspire – todas esas fotos que te tomaba casi todos los días, eran para nuestro álbum familiar pero también – reí nerviosa – pero también para… para él – cerre los esperando el grito pero nada así que abrí los ojos, cuando la vi su rostro reflejaba una gran sonrisa – ¿que no me vas a regañar? – dije haciendo un puchero –

- mes estas hablando en seria Serena – yo asentí – él me busco y estuvo pendiente de mí –

- si, que si – respondi fastidiada – así que espera a que él te busque, no dudo que sea rápido –nos pusimos de pie – pero te pido algo mi niña –

- ¿Qué quieres Seré? – me pregunto feliz –

- no te niegues al amor, por favor – ella me vio a la cara – lucha por él así sea en contra de las distancias, o de esas fans que no lo dejan ni un minuto, a que lo abrazan de repente, o que le dan besos robados – seguía con mi discurso

- Serena – me llamo Molly -

- o que se le abalanzan y no lo dejan respirara o…- no paraba de hablar -

- Serena – de nuevo Molly sin prestarle atención –

- o todas esas locas que lo quieres para ellas so….- hasta que me grito –

- _SERENA - _me grito Molly –

-_QUE _– conteste asustada - ¿Por qué gritas Molly? No estoy sorda –

- porque no te callas y dejas de ayudar tanto – me dijo señalándome a Amy con la cabeza abajo –

- eh… ehh… Amy… no era mi intención decir eso – me puse muy nerviosa – pero si te di… digo todo esto es para que entiendas una cosita – señale mi dedo meñique – él estuvo pendiente de ti estos tres años eso significa que no te ha dejado de amar, así que por favor no te niegues al amor y por favor escúchalo antes de tomar cualquier decisión – suspire – ya lo hiciste una vez, no lo hagas de nuevo –

- tienes razón conejo – levanto su rostro y me sonrió – esperare, ya lo hice durante tres años, ¿porque no hacerlo por un momento mas? –

- exacto, oigan y cambiando de tema – sonreí - ¿ya esta mi pastel? – reí rascándome mi cabeza –

- ay Serena, tu no cambiaras verdad – después de esa discusión y de hablar con mi hermanita durante un buen tiempo, me despedí de ellas con un trozo enorme de pastel de chocolate a mi cuarto, pero iba subiendo las escaleras cuando llamaron a la puerta y me dirigí a ella –

- _YO ATIENDO LA PUERTA _–grite para que me escucharan, cuando abrí la puerta un ramo enorme de orquídeas se encontraba enfrente mío – si, disculpe a quien busca – le pregunte al mensajero –

- disculpe la señorita Serena Tsukino por favor – me sonrió –

- eh, si soy yo – estaba encantada con esas orquídeas de hecho eran hermosas – quien las envía –

- me podía firmar aquí – me extendió el recibo de entrega –

- si claro – firme y las recibí – gracias – cerré la puerta y me dispuse a leer la tarjeta –

_Eres la mujer que siempre que querido a mi lado Serena, no sabes lo feliz que me hace volver a saber de ti… te aseguro que nada ni nadie nos volverá a separar…_

_PDTA: muy pronto sabrás de mí, mi amor_

- que diablos – me puse furiosa – ¿Qué le pasa a este idiota?, ¿Por qué me manda estas cosas? _MOLLY _– grite con todas mis fuerzas –

- que sucede Seré… - se detuvo cuando vio las orquídeas – pero que bellas son, ¿quien las trajo?

- el idiota de Seiya, quien mas va ser – respire fastidiada – bótalas, regálalas, cocínalas, has lo que quieras con ellas – tome de nuevo mi pastel – ahí me daño mi pastel, que fastidio –

- esta bien Seré – las tomo y se dirigió a la cocina y yo fui directo a mi habitación, en ese momento suena mi celular y me doy cuenta quien es –

- hola ingrato, por fin te acuerdas de tu prima – fingui enojo –

- hola mi coneja, ahora no es momento de reproches – prende el televisor y por el canal 25 – se escucho ansioso y le obedecí –

- ¿que busco exacta…? – no termine mi pregunta porque porque la tuve en ese mismo instante –

_- según las malas lenguas, nos informan que el multimillonario Safiro Blackmoon, dará una cena de compromiso este sábado 10 de julio, presentado a su prometida…- _ decía la reportera – _no sabemos que tan cierto sea, pero de lo que si estamos seguros y esto por el propio padre del interesado es que si habrá una rueda de prensa el día 11 a las 9: 00 de la mañana en donde hablara de asuntos concernientes con sus hijos, su familia y sus riqueza, esperamos con ancias que llegue ese día y esperando que las buenas noticias con respecto a su empresa sea que retomo su poder con ellas, porque si eso no llegase a pasar se verían verdaderamente en problemas y toda la industria naviera en Estados Unidos, ya que esta misma industria pero europea y japonesa nos destrozaría – _en ese momento apague el televisor –

- ¿que te pareció? – me pregunto Nick – increíble, ya están mencionando el compromiso –

- si, ya lo hacen pero no con la noticia completa – en ese momento me de cuanta que había hablado de mas –

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – no conteste - ¿Qué me ocultas? –

- el domingo lo sabrás, al igual que todos, y tu ¿que me dices de nuevo? – pregunte de manera picara –

- pues sabes, ya que tu no me dijiste nada, yo tampoco – eso si que no me gusto – eso te pasa por guardarme secretos, así que adiosito –

- ni se te ocurra colgar… - pero fue demasiado tarde mi regaño ya me había colgado – uy esa me la pagas, pero tengo otra manera de saber que sucedió con ustedes primito – en ese momento me dispuse a marcarle a alguien que si me sacaría de dudas –

_APARTAMENTO DE DARIEN _

Estaba en esos momentos llamando a la mansión de Reí en , pero para mi sorpresa me dijeron que ya había llegado pero que se había marchado muy rápido con su padre _¿Por qué no me llamaste? _Esa era la pregunta que me hacia en cada momento, pero en ese momento en mi mente apareció otra figura no precisamente la de mi novia, era la de Serena… aquella chica que de un día para otro me estaba volviendo loco a tal punto de decir que era mi novia, y peor besarla…..en ese momento el sonido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos.

- diga – conteste fastidiado - ¿Quién habla? –

- _hola hermanito – _me sorprendió, mi hermana llamándome después de tanto tiempo – _¿no me vas ha saludar?_

- Hot, pero…pero que sorpresa – estaba feliz, después de tantos días sin mi loquita hermosa – no sabes lo contento que estoy por hablar contigo hermanita –

- _espero que este tiempo sin mi hayas pensado en lo que estas haciendo con tu vida, y en lo que estas cayendo – _otra vez sus regaños, pero a diferencia de estos dos últimos años esta vez la escuche y entendí lo que quería decir – _todo lo que te dije la ultima vez, no ha cambiado y sigo igual en mis pensamientos – _

_- _ lose Hotaru, pero sabes tus palabras han estado muy presentes en mi mente – y eso era verdad –

- _pues me alegra escucharlo y espero que eso no sea mientras la tonta de tu novia este fuera del país – _suspire resignado por su comentario pero no le dije nada – _pero en fin, yo te llamaba por otra cosa un poco grave, así que abre la puerta que estoy fuera de tu departamento – _eso si me sorprendió, fui corriendo a la puerta y allí estaba ella – _hola Dar – _la abrace con todas las fuerzas y la bese, después de hablar de todo lo que habíamos hecho estos días sin vernos empezamos con el tema que teníamos que hablar - 

- ¿Qué pasa? – su seriedad no me gustaba –

-_ es acerca de la construcción del puerto en Estados Unidos, y con los Blackmoon _– solo escuchar ese apellido me revuelve el estomago –

- dime de una vez que te traes – me estaba desesperando –

-_ya, ya, mira hace dos meses cuando viaje a América, escuche algo en una de las cenas especiales de esta familia, tu sabes teníamos que iniciar con los diálogos para la construcción del puerto… pero esa noche escuche varios comentarios que me dejaron con cierto inconformismo –_

_- ¿_de que hablas? – no me gustaba lo que empezaba a escuchar –

- _pues muy sencillo, varios empresarios empezaron hablar de la bancarrota de los Blackmoon, de sus millonarias deudas y de la gran cantidad de acciones que vendieron de las empresas a cargo de ellos… y pues tu sabes no me podría quedar con la duda, así que encargue a un investigador para que averiguara _–

-¿Qué hiciste que? – grite asombrado de mi hermana –

- _hay ya Darién, no te alarmes… si contrate un investigador y lo que este me dijo me ha hecho cambiar totalmente los planes con esta familia; lo que me informaron fue sencillos, están acabados y están consiguiendo dinero de la peor manera y una de ella es con el puerto en construcción _–

- el puerto si se construye, seria el mas importante de Norteamérica y eso les traería muchas ganancias y a nosotros también –

- _si pero lo que tu no sabes, es que unos de los socios de los Blackmoon, un tal Jedite_… _es un __Gánster__, jefe de la mas grande organización criminal de América, y pues con solo ese hecho imagínate que los rodea, bueno eso solo es algo poco a lo que averigua; todo te lo envié a tu correo, hay desde nombres de narcotraficantes, asesinos y ladrones muy asediados por la justicia, hasta de políticos que tienen antecedentes de corrupción y de mas de América… _-

- eso no lo sabia, no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de todo esto – estaba tan confundido y asombrado que no sabia mas que decir, ¿Qué mas podíamos encontrar detrás de esa despreciable familia? – pero si es tan fácil averiguar sobre su historial criminal, ¿Por qué los Blackmoon no han caído? –

- _porque en eso también están involucrados grandes personalidades del país, y lo que ellos esperan es que los Blackmoon caigan pero por si solos, eso equivale es que ninguno se meterá con ellos porque les tienen miedo. Bueno eso no es lo que nos importa en si –_

- ¿Qué mas puede pasar?-

-_pues sencillo, que nos involucren con esos negocios ilegales y nos veamos en problemas… así que la construcción del puerto esta cancelada, ni en planes esta firmar ese contrato, ya hable con los abogados y manejaran eso en un mes –_

_- _¿Por qué en un mes? –

- _!es que no sabes¡ ay Darién, en un poco mas de un mes se llevara el congreso naviero mas importante del mundo y se hará aquí en Tokio… la firma del contrato se haría en ese momento… pero ya no eso queda cancelado, yo no permitiré que esos miserables ensucien el apellido Chiba –_

- ay hermanita, eres la mejor – la abrace – esa es la mejor decisión que has tomada, la apoyo de todas las maneras… cualquier cosa por el simple hecho de verlos destruidos –

- _es por Serena ¿verdad? _– solo la vi con asombro - _ Nicolás me conto todo lo que sucedió con ella y los Blackmoon – _su mirada era triste, pero al mismo tiempo había algo diferente que no supe que era –

- ¿ Nicolás? – pregunte de manera enfadada - ¿de donde lo conoces? –

-_ lo conozco porque Serena me lo presento –_ su sonrisa no me agradado nada – _y estuve con el esta mañana el la hacienda, haciendo el recorrido de esta… nos hicimos muy amigos y me conto todo de su familia y de Serena _– el brillo en sus ojos me estaba molestando - _y de paso lo felicite por la paliza que te dio _– eso no me gusto –

- _¡LO FELICITASTE!_ – grite alarmado – pero como así, casi matan a tu hermano y tu lo felicitaste - 

- _claro, bien merecido lo tienes y por lo visto fue peor de lo que me dijo _– soltó una carcajada – _porque déjame decirte que te vez muy mal hermanito – _

- si, si búrlate…- suspire resignado – pero si tienes razón, me merecia cada uno de estos golpes – me toco el rostro recordando no los golpes de Nicolás, sino la cachetada de Serena –

- _pues estoy de acuerdo, Nicolás … - _la interrumpí –

- bueno ya, ese nombre ya me esta dando dolor de cabeza… parala bueno – fastidiado – y tú que, estas muy emocionada con ese sujeto –

- _que…de…que estas…hablando _– su nerviosismo y sonrojo de su rostro me lo demostró – _no para nada –_

_- _ si te creo, como no –

Después de que mi hermana se marchó, dejándome con muchas dudas con respecto a su relación con ese sujeto "Nicolás" me dirigí directo a mi habitación a tomar una duchan mi día definitivamente había sido un completo asco: primero mi novia se va al otro lado del mundo, y de la peor manera posible, primero le importa un bledo mi estado lamentable en el que me encuentro, me hace pensar que le importa muy poco y no solo eso también se despide de la manera más fría posible. No la entiendo; después tuve el peor enfrentamiento con un enamorado de esa chica queme tiene la cabeza llena de culpa y lo peor de todo es que la defendí y cometí una estupidez aun mayor….la bese, si la bese ese beso que no me deja estar tranquilo desde que sucedió y mintiendo por ella, lo único que espero es que Reí no se entere de lo que hice porque me mata, y no solo contento con defenderla pero para nada, pera que yo y mi bocota volvieran a herirla, yo no quería decirle semejantes estupideces lo único cierto es que no sé qué me sucedió, solo escuchar que ofenden a mi Reí me hierve la sangre… y para terminar mi día con broche de oro mi hermanita, no solo me llega a contar las maravillas de esos miserables de los Blackmoon: esos infelices que dañaron tanto a Serena, sino que ahora resultaron con más cosas podridas alrededor de ellos, sino que también llega con esos ojitos brillando más de lo normal y por ese estúpido que fue alguien en la vida de mi Reí, no definitivamente iba a impedir a toda costa que ese hombre se acercara a mi hermana, nunca lo permitiré. Después de darle vueltas a todo lo que me había pasado este día y descansando en mi bañera me dirijo directamente a mi cama en ese momento en la televisión están dando un reportaje, de lo que en América catalogan como el compromiso matrimonial del año

- otra vez esa basura de noticias – lo digo fastidiado – ahora cual será la gran noticia con respecto a esos miserables – en ese momento subo el volumen para tener más claro lo que hará esa familia

_- mucho se ha especulado con respecto a la futura prometida de Zafiro Blackmoon, nadie sabe quién es ni de donde es, lo único que si nos han dicho es que han sido pareja por más de tres años y que se aman como nadie lo hace…. Lo único que esperamos es que al pobre Zafiro no lo siga la tragedia como lo hizo con su hermano Diamante al momento de perder a su esposa: esmeralda _

_-_Ja, si pobre miserable – sentía tanto odio para ese sujeto que desearía matarlo –

- _y hablando de Diamante Blackmoon los medios especulan que él no asistirá a la fiesta de compromiso de su hermano, ya que han surgido ciertos problemas entre ellos, bueno eso para nosotros no es ninguna novedad lo que sí es un verdadero misterio es que según informantes en el aeropuerto nos dijeron que hace una semana Diamante abordo su avión privado con destino desconocido y desde ese entonces no hay rastro de el….la pregunta es ¿dónde estará Diamante Blackmoon para que haya dejado todo a la deriva y no asista al evento más importante del año en estados unidos? - _y con eso se da por terminada la entrevista y ese programa de chismes.

- Diamante desapareció, ¿Dónde estará? – esa era la pregunta que sonaba en mi mente, pero en ese momento otro rostro y otro recuerdo llego a mis pensamientos, instintivamente me lleve mis dedos a mis aviso recordando ese beso con serena, un beso tan suave y tierno que despertó en mi cosas que no había sentido antes "_pero qué diablos estoy pensando maldita sea, la culpa que tengo con esa niña ya me está volviendo loco"._

…._CONTINUARA….._

_**Mil y mil gracias a todos aquellos que leen mi historia, cada capitulo que escribo lo hago con todo el amor y con toda la esperanza de que les guste y sigan mi historia…..mil besos para aquellos que leen y me dejan sus comentarios!**_

_**Como se han podido dar cuenta, poco a poco se van conociendo las mejores cosas pronto la bomba de Darién y la odiosa de Reí explotara, espérenla …. **_


	15. Chapter 15

**14. NUEVAS VERDADES**

_**SERENA POV**_

Este día era un poco más opaco en mi ánimo que de costumbre, después de hablar con Amy y Molly, y de recibir las despreciables flores que Seiya me envió, me dirigí a mi habitación con el único fin de poder dormir, pero fue un completo fiasco esa labor, no pude pegar el ojo en toda la noche solo en la madrugada pude hacerlo y las consecuencias las tengo en este momento en mi cabeza y en mi rostro. Pero esta vez el motivo de mi insomnio no fue mi sed de venganza, no esta vez fue un idiota que cada vez que lo veo me ofende y de las peores manera, no sé porque diablos tenía que fijarme precisamente en él, porque tengo que amarlo. Tomo una baño rápido me visto e intento disfrazar un poco mi demacrado rostro con algo que detesto "el maquillaje", y bajo al primer piso y para mi fortuna no hay nadie ne el comedor es muy temprano para que estén desayunando ya que son las cinco de la mañana. Mi horario el día de hoy es muy agotador, y por esa razón cuando salgo de mi casa en la puerta de mi auto ya se encuentra mi adorado y mejor amigo kelvin

- buenos días Sere, pero que carita te traes el día de hoy – se burla cuando ve que mis ojitos están más cerrados que abiertos –

- no te burles quieres, no pude dormir nada y estoy agotada, si por mi fuera cancelaria todo lo que tengo hoy y me quedaría durmiendo –

- si pero como sabes no lo puedes hacer todo se por tus niños, ¿no es así? – definitivamente kelvin es un amor –

- pues si es verdad, todo se por mis niños, así que deja de hablar y vámonos que _CRISTAL DE PLATA_ me espera y el camino es largo – y así nos dirigimos a la hacienda, un trayecto de un poco más de una hora en el que no pude ni dormir ya que debía revisar muchos documentos y por ese mismo motivo era imposible descansar.

Cuando llegamos a la hacienda, me encontré con un sin número de obligaciones, estas eran más que importantes que miles de empresas mas, era el listado de los niños y jóvenes que entrarían hacer parte de la fundación, entre esos documentos encontré más de 3000 niños y jóvenes, no solo de Tokio de todo Japón, con los pocos niños que revise me di cuenta que eran niños que necesitaban mucho de _CHILDREN OF LOVE_, y con eso me motive más a seguir con mi labor. Revise todas las instalaciones de la hacienda y para mi mayor felicidad me pude dar cuenta que lo poco que faltaba de construcción ya estaba por termina y que sin duda en un mes daría apertura mi fundación aquí ne mi país de origen. Después de estar prácticamente hasta las 11 de la mañana en la hacienda me dirigí a la empresa en donde me encontré con mis adorados empleados y más que eso mis amigos compañeros.

- buenos días Sere – me saludo mi adorable Artemis, mi adorable contador y esposo de mi nana Luna –

- buenos días tío Artemis ¿Cómo estás? – lo salude con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla –

- Muy bien pequeña – me respondió mi abrazo - esta mañana saliste muy temprano de casa y como mi luna se imaginó que no habías desayunado bien te envió esto – me entrego una cajita que al momento de destaparla me lleve una maravillosa sorpresa –

- _PASTEL DE CHOCOLATE_ – grite como si fuera una niña de ocho años, en esos momentos doy la razón a los que me dicen que soy una niña muy infantil – sabes Artemis definitivamente tu señora esposa se merece el cielo, la amo y a ti también – le envié un beso desde mi silla, en ese momento hablamos de algunas cosa mientras yo disfrutaba de mi pastel, ya había comido algo en la hacienda pero el mejor pastel de chocolate del mundo no lo despreciaría por nada del mundo, en ese momento Zoisite nos interrumpe –

- disculpa serena –

- dime Zoi, ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte con una sonrisa enorme –

- alguien te busca Sere – me sonrió de la misma manera – lo hago pasar o dejo que espere, es una persona muy especial para ti –

- hazla pasar, quiero saber quién es – ordena de manera intrigad por la felicidad en el rostro de mi amiga –

- hola Sere- me salude un hombre que no veía hace más de cinco años –

_- MALACITE –_grite emocionada dejando atrás mi silla y mi pastel de chocolate después de verlo frente a mí, era una sorpresa enorme y de las mejores de mi vida – pe…pero que alegría tan grande tenerte aquí con nosotros – lo abrazaba y le daba besos en sus mejillas como si fuera un niño –

- hola mi coneja, tantos años sin verte, pero mira nada más que hermosa te has puesto mi niña, bueno ya no eres una niña – cuando me decía esto me hacía dar una vuelta sobre mis propios pies – que alegría verte – en ese momento se dio cuenta de la persona que me acompañaba – hola viejo – eso se escuchó muy gracioso –

- no pues tan joven, Mal – ahora él fue el que abrazo a mi amigo – que gusto tenerte nuevamente con nosotros, pero que después de cinco años regresa te despidieron para que volvieras tan pronto – pregunto de ,manera burlesca, en ese momentos Mal y yo nos miramos –

- pues sabes mi labor en la agencia en donde me encontraba trabajando se terminó, por esa razón regrese con mi familia y a mi país. ¡no sabía que te molestaría tanto tenerme aquí ! – mostro una indignación fingida –

- como se te ocurre amigo que me moleste todo lo contario estoy feliz de tenerte de nuevo con nosotros y estoy seguro que más de uno se pondrá feliz por tu regreso –

- a eso si es cierto y pues si nadie se emociona para eso estoy yo, no es cierto Mal- me colgué de su brazo, sin la más mínima muestra de respeto a pesar que Malacite tenía 34 años, mucho mayor que yo –

- ay mi Sere, definitivamente tu no cambias – me abrazo y despeino –

- oye, no seas malo y ya no te quiero – me separe y le saque la lengua –

- pues que lastima, porque yo si te quiero y ahora que te veo y que estas más hermosa te quiero más – ese comentario me hizo sonrojar inmediatamente – oye pero no te sonrojes, si es la verdad… - y el muy descarado me guiño un ojo –

- bueno cálmate Mal – interrumpió Artemis – Serena te conoce y sabe que eres un coqueto de lo peor así que mantente alejado de mi niña, o si no más de uno te mataría querido amigo – esa amenaza me causo gracia – entendido –

- pues yo solo hare caso de lo que me diga Serena, si ella me dice que cambie y me vuelva un santo lo hago y si me dice que me case con ella le voy a obedecer aún más rápido –

- bueno, bueno ya cálmate Mal, no acabas de llegar y ya me estas coqueteando – le sonreí – no pierdes el tiempo eh –

- tun sabes como soy yo mi Sere – nos dirigimos a la salita de mi oficina – y tú que me cuentas de nuevos mi coneja hermosa – ¿Por qué nadie podía dejar de decirme coneja? – le has robado el corazón a alguien, así como lo acabas de hacer conmigo – dio un suspiro de lamento, lo único que hice fue reírme –

- no seas payaso – le decía mientras me reía –

- bueno Sere, ya que estas tan bien acompañada te dejo – se despidió Artemis de mí y de Mal, dejándonos solos con muchos temas de qué hablar –

- cómo has estado Sere - me pregunto con seriedad como el acostumbrado hombre que conozco – como has asumido las noticias que te he dado –

- las he asumido con la mayor felicidad existente – le sonreí y el me regreso la sonrisa que me derritió, a pesar de tener su edad definitivamente mi amigo era un completo dios griego – es la mejor noticia que ha recibido en años, sabes que durante más de siete años he deseado la destrucción de esa familia y ahora que la tengo en mis manos, me siento liberada de todo en mi corazón –

- mira estos son los documentos que te acreditan como la legitima dueña de las acciones de los Blackmoon y los Carmesai – me entrego un sobre con mi más preciado tesoro – aquí está todo lo que necesitas para darles el último golpe el día del congreso naviero – me sonrió – mi labor está hecha mi coneja, ahora todo está en tus manos –

- te amo Mal – lo abrace de nuevo – no sabes, todo lo que hiciste por mí no sabré como pagártelo, ahora mismo ingresas a trabajar conmigo en la empresa ¿está bien? –

- claro que si, aunque estaba seguro que tenía que cumplir con una entrevista y no sé qué más cosas – se burló –

- no seas bobo, haber dime que quieres que te dé por este gran favor que me hiciste por más de cinco años –

- que tal aceptar una invitación almorzar, ahora mismo – demasiado directo para mi gusto –

- pues acepto encantada, no negaría nada al hombre que me salvo mi vida y me ha dado alegría –

- pues espero que aceptes encantada cuando te pido un beso – lo fulmine con la mirada y el solo rio – mentiras, mentiras sabes que te adoro pero como a otra hermana, solo te estoy molestando tu sabes como soy y no cambiare nunca –

- si lo sé, y eso es lo que adoro de ti – sonreímos – que fue lo último que supiste de su nuevo contrato –

- bueno pues ayer llego Reí Hino al país con su padre y según lo que supe fueron directo a las empresas Blackmoon para finiquitar la firma del contrato, ya todo está preparado y también las firmas están dadas – en ese momento vi unos documentos que me dejaron sin habla -

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunte llena de odio e ira - ¿ qué creen que harán con esto? –

- esos documentos los Hino, los enviaron a Sabio para concretar otros negocios – se acercó –

- ¿y qué tipo de negocios pueden hacer con las acciones de los Tsukino en la naviera Hino? – pregunte más que enfadada - ¿ que planean hacer con esto Malacite? – pregunte mostrando esos documentos –

- estafar a tu padre Sere – eso me dejo impresionada – el señor Hino, desea recuperar las acciones de la naviera como sea, y como tu padre no ha dado esperanza de vender las acciones y devolverlas, quieren recuperarlas –

- _Y POR ESO ESTAFAR Y ROBAR A MI PADRE – _grite furiosa – esto me lo pagaran muy caro, ellos no saben con quien se metieron – estaba llena de odio – si querían saber quién era Serena Tsukino ahora lo sabrán y de la peor manera – arroje un florero lleno de orquídeas que estaba en mi escritorio y eso me asombro - ¿Qué es esto? – pregunte –

- pues un gran regalo de orquídea que te envía alguien y que ahora está destruido en el piso… que desperdicio de dinero se ve que son muy costosas y de las mejores Sere – se burló mientras recogía la tarjeta del piso – mira la dedicatoria –la recibí y la leí en voz alta –

_Buenos días mi adorada princesa, espero que este regalo te alegre el día… eres el ser más hermoso del mundo y me perteneces…._

- ¿Qué diablos se cree este idiota_? _– eso me molesto aún más – como que le pertenezco _¡!PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL¡_ – grite furiosa

- ¿y quién es ese pedazo de imbécil? – me pregunto serio Malacite -

- es Seiya, que regreso y me esta atormentado – suspire para calmarme –

- _QUE ESE MISERABLE REGRESO… AHORA SI LO MATO- _ grito igual de furioso que yo, el sabia toda la historia – pero como se atreve hacer tan descarado y volver como si nada –

- bueno eso ahora es lo que menos me importa – rompí esa maldita tarjeta – lo que me importa ahora es que esos miserables de los Hino paguen por lo que pensaban hacernos –

- ellos tenían planeado en el congreso realizar cierto tipo de transacciones fraudulentas para perjudicar a los Tsukino, ante la comisión naviera que asistirá. Como tú sabes los Blackmoon tienen amistades no muy deseables y con esto los iban a involucrar a ustedes con ellos en contrabando y narcotráfico – mi paciencia estaba llegando a su límite – si eso hubiese pasado en ese momento la comisión los hubiera expulsado del negocio naviero y los acababa como compañía y eso les haría regresar las acciones a sus socios mayoritarios y esos son los Hino –

- _MALDITOS _– grite – eso me lo pagaran, estaba esperando su momento, la destrucción de Reí Hino y su familia pero ahora los acabare sin ninguna contemplación. En el congreso todos sabrán de mí y de los Tsukino, revelare todo lo que tengo de los Blackmoon con respecto a sus negocios con las mafias y con Jedite, me adueñare de todo sin ninguna contemplación… ya nos han hecho mucho daño ya no les aguanto nada mas – estaba muy agitada y me estaba empezando a sentir mal –

- Sere, dios bendito cálmate – me abrazo Malacite y me sentó en el sofá – si te mueres ahora no podrás cumplir con tus venganzas – definitivamente mi querido estaba ganándose a pulso un buen golpe – cálmate quieres –

- tienes razón, no me puedo rendir ahora, menos ahora – tome un poco de agua que me ofreció Mal y empecé a calmarme – debemos tener todo listo para el congreso, de acuerdo -

- si lo que ordenes jefa – me hizo señal militar y me reí – eso me gusta verte sonreír…. Pero bueno mucho trabajo por hoy así que vamos a almorzar que me muero de hambre – me sonrió –

- pues no sé si quiera comer algo, pero vamos – me levante y fui por mis cosas y nos dirigimos a la puerta donde nos encontramos con Zoisite – Zoi, recoge tus cosas que nos vamos – me vio sorprendida – no me veas así, te vas con nosotros almorzar así que ahora, vámonos ah y otra cosa diles al personal de servicio que arreglen y recojan el desastre que ocasione en mi oficina y que voten todo a la basura por favor –

- si hermanita vamos que la coneja invita y eso es un milagro – soltaron una carcajada y los fulmine con la mirada – oye cálmate Sere, definitivamente tu humor no está hoy presente ¿verdad? –

- pues eso ya sabes porque, así que vámonos a ver si me puedo relajar un poco – suspire –

- pues sabes ya sé a dónde vamos a ir para que te relajes así que vamos – con zoisite lo tomamos del brazo y nos dirigimos a mi auto, en donde Mal le hablo al oído a kelvin y nos dirigimos a un lugar del cual no esperaba –

- listo llegamos – afirmo kelvin y me di cuenta que estábamos en un parque de diversiones –

- bueno vamos y tú también kelvin así que abajo – nos ordenó Mal y todos gustosos aceptamos y así nos fuimos a divertir como unos niños, era algo divertido cuatro personas que superan los 20 años divirtiéndonos y riéndonos como si fuéramos niños de 14 años, en ese momento me di cuenta que había dejado de disfrutar muchas cosas por esos malditos.

Pasamos una parte de la tarde mis amigos y yo. Almorzamos hamburguesas con gaseosas, comí muchas golosinas y algodón de azúcar, esa cantidad de dulce género que mi falta de ánimo y sueño no se fueran de mi cuerpo. A regañadientes regresamos a la empresa ya que debía asistir a una junta de socio muy importante en mi empresa, y en ese momento después de descansar y de tomar mucho café para despertarme me dirigí a la sala de juntas donde estaban los socios de mis empresas y mi adorado y fiel amigo Rubeus con Malacite.

- buenas tardes a todos, como están – salude con una gran sonrisa -

- buenas tardes señorita Serena – me saludaron todos muy amablemente –

Así pasaron las siguientes dos horas de la tarde revisando cifras, acciones, inversiones y demás actuaciones financieras de cada una de las empresas de los Tsukino. Rubeus y Malacite haciéndose cargo de todo mientras tanto una rubia adorada por todos se quedaba dormida en la reunión y encima de sus documentos.

- creo que la señorita Tsukino se encuentra muy cansada ¿no lo creen ustedes? – en ese momento el que hablo fue Rubeus y generando que todos los presentes voltearan a ver a la cabeza de los Tsukino, durmiendo muy plácidamente generando la risa de todos los caballeros en la sala – caballeros creo que Serena ya nos dejó claro que la reunión está muy aburrida y que todos debemos descansar, no es cierto - todos afirmaron –

- sí creo que lo que debíamos hablar ya lo hicimos y es mejor terminar con esto antes que todos sigamos a Serena con Morfeo – rieron por el comentario de Malacite– así que hasta luego caballeros, ya todo está planeado para asimilar lo que se nos presentara en el congreso con las acciones en la noviera Hino – todos afirmaron – cuando ellos crean que podrán inculpar a los Tsukino de algo, ya tendremos todo preparado y las pruebas necesarias para librarnos de cualquier calumnia y demostrar quienes son los verdaderos delincuentes - así todos se despidieron de la sala de juntas, dejando a Rubeus y Malacite viendo a Serena durmiendo – ahí Serena, esta niña trabaja más que nadie, en lugar de estar disfrutando de su juventud –

- ella disfrutara de su juventud, el día que destruya a los que la destruyeron a ella y su familia primero – finalizo Rubeus – bueno ¿quién la lleva a su casa? – los dos se miraron –

- yo lo hago, no te preocupes pero tendrás que ayudarme a llevar sus cosas hasta el auto – y así efectivamente se dirigieron al auto de Serena donde estaba kelvin, Rubeus con su cartera y documentos y Malacite con Serena en brazos la cual ni se despertó hasta llegar al auto "_Darién"_… eso fue lo que susurro la rubia dejando a los tres hombres asombrados y con la pregunta en su mente - ¿Quién es Darién? –

- Darién es uno de los mejores amigos del joven Haruka – aclaro Rubeus, que al igual que todo el personal Tsukino se dirigía al resto de los miembros de la familia con respeto, exceptuando a Serena, la cual les había ordenado que con ella nada de formalismos únicamente Serena – y pues creo que es alguien importante para nuestra coneja cuñado – los sonrieron menos kelvin que solo escuchaba - ¿ qué pasa kelvin? Acaso es tan malo ese joven –

- no, solo tiene de malo que es novio de Reí Hino – los dos chicos presentes borraron sus sonrisa en el acto – pueden creer lo que es el destino, nuestra coneja se enamora del novio de una de sus enemigas – todos suspiraron resignados ya que tenían claro la historia entre esas tres familias tan poderosas – bueno mejor vámonos antes que Sere despierte, adiós Rubeus salúdame a Zoisite y a las niñas quieres –

- claro con gusto – y así se despidieron y kelvin y Malacite emprendieron camino a la mansión Tsukino en la cual Malacite tendría una bienvenida algo extraña -

- bueno señor Malacite llegamos – aviso kelvin –

- gracias kelvin, y me da gusto verte después de tantos años – dijo tomando el bolso de Serena y alzándola en sus brazos, mientras kelvin abría la puerta, sin que Serena se despertara… definitivamente tenía el sueño muy pesado –

- igualmente señor – y así se despidieron mientras Kelvin abría la puerta de la mansión y dejaba cruzar a Mal con Serena en brazos – cuídela por favor y que tenga una buena noche –

- gracias – y así entro a la misión en donde se escuchaba ciertas voces, las cuales el castaño presintió que venían de la sala principal de la casa, estaba ya en el segundo escalón de la escalera cuando un grito lo detuvo –

- _¿Quién diablos eres tú? _– un pelinegro bastante enfadado grito llamado la atención de los presentes en las sala, los cuales salieron inmediatamente – _contéstame…SERENA, ¿Qué le hiciste a Serena imbécil? –_ todos ya estaban presentes la única fuera de la "conversación" era Serena que tan solo se movía un poco en brazos de Malacite –

- mira idiota tú no eres nadie para gritarme y yo no le he hecho nada a mi coneja, solo está dormida y por eso la traigo a casa y la subiré a su habitación – lo reto con la mirada – además tu ¿Quién rayos eres? – se detuvo y vio a Haruka y los demás – señor Haruka, señor Sammy, señorita Michiru y señorita Amy como están me alegra verlos de nuevo –

- pero mira a quien tenemos aquí – se acercó al castaño y le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo y mirando a Serena – para que se haya quedado dormida debe estar muy agotada ¿verdad? – volteo a ver al castaño –

- no tienes idea cuanto – se rio – tanto que se durmió en la reunión de accionistas – todos se asombraron menos un pelinegro que estaba histérico porque ese sujeto tenía en sus brazos a la rubia – sí, señores aunque no lo crean, la gran Serena Tsukino se durmió en el trabajo –

- es sí que es una sorpresa – hablo Amy – me alegra verte después de tanto tiempo Mal –

- lo mismo señorita – respondió muy amable y educado -

- eso es cierto que alegría verte amigo, llevémosla a su cuarto y cuando bajemos hablaremos de todo y nos contaras que ha pasado con tu vida durante estos años – en ese momento volteo a ver a Darién que se encontraba furioso – a Mal, te presento él es Darién Chiba uno de mi mejores amigos, Darién él es Malacite amigo y abogado de Serena – presento cortésmente –

- mucho gusto Dr. Chiba – saludo muy respetuosamente –

- ¿me conoces? – pregunto algo desconfiado Darién –

- sí señor, lo conozco – aclaro mientras emprendía camino a la segunda planta de la mansión junto a Haruka, Michiru y Amy – con permiso – y todos subieron –

Mientras en el cuarto de Serena, Michiru y Amy con ayuda de Molly le ponían la pijama a Serena y la cubrían con las mantas, dos hombres entraban a la gran sala de la mansión Tsukino donde otros dos caballeros estaban esperando.

- bueno chicos nuevamente les presento a Malacite Tashio, abogado personal de Serena y su mejor amigo – lo señalo – Mal ellos son como ya te dije Darién Chiba, uno de mis mejores amigos y socio en el hospital – le sonrió – y él es Andrew Furuhata mi otro amigo y también socio del hospital… mis hermanos de corazón y pues a este loco ya lo conoces, mi hermano Samuel – abrazando a Sammy –

- un placer Malacite – saludo muy enérgico el rubio – espero que nos llevemos bien, y una preguntica - pregunto picaron – que estaban haciendo con mi Sere para que llegara tan agotada – pregunto ganándose la mirada asesina de Haruka y Darién - ¿Qué? – pregunto despreocupado –

- pues no estábamos haciendo nada malo, simplemente que ella no durmió bien anoche y yo llegue al medio día a invitarla almorzar y eso ayudo a que se cansara todavía más –

- luego a donde la llevaste almorzar para que llegara si – pregunto molesto y con reproche Darién, cuya actitud capto el castaño y nadie más –

- pues me la lleve a un parque de diversiones, durante la tarde hasta antes de las cuatro para que llegara puntual a su cita, comimos hamburguesas, gaseosas y muchas golosinas y pues eso ayudo a presentar mas cansancio en su cuerpo – lo vio a los ojos - ¿no hay ningún problema con eso, verdad señor Haruka? –

- claro que no, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que ella se divierta, es bueno que salga y que no se hunda en el trabajo para ocultar sus sentimientos – en ese momento llegaron las dos chicas peliazules – como está la coneja – pregunto acercándose a Michiru y dándole un beso en los labios –

- está dormida profundamente ni siquiera se despertó cuando la cambiábamos – respondió sonriendo la mayor de las hermanas – me alegra que se haya divertido Mal gracias –

- no tienen por qué agradecerme por estar con la maravillosa compañía de mi Serena haría lo que fuera – enfrento con la mirada a Darién – además pensaba llevármela esta noche a divertirme algún lado pero fíjense, se quedó dormida – sonrieron todos – así que mañana la llevare a dar un paseo a la hacienda, bueno si ella quiere y si ustedes me lo permiten – aclaro el castaño

- pues te lo permito, pero con una condición – todos miraron extrañados a Haruka – tu hacienda es una hermosura y pues aprovechando que es sábado porque no nos invitas también a nosotros – cierto pelinegro sonrió por la loca idea de su amigo –

- pues por mí no hay ningún problema señor – también sonrió – todos lo que quieran ir bienvenidos a mi casa –

- será que podemos dejar eso de "señor" aun lado – se puso serio - ¿Por qué a Serena si la tratas con más confianza y a nosotros no?

- eso es muy cierto – apoyo Michiru – no nos hables tan seriamente por favor –

- pues ustedes perdonaran, hace más de cinco años que no los veía, no podría llegar y hablarles como si fuéramos íntimos amigos ustedes son mis jefes – aclaro – y con Serena mi relación ha sido más estrecha y no he perdido contacto en ningún momento con ella – volteo a ver arrogantemente a Darién – entiéndanme por favor ustedes a mí –

- pues tienes razón, pero ahora mismo dejas de hablarnos como si fueras nuestro empleado y nos tratas de tu – ordeno – o tendré que usar palabras de mi hermana " es una orden" –

- está bien Haruka como ustedes digan – todos sonriendo – entonces mañana los veré en mi casa –

- sí, vamos a ir nosotros los aquí presentes, somos siete – empezando a contar con los dedos – ira Mina, Lita – vio de reojo a Andrew que sonrió – Nicolás, Hotaru, dile a tu hermana a Rubeus y las niñas que también irán, ira luna y quien más – pensativo –

- se te olvida la persona más importante – hablo graciosamente Andrew –

-¿Quién? – preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo –

- pues quien va ser _SERENA –_ hablo de manera burlesca a todos –

- eh, pues si me faltaba la persona más importante – se rio, rascándose la cabeza Haruka – como se me había olvidado el alma y corazón de esta casa – suspiro – ha y también contemos dos personas más que irán – aclaro –

- ¿Quién más amor? – fue la duda de Michiru –

- es una sorpresa – culmino con el interrogatorio -

- bueno pues siendo así, irán 20 personas – afirmo – así que tendré todo preparado, ¿se quedaran hasta el domingo? – pregunto esperanzado a que la respuesta fuera negativa -

- nop – se adelantó Haruka, pues ya sabía la noticia que se daría ese día y no quería que la bomba explotara con todos juntos en un mismo sitio – yo no poder, tengo que realizar algo el domingo que me encargo mi padre, así que mañana regresaremos…además no es muy lejos tu cas así que no hay problema – aclaro – así que avisaremos a los demás y mañana nos vemos aquí a las seis de la mañana para partir a nuestro día de campo, está bien –

- por nosotras no hay ningún problemas – dijo Amy –

- por nosotros tampoco, ¿verdad Darién? – pregunto emocionado Andrew –

- sí, no hay ninguno, le avisare a mi hermana que estará feliz de asistir – contesto Darién con el mismo tono molesto sin dejar de ver a Mal –

- y yo le diré a Mina – afirmo Andrew –

- bueno pues nosotros nos encargamos de Nicolás y Lita y tu Mal – vio el rubio al castaño – avísale a tu Zoisite, Rubeus y las niñas –

- está bien lo hare así que si no es más me retiro, por favor salúdenme a Serena de mi parte – se dirigió a la puerta – fue un placer volver a verlos y los espero mañana a todos en mi casa la pasaremos muy bien –

Y así terminaron la reunión de estudio que habían hecho en la sala de la mansión Tsukino quedando en ella las chicas Mizuno, Haruka y una rubia que no había despertado.

….._CONTINUARA…._

_**¿Qué les pareció?, espero que les haya gustado, un beso a todos y mil gracias por sus palabras hermosas y llenas de animo**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Bueno parece que mis lectoras están empezando a descubrir la verdad…pues los felicito me encanta que sigan mi historia con tanto gusto!**

**15. EL AMOR EN TODO SU ESPLENDOR**

_**HARUKA POV**_

Después que todos se marcharon me despedí de mi adorada Michiru y de mi cuñada y me dirigí a mi habitación para hacer algo que tal vez me costaría la cabeza a manos de Amy pero me arriesgaría, porque si lo qu eme había contado mi hermana era cierto tenía que ayudar en algo, tome el teléfono y marque…

- _si quien habla – _me contestaron y supe quien había sido –

- hola Taiki, soy Haruka ¿Cómo estás? – salude muy animadamente –

- _hola Haruka, que pena que te diga esto, pero me extraña mucho tu llamada_ – era entendible nunca nos habíamos visto solo hasta hace unos días – _¿te puedo servir de algo? _

- pues si tienes mucha razón, no nos hemos hablado mucho…y pues te llamaba para hacerte una invitación – estúpido me repartía – mañana habrá un día de campo en la familia y quisiera que nos acompañaras –

-_ de verdad no estoy entendiendo nada –_ me salió directo el chico - _¿Qué buscas? _– culmino –

- bueno quiero que Amy te vea, le haría mucho bien –

- _!...¡ _- no respondió nada –

- Taiki, ¿estás ahí? – pregunte dudoso –

- _sí, aquí estoy _– suspire aliviado – _para que quieres eso, si tal vez Amy no quiera verme _– tonto –

- eso no es cierto por eso quiero que vayas – esperanzado le pedía – por favor –

- _está bien _– me puse feliz – _pero si no me va bien, tu serás el culpable de todo _– me sentencio –

- asumo toda la culpa – asegure – pero eso si no te atrevas a decirle al miserable de tu hermano no te quiero odiar a ti también – lo amenace –

- _no le diré nada, pero será que puede ir Yaten _– sonó como una súplica – _no me quiero sentir en el lugar equivocado _– lo entendía –

- si no te preocupes, llévalo pero al infeliz de Seiya ni se te ocurra –

- _no, tranquilo no le diremos nada, y espero que funcione algo – _

- pues eso también depende de ti, si quieres tenerla cerca de ti o dejarla ir de nuevo – afirme –

- _¿ella te dijo algo? _–

- no pero Serena si, así que lo es todo y ojala aproveches esa oportunidad que tienes y la sepas utilizar… bueno Taiki nos vemos mañana – guarde silencio – mañana un auto te recogerá a ti y a tu hermano en el parque N° 10 a las 6: 30 de la mañana así que estén puntuales –

- _no te preocupes allí estaré – _y así terminamos la llamada y con una leve esperanza para mi querida cuñada.

Estaba en mi cama era casi las once de la noche y no podía dormir, en mi mente habían muchas cosas: Darién y lo que podría llegar a pasar con él en tan solo un día; mi hermana y su sed de venganza; y mi Michiru, teníamos una relación maravillosa por fin estábamos mejor que nunca pero aunque suene un poco machista la necesito de otras maneras, y con esa idea loca en mi cabeza me levante de mi cama y me dirigí directo a la habitación de mi novia, vivir en la misma casa es un verdadero suplicio para mí y eso me atormentaba mucho, sin hacer ninguna clase de ruido entro al cuarto de ella y la veo ahí acostadita en su cama y me produce ternura pero también muchas descargas eléctricas que se concentran cierta parte de mi cuerpo, me acerco muy lentamente y me siento con cuidado en su cama, siento su olor a lavanda en todo su cuarto y eso me pone peor de lo que estoy.

- Mich, amor – intento despertarla pero me llevo una gran sorpresa –

- no deberías estar en tu cuarto a estas horas de la noche señor Tsukino – en ese momento ella voltea a verme y me deslumbra con su sonrisa y con ese camión que tiene puesto - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- yo…yo. Yo quería verte – que diablos me pasa, nunca he sido tímido, no sería mi primera vez y ahora estoy sonrojado, temblando y con mis manos húmedas, "soy un idiota" – quería estar contigo un rato –

- bueno pues ven acuéstate a mi lado – y levanto las sabanas y pude ver en total libertad su cuerpo, y así obedecí y me acosté junto a ti - no he podido dormir – me comento –

- igual yo – le dije mientras la abrazaba, y eso fue peor para mi cuerpo – te necesitaba a mi lado – me acerque y le bese su cabellera- te necesito siempre –

- yo igual – ella me vio a los ojos y me sonrió – te amo Haru- me dio un casto beso en los labios que me derritió –

- yo también te amo – pero yo si no le di un dulce beso, perdí el poco control que me quedaba y la bese con toda la pasión que tenía en mi cuerpo, ella me respondió y eso me hizo más feliz, la cordura la perdí totalmente y de mi cuerpo se adueñó la locura y el deseo por esa mujer que tenía en mis brazos, sin pensar lleve mi mano a su cintura y eso a ella la alarmo y se separó en ese momento - ¿Qué… que pasa? – pregunte asustado por su reacción –

- es… es…es que – sus manos temblaban y eso no me gusto –

- amor, no te preocupes si no quieres que pase nada no pasara, por mí no hay problema – mentí, me estoy muriendo por dentro y me atrevo a mentir – no importa –

- no es que no quiera – eso sí que me sorprendió, estaba sonrojada y muy nerviosa – es que lo que te voy a decir es algo que me da pena, tu dirás que soy una tonta – en ese momento creí comprender lo que pasaba –

- eres….- no sabía cómo preguntarle - ¿nunca has estado con ningún hombre? – ya, lo hice –

- exacto – me respondió y yo sonreí – no te burles idiota no es fácil que a mi edad diga que soy virgen… eso ni Amy – abrí mis ojos porque no creía lo que escuchaba – ahí, ya no dije nada y tú no escuchaste nada de acuerdo – solo la veía y me daba cuenta cuanto la amo –

- para mí no es nada malo que no hayas estado con otro hombre – le hable con mucho amor – es lo mejor que me pudiste decir, porque yo Sere tu primer hombre y el único – y simplemente la bese, como nunca lo había hecho, ahora la besaba con delicadeza como si fuera una joya que se pudiera estropear en cualquier momento –

Cada beso que de daban eran llenos de amor y de placer, cada caricia, cada susurro, cada miraba que se daban eran llenas de unas inexplicables sensaciones. Sin dejar pasar mas el tiempo empezó a quitar prenda por prenda de cada uno de sus cuerpos hasta que quedaron completamente desnudos.

- te amo Mich – le dijo en un susurro, lleno de placer mientras sus manos viajaban por cada parte del cuerpo de la mujer que ama –

- y yo a ti amor – y así sin esperar nada mas se entregaron a la noche de pasión mas anhelada para ellos dos, para Michiru fue una sensación al principio de dolor, pero con el paso de los minutos los inundo el placer… entregándose y jurándose amor eterno –

Después de su demostración de amor no solo por una sola vez, se rindieron a Morfeo, durmiendo abrazados y con sonrisas en sus rostros y una felicidad que no los dejaría por el resto de sus vidas.

**SERENA POV **

No sé cuánto había dormido, pero lo último que recuerdo era que estaba en la sala de juntas de la empresa y en la reunión con los accionistas, como llegue a mi cuarto no tengo ni idea lo más probable sea que Malacite me haya traído. Estaba enfadada, no solo por las cosas que Mal me había dicho de lo que planeaban lo Hino en contra de nosotros, lo único que tenía claro era que se arrepentirían por lo que nos pensaban hacer y en eso ya estaba trabajando. Pero ahora para completar mi día, mi querida y adorada nana Luna me despierta a las 5 de la mañana un sábado con la maravillosa idea de ir a un día de campo; no tengo energías para nada, hoy es de esos días en los que siento que me pierdo, en los que, me siento más sola que nunca así este con mi familia cerca de mi… mi pregunta en un día como estos es ¿Cuándo me dejare de sentir de esta manera?, ¿ cuándo podre estar tranquila conmigo misma?, no lo sé, será el día en que mi alma este satisfecha de haber cumplido con las venganzas, tal vez, en ese momento Luna me saca de mis pensamientos….

- coneja por dios levántate ya – me estaba poniendo nerviosa con tanto afán –

- Luna ¿Por qué no van ustedes? – respire resignada y me dejan en casa –

- ¿estás loca o que te pasa?, si este viaje es para que todos compartamos contigo y lo hicieron para ti –

- pues sí pero yo no les pedí nada – comente seca y sin ninguna emoción además de enfado – no sé porque hacen planes sin consultarme a mi nada -

- _PUES SERA PORQUE LAS PERSONAS QUE ESTAN ESPERANDOTE ABAJO TE AMAN Y QUIEREN COMPARTIR CONTIGO –_ me grito a todo pulmón, y estoy segura que todos los que estaban en el primer piso de la mansión – _TE ARREGLAS AHORA MISMO, NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE TE VUELVAS A PERDER COMO SUELES HACER CADA VEZ QUE TE DEPRIMES ASI QUE HAZLO AHORA… O SI NO YO MISMA TE BAÑO Y TE LLEVO A RASTRAS SI ES NECESARIO –_su actitud me desconcertó, mi nana nunca me habla así y cuando lo hace me da miedo, no me queda más remedio que obedecerle y así me dirijo al baño para arreglarme. Media hora después me dirijo a la escalera ´para bajar pero me doy cuenta antes de que ellos me vean quienes están y escucho lo que les dice mi nana –

- ya se está demorando mucho, tendré que ir a bajarla – dijo Luna-

- ¿porque fueron los gritos nana? - pregunto Sammy -

- ustedes ya saben por los mismos de siempre hoy amaneció deprimida – todos se vieron a los ojos y suspiraron resignados y tristes y eso me dolió, que por mi culpa se sientan así que me dirijo a la escalera con una sonrisa fingida –

- buenos días – saludo levantando mis manos en muestra de verdadero sueño y un poco de pereza – oigan no se les ocurrió levantarme más temprano - ´pregunte en tono irónico y todos rieron –

- hermanita no seas tan dormilona además todos los días te levantas a estas horas – me hablo Haruka –

- si pero hoy es sábado y los fines de semana son sagrados para mí, para dormir hasta tarde – en ese momento recibí un paquete con lo que parecí mi desayuno de las manos de Luna, quien me reprocho con la mirada – bueno nos vamos, no quiero que me culpen por haber llegado tarde –

- si nos vamos – afino mi rubio – bueno la distribución de los autos será así: serena, Amy, Molly, Mich y yo, nos vamos en el mío. Nicolás, Sammy, luna, Artemis y kelvin en otro; Rubeus, tu familia en el tuyo, y lita, Andrew, Mina, Hotaru y Darién en otro, ¿alguna pregunta?

- ninguna – contestamos todo y así nos dirigimos a los autos, en ese momento pude sentir una mirada puesta sobre mí y busque al culpable y me sorprendió el saber que era Darién el que me veía de una manera reprochable como si hubiese hecho algo malo –

- ¿y tú porque me miras así? – pregunte un poco nerviosa por su mirada –

- por nada cabeza de chorlito– eso sí que me enfureció que me dijera a mi "cabeza de chorlito", ahora si lo mato–

- baboso, porque me dices así – dije en voz alta, lo cual me escucho y volteo a verme aún más enojado – quien te crees arrogante, amargado para hablarme así - lo único que hice fue mirarlo igual de mal y con un acto muy infantil le saque la lengua y le di la espalda - ¿nos vamos? – pregunte a mi hermano que me veía con ojos de súplica y de "no pelees más, por favor", y así iniciamos el viaje –

El viaje duraba aproximadamente una hora así que me perdí con la mirada al hermoso paisaje que nos rodeaba, mis pensamientos viajaban a todas partes, a lo que pasaría mañana cuando la bomba estallara, en lo que pasaría en la inauguración de mi fundación, en el congreso naviero, cuando destruyera a los Blackmoon y a los Hino, en ese momento delante de todos. Eran tantos mis pensamientos pero que al final solo rodeaban a solo una persona a Darién, por más que intentaba mantenerme alejada de él no podía, mi cuerpo y mi corazón me pedían que estuviera cerca así fuera para pelear o para que me ignorara, definitivamente el amor lo vuelve idiota y masoquista… ya no quiero sentir esto, me hace daño y genera que me pierda en esos sentimientos que me atormentan desde hace siete años.

-_SERENA LLEGAMOS_ – me grito mi hermano Sammy, el cual ya estaba fuera del auto al igual que todos los demás que me veían con burla – estas un poco desubicada hoy hermanita –

- déjame en paz – le dije de manera tierna y haciendo un puchero, el cual me respondió con un abrazo y un beso en mi frente – bueno a divertirnos, si me hicieron despertarme tan temprano espero que valga la pena –

- y lo valdrá conejita – hablo desde la puerta de la mansión mi amigo y hermano Malacite – que, no me vas a saludar amorcito – esa última palabra me hizo reír y así me acerque corriendo y abrace a mi amigo con todas mis fuerzas, ahora era mi ídolo – vaya estas mucho mejor hoy –

- eso gracias a ti – le di un beso en la mejilla, en ese momento voltee a ver a todos los presentes, unos sonreían de manera picarona; como Mina, Zoisite, y Nicolás, otras lo ignoraron completamente, pero mis hermanos Haruka, Sammy, junto a Andrew y Darién me veían como si fueran a asesinarme y que decir a Mal- y a ustedes que… se les perdió algo – los enfrente con reproche - ¿Por qué me ven de esa manera? –

- por nada- fue lo que contesto Haruka –

- ay no me diga que están de hermanos celosos – pregunte – pues no lo hagan Mal y yo no somos nada más que los mejores amigos y así nos tratamos desde que lo conozco… así que no vengan con reproches que ya estoy bastante grandecita para que me controlen – estaba enfadada y tenía que desahogarme con alguien y esos fueron esos cuatro hombres testarudos –

- sí, pero los amigos no se dicen amor ¿o sí? – fue la pregunta acusadora de Andrew – porque para mí no lo es –

- bueno, bueno ya párenla quieren – hablo Nick – Serena y Malacite se conocen hace años y ustedes no van a venir a juzgar su amistad, eso no lo permitiré –

- es mi hermana Nicolás – respondió agresivo Haruka –

- y también la mía – lo enfrento – así que ya cálmense, conozco su amistad mejor que tú y ustedes tres – enfrento a los demás – y se quiénes son y como son así, que ninguno de ustedes los molestara esa es una amistad pura – en ese momento voltee a ver a Darién que me veía enojado y di media vuelta y me fui a donde Malacite lo tome del brazo y comencé a caminar al interior de la casa –

- ¡Mal! – lo llame y todos nos vieron – tengo hambre – lo dije con un puchero y este soltó tremenda carcajada siendo imitado por varios de los presentes – así que espero que me tengas un enorme desayuno – el solo afirmo con su cabeza y seguí riendo – ah – me detuve y los vi de nuevo – nadie tiene el derecho de juzgarme y menos a Malacite, somos amigos y nada más, pero si fuéramos otra cosa eso es algo que a ustedes no tiene por qué molestarles…. Yo no tengo a nadie, yo puedo iniciar una relación con quien se me dé la gana entendido – hable claro y fuerte ganándome el apoyo de muchos y la molestia de otros – no se les olvide que a pesar de ser la mujer de los Tsukino, hace mucho tiempo tomo mis propias decisiones como para que los hombres de la familia me vengan con estas escenas de celos tan graciosas – cambien mi cara de seriedad a una de felicidad – bueno yo tengo hambre ¿ustedes no? – ingrese a la casa y los demás me siguieron resignados –

Así transcurrió la mañana, el desayuno enorme que nos habían preparado era delicioso después de comer cuanta alimento había en la mesa, todos nos preparamos para descansar. Eran aproximadamente las ocho de la mañana cuando una visita inesperada nos impresiono y en ese momento me di cuenta que había sino mi hermano Haruka quien ideo todo eso, ahí en frente de todos estaban dos de los hermanos Kou: Taiki y Yaten, el primero tenia puesta la mirada en mi prima Amy, la cual estaba más que nerviosa veía que sus manos temblaban y eso me causo risa, y como ninguno hablo decidí romper el hielo –

- muchachos – me acerque a ellos y les di un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla –

- hola Sere – me saludo Taiki - ¿Cómo has estado?, bueno creo que esa pregunta sobra estar hermosa, perdona por estos días no haberte saludado como debía pero tú ya sabes porque…-

- no te preocupes "prepotente" – ese era su sobrenombre, de cariño le decía así –

- vaya, hace tiempo no escuchaba ese sobrenombre – me sonrió y me abrazo – solo a ti te lo permito Sere – me dijo al oído –

- si yo lo sé – le guiñe el ojo – soy su coneja y no pueden evitarlo, además soy la única que te quiere así como eres – el fingió indignación por mi comentario –

- bueno y yo que – hablo Taiki – ¿estoy pintado o qué? – estaba molesto –

- no me regañes Tai – hice un puchero y lo abrace – además no los puedo saludar a los dos al tiempo o si –

- claro que si – hablo "el prepotente" – mira así – y nos abrazó a los dos – si ves que si se puede –

- bueno ya, déjamela a mí – lo regaño el mayor de los Kou y eso me hizo reír – no sabes las ganas que tenia de verte, te extrañe mucho – me acaricio la mejilla –

- ahí sí, pero todos los días hablábamos así que no te quejes -

- Cof, Cof, Cof – una tos fingida nos sacó de nuestra burbuja – esas demostraciones de afecto me tienen impresionado – fue el comentario seco de Sammy –

- ay no otra vez, que les pasa – eso ya me estaba cansando – pero en fin chicos bienvenidos, pues creo que ya conocen a la mayoría de los presentes, pero los presentare de nuevo; chicos la familia Tsukino: señale a mis hermanos, a Luna, Artemis, Molly y kelvin. Rubeus y su familia. Ellos son Andrew y Mina Furuhata - en ese momento pude ver a mi amiga con los ojos brillantes por cierto peli plata y eso no me gusto – ellos son Hotaru y Darién Chiba y a Lita y Rubeus ya los conocen – suspire – familia ellos son Yaten Y Taiki Kou –

- mucho gusto – fueron las palabras que se escucharon de los dos grupos, así pasamos una parte de la mañana

lo que pude observar a simple vista era que Amy no hacia otra cosa más que evitar y huirle a Taiki, eso me causaba risa, en algún momento el la obligaría a hablar y no podría esconderse más. Por otro lado veía a Andrew muy pegadito a Lita, la cual no dejaba de reírse por las ocurrencias de ese rubio loco, definitivamente estos dos se estaban demorando en tener algo más serio. También estaba Nicolás con Hotaru, ellos eran un poco más serios pero en su mirada había algo especial y obviamente yo ya sabía que era eso tan lindo que estaba naciendo. Ni que hablar de mi hermano y Michiru, estos dos regaban miel por todos los lugares por donde pasaban, los únicos que estábamos en planes un poco menos románticos éramos: Amy, Sammy, Darién. Darién debe extrañar a la maldita de su novia, pero mientras tanto está rodeado de Artemis, Sammy y kelvin…los cuales tienen temas de conversación tan malos como el futbol, autos y no sé qué ,más cosas; mientras que Amy, Molly, Luna y yo, preparamos todo para organizar una parrillada. Pero en ese momento hubo algo que me llamo la atención y fue que Mina estaba intentando platicar con Yaten, el cual se encontraba separado del grupo, desde lejos podía ver la cara de fastidio de mi amigo, y fue ahí cuando vi que la estaba gritando, nadie más se dio cuenta o bueno eso fue lo que yo creía. Mi amiga Mina, estaba asustada, inmóvil y en ese momento me dirijo donde estaban ellos, sí que nadie estuviera viendo.

- ¿qué pasa aquí? – pregunte bajito, y vi a Mina llorando y eso me enfureció - ¿Qué le hiciste Yaten? – pregunte firme y lo encare, él sabe perfectamente como soy yo, así que intuí que se le avecinaba un enorme problema –

- nada, simplemente le dije la verdad – voltee a ver a mi amiga y estaba temblando inmóvil – le dije que me dejara en paz, que se largara y me dejara solo – típico en el –

- ¿Qué paso Mina?- ella no respondió nada - ¡!Yaten¡ -

- le dije que dejara de ser ofrecida, que si era igual de perdida con todos los hombres que se le paraba en frente- eso sí que me hizo hervir la sangre, voltee a ver a todos los lados y nadie nos veía, en ese momento lo único que sentí fue el ardor en mi mano derecha, después de tremenda cachetada que le di al idiota ese – Se… Serena – sus ojos mostraban sorpresa, solo había reaccionado así con él una sola vez, mi amiga soltó un sollozo más fuerte – pe…pero –

- ni se te ocurra decir nada Yaten – estaba furiosa – te voy a advertir una sola cosa yeten Kou, yo te adoro eres uno de mis mejores amigos… pero por eso no te voy a permitir que insultes a Mina así – lo tome de las solapas de su camisa, él es mucho más grande que yo pero eso no me asusto – Mina es una dama en todo el sentido de la palabra y tú eres un pedazo de hombre prepotente y arrogante que no tiene ningún derecho a tratarla así – lo encare aún más – sé que eres así con todas tus fans, sé que te fastidia que te idolatren – lo veía furiosa y el guardaba silencio – a ellas trátalas como se te dé la gana, insúltalas, haz lo que quieres, pero con Mina no – lo solté – con los míos nadie se mete, ni tu ni nadie… y ella es como mi hermana así que no se te vuelva a cruzar en tu cabecita insultarla y menos gritarla como lo acabas de hacer – di un paso atrás – me entendiste –

- si te entendí – respondió después de salir del shock – Mina lo siento – eso sí que era un milagro que pidiera disculpas –

- espero que eso no se vuelva a repetir y que tus disculpas sean ciertas, no que hoy te disculpes y mañana vuelvas a insultarla – voltee a buscar con la mirada a Darién y en ese momento me di cuenta que él estaba detrás de mí, viendo y escuchando todo - que sea la última vez que te metes con ella, te quiero pero no me obligues a actuar de nuevo así – me acerque a mina, ignorando a Darién – ven Mina, vamos a dentro a secar esas lágrimas, y mantente alejado de ella si no piensas tratarla bien –

- que ella no se me acerque – lo asesine con la mirada –

- tranquilo prepotente idiota, en mis manos esta de que no disfrutes y te maravilles con la compañía de mi amiga y de su amistad- y así nos fuimos directo a la entrada de la casa, allí en un cuarto que me había asignado Mal, esa tontita de mi amiga pudo llorar aún más fuerte – cálmate Mina, el idiota no vale la pena –

…_CONTINUARA…._

_**hola chicos, como están espero que les haya gustado….espero cualquier comentario, regaño o critica, los quiero!**_


	17. Chapter 17

** PRIMERA VERDAD SALE A LA LUZ**

_- que ella no se me acerque – lo asesine con la mirada – _

_- tranquilo prepotente idiota, en mis manos esta de que no disfrutes y te maravilles con la compañía de mi amiga y de su amistad- y así nos fuimos directo a la entrada de la casa, allí en un cuarto que me había asignado Mal, esa tontita de mi amiga pudo llorar aún más fuerte – cálmate Mina, el idiota no vale la pena –_

- nadie me había tratado así – estaba triste y quise matar el idiota ese - ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? –

- siempre hay una primera vez para todo – ella me volteo a ver – incluso para que te insulten las personas que queremos, pero eso no significa que nos debamos derrumbar por eso, eres fuerte y no vale la pena que te pongas así… además él es el que se lo pierde, estar con la gran diosa del amor y la belleza es un lujo que lo tenemos solo pocos – ese comentario la hizo reír y abrazarme –

- ahí Sere, que haría sin ti…. – en ese momento pude sentir la misma Mina se siempre, ella es así cambia de ánimo tan de repente – es un idiota – reprocho –

- muy idiota y todo lo que quieras, pero te gusta – se puso roja como un tomate – pero a pesar de todo lo que hizo y dijo, es un gran hombre… a veces como hoy saca lo peor del pero yo lo conozco y se quién es – suspire resignada –

- pero le pegaste – dijo asombrada – te va a odiar –

- se lo merecía, y no me va a odiar – reí – él es de los chicos que toca decirles sus verdades en el momento y de la manera que entienda y esa era la única forma para que desde hoy te respete, así que no lo buscaras ni le hablaras – dije tajante –

- pero si lo quiero Sere, ¿Qué hago? – dijo tristemente –

- si lo tienes como un dios, su ego va crecer de la peor manera, pero si lo tratas como si fuera nadie, va estar herido y querrá ser el centro de tu atención, así empezaras a llegar a él… no como todas las locas que hay sueltas detrás de el –reímos – sino como una chica que no muestra interés en el pero que estará ahí cuando él lo necesite –

-_serena, todos las esperan en la piscina así que muévanse –_ nos llamó Amy –

- piscina, vamos Sere – eso no me gustaba – iré por mi vestido de baño y bajare te espero, adiós – y así se fue dejándome sola, saque de mi maleta un traje de baño que me había empacado Luna, la odie no podía escoger uno más destapado… definitivamente la odie –

- qué más da – y así resignada me dirigí al baño a cambiarme, cuando Salí de la habitación me dirigí a la piscina, pero en ese momento desvié la mirada hacia un lugar muy conocida por mí y allí me dirigí dejando atrás la piscina –

Cuando llegue al sitio pude ver a Robert, el capataz de la hacienda, el me vio y sus ojos se fijaron en mi cuerpo me sentí tan roja como un tomate, y pues que esperaba si estaba con un vestido de baños de dos piezas negro; la parte superior era escotada, mi volumen del busto es algo llamativo pero no exagerado; en la parte inferior un short me cubría mi panti igual de pequeño que el otro… así que a simple vista se veía todo de mí, mi abdomen plano y mis largas piernas…. Recordé lo que varios hombres me decían, que era hermosa y pues a decir verdad si lo era, pero no lucia demasiado mi belleza.

- buenos días señorita Serena – me saludo muy cortésmente – que gusto tenerla por aquí después de tanto tiempo –

- si Robert, hace años no venía a la hacienda - le sonreí y el igual –

- ¿está buscando a Pegaso? – me pregunto al darse cuenta que buscaba algo -

- si me descubriste – le sonreí como si hubiese sido encontrada realizando una travesura –

- pues déjeme decirle, que me entere que usted venia y ya tengo lista a Pegaso, mire a su derecha – y así lo hice, cuando lo vi, ese hermoso caballo blanco que mi padre me había regalado hace seis años, que estaba a cargo de esta hacienda y que lo amaba- la extraña mucho señorita –

- yo también lo extraños – camine hacia él y lo acaricie, el en ese momento me reconoció y relincho – estas feliz Pegaso, me alegra porque yo igual – le di un beso en su cabeza – Robert iré a montar un rato, si alguien pregunta diles que estoy en la cascada – el solo afirmo con la cabeza y así subí a mi caballo y me dirigí a todo galope a ese sitio que me da tanta paz –

**DARIEN POV**

Estaba un poco cansado de estar sentado en el mismo lugar así que me puse pie, cuando voltee a ver a Serena, me di cuenta que iba hacia ese Kou y Mina verdaderamente furiosa, entonces me di cuenta que Mina estaba llorando y también me enfurecí… ese miserable la había hecho llorar y así seguí a Serena, me quede a espaldas de ella que ni se dio cuenta, pensaba protestar cuando escuche su voz enojada, furiosa y eso me llamo la atención, nunca la había visto así, ni siquiera por la culpa de ese sujeto Seiya, ni por nadie. Cuando de repente vi la cacheta de que le propino a Yaten, en ese momento me di cuenta que a mí me había pegado muy suave a comparación con la que ese pobre hombre recibió; sus palabras y su actitud me sorprendió, la manera como defendía a su amiga me dejo con la boca abierta y eso me encanto cada día conocía nuevas etapas de esa chica y esta protectora con los suyos definitivamente era la mejor que había visto… se veía fuerte, decidida, sin miedo a nada con tal de defender a los seres que ama, en ese momento me di cuenta que las personas a su laso y a las que ella ama son muy afortunadas por tenerla, fue cuando supe y comprobé el porqué de Haruka decir que ella es un ángel, y es verdad no tengo ninguna duda. Ella volteo buscando algo y nuestras miradas se cruzaron y vi su fuerza y valentía, la desvió en ese momento y junto a Mina se marchó directo al interior de la casa, dejándonos a Yaten y a mi solos.

- ¿te dolió? – pregunte burlón – te lo mereces –

- si me dolió y mucho – se tocaba su mejilla – y si lo merezco – eso me impresiono, ese chico es igual de arrogante que yo y asumiendo eso, era una gran sorpresa –

- y porque estas tan relajado después de semejante humillación que te dio Serena –yo no estaba enojado por lo que le hizo a Mina, Serena ya le había dado su merecido, estaba era con dudas de la actitud de ese chico – tu eres de los que no te dejas de nadie, ¿Por qué de ella sí? –

- tú no sabes muchas cosas de la relación de Serena y mía – "relación", acaso ellos también habían tenido algo, eso me molesto y debería averiguar- por eso a ella le permito todo lo que quiera hacer conmigo – ahora si lo asesino – además a ti que te importa lo que pase con Serena, adiós – se fue dejándome furioso por lo que me dijo, esa rubia del demonio debía darme muchas explicaciones, _¿Por qué?, _ni yo mismo tenis esa respuesta, pero necesitaba saber muchas cosas –

Después de esperar fuimos a la piscina a esperar a las personas que faltaba, en ese momento vi a Mina regresar sola y cinco minutos después no regresaba Serena así que la fui a buscar. Busque en varios lugares dentro de la casa pero no la encontré, así que Salí y ahí vi a un joven junto a un caballo café escuro, el joven es un poco mayor que yo y le pregunte.

- disculpe joven, de casualidad usted no ha visto a Serena Tsukino por aquí – pregunte muy amablemente –

- sí, sí señor – aclaro – ella estuvo en los establos y tomo su caballo y se dirigió a la casa cada – "caballo"," cascada", de que estaba hablando ese sujeto – si desea puede ir por ella, mire tomo a chocolate y diríjase por todo este sendero – me señalo un camino – este lo llevara a la cascada sin que se pierda – entonces vi el caballo –

- ¿ chocolate? – sonreí, me parecía un nombre un poco infantil para un semental de tal calidad - no es un poco ridículo ese nombre –

- sí, pienso igual – los dos reímos – pero ese fue el deseo de la señorita Serena – ahora estaba más perdió que antes –

- ¿ Serena? –

- sí, el día que la madre de chocolate, dio a luz la señorita Serena y la familia Tsukino se encontraban en la hacienda, ella me ayudo en el parto – _QUE_, eso casi me tumba de la impresión, la heredera más rica del Japón y de gran Bretaña, ayudando en un parto de un caballo, esa niña es de otro mundo- increíble es cierto, pero ella es así… ante las cámaras es la rica heredera, con su familia y amigas en una niña aun – sonrió de manera tierna y eso no me gusto – cuando vio al caballo y vio su color, sin dudarlo lo bautizo así "chocolate" y el señor Malacite no tuvo ningún problema, tanto así que se lo regalo, y como ella dice señor – me entrego las riendas del caballo – le presento a "chocolate Tsukino" – eso me hizo reír –

- lo bautizo así – no lo podía creer –

- si así se llama, es un Tsukino más junto a "Pegaso Tsukino" – otro – ese lo está montando ella en este momento, los tiene aquí porque se los cuidamos y tiene lugares donde estar, bueno Dr. Chiba un gusto conocerlo, con permiso - sabia mi nombre, definitivamente las personas que trabajaban en esta hacienda son muy efectivos y así subí a "chocolate" y fui por el camino que me había señalado –

Ya había galopado por unos 15 minutos cuando de pronto escuche el corres de un rio y la caída de una cascada y fui hasta allí, en ese momento quede impresionado por ese lugar tan maravilloso, era hermoso, un paraíso; pero más me sorprendí al ver a esa rubia en el dentro del agua, me escondí detrás de un árbol antes de bajar y atar al caballo, me acerque despacio sin que ella se diera cuenta y la vi de lejos. Estaba nadando y como un verdadero ángel se veía, sus rubios cabellos, mojados y pegados a su cuerpo, sus ojos cerrados y su cuerpo que reflejaba la luz del sol…"_pero qué diablos me está pasando"_, eso era lo que mi mente me decía y no sabía repuesta alguna, estaba maravillado y más aún cuando la vi salir del agua, casi me da un infarto, ese pequeño cuerpo era verdaderamente hermoso, firme, voluptuoso, llamativo y delicioso, solo la vi salir en ese momento Salí de mi escondite y me acerque a un árbol y cruce mis brazos mientras ella se colocaba unos shorts, para tapar ese lindo y diminuto bikini negro, y fue cuando volteo y me vio, su rostro mostro impresión y espanto.

- ¿qué haces aquí? – fue su pregunta con su voz nerviosa, la cual me pareció graciosa –

- todos te esperan, y como estaba ocupados me enviaron a buscarte… - mentí – uno de los trabajadores me envió aquí – ella me veía a los ojos, tan roja como nunca antes la había visto e intentando tapar su cuerpo – no te preocupes en tapar nada, ya vi lo suficiente – de donde carajos aprendí a ser tan directo –

- eres un irrespetuoso – me enfrento enfadada y ahí recordé lo que me había dicho Yaten y también me moleste –

- claro si hubiese sido uno de "tus amigos" – dije con ironía esa última palabra haciendo las comillas con mis dedos – el que te lo dijera estarías feliz –

- ¿porque ese tonito irónico? – se me acerco y me puse nervioso – mis amigos, me pueden decir lo que quieran, pero tú no – y así se iba a ir pero yo la detuve del brazo y eso me dio una corriente por todo el cuerpo - ¿Qué quieres? –

- claro que te pueden decir lo que quieran, y me imagino que hacerlo también – eso no quería decirlo pero la ira no me dejaba pensar – por esa razón todos los hombres se enloquecen contigo, ahora le doy la razón a Reí cuando me decía que cautivas a los hombres y los enloqueces –

- ¿de que estas hablando? – intentaba soltarse, pero se lo impedía - ¿ de cuáles hombres estás hablando?, está loco –

- cuales hombres pues sencillo – la acerque a mí - ese idiota del Seiya, Malacite, Yaten, Taiki – la grite _– SON HERMANOS NO TIENES DESCARO –_ me calme y cometí el peor error que había hecho hasta ahora – y eso sin olvidar a Diamante Blackmoon – sentí que su cuerpo se tensó, vi su rostro y se quedó paralizada, se puso pálida y empezó a temblar, entonces me di cuenta de mi error y haber nombrado a ese sujeto – Serena, perdón no quería – no se movía – Serena –

- tu… tu… por…porque…. Sa… sabes… eso – me veía a los ojos con miedo, la Serena que había visto hace unos minutos había desaparecido, en su rostro había dolor, miedo, terror- co..como…lo… sabes…- su cuerpo temblaba y vi sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y me sentí morir –

- Haruka nos lo conto a Andrew y a mí, hace unos días – vi su rostro lleno de lágrimas y dolor –

-_SUELTAME –_ grito zafándose de mi agarre y dando un paso atrás – no…no..me …vuelvas…a…to…car…en… tu..vida…eres…malo…eres….igual….que…el… - en ese momento me di que el terror estaba invadiendo su cuerpo y su mente –

- Serena cálmate por favor – hable tranquilo – olvida eso que paso –

- me… me…quieres…hacer…daño…igu…igual…que…el – seguía yendo hacia atrás y yo me acercaba a ella – no..no..te…me…acerques…me..quieres…hacer…daño…me…quieres…hacer…daño – no me imagine que ese nombre la pusiera de esa manera, tuvo que sufrir mucho con lo que le paso –

- no te quiero hacer daño Serena, te lo juro – seguía yendo hacia atrás y en ese momento cayo al rio –_SERENA_- grite alarmado y me lance al rio a sacarla y así la traje a la orilla – Serena estas bien – mientras la cargaba –

- su…suéltame…por…favor…no…me…hagas…daño... Diamante – esto no estaba bien, pensaba que estaba con ese hombre –

- Serena, no soy Diamante soy Darién – le tome su rostro con mis manos y la hice verme, pero cerro sus ojos más fuerte – mírame soy Darién –

- no…no…me…hagas…daño…de…nuevo – seguía suplicando, llorando, y temblando –

-_SERENA SOY YO DARIEN _– la grite para que pudiera salir del shock en que se encontraba – escúchame soy Darién, no te hare daño te lo juro –

- Darién –me vio a la cara y en ese momento se lanzó a mis brazos y me abrazo, sentí una sensación tan bella y tranquila que lo único que hice fue abrazarla – Darién…por…favor…perdóname…por…esto…-

- yo no tengo nada que perdonar – la abrace más fuerte – tú me tienes que perdonarme por recordarte a ese hombre – sentí su cuerpo tensarse, y así pasamos no sé cuánto tiempo, solo sé que lloraba demasiado y temblaba hasta que con el paso del tiempo se calmó y pudo hablar- ¿estas mejor?

- si – no me veía a la cara – yo no hubiese querido que vieras esto, no puedo verte a los ojos – en ese momento la tome de las manos –

- tú no tienes la culpa de nada – le sonreí –

- Haruka les conto todo – me vio por fin a los ojos, yo solo afirme – no sé porque lo hizo le había pedido que nunca dijera nada –

- lo hizo porque te quiere y nosotros también- me vio a los ojos sorprendida – si yo también te quiero así no lo parezca –

- por favor te lo suplico, no quiero que sepan lo que me paso – suplico – por favor, no quiero que sepan que no he podido superar este miedo – su voz se cortó de nuevo –

- ¿Por qué no les dices? – esa era mi más grande pregunta-

- ya sufrieron mucho por mí, y no quiero que lo sigan haciendo….además no me pasa a menudo – suspiro – estos días he estado un poco deprimida por varias cosas y cuando estoy así me afecta aún más escuchar su nombre o algo sobre el –seguía temblando – y por eso pierdo la razón y en mi mente lo único que veo es ese día tan… - la interrumpí –

- tranquila no le diré a nadie nada, pero no crees que necesitas ayuda de un profesional – volteo el rostro a otro lugar – no te sería más fácil superar ese problema –

- estuve tres años con la mejor psicóloga de Londres, sin que mi familia se diera cuenta – eso me impresiono – era mi amiga, Mónica me ayudó mucho, ese año y medio que estuve postrada en la silla de ruedas, lo veía en mi cuarto, entrando por la ventana, besándome y golpeándome – seguía temblando y por eso la volví abrazar – lo veía en todos los lugares a donde iba, me estaba volviendo loca, pero de repente un día deje de verlo en las calles, y eso me tranquilizo… tuve que pasar tres años para que dejara de verlo en mi cuarto – sonrió tristemente – pero no he podido sacar el miedo que siento con solo escuchar su nombre y estas crisis me pasan –

-¿ ya paso antes? – pregunte intrigado –

- sí, dos veces – me sorprendió – la primera, lo escuche en televisión y medio lo mismos que hoy y en ese momento Salí corriendo de mi cuarto y caí por las escaleras de la mansión en Londres – dios santo – dure cuatro días internada -

- Haruka, no nos habló de eso – indague –

- no lo supo – la vi con reproche – el todo este tiempo se ha sentido culpable por haberlo llevado a la casa y porque yo lo salve, no permitiría que siguiera sufriendo por mi culpa – esta mujer es de admirar – le rogué a mi familia que no dijera nada y me ayudaron. Y la tercera fue por una nota en un periódico, donde estaba su foto, ese día estaba con Nicolás me desmaye y él me pudo devolver a la realidad, así como lo hiciste tu – me sonrió –

- perdón, no quise que esto pasara – agache mi rostro – yo y mi bocota, te pido disculpas y vuelvo a ofenderte –

- tranquilo, no te preocupes ya paso, y con tus disculpas ya me acostumbre así que no hay problema – esta niña de verdad era única – pero no quiero hablar más de ese tema, ya sabes todo lo que me pasa y me paso, lo único que quiero es terminar con esto de una buena vez –

- y crees que vengándote lo logres – me vio asombrada –

- por lo visto mi chismoso hermano les conto todo – afirme – pues sabes, estoy segura que sí, quiero destruirlos como me destruyeron a mí y a mi familia por tanto tiempo… ese día podre estar tranquila –

- cuenta conmigo para lo que sea – le sonreí –

- ya no es necesario – no entendí – ya todo está lista para su destrucción, solo falta un mes y los acabo – se escuchaba con odio en la voz, no me gusta esa Serena que tengo a mi lado en este momento –

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunte preocupado por lo que podía hacer –

- en un mes es el congreso naviero en Tokio – lo recordé los Hino, también estarán allí – me adueñare de todo en ese momento y los acabare a nivel mundial, y no quiero hablar más de eso, ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo – suspiro y me vio a los ojos – porque metiste a Malacite, Yaten y Taiki en esa estupidez que me estabas hablando – no supe que decir -

- Yaten te ama – me dolieron y enfurecieron esas palabras –

- si pero como a una hermana – me sorprendí – igual que Taiki –

- no lo creo – negué – eso es otra cosa –

- Yaten y Nicolás fueron mi inspiración para crear _CHILDREN OF LOVE _– no entendí, con Nicolás lo sabía pero que tenía que ver Yaten ahí – Nicolás cayo en el alcohol… y Yaten lo conocí un día que estaba buscando a mi primo en una de las cloacas de Londres después de estar ebrio como nunca….iba caminado con kelvin y otros dos escoltas y vi a Yaten en la calle golpeado y casi desnudo, porque le habían robado su ropa… así que ordene a los chicos que lo lleváramos con nosotros – no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba el prepotente en esa situación – encontramos a Nicolás y a los dos los lleve a mi apartamento – en ese momento supe que era uno como el que tenía en Tokio – a los dos los bañamos y cambiamos de ropas y los obligue a estar conmigo –

- ¿de que estas hablando?, no te entiendo –

- estuve con Nicolás encerrada por más de un mes y con Yaten un poco más – eso me dejo sin palabras – sin alcohol, ni éxtasis o cocaína – no creía lo que me decía – es una manera rara de rehabilitar a alguien no crees – sonrió alegremente volviendo hacer la Serena que yo conozco- kelvin y Molly vivieron con nosotros ese mes… Nicolás lo saque del alcohol con mucha ayuda de él, si quería salir de ese vicio y después de eso ingreso a los comienzos de mi fundación y asusto arreglado con él, el salió prácticamente solo de ese hueco profundo del alcohol – suspiro – pero con Yaten no fue tan sencillos –

- ¿Qué paso? – estaba muy interesante lo que me decía –

- con Yaten estuve encerrada por tres meses, el al principio era agresivo e intenso maltratarme varias veces – eso sí que no me gusto – pero kelvin era más rápido y siempre lo inmovilizaba… cuando se dio cuenta que por la fuerza no lograría nada, intento escaparse varias veces pero fallo, no hablaba, peleaba por todo: por la comida, por el apartamento, porque si, porque no, por todo estaba inconforme – soltó una pequeña risita – hasta que un día me canse y lo cachetee como lo hice hoy, lo grite y lo enfrente – sonreía – le dije de todo y en ese momento el acepto que necesitaba ayuda, para dejar las drogas, consumía éxtasis o cocaína y llevaba dos meses consumiendo – callo por un momento – su fuerza de voluntad y amor por su familia lo saco delante de ese precipicio y todo por unos compañeros de la universidad que le dieron a probar y hay acabo con su vida -

- hasta que llegaste tú – estaba feliz y admirando más que nunca a esa rubia loca –por eso te quiere tanto –

- sip, cuando tomó la decisión de rehabilitarse ubicamos a su familia que estaba sufriendo después de estar desaparecido por más de un mes, ahí conocí a la familia Kou: Taiki, Seiya, Setsuna y a Richard Kou – vi como no le afectaba hablar de su ex y eso me gusto – ellos pusieron todo su amor por ayudarlo y pues yo también, durante los dos meses encerrados, mostro lo prepotente, orgulloso, arrogante y de más defectos que tiene encima – solté una carcajada – no te rías es en serio… Pero también lo conocí como nadie lo hace, me mostro sus virtudes, sus temores y miedos, sus sueños…todo y él también me conoció igual – sonrió – en ese momento empezó a escribir canciones y me escribio** una a mi, la has escuchado se llama*******************+,** cuando crearon el grupo fue su tema principal y Taiki y Seiya no se molestaron por la canción todo lo contrario les encanto –

- ¿él es el que escribe los temas? - quería saber las historias de Serena con esos chicos –

- sí, pero también lo hace Seiya, Taiki en más practico con los instrumentos a pesar que es tan inteligente el romanticismo no nació para el – reímos juntos – lo único claro es que Yaten salió de su adicción y siguió viviendo como lo hace ahora, sin dejar den ser ese prepotente que conociste hoy –

- por eso no te respondió por como lo tratabas y como lo golpeaste –

- exacto, el me respeta como si fuera su mamá y eso que soy menor que el… lo que yo digo lo obedece y no me dice nada, ni me contradice –

- pero quien lo haría, si enfrentas a todos como lo haces con él o conmigo nadie se atreve a desafiarte – le respondí burlón –

- si muy gracioso Chiba – me sonrió - él es como otro hermano y también me consideran parte de la familia –

- ¿por él fue que conociste a Seiya? – quería saber más de esa relación –

…_CONTINUARA…_

_**Mil gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios, los adoro por todo lo que me dicen, se les quiere y espero que les haya gustado, poco a poco va apareciendo las verdades y se iran descubriendo muchas cosas esperen que se pondrá mas interesante…**_

….


	18. Chapter 18

**17. UN NUEVO SENTIMIENTO EN MI CORAZON **

_- ¿por él fue que conociste a Seiya? – quería saber más de esa relación_ –

- si por él fue, al principio no nos llevábamos muy bien, era muy prepotente igual que Yaten pero después nos fuimos acercando y pues un día nos hicimos novios y ya sabes cómo termino todo – no había ninguna señal de dolor en sus palabras –

- no te duele recordarlo –

- no, me dolió pero ya no – respondió firme y segura –

- ¿ellos saben lo que te ocurrió hace siete años? – no quería hacer recordar pero debía saberlo –

- si lo saben – suspiro – me ayudaron así como yo los ayude a ellos, más que todo Seiya – eso si me molesto – cuando estaba con el me sentía segura y eso me ayudó mucho –

- ¿y que paso cuando terminaron caíste en el abismo? - mi voz empezaba a endurecerse de la ira, y lo peor de todo es que no entiendo que me pasa –

- no, no caí en ese abismo, me ayudo pero él no era mi vida - …..- mi vida la hacía yo y no me permití volver hacer sufrir a mi familia –

- ¿qué paso después con ellos? –

- que paso, pues que Seiya me engaño…terminamos pero con Yaten y Taiki seguí en contacto… además debía apoyar a los chicos después de la muerte de su padre sufrieron mucho y eso me causo miedo de que Yaten recayera pero no lo hizo y eso me hizo feliz, y demostró que era fuerte –

- Serena, si has ayudado a tantas personas ¿Por qué no te ayudas tu misma con tus miedos? – me vio asombrada –

- esa es la misma pregunta que me hago todos los días de mi vida, pero no encuentro respuesta alguna…. Creo que mi familia y amigos son mi base, pero me hace falta algo para expulsar toso ese miedo de mi cuerpo – en eso estaba muy segura –

- ¿ qué te falta? –

- amor – abrí mis ojos como platos – me falta el amor de alguien que de la vida por mi como mujer, no como hermana o amiga – eso me hizo tener algo dentro de mi pecho que no entendí que fue –

- ¿ amas a alguien? – en mis adentros rogaba para que me dijera que no, definitivamente esta rubia me estaba poniendo mi cabeza y corazón patas arriba…lo que no entendía era el porqué, si yo amo a Reí ¿o no tanto como yo creo?

- si – algo se rompió en mis adentros – pero es un amor imposible; el está comprometido y ama a su novia y no me ve más que como una molestia –

- idiota – solo salió de mi boca, esa palabra mientras asumía lo que había dicho…como puede alguien no amar a Serena…_"pero que estoy pensando" –_

- verdad que es un idiota – levante mi rostro y ella veía su caballo y sonreía – pero bueno no hablare de cosas tristes…además ya es hora de volver tengo hambre – no me sorprendió su cambio de tema, siempre es así –

- tu siempre tienes hambre Serena – me vio a los ojos –

- eso es una falta de respeto doctor Chiba – se levantó, dejándome ver su escultural cuerpo y poniendo sus brazos en jarras, se veía hermosa – definitivamente a usted no le enseñaron modales cierto – en ese momento me da la espalda y empieza a caminar hacia su caballo y me levanto y camino detrás de ella y hago una estupidez, pero la cual deseaba y no me arrepentiría –

- si no me enseñaron modales – le dije, tomándola de un brazo, volteándola y apretándola con mi cuerpo – y por eso hare esto – sin esperar a que me contestara, la bese –

¿Por qué?, ni yo mismo lo sé, solo quería hacerlo, me moría de ganas de hacerlo y lo hice; este era el segundo beso que le daba pero me di cuenta que besaban delicioso y se acoplaban perfectamente a mis labios, el primer beso fue fingido, para mostrar algo delante de alguien, pero este era diferente, nadie nos veía y no era por demostrar nada, era para sentir todo. Al principio fue tierno y dulce, como lo es ella, pero no pude aguantar más y pedí permiso para profundizarlo tocando sus labios con mi lengua, ella al principio se negó pero acepto, esa sensación de jugar con nuestras lenguas fue exquisita y deliciosa. La toma de la cintura y la pegue más a mí, ella me abrazo por el cuello y profundizamos el beso, no quería detenerlo, estaba en el paraíso, era el mejor beso que había dado en mi vida, incluso mejor que con Reí…._REI, REI, _supe que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal pero lo disfrutaba, con todo el dolor de mi alma y de mi cuerpo fui bajando la intensidad del beso hasta que al termina le di un pequeño beso en los labios en señal de que se terminó. Me sentí como una cucaracha por hacerle esto a Reí y a Serena, yo no era de esos, pero desde hace unos días esta rubia me hace perder la cordura, mi novia no se merece estos ella me ha respetado siempre y yo no puedo hacerle esto, además yo la amo… a Serena simplemente la admiro pero nada más, así que ….

- lo sien…- pero fui interrumpido por los dedos que callaron mi boca, la vi a los ojos y note que había un brillo especial en ellos, mi corazón se llenó de dicha y tranquilidad por lo que vi, acaso era a mí a quien amaba…_"no, no eso no podía ser así" _–

- no digas nada Darién, por favor – suplico – dejemos las cosas así, que sea un secreto entre los dos, está bien – su brillo seguía pero también tristeza y no quería eso para ella –

- Serena ¿tu estas enamorada de ….- se adelantó a responderme -

- ¿que si estoy enamorada de ti? Si Darién lo estoy – me sorprendió lo directa que era y mi corazón se alegró – desde el primer día que te vi lo hice, me cautivaste, empezamos mal todo ha sido mal, te amo – no podía creerlo – me duelen tus ofensas, me dolió tu golpe, me duele todo lo malo que recibo de ti, pero aun así te amo –

- Serena yo no…

- no digas nada, todo está bien tenía que decirlo o enloquecería… no te sientas comprometido conmigo por lo que te dije, sé muy bien tu vida, conozco tu relación y en eso no me meteré – dio media vuelta y tomo a su caballo y subió en el – vamos todos nos esperan – me pregunto con una sonrisa en sus labios _"esos labios" _–

- si vamos – también monte mi caballo – tus caballos son hermosos – rompí el silencio que reinaba – y chocolate es un nombre muy original –

- es en serio o te estas burlando de mi chocolate – detuvo el caballo y me vio a la cara – porque si es la segunda me obligaras a golpearte, peor de lo que ya estas – recordé los golpes que aún tengo en mi rostro porque los de mi cuerpo ya sanaron perfectamente –

- no gracias y es verdad, el nombre es muy dulce – sonreí – igual que tu – vi como sus mejillas se sonrojaron y la vi más hermosa y retomo su camino dándome la espalda –

- gracias – me dijo, y vi lo hermosa que se veía montando a caballo y en vestido de baño…que lastima que no pueda responder a su amor, porque es una gran mujer….pero yo amo a mi Reí – sabes montar – me pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos –

- claro no me ves – me burle –

- bobo, así no – me regaño con una sonrisa – sabes cabalgar a gran velocidad –

- pues claro que se, y lo hago muy bien – lo dije muy orgulloso –

- vamos a ver que buen jinete eres, a ver si me alcanzas – antes de que dijera algo ya estaba cabalgando a gran velocidad, hasta ese momentos reaccione y empecé a seguirla….por más que hice correr a chocolate este no alcanzo a Serena, además me pareció que estaba ayudando a su dueña ya que eran un semental y esa no era toda su velocidad de eso estaba seguro, cuando llegamos al establo chocolate y yo Serena estaba sonriendo de forma victoriosa – te gane – me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa –

- si pero con trampa – respondí con fingida indignación – chocolate te ayudo –

- que mal perdedor eres Chiba – me regaño – no le eches la culpa a chocolate de lo más jinete que saliste, el culpable no es el caballo sino quien lo monta – se estaba burlando de mi o era mi impresión – y como yo te gane, me debes algo –

- yo no aposte nada – baje del caballo – o tu si –

- pues no, pero ya veo que eres un poco hombre y además cobarde – eso si me impresiono y su descaro aún más –

- oye párala, quieres – sonreí por su cara de triunfo y de reto – está bien que quieres que te dé por haberme ganado –

- bueno pues lo pensare y después te diré – me sonrió –

-_USTEDES DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAN_ – se escuchó esa molesta voz a mi espalda y di vuelta y ahí los vi -

_- _hola Hot, Nick como están – pregunto nerviosa Serena - ¿Qué hacen por aquí?-

- pues eso mismo les preguntamos nosotros a ustedes los hemos estado buscando por un buen tiempo y nada que aparecían… la comida los está esperando – dijo de manera coqueta y picarona la pelinegro, generando la risa burlona de Nicolás –

- pues eso le dirás a Serena – hablo Darién – porque Haruka me envió a buscarla pero no la encontraba – mintió – así que me dijeron que estaba en la cascada y fui a buscarla – aclaro y dirigiéndose a la mansión –

-¡si cómo no! – dijo de manera irónica Nicolás, ganándose la mirada asesina del peli negro – pero bueno ya que la "encontraste" podemos ir a comer –

- sip, tengo mucha hambre – dijo muy nerviosa Serena, vio marchar a Nicolás y a Darién, pero fue detenida por Hotaru –

- Serena ven para acá – la rubia se detuvo - ¿Qué paso?, el idiota de mi hermano te maltrato otra vez, porque si es así te aseguro que esta vez sí lo mato – se escuchaba molesta – dime – exigió-

- no Hot, no pasó nada – en ese momento la rubia se sonrojo de manera escandalosa y eso Hotaru lo capto de manera clara y directa –

- Serena – le reprocho - ¿Qué paso para que te sonrojaras de esa manera? – sonrió y la vio a los ojos – paso algo con mi hermano de lo cual tenga que enterarme –

- que…de que…. Estas hablando….- se puso nerviosa – no pasó nada solo fue a buscarme y nada ,mas – aún más roja y nerviosa –

- sí, si como no te creo…. Pero bueno si no quieres decir no lo hagas – dijo con fingida indignación – me demuestras que no soy tu amiga –

- esos chantajes de sentimentalismo no funcionan conmigo amiga - y así salió corriendo dejando atrás a la pelinegra un poco aburrida –

- sí, Serena no pasó nada….como no – decía mientras veía a la rubia irse – pero eso que paso lo averiguare, esa sonrisa de mi hermano y la tuya, y más tu sonrojo no son normales – sonrió feliz – creo que encontré a la persona que liberara a Darién de esa bruja y de eso me encargare personalmente – y diciendo esto en voz alta se marchó directo a la mansión –

Llegaron a la hora del almuerzo, donde todos disfrutaban de la deliciosa parrillada preparada por las mujeres en la hacienda, después del delicioso almuerzo todos se dirigieron hacer distintas actividades, bañarse en las piscina, disfrutar de los juegos de mesa que habían en la hacienda, en ese momento un castaño se acerca al grupo de mujeres que había a un extremo de la piscina y hablo…..

- Amy…. – esto llamo la atención de todas las chicas presentes y el nerviosismo de la mencionada – será que puedo hablar contigo un momento – pregunto Taiki, muy nervioso –

- eh…. Es…. que ….en estos momentos estoy muy…. ocupada - le dijo sin mirarlo a la cara, mientras el castaño mostraba su tristeza y resignación. Y la desilusión de las chicas –

- eso es mentira Amy – hablo Serena llamando la atención de los presentes mientras disfrutaba de un helado de chocolate- tú no estás haciendo nada, así que no mientas… te mueres de ganas de hablar con Taiki, pero tus nervios y tu miedo son más fuertes – se levantó de su silla dejando confundidas a las chicas y a los mencionados, tomo de la mano a cada uno de ellos dos – ustedes dos me hacen es favor y se dejan de estupideces de una buena vez, los dos se aman y quieren estar juntos, así que ahora mismo delante de todos nosotros – señalo a las chicas y a los chicos que al ver la escena se acercaron a escuchar todo – arreglan sus problemas – los mencionados estaban tan rojos como un tomate sin decir nada –

- Serena no crees que esto lo deberían arreglar ellos en privado – hablo de manera chistosa Nicolás – no es necesario que lo hagan delante de todos ellos ya son adultos y saben lo que hacen –

- pues no – respondió tajante – hace tres años por dejarlos ser maduros y tomar sus propias decisiones, vivieron atormentados e infelices separados, así que esto ya no va a pasar – los vio a todos – todos sabemos que a estos dos, su sentido del hacer las cosas bien y correctamente los hace tomar las decisiones más absurdas de sus vida, así que hoy delante de todos tomaran la mejor decisión para los dos – junto sus manos – no dejare que hagan una estupidez como hace tres años, así que Taiki se hombre de una vez por todas y bésala ahorita mismo - todos abrieron los ojos como platos y los mencionados estaban sin palabras -¿Qué?, no me digan que no saben cómo hacerlo, pues sencillo, te le acercas – empujo a Taiki para que chocara con Amy, y este la abrazo; empezando a aprovechar la ayuda de Serena ya que le estaba haciendo las cosas mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba - eso, ahora la besas y ya – sonrió y les guiño el ojo –

- Amy – tomo de la mano a la peli azul – Serena tiene razón no podemos seguir con esto – le tomo el rostro con una mano y acerco sus labios y por fin después de más de tres años se besaron, un beso añorado por los dos, un beso lleno de amor, felicidad y mucha espera, dejo de ser tierno y dulce para volverse apasionado el cual se vio interrumpido por la falta de aire, se separaron viéndose a los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios – te amo Amy –

- y yo a ti Taiki – dijo esto y se lanzó a abrazarlo mientras derramaba lágrimas de felicidad – perdóname por dejarte ir y no luchar por nuestro amor, pero no quería interferir en tus sueños no era justo para ti – le dijo para que solo el escuchara –

- no hay nada que perdonar mi amor – la abrazo más fuerte y en ese momento se dio cuenta que no estaban solos y los vio a todos con una sonrisa en los labios y con la mirada llena de ternura y de felicidad de Serena – mi coneja tu siempre salvándole la vida a los demás – soltó a su novia y abrazo a la rubia – gracias no sé si hubiese sido más fácil sin tu ayuda –

- tenía que hacer algo y pues lo logre – sonrió feliz y soltando al castaño – me alegra que estén juntos se lo merecen, y por favor no sean idiotas y se vuelvan a separar – los señalo – pero Taiki yo no he escuchado la pregunta correcta para esta reconciliación –

- eso es verdad – apoyo Yaten al lado de la rubia – todos nosotros tenemos que dar el visto bueno a su noviazgo y yo no he escuchado nada hermanito -

- tienes razón – se dio la vuelta para ver a Amy, se puso de rodillas generando el asombro de la mencionada y de los demás – Amy, tu eres la mujer que más amo en la vida y no quiero volver a pasar un solo día alejado de ti… así que – saco una pequeña cajita de terciopelo de su bolsillo - ¿ Amy te quieres casar conmigo? – eso genero el asombro y lágrimas de muchos de los presentes – aquí delante de todos te pido que compartas tu vida junto a la mía, te respetare y amare como no lo he hecho estos tres años por estúpido, entonces que dices – dijo nerviosos por el silencio de Amy –

- claro… que… acepto… ser…. Tu…esposa…. Taiki – dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos, en ese momento Taiki le puso el anillo en su dedo – te amo, no sabes lo feliz que me haces – lo beso y todos aplaudieron – Serena – ella le sonrió limpiándose las lágrimas - ¿querrás ser nuestra madrina? – la rubia los abrazo completamente feliz –

- claro que acepto y gracias por escogerme a mí – salto feliz, sin darse cuenta que un pelinegro la veía embelesado y confundido por los sentimientos que cierto beso despertó en el – no saben lo feliz que me hacen por verlos tan felices, ya era hora – generando la risa de todos por el tono en que lo dijo –

- pues gracias, pero ahora soy yo la que te quiero ver así de feliz con un hombre que te amé – dijo feliz Amy, sin darse cuenta la tristeza que apareció en el rostro de la rubia y la furia en el rostro de Darién – y me pondré más feliz cuando me digas que te casaras con quien amas –

- pues no sé cuándo te daré esa noticia, pero también quisiera que se diera – era verdad lo que decía, uno de sus sueños era formar una familia – pero bueno no estamos hablando de mi sino de ustedes, tenemos que iniciar con los preparativos… no sea que Amy se arrepienta – todos rieron por el sonrojo de la chica, y así pasaron el resto de la tarde –

Felices se encontraban todos, compartiendo en la piscina, con los juegos de mesa…. Ciertas parejitas que estaban juntas no hacían más que derramar miel, los demás se divertían de múltiples maneras, así termino ese maravilloso día…. Regresaron a Tokio pasada la media noche, sin imaginarse que para uno de ellos el inicio de ese día le daría un golpe terrible a su corazón.

**DARIEN POV**

Acababa de despertarme después de pasar un día verdaderamente maravilloso con todos mis amigos, hace mucho tiempo no me divertía tanto como lo hice ayer, fue un día muy especial. Además lo que me sucedió con Serena, era algo que no me esperaba y menos que me revelara que me ama… no me puedo negar a mí mismo que esa rubia revoltosa me gusta y mucho, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella y cuando estamos cerca me siento feliz, tranquilo en paz, sus besos me han fascinado; pero hay algo que mi mente y mi corazón tiene claro, y es que amo a Reí por sobre todas las cosas… ahí momentos que me confunden las sensaciones que me genera Serena, siento como si con ella mi mundo no necesitara más, pero muy pronto me doy cuenta que confundo esos sentimientos con la falta que me hace mi novia.

Eso es algo que también me confunde, hace tres días se marchó a los Estados Unidos, y solo me ha llamado una sola vez, he intentado comunicarme a su casa pero siempre dicen que no se encuentra pero que está bien. Con esas excusas me despiden de las llamadas, estoy preocupado y tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Dejando mis pensamientos me dirigí a desayunar al Crown, ya que Andrew me hizo la invitación y no podía desaprovecharla, durante el camino mi mente voló a la cascada, al momento en que encontré a Serena allí, y todo lo que ocurrió después; mi sangre hierve de rencor por Diamante, nunca me imaginé que ese sujeto le hubiese hecho tanto daño a ese ángel, y un lejos de ella la siga atormentando…verla en ese estado de desesperación me partió el alma y lo único que quería hacer era cuidarla, protegerla y hacer que se olvidara de todos los dolores de su alma, ayudarla a volver a sonreír y ser completamente feliz, pero para mi desgracia esa labor no me corresponde, no a mí, no tengo la moral ni la libertad para hacerlo, aunque mi interior me grite otra cosa. Y así devuelta al mundo real ingreso a la cafetería de amigo.

- buenos días Dar – me saluda con un beso y un abrazo la rubia más loca de todo Tokio, Mina - ¿Cómo estás?

- hola mi loquita hermosa – sentándome en la barra – estoy maravillosamente bien, después de ese día tan especial que tuvimos, como más estaríamos – le dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro –

- pues en eso tienes mucha razón, ayer la pasamos súper – me sonríe de manera escandalosa –

- y tú, como sigues después de lo que el imbécil del Kou te dijo – vi su tristeza en su rostro –

- pues bien, no me moriré porque ese tonto me haya insultado – me sonrió de manera triste - no será el primero ni el ultimo, además creo que después de cómo me defendió Sere, no le quedaran ganas de volver a meterse conmigo –

- en eso tienes razón – tome un sorbo de refresco que me brindo – esa manera de defender de Serena a los suyos, es impresionante – suspire – no se detiene contra nada ¿verdad? –

- no, nunca lo hace y nunca lo hará – la escuche orgullosa – ella ha dado hasta su propia integridad para defender a su familia, sus amigos y sus niños – eso ultimo me genero curiosidad –

- ¿sus niños? – ella me vio a los ojos - ¿Qué paso con ellos?

- Dar, eres mi hermano pero creo que si quieres saberlo deberás pedirle a Serena que te cuente – la seriedad y el respeto que reflejo Mina me impresiono – es un tema muy delicado que solo ella tiene derecho hablar – suspiro resignada – pero algo si te puedo decir, esa tragedia que le ocurrió con sus niños, la destruyo y la afecto de una manera impresionante…pregúntale ella te dirá que sucedió y por culpa de quienes paso – eso me dejo con más dudas –

- Darién – me interrumpió con mis preguntas Andrew – que bueno que viniste, te estábamos esperando – en ese momento venía con Lita de la mano y entonces pregunte –

- y ustedes dos que se traen – señale sus manos – ay algo que no sepa –

- pues… si… hay algo que no sabes – rascándose la cabeza – ayer con todo el romanticismo de Taiki y Amy, no pude evitar decirle a Lita cuanto la amo – le beso la mano, y Lita se sonrojo – así que le pedí que fuera mi novia y acepto –

- si tengo nueva cuñada – el comentario feliz y divertido de Mina - ¿Qué te parece? –

- pues los felicito de todo corazón, de verdad se me hacía raro que no lo hayan hecho antes – me vieron con cara de no entender – pues sencillo, su amor se veía a metros – y todos sonreíamos mientras los abrazaba y felicitaba – ¿y cuándo será la boda? – quedaron congelados y reí –

- no crees que vas muy rápido Darién – afirmo muy nerviosa Lita – eso fueron los locos de ayer, pero nosotros aún tenemos que vivir muchas cosas en nuestro noviazgo –

- en eso tienes razón - comente en ese momento el celular de Andrew sonó y el contesto –

- hola Haruka, que cuentas – se escuchó feliz al contestar – haber, espérate habla más despacio – ese tono me preocupo – para que quieres que haga eso – espero – está bien, está bien pero no me grites –dejo a un lado su celular sin colgar – Mina, prende el televisor y ve el canal 25, rápido – estaba un poco nervioso y eso no me gusto –

- ¿Qué pasa Drew? – pregunto su novia igual de intrigada que yo –

- eso lo vamos a ver en este momento – tomo el teléfono – ya Haruka, estamos viendo – espero – está bien no cuelgo – y así fijamos la vista en el televisor donde estaba el canal de farándula de Estados Unidos y empezamos a escuchar la noticia del año, me imagine que era acerca del compromiso del imbécil de Blackmoon –

-_chicas, chicos déjenme decirles que la noticia que les tengo hoy es dolorosa para aquellos que deseaban pescar a dos de los herederos más ricos del mundo…._ – se detuvo – _según lo que teníamos entendido, Zafiro Blackmoon se comprometería en la noche de ayer, pero oh sorpresa no se comprometió, SE CASO – _eso si me sorprendió y en ese momento recordé lo que una vez dijo Haruka, buscaría una esposa millonaria – _todas estamos muy tristes por perder uno de los solteros más cotizados del país, pero al igual que los hombres aquí en Estados Unidos y en Japón, ya que perdieron a una de las solteras más buscadas y ricas del estos países –_ japonesa, eso sí me intereso – _esta mañana la familia Blackmoon realizo una rueda de prensa en el aeropuerto despidiendo a los nuevos esposos que se irían de luna de miel…así que veamos lo que nos dijeron los recién esposos Zafiro Blackmoon y Reí Hino_ – en ese momento escupí lo que tenía en la boca, mire a mis tres amigos y estaban en el mismo estado que yo, sin entender nada mientras sentía que mi corazón se me saldría de mi pecho y ahí fije mi mirada a la pantalla y lo que vi me destruyo por completo –

- ¿Qué significa esto? – pregunto alarmada Mina, viéndome a la cara – ¿Darién que es esto? – yo no decía nada. Mi alma estaba destrozada –

- _señor zafiro, ¿Por qué ocultaron su matrimonio?, no es algo muy común en usted ocultar sus actuaciones –_

_- si tienes razón, pero este día era el más maravilloso de mi vida, así que no quería que fuera interrumpido por nadie, así que les pido nos disculpen pero era algo que Reí y yo decidimos – _no creía lo que veía y escuchaba -

- _¿está feliz por su matrimonio? Además nos sorprende que la señora Blackmoon fuera su novia, no lo sabíamos, también lo escondieron de manera clara verdad -_ "señora Blackmoon" –

-_estoy completamente feliz, y amo a mi esposa… mi relación con Reí la escondí porque con mi vida privada soy muy prudente –_ le sonrió y beso a Reí y me morí – _ella es mi novia hace más de tres años _– eso me sorprendió y me hirió aún más, todos estábamos en silencio escuchando lo que hablaban –

_- señora Blackmoon –_ se me detuvo el corazón y me sentí morir al verla junto a ese miserable – _que nos puede decir de su relación, ¿cómo se conocieron?, ¿en dónde?, ¿y cómo hacían para verse? Ustedes son personajes muy ocupados debió ser difícil para ustedes – _esperaba que eso fuera un broma hasta que –

-_ bueno pues nos conocimos hace cuatro años en un congreso naviero que se dio en Londres pues empezamos con una relación de amigos y así fuimos avanzando hasta que se dieron las cosas –_ no creía lo que escuchaba y veía – _y pues la relación se llevó a cabo de manera sencilla, yo vivía en Tokio y eso generaba que nos viéramos tres veces al mes _– ¿pero cómo? –_ nos veíamos en distintas ciudades de Europa para evitar los paparazis y estar tranquilos…para estar cerca hacíamos cualquier cosa- _ no, no eso no podía ser cierto, no__–

_- señora Blackmoon ama a su esposo – _esperaba que la respuesta fuera negativa –

-_lo amo más que a mi vida_ –esa respuesta me destruyo lo poco que quedaba del corazón – _es el hombre que toda mi vida espere, el hombre que me da todo el amor y la felicidad que necesitaba en mi vida…y con el que quiero formar una familia _– ya no podía soportar más _– ojala se nos de esa dicha pronto –_

_-pues por el momento anoche empezamos con esa labor titánica _ _–_ ya no soporte más -

- _MALDITOS –_ grite furioso y arroje todo lo que había en la barra al suelo – _MALDITOS, DESGRACIADOS ¿PORQUE?, ¿Porqué ME HICIERON ESTO? – _gritaba, y golpeaba todo a mi paso, me di cuenta que los clientes que habían en el lugar me veían aterrorizados _– ¿QUE ME VEN? MALDITA SEA, LARGUENSE – _en ese momento Andrew me detuvo –

- Darién cálmate, por favor…..cálmate – me decía y eso me enfureció mas –

-_ QUE ME CALME IMBECIL _– lo golpee en la cara –_COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME SI NO VISTE LO QUE ME HICIERON ESOS MISERABLES –_ gritaba eso mientras tanto Andrew se levantaba del piso y tomaba el celular –

- Haruka, ya escuchaste esta como loco – ese comentario me hirió – no sé qué hacer para calmarlo - y fue cuando mi celular y el teléfono del café empezaron a sonar… no quería estar ahí a que me vieran con lastima así que me dirigí a la salida pero Andrew de nuevo me detuvo – tu no vas a ningún lado Darién, no te dejare salir – no le respondí, simplemente le propine otro golpe mucho más fuerte sin pensar en las consecuencias que le traería a mi amigo, pero en ese momento no escuchaba ni me importaba nada – _DARIEN – _solo escuche ese grito ya cuando encendía mi auto, no quería saber de nada, me sentía morir, estaba lleno de furia, odio, dolor, resentimiento…¿Porqué Reí me hizo esto?. _¿PORQUE?_, grite en el auto.

Todos me lo advirtieron, nadie confiaba en ella por alguna razón que no entendía, pero yo no les hice caso en ningún momento, solo ya cuando me había destrozado…_SE QUE ELLA TE HARA SUFRIR Y CUANDO ESO OCURRA BUSCAME…_no sé porque esa frase vino a mi mente, recordé a Serena, ella me lo advirtió eso significaba que ella sabía lo que iba a pasar y no me dijo; así que busque en la guantera de mi coche y encontré esa tarjeta en donde su dirección estaba escrita y así me dirigí a su apartamento a exigir explicaciones que ella tendría que darme.

…_CONTINUARA…_

_**Gracias a todos por seguir mi historia se los agradezco de todo corazón, y dejándoles otro capitulo, espero que les haya gustado…..**_


	19. Chapter 19

**18. LA VERDAD SALE A LA LUZ**

**SERENA POV**

Estaba despertando hasta ahora, ya eran las diez de la mañana y no quería levantarme en todo el día, hasta que kelvin me había despertado, ya que después del regreso de la hacienda no me fui directo a mi casa, sino que vine a dormir a mi apartamento para esperar lo que ocurriera hoy…. Le había pedido a kelvin que me dejara sala pero él no me obedeció así que no me quedo más remedio que aceptar que se quedara conmigo. En ese momento llama a mi puerta –

- Sere, el desayuno ya está listo – que bonito – así que apúrate porque se te enfría –

- ya voy – dije aun dormida, así me levante de mi camita, me puse mi bata y Salí directo al comedor – uhhmmm huele delicioso, por lo visto por fin aprendiste a cocinar – me burle y el me asesino con la mirada –

- no seas graciosa Serena – me dio risa mu enfado – gracias a Molly y a ti he aprendido a desenvolverme muy bien en la cocina y….- su frase quedo inconclusa, ya que es momento alguien golpeaba a la puerta con ganas de derribarla al igual que el sitofono del apartamento – que diablos está pasando – en ese momento vi como sacaba su pistola – Serena vete a tu cuarto –

- pe…pero – quise objetar pero ahí escuche un grito –

- _SERENA ABRE ESA MALDITA PUERTA_- esa voz era de Darién y supe que el ya sabía toda la verdad, solo vi a kelvin, que se limitó a guardar silencio con la mirada triste porque sabía lo mismo que yo, así se dirigí a la puerta y abrió con cuidado….cuando Darién ingresa como loco, hacia donde yo estaba y me toma por los hombros, me sacude - _¿TU SABIAS LA VERDAD Y NO ME DIJISTE?, ¿PORQUE SERENA? – _en sus ojos vi el dolor, el odio y la desesperación además de las lágrimas –

- Darién – no sabía que decirle-

- _DIME ¿PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE LA VERDAD? DIME _– me apretaba tan fuerte los brazos que ya el dolor me estaba atormentaba – _DIME, MALDITA SEA PORQUE NO DIJISTE QUE ESO IBA A PASAR….NO TE QUEDES CALLADA – _

- Dr. Chiba le ordeno que suelte a Serena – Kelvin toma la mano de Darién con demasiada fuerza –

- _TU NO TE METAS IMBECIL –_ me soltó e intento propinarle un golpe a kelvin, pero este fue mas rápido y lo evadio, en ese momento Darién me vio nuevamente y se olvido de Kelvin – ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – pregunto mas calmado – es tanto el odio por nosotros que no te importa nada ¿verdad? –

- yo a ti no te odio – le conteste viéndolo a los ojos –

- a mi no pero a mi amada Reí si – eso me dolió – todo eso es mentira _ES MENTIRA _– ya no aguante mas y me enfureci –

- _TODO ES VERDAD MALDITA SEA, QUE MAS QUIERES VER PARA QUE SEPAS QUE REÍ HINO ES UNA MALDITA ZORRA – _no sabia ni que decía –_ TE ENGAÑO DESDE SIEMPRE Y TU LA SIGUES AMANDO Y DEFENDIENDO ERES UN FRAUDE DARIEN CHIBA –_

_- SI PERO AUNQUE TE DUELA LA AMO Y ESO ES ALGO QUE NUNCA HARE CONTIGO - _me rompió el corazón – _TODO ESO ES UNA MENTIRA…ESTOY SEGURO –_

_- NO ES UNA MENTIRA_ – grite totalmente desesperada –

- lo es, se que Jack la obligo hacer eso, casarla con ese sujeto…todo es mentira – las lagrima caían de mis ojos –

- no puedo creer que pienses de esa manera, ¿no me crees? – mi corazón estaba destrozado – piensas que todo esto es por el padre de Reí, pues déjame decirte que no es verdad – Darién la vio a los ojos – ellos sabían todo lo que estaban haciendo y no hay nadie obligado en todo este asunto –

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – me enfrento de nuevo – que ella estaba al tanto de todo…no me creas estúpido es mentira al igual que toda su historia con Zafiro –

- No es mentira, Zafiro sabia toda la verdad…los Blackmoon y los Hino han tenido negocios por años y ese matrimonio era uno de ellos –

- _MENTIRA –_ me grito de nuevo – es mentira, nada de lo que dices es verdad, todo esta arreglado –

- Zafiro Blackmoon sabia de tu existencia y de tu "relación" con su novia – dijo de manera irónica –

- eres de lo peor Serena Tsukino…hasta inventar eso – su desesperación se estaba haciendo presente –

- no crees lo que viste en las noticias bueno esta bien….- suspire y voltee a ver a kelvin y estire mi mano y el castaño me entrego un sobre café bastante grande – si quieres pruebas, ahí las tienes…en este sobre hay toda clase de información con respecto a su relación –

- ¿Qué es esto? – me pregunto confundido, recibiendo el sobre –

- lo que veras en ese sobre es toda la historia de Reí y Zafiro – suspire – hay fotos, videos, documentos en donde se ven los planes de viaje de Reí a las diferentes ciudades de Europa en el avión privado de los Blackmoon, documentos que muestran las reservaciones en los hoteles de mi familia; reservaciones para ella y su ahora esposo – me detuvo –

- basta – vi sus ojos llenos de lagrimas al ver todo lo que había en el sobre – ya no mas – llorando –

- hay grabaciones de sus conversaciones telefónicas, ahí grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad de sus vacaciones en mis hoteles – suspire viendo su gran dolor – y lo peor ahí documentos que certifican que Reí Hino apareció en tu vida solo por una labor – el me vio a los ojos sin entender lo que decía –

- ¿Qué dices? –

- Reí Hino, no apareció en tu visa por casualidad ellos planearon todo para que la constructora Chiba, creara el puerto naviero mas grande de América – sus ojos se abrieron – si Darién para eso ella te busco, o porque crees que ella te presento a los Blackmoon y te presiono para que firmaran el precontrato del negocio –

- me estas diciendo que me usaron – sus dudas se reflejaban en su carita –

- si, te usaron para que tu constructora creara ere imperio naviero y tener las puertas abiertas por primera vez en siete años en Japón y Londres, tener mas fuerza y poder seguir traficando drogas, transportar contrabando y en negocios de trata de personas que ellos manejan con la mafia en Estados Unidos –

- eso no puede ser cierto – su voz se corto y lloro –_ESTAS MIENTIENDO, ES POR QUE LA ODIAS Y POR ESO DICES TODO ESTO….ME ODIAS A MI TAMBIÉN –_

_- NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES, NO ESTOY MINTIENDO TE ESTOY DANDO LAS PRUEBAS QUE NECESITAS Y AUN TE SIGUES NEGANDO A LA VERDAD….ERES UN ESTUPIDO –_ en ese momento sentí un dolor en el pecho y empezaba a quedar sin aire – _YO NO TE ODIO DARIEN, TE AMO ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES _– mi respiración se corto y me sentí derrumbar, pero kelvin me sujeto -

- _SERENA _– grito mi amigo sentándome en el sofá - ¿Qué tienes?, ¿te sientes bien –

- ¿Qué le sucede a Serena, kelvin? – su dolor desapareció por un momento por preocuparse por mi –

- ¿se te fue la respiración verdad Serena? – yo solo afirme –

- ¿Cómo así?- pregunto incrédulo Darién –

- en la canallada que le hizo Diamante – me estremecí al escuchar ese nombre y los chico lo sintieron – lo siento Seré, en eso los dos proyectiles no solo afectaron su columna, sino que uno de ellos perforo su pulmón derecho – Darién se asombro – y eso genero que desde ese momento tenga problemas con su respiración, padece de neumotórax – vi sus ojos llenos de preocupación – con el paso de los años con medicamentos y cuidados ha mejorado, pero cuando tiene alteraciones de animo y mucho esfuerzo…ocurre lo que acabas de ver –

- Serena perdón no sabia nada – en ese momento hizo algo que nunca espere…se lanzo a mis brazos y empezó a llorar como un pequeño niño, kelvin se alejo – perdóname por favor, pero me siento perdido, destruido, me quiero morir – se me detuvo el corazón al escucharlo decir eso –

- Darién por favor no digas eso – lloraba también con el – no puedes decir eso, somos muchos los que te amamos y no nos puedes abandonar – el solo me abrazo mas fuerte y llora, lloro y no se cuanto, su dolor lo sentía como el mío y quise destruir a esos miserables, pero ya vendría su día –

En ese momento solo lo abrace mas fuerte, quería que sintiera que podía contar conmigo y con mi amor, lloraba con el, su dolor y amor por esa mujer me destruía mi corazón, lo amaba tanto que haría lo que fuera. Fue cuando el se levanto de donde estaba y vi sus ojos llenos de odio y furia y sin decir nada empezó a tirar todo y destruir todo, me asuste y no supe que hacer. Mire a kelvin y el enfrento el problema lo detuvo por detrás y forcejeo con el mientras yo corría a mi habitación y tomaba algo que había buscado días antes y estaba segura que me serviría y así lo hizo. Fui directo a la sala viendo a kelvin con el labio inferior roto y un ojo un poco rojo y siguiendo forcejeando con Darién, me acerque a el con la jeringa y con gran habilidad lo inyecte, le inyecte el tranquilizante que poco después de dos minutos empezó a ser efecto; por algo era la hermana de un futuro medico.

- kelvin ayúdame a llevarlo a mi cuarto – y así lo llevamos hasta mi cama y lo acosté en ella – tengo un pantalón de pijama de Haruka aquí – señale mi armario – ayúdame a cambiarlo y acostarlo en mi cama – el me vio con preocupación y asombro pero no me dijo nada e hizo lo que le pedí – gracias amigo – le di un beso en la mejilla al ver a Darién acostado en mi cama con su pecho desnudo y durmiendo bajo los efectos del tranquilizante –

- no tienes porque – en ese momento sonó su celular y contesto, me di cuenta que era mi hermano y solo le hice señas para que no dijera nada de lo que pasaba y así termino la llamada – están buscando a Darién por todos lados y están preocupados porque no lo encuentran –

- ve hasta el Crown y diles que esta conmigo, pero no les digas donde… quieres – el solo afirmo y salió de mi cuarto y mi apartamento, vi de nuevo a Darién y acercándome a el para acompañarlo en mi cama, mientras le acariciaba su cabello y su rostro – Darién te amo – y le di un pequeño beso en los labios – hare que se arrepientan de todo lo que te hicieron, te lo juro – y así solo lo abrace y poco a poco me fui quedando dormida en sus brazos –

EN EL CRONW

No sabían que hacer la desesperación se estaba adueñando de cada uno de los chicos presentes, la preocupación de lo que pudiera estar haciendo Darién en esos momentos los estaba volviendo locos.

- ¿Haruka has averiguado algo? – era la séptima vez que Hotaru preguntaba –

- no Hot…llamo a su apartamento y no está, su celular lo tienen apagado y he llamado a cada una de las personas con las cuales tal vez se pudiese encontrar pero ninguna sabe nada de el – esa respuesta estaba más cargada de miedo y preocupación –

- _SI A MI HERMANO LE PASA ALGO, LES JURO QUE MATO A ESA INFELIZ.,…LA MATO _ – ese grito y el odio que mostro la pelinegra espanto a los presentes –

- Hotaru por favor no hables de esa manera, tú no eres así – hablo Nicolás apoyando a la chica – no te desesperes Darién estará bien, tengamos fe – volteo a ver a cada uno de los presentes, sus amigos ya que después que Darién se fuera; Andrew había cerrado el café –

- Nicolás, tengo miedo de lo que le pueda pasar algo – le decía mientras lo abrazaba – no quiero que le pase nada – lloraba con todo el dolor posible, por ese motivo no se dieron cuenta que un castaño había entrado al café –

- disculpen la interrupción – saludo de manera cortes llamando la atención de los presentes – buenos días –

- buenos días kelvin ¿Dónde está mi hermana? – pregunto preocupado Haruka – ¿le paso algo?

- no señor no se preocupe ella está bien, esta es su apartamento – aclaro de forma rápida escolta – solo me mando a darles un mensaje – todos se preguntaron qué seria – se trata del Doctor Darién – todos se sorprendieron por escuchar ese nombre –

- ¿Qué le paso a mi hermano? – pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos la joven Chiva - ¿está bien? –

- no se preocupe señorita, el doctor Darién se encuentra bien – todos no entendían lo que decía, pero se les vio la tranquilidad en su rostro – cuando él se enteró de la verdad fue directo al apartamento de Serena – los chicos y chicas presentes se vieron a los ojos con sorpresa y confusión –

- ¿Darién esta con mi hermana? – ahora fue el turno de preguntar de Sammy – y en su lugar sagrado, que ni siquiera yo conozco….eso está muy raro- pregunto de manera picara y sonriendo burlón generando más la duda de los demás - ¿ o no lo creen muchachos?-

- kelvin es cierto eso – pregunto igual de intrigado y picaron Nicolás –

- si señores, el joven Darién llego al apartamento totalmente loco, enfrento a la señorita Serene por no haberle dicho la verdad de lo que pasaría…de un momento empezó a romper todo y pues nos vimos obligados a sedarlo pero él está bien – aclaro ante la cara de preocupación de los demás – la señorita Serena me envía a decirles que no se preocupen por él, que ella lo cuidara y que evitara que haga cualquier locura – les sonrió –

- esto está muy raro – dijo Haruka un poco molesto - ¿Qué tiene que ver mi hermana y uno de mis mejores amigos?, ¿tú sabes que pasa entre ellos kelvin? – el mencionado se puso nervioso y el rubio lo noto -¿Qué sabes de esto kelvin Taylor? Y exijo que me digas la verdad –

- señor no sé de qué me habla – hablo seguro recobrando su seguridad y frialdad –

- pues sencillo: tantas peleas entre esos dos, esas repentinas platicas juntos y asolas, ese repentino interés de Darién en defender a mi hermana del imbécil de Seiya diciendo que mi hermana es su novia y ni mencionar el beso que el dio delante de todos – suspiro – esa desaparición de esos dos en la hacienda y ahora esto….- todos lo vieron – que Darién esta como loco por culpa de esa infeliz y al primer lugar que se dirige es donde mi hermana y no donde estamos sus amigos…eso es muy raro – dijo muy intrigado y generando la risa de los presentes - ¿de qué se ríen? –

- pues es muy sencillo saberlo – ahora hablo la disparatada de Mina –

- ¿Qué es sencillo saber hermanita? – la interrogo Andrew – ¿Qué sabes tú? –

- pues sencillo, ellos están enamorados – dijo esto generando el ahogo de varios que tomaban bebidas y la tos de otros – pero de que sorprenden, ¿no los han visto? – varios negaron – pues que poco los conocen, no se han dado cuenta como se miran y actúan entre ellos, eso es amor y no se me hace raro que el haya acudido a Serena, ella es el ángel de todos nosotros no veo porque no sería de el hombre que ella ama –

- haber, haber un momento mina ¿de dónde sacas esos disparates? – pregunto confundido Haruka – Darién esta con Reí, y se puso como loco con lo que se enteró, ¿Por qué dices tantas estupideces? –

- ¿no son estupideces Haru? – ahora fue el turno de Nicolás - yo también lo he notado – sonrió a Mina y Hotaru que estaba sorprendida por lo que estaba escuchando - sus miradas los descubren –

- no se de lo que hablan –

- si Darién tomo esa actitud, fue porque su orgullo de hombre se lo origino – dijo Mina – el cree que ama a Reí, pero no se ha dado cuenta que ya no lo hace –

- ¿ y tú si hermanita? – pregunto divertido Andrew burlándose de la rubia –

- claro tonto, conozco a Darién como la palma de mi mano y ustedes también – señalo a Haruka, Andrew y Hotaru – o es que no se han dado cuenta que estos días Darién ni siquiera ha extrañado a su miserable novia – todos se vieron a los ojos – ha estado feliz, no lo vieron en la hacienda, después de su "encuentro" con Serena, estuvo sonriendo, jugando y feliz todo la tarde – eso genero la sonrisa de muchos y la duda en uno especialmente –

- eso no me gusta – dijo seriamente Haruka - por más que quiera a Darién no permitiré que utilice a mi hermana como salvación después de lo que le hizo Reí – fue tajante en su decisión –

- eso es algo en lo que tú no te puedes meter – dijo firme Yaten que acababa de llegar junto a Taiki, ganándose la mirada asesina del rubio –

- tú no te metas en esto Yaten, es algo de mi hermana y no tienes derecho a nada – lo enfrento – además ¿Por qué dices eso? –

- me meto porque amo a Serena como a una hermana – le respondió firme – y la conozco bien y lo que dice esta señorita – señalo a Mina – y Nicolás es cierto, entre ellos pasa algo y en ese "algo" nadie se va a meter…ni siquiera tu – dijo tajante –

- tu sabes que Serena siempre ha hecho lo que ha querido y si quiere a Darién nadie le sacara eso de la cabeza, ni tu por mas hermano mayor que seas- ahora fue el comentario de Taiki que abrazaba a Amy – aunque te duela lo que te decimos sabes que es la verdad –

- amor – hablo Michiru – los chicos tienes razón, si entre ellos hay algo más que una amistad es asunto de ellos, ya están lo suficientemente grandecitos para saber qué hacer, además sabes que a la coneja no le gusta que nadie se entrometa en sus cosas y si es en asuntos de sus sentimientos es peor - le dijo muy tranquila-

- no quiero que ella sufra por Darién – se notó preocupado – él dice que ama a Reí, y hoy se enloqueció por lo que escucho y vio….quien dice que no utilizara a Serena para vengarse de la bruja esa-

- Darién no es así, tú lo conoces – lo reprocho Hotaru- el sería incapaz de jugar con Serena, si lo que dicen los chicos es verdad –

- disculpen – hablo kelvin que se encontraba divertido escuchando lo que decían – el único consejo que les doy es que ni Serena ni el doctor Darién los escuchen – todos lo vieron con dudas - porque si lo hacen, lo poco que han avanzado entre ellos se ira directo a la basura – afirmo –

- kelvincito – le dijo de Mina, abrazándolo y llamando la atención de cierto peli plata que la veía - ¿Qué sabes que nosotros no? Anda dinos, o si no corre por mi cuenta que no te dejare salir del café en lo que te quede de vida si no me dices que hay entre esos dos – la cara de espanto del castaño genero las carcajadas de los presentes –

- Mi... Mina yo no sé nada – dijo muy nervioso –

- si como no – burlándose Nicolás – anda habla o si no me uno a la amenaza de Mina –

- y nosotros también – apoyando Hotaru, Lita, Andrew y Yaten, mientras los restantes guardaban silencio mientras reían –

- bueno, pues como puedes darte cuenta no te queda otra opción kelvincito – dijo abrazando más fuerte al castaño –

– no me queda otra opción – todos negaron – bueno, no se mucho, lo único claro es que ellos hablan mucho y pelean también mucho – se rio por debajo – pero Serena quiere al doctor Darién más que a un amigo y lo que he visto del doctor, él también la ve con otros ojos a los de una amiga….-

- esto es increíble – dijo resignado Haruka – y porque no han dicho nada –

- porque el señor Darién tiene muchas dudas en su corazón, con respecto a lo que siente por su novia – aclaro kelvin – no lo conozco pero soy hombre y sé que eso es lo que pasa… está confundido y tiene muchas dudas de lo Serena le está haciendo sentir – los vio a los ojos- he estado cerca de ellos cada vez que hablan o discuten y me he dado cuenta que la presencia de Serena perturba al doctor, lo pone nervioso e intranquilo y eso solo ocurre cuando hay sentimientos de por medio….está confundido –

- entonces toca ayudarlo a que aclare esas dudas – dijo feliz Hotaru – y que deja esa confusión a un lado – llamando la atención de los demás – y todos nosotros ayudaremos – afirmo –

- estoy de acuerdo, cuenta conmigo Chiba – dijo Mina mientras se veía feliz –

- y conmigo - dijeron al mismo tiempo Michiru, Andrew, Lita, Sammy, Taiki, Amy y Yaten. Los cuales solo rieron por las ocurrencias de las dos hermanas de los futuros médicos –

- oigan, oigan párenla quieren – dijo fastidiado Haruka- no creen que se están apresurando, no dejare que mi hermana sea el segundo plato para Darién, eso no lo permitiré –

- hermanito – dijo mina – eso no está en tus manos ellos ya lo decidieron y nosotros vamos a ayudarlos… - le sonrió – además no te encantaría librar a Darién de esa zorra, y que ellos hicieran una pareja hermosa, los conoces a ambos y sabes las maravillosas personas que son –

- si amor, no crees que tú también podrías ayudar un poquito – hizo un puchero Michiru – ellos se merecen personas maravillosas a su lado y que mejor que ellos dos – dijo sonriendo –

- eso es muy cierto…que mejor cuñado que Darién, hermano – señalo sonriendo Sammy – yo doy mi visto bueno y cuenten con mi ayuda para hacer que esos dos se una y mi cuñis olvide a la víbora de la Hino – tajante en su comentario –

- no se esto no me gusta – no muy convencido Haruka – pero tiene razón, ellos se merecen lo mejor de la persona a su lado y ellos lo son – suspiro resignado – pero no deja de preocuparme Serena, tendrá que luchar contra el sentimiento de Darién por Reí y eso será difícil, ¿no lo creen? – vio a todos –

- pues si será difícil que olvide a Reí, así de fácil, pero con Serena a su lado estoy seguro que lo hará – contesto Andrew – además no luchara Serena sola, nosotros la ayudaremos en todo lo que sea necesario para que Reí Hino sea un mal recuerdo para Darién y nada más –

- está bien, cuenten conmigo para que esos dos se unan y sacar a Reí Hino de nuestras vidas para siempre – apoyo Haruka –

- bueno pues todo lo iremos planeando poco a poco - dijo Mina – ahora lo único que debemos hacer es esperar que Serena no permita que Darién se pierda en un mundo sin regreso – volteo a ver a Nicolás que le sonrió – ella es la única que lo salvara de esa situación y doy gracias al cielo de que haya optado por ir con ella y no directo a un bar- dijo un poco más seria –

- en eso tienes razón, roguemos para que no permita que se derrumbe – apoyo Yaten quien vio a Mina a los ojos y esta simplemente lo ignoro –

- ella lo hará, en mejores manos no puede estar Darién así que no nos preocupemos por nada estará bien – dijo Haruka –

- bueno yo regresare al apartamento a cuidar que todo esté bien – despidiéndose kelvin – yo también estaré pendiente del doctor Chiba – aseguro –

- eso te lo agradecería de todo corazón – le sonrió Hotaru – muchas gracias –

- no tiene por qué darlas, los cuidare a los dos y les informare cualquier novedad - y así se despidió saliendo directo a su lugar de trabajo –

- que creen que traerá todo esto chicos – preguntado con cierto miedo Haruka –

- esperemos hermano que todo salga bien, por el beneficio de todos – afirmo Andrew –

_APARTAMENTO DE SERENA_

**DARIEN POV **

Sentía un gran dolor de cabeza al momento de despertar y me di cuenta de inmediato que ese dolor era a causa de algún tranquilizante que pudieron haberme suministrado. Cuando abrí mis ojos me di cuenta que estaba anocheciendo ya que la luz que se reflejaba en aquel cuarto era casi mínima, entonces me di cuenta que no estaba en mi casa ni en mi cuarto, fue cuando sentí que un pequeño brazo me presionaba mi abdomen y me di cuenta que era Serena la que me estaba abrazando… la sensación que tuve cuando la vi tan cerca de mí fue hermosa, sentí tanta paz y alegría que estuve por unos minutos viéndola y sintiéndola cerca. Sin que ella se despertara la abrace con cuidado y cerré mis ojos, esa sensación de tranquilidad y aunque suene extraño de seguridad que me dio me hizo sonreír, sentir su calor cerca de mí, su suavidad, su aroma fue la sensación más linda que no tenía desde que estuve con ella en la cascada.

Cuando abrí mis ojos nuevamente me di cuenta que estaba en su cuarto y en su cama, el olor a su perfume estaba en todo ese espacio, también me di cuenta que aquel cuarto era totalmente diferente a lo que yo veía de Serena a diario; ella siempre estaba muy elegante y con mucha clase, pero ese cuarto era tan "infantil" que solo sonreí, con mucho cuidado me empecé a alejar de ella sin despertarla, pero antes de incorporarme totalmente de la cama vi sus labios y por un impulso me deje llevar y bese sus labios ¿Por qué lo hice?, no lo sé, simplemente quería sentir sus labios junto a los míos, y separándome de ella y levantándome de la cama me dirigí a un extremo del cuarto en donde había una colección demasiado amplia de fotografías, en donde se veía toda su familia, sus hermanos, los señores Tsukino, Nicolás, también veía a nuestros amigos: Mina, Yaten y Taiki en algunas de ellas. También encontraba muchas fotos donde podía verla rodeada de muchos niños y jóvenes los cuales la abrazaban y besaban, y con los cuales sonreía de una manera hermosa, entonces me di cuenta que esos chicos eran sus "niños" como ella les decía, de la fundación y vi como en sus rostros se reflejaba tanto amor y agradecimiento hacia ella. Entonces vi una foto que me encanto, allí estaba ella sola esa imagen que veía resaltaba su belleza, era en la playa, estaba con un vestido blanco largo con su cabello suelta el cual era movido por la brisa junto a su vestido, se veía como un ángel y verdaderamente hermosa, tome el portarretrato en mis manos y observe la imagen y sin pensarlo dos veces tome la fotografía y la guarde en mi chaqueta, dejando el portarretrato escondido en un cajón del armario. A otro lado de la habitación en un sofá muy amplio vi una imagen que me cautivo, muchos ositos, perritos y conejos de peluche, sonreí y me acerque a ellos, tome uno en mis manos y lo acerco a mi nariz y como pensé tenía el mismo olor a rosas que caracteriza a Serena, toda esa imagen me hizo sonreír, definitivamente Serena era toda una mujer de negocios, la heredera más importante de Japón llena de elegancia y glamour de puertas hacia afuera de este apartamento, pero dentro de él era una niña tierna, consentida y muy infantil en el buen sentido de la palabra, pero toda esa felicidad que sentía se desborono….

En ese momento mi tristeza y dolor se reflejó y para mi desgracia esa paz y tranquilidad duro muy poco, vi en una silla el sobre que Serena me había entregado y sentí como mi corazón se partía, tome el sobre y sin hacer ruido Salí de la habitación directo a la sala, en ese momento en el buro de la sala pude ver dos botellas de whisky en él, tome una y me senté en el sofá y empecé a tomar directamente de la botella, abrí el sobre con mis manos temblorosas y lo que extraje de allí me mato. Fotos de Reí y Zafiro Blackmoon besándose, tomados de la mano, abrazados en distintos lugares: playas, parques restaurantes, en la calle; también habían los documentos que Serena me nombro los vi y me di cuenta que eran reportes de los viajes de Reí hacia diciéndome que haría en un viaje de negocios; documentos con cada una de las reservaciones en los hoteles Tsukino en distintas ciudades y lo peor que pude encontrar ahí fue un reproductor con varias grabaciones allí, empecé a escucharlas y eran las conversaciones de Reí con ese sujeto, en ellas pude escuchar como lo llamaba _mi amor, _como hablaban y se burlaba de mi por lo estúpido que era y cada uno de los planes de su naviera con mi constructora y con los Tsukino y las acciones de ellos en esa naviera, era horrible para mi escuchar tantas cosas, no soporte más y solo deje a un lado todo ese sobre, lo único que deje en mis manos era una fotografía de Reí y Zafiro besándose.

Cuanto tiempo estuve tumbado en ese sofá no lo sé lo único que si supe era que la primera botella de whisky ya estaba en el piso y totalmente vacía y la segunda en mis manos a punto de destaparla… no quería saber nada mas solo quería morirme por su traición, me sentía mal y como un niño lloraba y lloraba mucho, como no lo hacía desde que mis padres murieron…..

- ¿por…por…porque Reí….porque…me…hiciste…esto? – apretaba la foto contra mi pecho, mientras lloraba ya muy borracho –

**SERENA POV**

Cuanto había dormido no lo sé, solo sé que cuando desperté estaba totalmente oscura mi habitación y eso me indico que ya era de noche, no sé porque había dormido tanto, entonces en ese momento me di cuenta y recordé todo lo que había pasado y con Darién, me levante en ese mismo instante con preocupación al darme cuenta que no estaba en la cama y eso género que me preocupara, el tranquilizante que le suministre era de efecto de máximo cuatro horas y el haberme quedado dormida por más de ese tiempo me puso muy nerviosa, y de tan solo imaginar que Darién podría cometer una locura, me atemorizo del temor.

Me levante de mi cama rápidamente sin darme cuenta de mi vestimenta que solo constaba de un pequeño camisón rosa bastante escotado y corto; dejando a un lado la bata que cuando Darién llego a mi apartamento acompañaba mi vestuario, cuando llegue a la puerta que estaba cerrada a través de ella pude escuchar el llanto de Darién y eso me alarmo más Salí de mi habitación corriendo y lo que vi me destrozo. Una imagen que hace tres años ya habido visto, por el mismo motivo, por la misma mujer. Darién Chiba el elegante y estricto futuro medico borracho en el sofá de mi sala, corrí hacia él, me arrodille y de un solo movimiento le quite la botella que sostenía en sus manos…

- que…que demonios ha… haces… Serena…- aunque sea sabía quién era yo –

- ¿por dios Darién porque haces esto?, dime ¿Por qué? – le preguntaba ya con mis lágrimas cayendo por mi mejillas – Darién respóndeme por favor –

- ¿po…por…porque…lloras…princesa? – "princesa" mi corazón latió a mil por hora por cómo me llamo – di…dime – estaba con su voz entrecortada por el licor y el llanto –

- por ti….estoy llorando por ti – mis lágrimas no dejaban de caer – Darién por favor no te hagas este daño, no te destruyas tú mismo – le tome sus manos con las mías, las acerque a mi boca y las bese – por favor, tú no te puedes dejar destruir por esa mujer –

- Sa… Sa…sabes… si… cuando… sonríes… y estas… furiosa… te… vez… hermosa… llorando… aun …mas - ¿Qué le está pasando?- pero…me…parte…el…corazón…verte…triste… y más…por…mi… culpa…- me acaricio mi mejilla con una de sus manos – no… llores…princesa…por…favor…- me pedía acercándose más a mí –

- si…no…quieres…que llore…entonces no te hagas este daño…por favor – le rogué llorando y acariciando su mano en mi mejilla –

- ¿Porqué…me…hizo...eso?…yo…la…amo – eso me dolió en el alma - ¿Porqué… princesa?… ¿porque? –

- porque no supo que tenía a su lado al hombre más maravilloso del mundo la muy infeliz – y termine de decir eso y sin esperar más él me beso… sus labios sabían a alcohol y sin esperar más respondí ese beso, un beso suave, tierno que me encanto –

- eres… maravillosa… princesa… – me dijo aun sobre mis labios – gracias… por… estar… conmigo… – me volvió a besar – me… sentiría… perdido… si… no… estuvieras… conmigo… – no dejaba de besarme – gra… coas… –

- no me agradezcas por favor – me separe un poco de él – lo hago porque te quiero – me sonroje por mi propio comentario –

- te… vez… linda… toda… rojita… – rio mientras me daba otro beso - ¿Por qué me quieres? – me dejo sin aliento esa pregunta – me he portado… como… un… miserable… contigo… y… no... me… merezco… que… me... quieras…-

- eso no lo decides ni tu no yo…simplemente paso – le sonreí y le devolví el beso – simplemente te quiero –

- ¿me quieres o me amas? – me sentí morir por esa pregunta –

….._CONTINUARA….._

_**Que tal les pareció, espero que les haya gustado….mil gracias por todos sus comentarios y se los agradezco de todo corazón los quiero…..**_


	20. Chapter 20

**19. UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

- te amo – no dude en contestar – y porque te amo, te pido, te suplico que por favor no caigas en ese hueco oscuro del alcohol no te hundas en el…por favor Darién…-

- no… quieres… que… me… pierda… como… lo… hizo… Nicolás… ¿verdad? –

- si no quiero que hagas lo mismo que él, por favor te lo imploro – tome sus manos en señal de súplica –

- ¿y… por… quien… lo… haría… si… la… persona… que… creía… que… me… amaba… mas… que… a… su… vida… me… engaño… de… la… peor… manera…?-

- hazlo por Hotaru, por tus amigos que te quieren, hazlo por tu carrera, por tus pacientes… - me detuve y el me vio a los ojos – hazlo por mi Darién –

- ¿por…ti? – repitió mientras me acariciaba mi rostro – por… ti…hare…lo…que…sea… - me encanto esa respuesta – pero… lo… hare…sí….Estas…a…mi…lado…y…no…me…dejes…solo…- me abrazo de manera imprevista y llorando me dijo – saldré…. ade… adelante…pero…si…me…prometes…estar…a…mi…lado…-lo abrace igualmente –

- te lo juro…estaré contigo si tú quieres pero por favor no te hundas en el abismo del alcohol -

-en… estos… momentos… solo… tu… me... puedes… hacer… sentir...vivo…- me sorprendió – no… se… porque… pero… solo… contigo…Podre…seguir…con…mi…vida – me decía mientras lloraba-

- Darién estas borracho, debemos hacer algo para quitar eso de tu cuerpo – me levante – además tienes que estar listo para ir a la universidad te falta poco para graduarte – lo hice levantarse y abrazarme – vamos ayúdame por favor... –

- te…quiero…princesa – me decía mientras a paso lento lo llevaba a mi cuarto –

Así con mucho esfuerzo lo lleve directo al baño y con las fuerzas que tenía lo acosté en la tina de mi bañera y abrí la regadera con agua fría para que pasara esa borrachera lo más rápido –

- pe…ppero…Serena…que…estas…haciendo – me reprochaba mientras intentaba salir de la tina – es…esta…he…lada… - se quejaba – e…eres…muy…cruel… - yo solo sonreía por lo llorón que se veía –

- no te quejes además, quien te manda a tomar y emborracharte – me reía porque note que estaba haciendo efecto el agua helada, estaba reaccionado a la ducha…gracias al cielo no había tomado demasiado. A qué hora se me ocurrió dejar ese licor en mi casa…todo por culpa de mi papá -

- pero esta fría….recuérdame…no volver… a tomar…cerca…de…ti – solo reía –

- pero te sirvió la ducha fría, ya estas despierto y consiente –

- claro…que me sirvió…esta…helada y estoy temblando de frio – me vio a la cara – ¿que esperabas?-

- pues te lo mereces – le saque la lengua, pero en un instante en que me descuide me tomo de mi muñeca y me arrastro hacia el…cayendo dentro de la tina y con el agua fría cayendo encima de mi cabeza – pe…pero…Darién…por…que…lo…hiciste…te…estoy…cuidando…y…tu…me…haces… esto… -

- eso te pasa por ser cruel conmigo también – me tomo de mi cadera y me puso a horcajadas sobre el – tu empezaste así que ahora te aguantas – me hablo tan sensual que me puso muy nerviosa –

- pero lo hice porque estabas borracho, bueno eso parecías hace un momento – lo regañe - y lo hice para que no tuvieras malestares mañana cuando amanezcas y despiertes totalmente enfermo – suspire intentando levantarme pero él no me dejo – Darién déjame salir esta fría – me queje -

- eso mismo decía yo hace unos minutos y no me pusiste atención así que no te quejes – me beso – Serena ¿Por qué estás conmigo? – no entendí su pregunta –

- ya te lo dije, porque te quiero y no permitiría que te perdieras – me separe del pero me volvió apretar – Darién por favor déjame salir –

- no quiero….no quiero tenerte lejos de mí – me susurro al oído, mientras mis nervios y pulso se disparaban a mil por hora – te quiero princesa – y sin más tomo mi rostro en sus manos y me beso, no fue el beso tierno que me dio antes, no este beso estaba lleno de pasión –

- Darién espera – le dije, intentando separarme pero no me hizo caso y me beso con más pasión –

Tenía miedo de corresponder ese beso, pero mi cuerpo en ese momento mando sobre mi razón y le correspondí… era la primera vez que me basaba de esa manera, era llenos de pasión, desenfreno y en mi loca mente pensé que de amor, pero eso no podía ser cierto. En ese momento dejo mi rostro para llevar sus manos a mi espalda y mis caderas y con un solo movimiento me acerco a él y pude notar como estaba igual de excitado que yo al notar su miembro totalmente erecto…no sabía que estaba haciendo pero mi sentido común desapareció y lo único que hice fue empezar a acariciar su pecho desnudo con mis manos temblorosas, primera vez que lo sentía tan cerca; en la hacienda lo vi en traje de baño y note su atlético y perfecto cuerpazo, pero ahora sentirlo entre mis manos la sensación es totalmente diferente. Nunca en mi vida había tenido un acercamiento tan íntimo con ningún hombre y eso me tenía muy nerviosa. La pasión nos estaba enloqueciendo y solo correspondía cada beso y cada caricia, bajo su boca por mi mentón hasta mi cuello y eso me enloqueció con mucha agilidad estaba empezando a subir mi camisón con una mano, mientras la otra acariciaba por primera vez uno de mis senos, y su boca besando mi cuello…estaba por perder la poca cordura que sentía, sin importarme que el agua fría aun recorría nuestros cuerpos hasta que…

- Serena ya llegue – fue el grito de kelvin al otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación, en la sala – traje lo que me pediste – en ese momento vi a la cara a Darién que tenía su cabeza apoyada en la tina y con los ojos cerrados –

- iré a traerte lo que kelvin compro para ti – le dije totalmente roja he intentado separarme de él, pero nuevamente me detuvo – Darién –

- perdóname princesa – sabía que diría eso y mi rostro se contrajo del dolor – yo no quería que llegáramos a esto, no le echare la culpa al alcohol porque sé muy bien que estoy haciendo… pero no quería faltarte al respecto –

- no te preocupes, ya sé que fue un error y que te arrepientes – decía mientras la lagrimas se apoderaban de mis ojos – voy por las cosas –

- yo no me arrepiento de nada – voltee a verlo y era verdad – nunca me arrepentiría de esto que paso, fue algo maravilloso que me hizo olvidar que me está pasando en mi vida en este momento – sentí un dolor en mi pecho, solo me utilizo - y no pienses cosas que no son – me tomo mi rostro con sus manos –

- según tu ¿Qué estoy pensando? – oculte mi mirada de la de él –

- que te utilice para calmar mi dolor – ¿era adivino o que? – nunca lo haría, si te digo esto es por un solo motivo… y es porque no quiero que si pasa algo entre nosotros, pase bajo los efectos del alcohol y el despecho – me sonrió – si algún día llegase a pasar algo quiero que sea especial y sin ningún motivo que no sea porque los dos lo deseamos – yo le devolví la sonrisa, él pensaba en que podríamos llegar a algo más – me entendiste – me dio un pequeño beso en los labios –

- si te entendí – le di otro beso y él sonrió – tengo que salir no quiero que kelvin entre y nos vea en estas – los dos sonreímos y me dirigí a la salida tomando dos toallas una para mi cuerpo y otra para mi cabello –

- princesa – me encanta que me llame así, voltee a verlo y me di cuenta que tenía su mirada en mi cuerpo, así que baje mi mirada y me vi….mi rostro ardió de la vergüenza….gracias al agua el delgado camisón se había pegado totalmente a mi cuerpo generando que se viera casi transparente, mis senos bastante visibles y mi panty de encaje rojo de la misma manera, fije mis ojos en el rostro de Darién que solo veía mi cuerpo y lo más rápido que pude me puse la bata de baño que estaba cerca, el solo rio y me vio a los ojos – eres verdaderamente hermosa, un ángel – eso me hizo perder la respiración solo pude sonreír y salir casi corriendo del baño –

Cuando estuve fuera del baño corrí al armario a sacar otro camisón y otro panty, me quería cambiar tan rápido como pudiera para salir a recibir a kelvin, estaba de espalda a la puerta y cuando voltee, me quede sin aliento al ver a Darién con los brazos cruzados recostado sobre el marco de la puerta y viéndome con una gran sonrisa, mientras las gotas de agua bajaban por torso desnudo hasta detenerse en la toalla que traía en la cintura; solo pude esconder mi mirada, me había visto desnuda solo con un panty puesto…esto ya era suficiente para mi corazón y mis nervios.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas ahí parado? – le reproche mientras me colocaba el camisón – dime, me viste prácticamente desnuda – le reproche sin mirarlo con el camisón ya puesto, en ese momento siento como sus manos me rodean mi cintura – ¿Darién que haces? – estaba muy nerviosa –

- solo quiero abrazarte, sentirte cerca – me dio un beso en el cuello, me sentía totalmente feliz – además de que te avergüenzas si tienes un cuerpo de diosa, hermoso y delicioso – solo rio muy bajito –

- Darién – me reí con él y me logre soltar de su agarre – será que me puedes dejar un momento tranquila, mis nervios están a punto de colapsar por tu culpa – le dije mientras caminaba a la puerta para salir –

- yo no tengo la culpa de nada, quien te manda ser tan hermosa princesa – fue lo último que escuche antes de salir y ver a kelvin en la cocina preparando te –

- hola Sere – me vio serio - ¿Qué paso aquí? – me señalo la sala donde estaba tirado todo el contenido del sobre que le di a Darién, y una botella vacía y la otra iniciada – ¿se emborracho? –

- si – le dije triste recordando lo que paso – me quede dormida y no me di cuenta cuando él se levantó y se puso a tomar….después de eso lo lleve al cuarto a rastras y le di un baño de agua helada y pues eso le ayudo a despertar ahora esta acostado con mucho dolor de cabeza – mentí –

- por eso estas mojada – me burlo – por lo visto también te baño a ti-

- sí que chistoso – me sonroje por lo que hicimos en el baño – hiciste lo que te pedí –

- sí, todos saben que está aquí con nosotros y quedaron tranquilos sabiendo que tú lo cuidaras – me sentí aliviada – fui al centro comercial y traje pijamas, ropa interior y dos sudaderas para él, según las indicaciones que me pediste, y también traje comida – me señalo pizza –

- vaya pizza que idea tan fabulosa – me sentí feliz y empecé a comer una porción de esta – esta deliciosa – prepare una en un plato y me dirigí a mi cuarto – Darién toma –

- princesa gracias pero no puedo – me sorprendió – esa maldita botella de whisky hizo estragos conmigo y tu baño ayudo aún más – eso si me molesto –

- oye, solo quería ayudar –

- si pero tu ayuda me ha producido un fuerte dolor de cabeza y escalofríos y esta toalla no me cubre mucho que digamos – se señaló levantando el cobertor de mi cama –

- espérame un momento ya vuelvo – dele las pizzas sobre la mesa de noche y salo directo a la cocina - ¿Qué haces kelvin? –

- solo recojo este desorden, con todo esto no podre ver mi partido de futbol – dicho esto se sentó en el sofá y prendió el televisor y para ver su dichoso partido –

Ya en la cocina prepara rápidamente un té con hiervas medicinales, para aliviar las molestias de Darién, ya que no puedo darle medicamentos por haber consumido alcohol le doy valeriana junto al tepara que lo ayudara a dormir, tome el te y las bolsa de compras que había traído kelvin y me fui directo a la habitación, dejando a kelvin peleando con mi televisor como si este tuviera la culpa de que se equipó fuese tan malo.

- Darién toma – le entregue él te – esto te dará calor y ayudara a tu dolor de cabeza y esto – dije sacando la ropa de la bolsa – también te ayudar con el frio – el las recibió y sorprendió –

- esto no es mío – sacando la ropa interior y mirándome de manera burlona –

- si lo sé – le dije sin mirarlo a la cara y sentándome en mi cama a comer mi pizza mientras encendía el televisor – le pedí el favor a kelvin que te comprara esa ropa con la medida de la que traías puesta – lo vi – espero que te guste y te sientas mejor – se acercó me tomo el rostro con una mano –

- gracias princesa – me beso, se le estaba volviendo costumbre – por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí, no sabría qué hacer si no estuvieras a mi lado – me beso de nuevo – gracias –

- deja de darme las gracias, todo lo hago porque lo quiero hacer – comí de mi pizza – y porque no te dejaría solo en esto…una vez te lo dije, que estaría para ti y eso no cambiara –

- está bien no te diré mas las gracias – se levantó cogiendo la bolsa – ya vuelvo, me iré a cambiar o quieres que lo haga frente a ti – se burló –

- no mejor cámbiate en el baño – le dije con fingida tranquilidad, él sonrió y entro al baño, casi cinco minutos después salió con una pijama puesta, se dirigió a mi cama y como si fuera la de él se acostó con total tranquilidad tomando él te que le había preparado –

- esta rico – me sonrió, en ese momento me di cuenta que estaba un poco somnoliento y con los ojos entrecerrados -

- estás cansado ¿verdad? – el me vio y me sonrió – tienes que descansar y recuperar fuerzas para lo que te espera esta semana – el me interrogo con la mirada – Haruka ya me comento que esta semana expondrán su tesis ante el concejo de facultad de la universidad y así darán por terminada su carrera – le sonreí – los felicito –

- ¿iras a verme presentar la tesis? – esa pregunta me sorprendió – porque quiero verte allí en primera fila, será el miércoles a las dos de la tarde… y te necesito para que me des ánimos y fuerzas – me sonrió – así que, que dices me acompañaras –

- estaría encantada de ir a estar contigo – me detuve por su mirada – y con los muchachos – desvié mi vista –

- pues los muchachos no te necesitaran – lo voltee a ver- Michiru y Lita irán con ellos, además los demás también irán…yo solo te necesito a ti para hacer las cosas como deben ser, solo a ti – me tomo de la mano y la beso –

- está bien te acompañare a ti – le sonreí – bueno pero mientras el miércoles llega, por lo menos por esta noche te tomaras ese té y dormirás muy bien mañana será otro día – me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla pero él me detuvo y me beso los labios, ya esa situación me estaba poniendo nerviosa y entonces me decidí hablar – ¿porque me besas? –

- porque quiero hacerlo – me contesto muy seguro –

- si pero no está bien – le dije con voz triste y cuando se me empezaba a entrecortar por las ganas de llorar – yo sere la única perjudicada de todo esto – lo vi con lágrimas en ellos – sabes lo que siento por ti, mientras tú solo me vez como una amiga y nada más y…. – me interrumpió

- no digas eso – me puso un dedo un mis labios – si fueras solo mi amiga nunca haría lo que hice en la ducha – me sonrojo – eres más que una amiga princesa, por ti siento cosas muy especiales y no es cariño de amigos – se arrodillo frente a mi sobre la cama – me gustas, me fascinas, me encantas como mujer – me sorprendió su confesión – tus besos me enloquecen desde el primer día en que los probé, tu presencia me perturba de manera que no tienes idea – se me acerco más – cuando estas con chicos a tu lado me muero de celos – eso me encanto y sonreí – sí, celos… eso no se siente por una amiga ¿o sí? – yo negué con mi cabeza – yo no te quiero como amiga, te quiero como mujer, y se – su mirada se puso triste y llorosa – y sé que amo a Reí – voltee mi rostro – tú lo sabes desde un principio ¿cierto? – yo solo afirme –

- si lo se…para mi desgracia lose – derramando lagrimas que el limpio –

- no llores por favor – volteo mi rostro para que lo viera – yo no te quiero mentir, sabes lo que siento por Reí, sabes lo que me hizo, sabes todo…pero eso no impide mis sentimientos hacia ella – suspire - pero tampoco me puedo mentir a mí mismo, te quiero más de lo que debería eso lo sé, mi cuerpo y mi alma te necesitan cerca para estar tranquilos y completos, si tú me permitieras y ayudaras – no entendí – me ayudaras a olvidar a Reí, ella es ajena y no quiero seguir con una tonta ilusión y este sentimiento que me está matando – ahora fue el turno de el para derramar lágrimas – ayúdame a olvidarla y que salga de mi corazón para siempre, y que solo quedes tu – me sonrió tristemente - ¿me ayudaras? –

- si – le conteste llorando – si te ayudare porque quiero lo mejor para ti, tu sabes lo que siento no es necesario decírtelo otra vez…cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras –

- sé que es muy loco lo que te voy a pedir – se detuvo – pero lo quiero hacer y no lo hago para utilizarte, ni nada por el estilo…solo lo hago porque quiero tenerte a mi lado siempre y como se debe, sin miedo a que nos juzguen o reprochen – no entendía a donde quería llegar –

- ¿Qué quieres decir con todo esto? – le pregunte dudosa sin entender nada de lo que decía –

- quiero decir que me dejes estar a tu lado, que estés a mi lado para salir de este hueco en el que estoy a punto de caer si no te tengo conmigo – seguía sin entender –

- Darién explicate por favor – le rogaba con la mirada – no te entiendo

- princesa quiero que estés a mi lado de hoy en adelante – me sorprendió lo que me pedia – se que es muy pronto para lo que te voy a pedir… pero ¿quieres ser mi novia? – mi corazón se detuvo y mi respiración fallo –

- tu… tu… novia – no sabia que decir ni que hacer – ¿estas seguro de lo que me dices? –

- nunca he estado mas seguro de algo en mi vida – me susurro – ¿Qué dices aceptas?

- si – no lo dude – si quiero ser tu novia – sonreímos al mismo tiempo –

- sabes como son las cosas, con respecto a mis sentimientos – yo solo afirme – pero ye juro que hare todo lo que pueda para amarte, nada me haría mas feliz que hacerlo, porque eres maravillosa – me beso – te amare, respetare y hare todo lo que este en mis manos para hacerte feliz -

- se que lo harás, pero ya hemos hablado mucho y tu debes descansar así que a dormir – nos besamos y nos abrazamos mientras veíamos un programa de televisión-

No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero pude sentir la respiración de Darién mas tranquila y me di cuenta que se había quedado dormido, con mucho cuidado me levante de la cama y me dirigí a la ventana, pude ver una noche hermosa, estrellada en todo su esplendor y entonces mi mente me jugo una muy mala pasada….._¿que hice Dios?, ¿Porque acepte esta locura con Darién?, creo que este amor me esta haciendo perder la cordura y el sentido común, después de todo lo que he pasado con él y ahora el mismo día que descubre lo que hizo Reí, me hago su novia, ¿que te ha pasado Serena Tsukino?, dios ojala no me arrepienta de lo que hice, tengo miedo de sufrir, pero si es la única manera de tenerlo cerca y tener un poco de su cariño, me arriesgare a afrentar esta locura…_

Después de afrontar lo que se vendrá con respecto a mi repentino noviazgo con Darién me fui directo a mi cama sin despertar al bello durmiente…..rogando al cielo para no arrepentirme de lo que pueda pasar…

**DARIÉN POV**

En este momento no sé porque hice lo que hice, tal vez fue una locura, una mala decisión pero en esos momentos mi corazón fue más fuerte que la razón y simplemente dije _¿quieres ser mi novia?_,…¿Por qué? Nunca voy a tener una respuesta, ya que ni yo mismo lo sé. Ahora que me doy cuenta de lo que ocurrió no me arrepiento, simplemente tenerla a mi lado me ayuda a seguir de pie y no derrumbarme, como se lo dije a ella hare lo imposible para amarla, aunque no sé si lo pueda hacer.

- Darién despierta – la escucho hablarme, piensa que aún sigo dormido – Darién –

- buenos días – le digo una sin abrir mis ojos –

- ¿estas despierto? – finge molestia – desde cuándo –

- desde hace unos minutos pero no te molestes amor – se siente bien llamarla así, cuando me doy cuenta está totalmente rojita - ¿Por qué te sonrojaste? –

- porque me llamaste amor – su sonrisa es única – y se escucha muy bien –

- pues eso es lo que eres, de ayer en adelante eres "mi amor" – la abrazo y beso esos labios que se están volviendo mi perdición en tan poco tiempo, entonces me doy cuenta que – oye ¿y tú porque estas tan elegante? – digo mientras la veo tan hermosa, ya desapareció la Serena infantil que conocí ayer - ¿a dónde vas? –

- tengo una reunión en la oficina – hace una mueca de fastidio – me quería quedar contigo, pero no puedo –

- y no me puedes llevar, terminas tu reunión y pasamos todo el juntos – la abrazo más fuerte - ¿Qué te parece? –

- ¿no te aburrirías esperándome? – el asombro en su rostro me dio ternura –

- no se te olvide que yo también soy un empresario exitoso y he tenido que acudir a esas aburridas juntas y he tenido que esperar a mi hermana que salga de ellas…así que no le veo ningún problema –

- ahí perdón se me olvidada que estoy hablando con el segundo heredero más rico del Japón y dueño de la constructora más importante del mundo – se burló –

- !oye no te burles¡, además quien te dijo que soy el segundo – fruncí el ceño - ¿Quién es el primero? -

- pues quien va ser tu amigo Haruka….no lees revistas de economía y las distinciones que hacen cada año y así te duela mi hermano te gana – me saco la lengua –

- pues me ganara en ese ranking, pero yo soy más apuesto y en eso si le gano – levante mi cara en señal de triunfo y orgullo –

- pues en eso no discutiré – la vi a la cara – eres el más apuesto del mundo – me dio un pequeño beso pero que yo profundice, nos tocó separarnos por falta de aire – si quieres venir conmigo tendrás que apurarte o si no te dejo aquí – y sin decir más salió de la habitación.

Me dirigí al baño tomando una de las sudaderas que ella me compro, tome un baño rápido pero relajante, me vestí y Salí directo a la sala, cuando me di cuenta no estábamos solos allí se encontraba ese sujeto que se toma demasiadas confianzas con mi novia, y eso no me está gustando.

- buenos días – salude por cortesía pero no por gusto –

- buenos días doctor Chiba – conmigo si es cortes, en ese momento noto que entra a la cocina abre el refrigerador y saca leche y otras cosas "pero que confianzudo es este sujeto" - Sere, a donde iremos hoy – "Sere" pero que le pasa –

- vamos a la empresa y después me tomare el día libre – me dijo sonriendo, la cual yo respondí de la misma manera –

- un día libre, que raro en ti – tendré que poner en su lugar a este sujeto –

- no me parece raro que Serena, quiera tener un día libre con su novio – en ese momento escupió la leche que estaba tomando –

- ¿novio? – su mirada voló a donde estaba serena totalmente roja – Sere él dijo novio –

- si dije novio – lo enfrente – ¿Por qué?, algún problema con eso – no le quitaba la mirada de encima a mi novia, hasta que de un momento a otro sonrió –

- no ninguno – de que se reía – los felicito hacen una muy bonita pareja, jefecita – le sonrió y ya perdí la paciencia que tenía –

- oye a ti no te enseñaron a tener más respeto y menos confianza con tus jefes – el me vio a los ojos desafiante, mientras Serena se reía por lo bajo –

- si me enseñaron, pero también me enseñaron a obedecer y con "Sere" – me está retando o me parece – me ordeno que la tratara así hace más de tres años yo simplemente le obedecí – se me enfrento – así que lo hare hasta que ella me lo pida, antes no y por muy novio que sea de ella doctor Chiba, no tiene por qué cuestionar mi comportamiento, ¿cierto Sere? – los dos volteamos a ver a esa rubia, que se estaba burlando de nosotros –

- así es – me sonrió – no me gusta que nadie me trate como si fuera una generala ni nada por el estilo…. Conozco a kelvin hace más de tres años y además de mi chofer es uno de mis mejores amigos, así que no le diré nunca que me trate como jefa – eso no me gusto – y tu kelvin más cuidado con el doctor Chiba, es muy enojón – suelta una risita nerviosa –

- ¡Serena! – la regañe con la mirada – para ti será muy normal este trato, pero para mí no, así que te pido que me entiendas –

- si lo sé – se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla,¡que no me gusto! – pero desayuna que tenemos que irnos –

- está bien – resignado y ante la mirada de triunfo y burlona de ese kelvin desayune muy bien y después salimos directo a las empresas Tsukino. Casi media hora después estábamos en ellas, cuando ingresamos quede impresionado, suena raro pero nunca había entrado a este edificio todos los negocios con los Tsukino se han realizado en mis oficinas.

No habíamos ingresado aun cuando el conserje del edificio saludo a Serena con un "beso" en la mejilla, y eso me impresiono tanto que genere la burla de kelvin a mis espaldas, después de ese saludo tan fraternal a un señor de por lo menos sesenta años tome a Serena de la mano e ingresamos a la empresa allí adentro no fue diferente a lo que viví en la entrada, todos la saludaban de la manera más sencilla posible_ "buenos días Serena", "buenos días jefecita", "buenos días coneja",_ ¿que era todo esto?, ¿Por qué la trataban así?, en ese momento se alejó de nosotros para recibir algo que tenían que darle y me quede solo con kelvin, el cual parece que leía mis preguntas en mi cara.

- así es ella – me saco de mis pensamientos – sé que se impresiona por la manera en que la tratan, pero si alguien llegase a decirle "señorita" y la trate como su jefa, ella se molestaría mucho –

- ¿con todos es así de fraternal? – le pregunte viendo como saludaba a varias personas – no es normal que una persona con el estatus de Serena, trate así a las personas –

- doctor disculpe que le diga esto, pero si está hablando de esos ricachones que ocupan los más altos niveles de prepotencia aquí en Japón – lo voltee a ver – es normal en ellos, pero Serena es única y no es como ellos, nunca ha presumido su fortuna y menos con personas humildes y que trabajan para ella –

- parece que la quieren mucho – dije viendo como dos niñas se acercaban y la abrazaban –

- la adoran y permítame darle un consejo – atrajo mi vista de nuevo – acostúmbrese porque esa Serena aparece muy a menudo, la única manera en que la vera con prepotencia y orgullo será cuando este rodeada de, como ella los llama "sanguijuelas ricas de Japón" – fruncí el ceño porque no entendí – ¡los ricos de país! – me aclaro –

- se porta de manera prepotente con los ricos y con los más humildes los trata como sus amigos – kelvin solo afirmo y yo me impresione por lo que empezaba a conocer de mi princesa – vaya eso es hermoso –

- ¿hermoso? - pregunto divertido – me agrada que le guste y que no se moleste, que usted la apoye es una gran felicidad para ella – eso me sorprendió –

- ¿la conoces bien? –

- lo suficiente para saber qué es lo que siente y piensa – me sonrió de manera sincera y me agrado su sinceridad –

- entonces si quiero conocer más de ella, te lo tendré que preguntar a ti – el sonrió por lo bajo –

- en lo que pueda servirle estaré encantado, pero creo que le gustaría conocerla mejor por sus propios medios – los dos la vimos – seria más placentero para usted saber quién es ella en el fondo de su corazón – se detuvo – pero le aseguro que será muy fácil, apuesto que ya ha visto lo suficiente para saber que Serena es el ser más puro, bueno, noble y sincero que he conocido -

- valla, creo que admiras mucho a mi novia – fingí tranquilidad, pero me molesta mucho tanto alago por otro hombre –

- la admiro, la quiero y la respeto – me enfrento – pero créame que como la trato yo no es comparación a como la quieren es su fundación, en Londres o en la universidad – rio bajito –

- ¿en la universidad? – ese comentario no me gusto –

- si tiene muchos admiradores, que la quieren y que buscan algo más serio con ella; por su belleza, su corazón y su chequera – me hirvió la sangre –

- así, tiene muchos admiradores – dije molesto y apretando los puños – no te burles – lo regañe por su risita –

- no me burlo señor – me aclaro – pero déjeme decirle que ninguno le ha interesado – se detuvo – solo la he visto verdaderamente enamorada una vez– eso atrajo mi atención y me moleste por su comentario –

- ¿por el idiota de Seiya Kou? – no entendí no porque me moleste –

…_.CONTINUARA…_

_**Que les pareció….ya se destapa cada día la verdad espero que les haya gustado….**_

_**Déjenme sus mensajes sean buenos o malos….los quiero les mando un beso**_


	21. Chapter 21

**20. ¿QUE ESTOY HACIENDO?**

– _solo la he visto verdaderamente enamorada una vez– eso atrajo mi atención y me moleste por su comentario –_

_- ¿por el idiota de Seiya Kou? – no entendí no porque me moleste –_

- no… por usted – esa revelación me dejo sin palabras – lo que siente Serena por usted, es más fuerte que su propia fuerza y razón, nunca la había visto así menos con Kou – su cara de preocupación me intrigo –

- ¿Qué pasa? –

- tengo miedo por ella – no entendí – me da miedo que salga lastimada con la relación que acaban de iniciar, no soy tonto y sé muy bien con le sucedió con Reí Hino – me dolió escuchar ese nombre y él lo noto – por esa reacción tengo miedo por el corazón de Serena, usted no la ama pero ella sí, y le aseguro que más que a su vida propia –

- no entiendo que me quieres decir – me estaba enfadando – habla de una vez y sin miedo –

- está bien – me enfrento – tengo miedo que en cuanto esa mujer regrese usted salga como loco a buscarla y le importe un bledo lo que le suceda a Serena…el amor que usted siente por esa mujer es un amor enfermo y la única perjudicada será Serena y eso es lo que temo – su sinceridad me impresiono –

- no hare sufrir a Serena, la quiero y por este sentimiento daré lo imposible por olvidar a Reí y amar con toda el alma a Serena – fui sincero –

- eso es lo único que espero doctor Chiba – suspiro – Serena ha sufrido mucho y usted lo sabe y estoy seguro que un dolor como el que usted podría causarle si la engaña la mataría…- su expresión y palabras me sorprendieron – por favor no le haga daño ella no se lo merece –

- no te preocupes kelvin – le sonreí – sé que ella se merece cosas buenas y solo eso le daré – fuimos interrumpidos por Serena –

- chicos vamos – la tome de la mano y nos dirigimos al ascensor, subimos hasta el piso 17 del edificio donde estaba la oficina de "presidencia" y eso me asombro y ella lo noto – ¿no sabías que yo era la presidenta de la compañía Tsukino? –

- pues no, estaba seguro que era tu padre – le conteste – ¿desde cuando eres la presidenta? -

- desde hace más de un mes – me sonrió – pero solo lo sabe la familia y bueno ahora tu…mi padre está cansado y me dejo como dueña y señora de la fortuna Tsukino, heredándome en vida ese título –

- ¿eres la dueña de todo?

- claro que no – me aclaro – mis hermanos y yo tenemos los mismos derechos y partes iguales, pero ninguno de ellos se interesa por los negocios así que yo soy la jefe de la familia en negocios y su riqueza –

- tu padre dejo todas las obligaciones de lo que es el imperio Tsukino en tus manos ! tienes 22 años¡ - me percate de mi error –

- y eso que…acaso vez las empresas en ruina total ¿o qué? – se molestó - soy tan mala en los negocios… es por mi edad o porque soy mujer –

- no, amor no te molestes – le aclare – no es nada de lo que estás diciendo, a lo que me refiero es que a tu edad muchas chicas prefieren estar de compras y divirtiéndose y tú a cargo de la riqueza más grande de Japón y gran Bretaña, eso es de admirar – vi el cambio en su rostro por una sonrisa, cuando ella saludo a su secretaria –

- buenos días Zoi – le dio un beso en la mejilla – ¿como estas? –

- muy bien Sere, y por lo que veo tú también – le sonrió -buenos días doctor Chiba – me saludo muy cortésmente –

- buenos días Zoisite – devolví el saludo – que bueno volver a verte –

- lo mismo digo doctor – así ingresamos los cuatro a la oficina de Serena, que a mi punto de vista era muy sencillo pero hermoso y como su cuarto lleno de fotografías de su seres queridos "pronto tendré que aparecer en esa colección de fotos", fue mi pensamiento después de inspeccionar el lugar, y sentir el olor de mi princesa en ese lugar – bueno Sere, esto es para ti – le entrego un enorme arreglo de orquídeas que a simple vista eran de la mejor calidad –

- ¿Quién te envía esa clase de detalles Serena? – pregunte molesto y muy celoso, como no pensé ponerme por esa rubia y sin esperar respuesta tome la nota en ellas y la ley –

_Cada día te vez más hermosa, no sabes las ganas que tengo de estar cerca de ti por el resto de mi vida…_

- ¿Quién diablos te manda esto? – pregunte más que furioso, pero sin levantar la voz – Serena, dime – le exigí, mientras no veía ninguna expresión en su rostro y el asombro de su secretaria y de kelvin –

- no lose – fue su simple respuesta y eso me enfureció mas – desde hace una semana están llegando esas cosas a mi oficina y casa…pero nunca dice quién es – me contesto segura, sin la más mínima señal de mentira en su vista – creo saber quién es –

- ¿Quién? – fue directo – ¿quién es ese idiota? –

- creo que es Seiya – contesto segura y me enfade más por la insistencia – las notas que me envía me hacen pensar que es el, pero esta – se detuvo y la leyó de nuevo – es extraña –

- no me importa que tan extraña es, le partiré la cara por no quedarle claro que no se meta contigo – afirme – y las sacas ahora mismo de aquí

- Darién no es necesario que me lo digas – me sonrió y ese pequeño detalle me calmo mi ira – todos los días, con cada ramo horrible que llega o lo envió al piso – no entendí y sonrió – o a la basura o simplemente lo regalo –

- no hay posibilidad de detener la llegada de estas –

- eso ya lo intente – dijo Zoisite – pero la floristería que las envía, señala que tiene una orden y no la dejara de cumplir –

- bueno entonces me tocara, seguir botándolas o regalándolas – dijo mi rubia con una gran sonrisa – y sigue con este amiga, además no me conocen bien, si lo hicieran sabrían que detesto las orquídeas – esa manera en que lo dijo me dejo con un pregunta - y amo las rosas rojas – sonrió mientras tomaba otro ramo que había llegado, y mi rabia volvió – como este – dijo feliz –

- ¿oye todos los días recibes estos enormes ramos? – pregunte aguantando las ganas de tomar esos ramos y estrellarlos en el suelo - ¿Cuántos de esto tendré que soportar?, y mejor dime de una vez para estar preparado – dije molesto y fastidiado –

- pues esas orquídeas llegaran hasta que no detenga al imbécil que lo hace – me aseguro sonriendo – pero de las rosas no sabré, ya que el hombre que me las envió hace parte de mi vida y lo amo –

-_¿QUE? _– ahora si grite de la furia generando el asombro de Serena y los presentes –

- claro, no ves que me las envió mi papá - me sonrió de manera burlona – no me crees toma, léela tú mismo – la recibí y la leí en voz alta –

_Hola mi coneja hermosa a tu madre y a mí nos haces mucha falta…esto es un pequeño detalle para que nos recuerdes…. Te aman tus padres_

_PDTA: muy pronto estaremos en casa para consentirte y mimarte _

- ¿ya no estás enojado? – se me acerco y beso, haciéndome carita de niña buena, yo solo sonreí y le devolví el beso –

- tendré que cuidarte mucho de todos esos admiradores que tendrás por ahí – la abrace y voltee a ver a kelvin – tendrás que hacerme una lista de a quien tengo que espantar kelvin – los presentes sonrieron –

- solo tienes que hacer pública su relación y estoy seguro que nadie se meterá con la novia del empresario y futuro doctor Darién Chiba – solo sonrió –

- pues sabes, no es mala idea – mire a Serena – tendré que hacerlo esta misma noche –

- ¿esta noche? – me vio sin entender –

- si esta noche – le sonreí – cuando estemos cenando en uno de los restaurantes más importantes y llamativos de Tokio – su rostro se ilumino de la sorpresa –

- ¿en serio quieres que todos nos vean juntos? – su pregunta me hizo sonreír –

- si quiero, así que prepárate porque saldremos a cenar esta noche – la bese –

- _ESTO QUE SIGNIFICA _– se escuchó un grito en la puerta de una voz muy conocida para todos – _SUELTA A MI HERMANA CHIBA _– definitivamente estaba muy enojado mi amigo y cuñado –

- no lo hare – le dije firme y sin miedo –

- _¿QUE DIJISTE? –_ se acercó a mí, pero fue detenido por Michiru, Andrew y Amy – _SUELTALA AHORA MISMO –_

- no lo hare Haruka… grita todo lo que quieras pero no soltare a _MI NOVIA_ – marque las dos últimas letras – entendido, y de una vez te aviso que no acepto reproches de nadie – su cara se transformó de enojo a asombro – Serena y yo ya somos grandecitos para tomar nuestras propias decisiones y ya hable con ella, aclaramos y arreglamos todo y por eso iniciamos una relación – los enfrente – que no admite reproche, juzgamientos, cuestionamientos ni negativas de nadie – culmine –

- Haruka lo que dice Darién es cierto, así que si vas a empezar a juzgarnos mejor ahórrate tus palabras – me apoyo Serena –

- pero miren nada mas – sonrió irónicamente – los seriecitos del grupo sacaron las uñas, quien lo iba a creer –

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunte extrañado –

- pues que no les iba a reprochar nada – aclaro – aunque deben saber que esto no me gusta nada y no es necesario decir por qué ¿verdad Darién? – me enfrento –

- si lo tengo muy claro – respondí seguro de lo que decía –

- bueno y pues ya que me dejaron "tan" claro y de manera "tan" amable, que no recibirán ninguna objeción, solo me queda por decirte que bienvenido a la familia cuñado – esto no estaba bien, el agresivo Haruka con esta actitud - ¿Qué pasa? –

-¿ te golpeaste la cabeza? – pregunte irónico –

- no ¿Por qué? – nos sonrió –

- !no armaste un escándalo Haruka¡ – señalo asombrada Serena –

- ustedes ya me aclararon de manera sutil que no aceptan reproches, así que lo único que hare será apoyarlos – abrazo a Serena y luego a mí –_ si le haces daño por esa infeliz se Reí Hino, me las pagaras Chiba, eso si nunca te lo perdonaría - _me susurro al oído de la manera más clara y amenazante posible –

- no te preocupes no lo hare – le hable firme, pero me pude dar cuenta que no quedo muy convencido -

- bueno a donde nos vas a invitar a cenar esta noche cuñado – yo puse cara de _ no entiendo _–

- ¿perdón? – dice irónico – invitare a mi novia no a ustedes – señalando a los presentes –

- perdonado cuñado, no te preocupes - _¿Qué le pasa? _– ¿entonces a qué hora nos recoges?, porque ya que mi padre no está y siendo el mayor de los hermanos Tsukino, me debes respeto y por ese motivo debes pedir formalmente el permiso para que mi pequeña hermanita sea tu novia – finalizo con una sonrisa diabólica –

- ¿pequeña?, pero Haruka Serena tiene 22 años – pregunte fastidiado -

- y no solo a Haruka, a Sammy, Nicolás y a mí nos debes respeto y debes pedirnos permiso – mi amigo Andrew se estaba buscando problemas innecesarios –

- oigan ya basta, él no tiene por qué pedir permiso – dijo Serena "riéndose" – además yo acepte ya –

- y eso que – dijo Andrew – si no lo pides formalmente en uno de los restaurantes más importantes y llamativos de Tokio – dijo remedándome – encerraremos a Serena y no la dejaremos salir con su novio…ósea tu – sonrió – así que decide –

- saben que en este momento deseo golpearlos – les dije a los dos bobos amigos que me gasto –

- si lo sabemos – dijeron al tiempo – pero no nos importa – contesto Haruka, burlándose de mi cara de fastidio –

- está bien, está bien ustedes ganan….- dije resignado aceptando – avísenle a toda la tropa de sus amigos que los espero en el restaurante _GALAXIA, _esta noche a las ocho de la noche – los presentes celebraron –

- uyyyy – exclamo Haruka – ese restaurante es de los más importantes después de los de Andrew, vas a quedar en la ruina amigo –

- idiota – le dije mientras le robaba un beso a Serena –

- oye, oye ándate con cuidado, es mi hermanita no te olvides – me dijo divertido ese rubio que me estaba enloqueciendo –

- y la de nosotros – dijeron las dos peliazules y Andrew al mismo tiempo –

- bueno esto ya es el colmo – respondió fastidiada Serena – los dejo para que sigan peleando, adiós – me beso y me guiño el ojo – adiós chicos – y así salió de la oficina –

- ¿A dónde va? – pregunto Amy –

- tiene una reunión con los accionistas de la compañía – aclaro kelvin –

Y así sin decir nada más, pasamos la mañana los Tsukino Andrew y yo, en la oficina de Serena, divirtiéndonos con videojuegos que ella guardaba celosamente. Cuando Serena acabo con su reunión nos dirigimos a la mansión Tsukino y Luna, la nana nos preparó un delicioso almuerzo que disfrutamos en familia; si así me sentía con ellos en familia y ahora con Serena era mucho mejor la sensación. Ya la elegante Serena Tsukino había desaparecido, para convertirse en la casual y sencilla jovencita que era. Después del almuerzo y sin que nadie lo notara me robe a Serena por un momento a la puerta que nos llevaba a la salida de la casa.

- ¿quieres ir al parque amor? – nunca había hecho ese plan, pero de algo estaba seguro con Serena lo haría y no habría ningún problema – a comer un helado y a dar una vuelta –

- _CLARO QUE QUIERO_ – grito y se alegró como una niña –

- shhhhhh – le puse un dedo en sus labios – no hagas ruido o si no los desquiciados que hay dentro se nos pegaran como babosas – los dos sonreímos – vamos escapémonos – y sin esperar nada salimos de la casa, pero al salir vimos a kelvin en el auto abriendo la puerta – ¿de este si no nos libramos verdad? – pregunte fastidiado y más por la sonrisa de victoria del castaño, que me estaba empezando a caer mal –

- no, creo que no – contesto riéndose Serena –

- disculpen que les interrumpa su salida, pero doctor Darién usted sabe muy bien que la seguridad de ella es primero – me aclaro kelvin y con la mirada me dijo a quien se refería y yo solo confirme con mi cabeza –

- ¿cómo sabes todas las cosas que hace Serena? – pregunte intrigado dentro del auto –

- simplemente hago mi trabajo, cuando todos creen que se libraran de mi les juego una mala pasada, como a ustedes – nos sonrió a través de espejo – cuando quieran escapar deben ser más cuidadosos a mis ojos, nadie se escapa de mi custodia – me lo restregó en la cara – y bueno los jóvenes a donde se dirigían –

- al parque # 10, por favor – le dije mientras le sonreía a mi novia –

- entendido – y así emprendimos camino, y en tan solo media hora estuvimos en él, empezamos con nuestra caminata mientras kelvin se mantenía a varios metros de nosotros pero sin importunarnos y ese gesto se lo agradecí –

- bueno amor, de que quieres el helado – la detuve – déjame adivinar…. De chocolate – ella sonrió de manera tierna –

- si de chocolate – así fuimos hasta la heladería tomados de la mano y pedimos los helados uno de chocolate para Serena, uno de vainilla para mí y uno de fresa para kelvin que lo recibió gustoso – gracias – de repente me dijo eso Serena –

- ¿Por qué me das las gracias? – pregunte abrazándola por los hombros, ya que nos encontrábamos sentados en el césped frente al algo del parque –

- por estar aquí conmigo y darme este día tan hermoso – me sonrió y se acercó a mí para que la abrazara más fuerte – gracias Darién –

- deja de darme las gracias señorita Tsukino – la regañe – lo hago con gusto – y la bese – que tal si vamos y damos un paseo en el algo en bote -

- me encanta la idea – con esa sonrisa que iluminaba mi vida –

- bueno entonces vamos – le dije, nos pusimos de pie y así fuimos a los botes –

Como describir esa tarde con Serena, pues sencillamente hermosa y tranquila, esa es una de las facultades de esa señorita: hacer mi vida tranquila y fácil, sin importar los problemas que se tengan. Después de esa tarde hermosa me llevaron hasta mi apartamento y me despedí de ella, pero antes de eso ella me dijo en el oído cuando la abrace para despedirme _por favor no te pierdas, sabes que yo estaré para ti…siempre. _Me conocía y sabía que llegar a ese lugar me afectaría y no se equivocó, cuando entre toda mi alegría se esfumo y mi dolor volvió a mi corazón, pero no soportaría ese dolor así que tome una decisión, tome mi celular y marque un número.

- _buenas tardes constructora Chiba, en que le puedo servir _– contesto Beryl –

- Beryl, hola soy yo Darién – le informe –

_- señor Darién, buenas tardes en que puedo servirle –_

- Beryl, necesito que me hagas un favor –

_- si el que usted diga señor – _me contesto muy cortésmente –

- necesito que envíes a varias personas a mi apartamento esta misma tarde y saque todas mis cosas de aquí y las lleven a la mansión-

-_ ¿cuándo se refiera a todas sus cosas, de que estamos hablando Darién? – _sabia cuál era el trasfondo de la pregunta –

- de toda mi ropa, documentos, libros, todos lo mío – señale – y todo lo que encuentren en el apartamento de Reí Hino, lo echen a la basura o que hagan lo que quieran – ordene – mejor Beryl deja todo a cargo de alguien y ven tu misma –

- _está bien Darién, iré yo y hare lo que me pides, ¿y qué quieres que haga con el apartamento? –_

_- _ponlo a la venta – señale seguro, así se me estuviese partiendo el corazón en pedazos por dejar este lugar que compartí con la mujer que amo –

- _está bien, lo hare esta misma tarde- _así terminamos la llamada –

Sabía que me iba a doler no volver a este lugar, aquí están mis recuerdos de dos años de farsa con mi ex novia, habían fotografías, ropa, muchas cosas de ella aun en mi casa y eso no podía soportarlo me haría mucho daño por esa razón tome la decisión de volver a la mansión, que compartí con mis padres y que compartiré con mi hermana y mi nana. Pase la tarde sentado en mi inmenso sofá viendo una foto de Reí y yo juntos, llore y llore mucho, veía frente a mí un bar completo de alcohol, podía desahogar mi dolor con eso pero no podía…. Había hecho una promesa a la persona que me estaba ayudando con este dolor y por ella, por mi princesa no caería tan bajo, así me estuviese muriendo por hacerlo. Cuando me di cuenta de la hora supe que era el momento de arreglarme para la cena que tendría con mi Serena y mis amigos, me arregle lo mejor que pude, solo para ella.

Tome mi convertible rojo y fui directo a la mansión Tsukino, en donde me esperaría mi novia, no tenía necesidad de hacer reservaciones en el restaurante ya que era de propiedad de los Chiba, así que feliz fui a recoger a Serena, olvidándome de todas las penas que me atormentaron durante la noche.

- buenas noches Molly – salude a la novia de kelvin y ama de llaves de la familia –

- buenas noches doctor Chiba – me sonrió –

- vengo por Serena, le podrás avisar que ya estoy aquí – le pedí el favor de manera muy cortes –

- enseguida doctor – y así subió al segundo piso para avisar sobre mi llegada –

- valla cuñado… que elegancia – fue el comentario de Sammy que se veía muy bien con ese smoking – vas a impresionar a mi hermana, a y gracias por invitarme – soltó una carcajada –

- si claro – dije irónico – también estas muy elegante, conquistaras a más de una esta noche –

- ni lo digas, a eso voy – reímos juntos – mira ahí viene mi otra cuñis – volteamos a ver y bajando la escalera venia Michiru, Amy hermosas, la primera con un vestido azul claro largo hasta la rodilla, y la segunda con un vestido rojo un poco más largo que el de Mich, junto a Haruka que vestía con un smoking – hola chicos –

-hola, ustedes dos sí que se ven bien – dijo Amy, saludándonos de beso en la mejilla a los dos – están muy lindos –

- gracias, también te ves hermosa – le dije a mi amiga –

- bueno solo falta la coneja, para irnos de una vez – dijo Haruka –

- quedaras con la boca abierta cuñado – dijo Sammy – si estas damas están hermosas, mi hermana está hecha un ángel y solo lo hizo para ti cuñis –

- Sammy, no seas chismoso quieres – lo regaño Mich – Dar, Serena esta hermosa y….- no pudo terminar ya que fijo su mirada hacia las escaleras voltee a ver hacia allí y no pude creer lo que veía, era una visión divina y como dijo Samuel era un ángel ante mis ojos – si ves Dar tenía razón – sonrió bajito al ver mi cara de idiota –

Pero como no iba estar como tarado si lo que veía me dejo así, allí frente a nosotros bajaba Serena con una sonrisa hermosa, me fui acercando poco a poco a la escalera sin dejar de verla a los ojos para recibirla; ella bajaba con mucho cuidado, luciendo hermosa en ese vestido negroque resaltaba su figura, ese vestido dejaba mucho a la imaginación, sus piernas, su hombros descubiertos, su rostro, todo su hermoso cuerpoera una tentación para mí y fue la primera vez que el deseo se adueñó de mi sin importarme nada más y lo único que quería era llevármela a su apartamento y hacerla mía; pero no podía, debía calmarme antes que alguien lo notara. También era la primera vez que veía el rostro de Serena maquillado, a diario su rostro era natural y era hermoso, pero hoy ese maquillaje le resaltaba sus facciones mucho más y la hacía lucir divina. Su rubio cabello era recogido con una coleta alta….definitivamente esta noche era el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tener a la mujer más bella a mi lado, hasta que por fin la tome de la mano.

- te vez como una diosa, amor – le dije produciendo el sonrojo inmediato de su rostro y se veía aún más hermosa –

- gra…gracias – solo deje decirle eso, cuando sin importarme nada la bese –

**SERENA POV**

Cuando estaba ya tomando su manos y cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos me sentí en el cielo, me sentía feliz, inmensamente feliz sin impórtame que no me amaba, pero sabía que mi lugar era estar junto a él. Cuando no separamos por la tos fingida de Sammy y la risa de los demás, solamente lo vi a los ojos.

- vaya hermanita, estar hermosa – dijo Haruka – tendré que cuidarte para que los cuervos no te rodeen – reímos todos –

- de eso me encargo yo Haruka – señalo imponente Darién – ahora esa es mi labor y mantener lejos a esos idiotas de mi novia – le sonreí y le di un beso en los labios –

- espero que me defiendas y me protejas muy bien – y así todos salimos directo al restaurante, yo me fui en el auto de Darién y los demás con Haruka –

- estas verdaderamente hermosa princesa – me decía Darién mientras ingresábamos al restaurante tomados de la mano – si ves cómo nos ven – me dijo bajito al darnos cuenta que todas las miradas se dirigían a nosotros…me imagine que todos nos reconocieron por sus miradas de asombro, de chisme y sus murmullos –

- buenas noches señor Chiba – saludo muy cortésmente el administrador del restaurante - tenemos listo el privado para usted y sus invitados – y así nos llevaron al área más exclusiva del restaurante, donde ya nos esperaban "todos" nuestros amigos –

- señorita Tsukino, tome asiento por favor – me aparto la silla muy amablemente un mesero que de por si era demasiado guapo y con la sonrisa que me ofreció me sonrojo –

- no se preocupe, yo le ofrezco mi ayuda a _MI NOVIA_ – ese arrebato de celos me impresiono y la manera como recalco nuestra relación, y reí mientras veía al mesero alejarse después de despedirse muy respetuosamente - ¿Qué le pasa a ese idiota? – dijo enfadado mi novio –

- vaya cuñado, ya espantaste el primero – el comentario de Sammy hizo sonrojar a Darién y dar risa a todos los presentes –

- pero con mucha razón Sere te ves hermosa – me dijo muy galante Andrew, ganados la mirada asesina de Darién – ay, ya Darién deja los celos, además yo conocí primero a Serena y es como otra hermana, así que conmigo cambia esa actitud –

- Andrew, conocimos a Serena el mismo día – recalco Darién – así que no abuses es mi novia, y tú tienes la tuya al lado, así deja de alagar a la mía si eres tan amable –

- quien iba a creer que te pondrías celoso a si por mi hermana – dijo Haruka – viste que ella si es una mujer, que toca espantar a los pretendientes, cuando viste eso por la idiota de Reí, nadie la veía y admiraba nunca lo hiciste – mi sonrisa desapareció al escuchar ese nombre y todos lo notaron – perdón Serena no era mi intención – dijo apenado, no conteste nada y Darién tampoco –

- bueno, bueno vinimos a divertirnos- hablo Mina, salvando la situación – que tal si cenamos – _Sere ignora ese comentario, no dejes que el recuerdo de esa bruja te haga marchitar tu alegría y la felicidad que tienes en este momento _– ese fue el mensaje que me escribió Mina en una servilleta, levante mi mirada me sonrió y yo comprendí que tenía razón – _MESERO_ – grito Mina, generando que todos los asistentes la fulminaran con la mirada – _QUE! NO ME MIREN ASI, MI HERMANO ES EL DUEÑO DE ESTE LUGAR A SI QUE HAGO LO QUE YO QUIERA – _dijo un poco fuerte para que la escucharan –

- _MINA _- dijimos todos para que se calmara –

Así poco a poco fueron sirviendo cada uno de los platos que queríamos, la cena paso entre risas, charlas recordando nuestras anécdotas. Después de la reunión en la hacienda de Malacite, nos reuníamos de nuevo todos juntos: Haruka, Michiru, Taiki, Amy, Nicolás, Hotaru, Andrew, lita, Sammy, Mina, Yaten, Darién y yo. Divirtiéndonos riendo hasta que en el fondo de la pista de baile apareció una pequeña luz que ilumino el escenario y ahí estaba un piano enorme con alguien empezando a tocarlo con melodías hermosas, poco a poco los presentes al lugar fueron dejando sus asientos para comenzar a bailar, y lo mismo ocurrió con las parejitas de nuestra mesa; y por ultimo dejándonos a Sammy, Yaten, Mina, Darién y a mi sentados hasta que…

- Mina deseas bailar – pregunto muy cortes Yaten y mi amiga se ponía más roja que un tomate –

- eh – me volteo a ver y yo le sonreí – si claro vamos – se fueron a la pista de baile –

- bueno yo me voy a buscar por ahí a alguien que quiera acompañar a este pobre hombre – dijo de manera dramática mi hermano, haciéndonos reír a Darién y a mí – adiós cuñado –

- princesa vamos a bailar – me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos a bailar, era una melodía muy hermosa suave y romántica – Serena – me dijo bajito Darién –

- dime – le conteste aun con mi cabeza en su pecho –

- eres un ángel – solo sonreí – me has salvado de irme al mismísimo infierno, eres mi ángel princesa –

- sí y lo Sere mientras tú lo quieras – le conteste segura –

- princesa- me tomo el mentón con una mano y me hizo verlo sin dejar de bailar – estas hermosa, me siento el hombre más afortunado por tenerte a mi lado… todos los hombres te ven – eso lo escuche con demasiada furia – y eso me enoja mucho, pero sabes también me da orgullo –

- ¿orgullo? – pregunte intrigada –

- sí, porque todos te quieres y aunque me enfurezca te desean – guardo silencio – y solo yo tengo el honor y el placer de tenerte entre mis brazos, el placer de abrazarte – me junto más a su cuerpo – el placer de tocarte – paso su mano de mi cintura a mi espalda produciéndome una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo – y solo yo tengo el placer de besarte – y sin esperar mas me beso, un beso tierno, y dulce…pero que en el fondo estaba cargado de deseo, el cual yo respondí encantada y nos separamos cuando la música termino – te quiero – me dijo al oído, desearía que me dijera otras palabras pero con estas me hace muy feliz –

- yo te amo – le dije y el me dio otro beso corto y me sonrió, y nos dirigimos a la mesa –

…_.CONTINUARA…._

_**Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están?, espero que les haya gustado y pues me perdonaran a los que no….**_

_**Les mando mil abrazos y muchas gracias por leerme, y por dejarme sus mensajes **_


	22. Chapter 22

**21. UNA OPORTUNIDAD PARA EMPEZAR DE NUEVO**

Después de ese baile vinieron otros los cuales compartí con los demás caballeros de la mesa, con los reclamos de Darién y así pase una de las noches más felices de mi vida, junto a mis hermanos, amigos y con el hombre que amo, cuando nos despedimos del restaurante Haruka me ordeno subir a su auto, argumentando que era muy noche y que me haría directo a la cama, después de las intenciones de Darién llevarme a la mansión. Tuvimos que hacer caso, porque cuando mi hermano se pone de hermano sobre protector no hay quien le gane, así que sin más me despedí de mi novio con un beso muy apasionado, eso sí sin que ninguno nos viera y nos fuimos cada uno a su casa.

A la mañana siguiente me levante con un poco dolor de cabeza, ya que no estoy acostumbrada a beber ni una copa, y pues en el restaurante tome más de una de champan, así me levante, me bañe y me arregle muy rápido ya que note que había dormido un poco tarde y debo estar a las once de la mañana en la universidad. Y sin decir más bajo a desayunar donde encuentro a Haruka, Michiru y Sammy, con una sonrisa en los labios.

- buenos días – salude con alegría –

- buenos días querida hermanita – ese saludo burlón me puso nerviosa – a que no adivinas que salió en el periódico –

- Samuel, yo no soy adivina - utilice su nombre para aparentar molestia – dime, que paso – señalando con el periódico con mis ojos –

- no me digas Samuel – me regaño – y pues lo que hay en el periódico y en las chismes de farándula de los canales japoneses es esto – me extendió el periódico donde había una foto, precisamente donde Darién y yo estamos bailando y al mismo tiempo nos besamos -¿Qué te parece? –

- ¿pero en qué momento nos tomaron esto? – dije contrariada por la fotografía –

- y eso no es todo – dijo serio Haruka – mira el encabezado – su seriedad no me gusto así que me dispuse a leer el encabezado en voz alta –

_**ESTO SI QUE ES UNA BOMBA, LOS HEREDEROS MAS RICOS DEL JAPON ¿TIENEN UNA RELACION?...PERO DESDE CUANDO, SI MAL NO RECUERDO DARIEN CHIBA ERA NOVIO DE REI HINO….SERA QUE LE BUSCO REEMPLAZO A LA HINO APENAS VIO SU CASAMIENTO CON UN RICO HEREDERO NORTEAMERICANO…COMO ES POSIBLE QUE LA UNICA Y SERIA SERENA TSUKINO PERMITA QUE JUEGEN CON ELLA DE ESTA MANERA**_

Termine de leer el encabezado y no me interesaba leer el desarrollo de la noticia, me sentí muy mal, mi corazón se partió en pedazos y lo único que hice fue salir corriendo como loca hacia mi cuarto. No escuche ni hice caso a ninguno de los gritos que me daban mis hermanos, solo corrí a mi cuarto y me encerré bajo llave en él. No quería hablar con nadie ni menos ver a nadie….ya sabía que esto pasaría pero no pensé ni me imagine que me afectaría tanto.

_MANSION CHIBA _

_DARIEN POV_

Hoy después de varios meses amanecí en la mansión de mis padres, me siento feliz de volver a ella y ahora para quedarme hasta nuevos planes, me sentía feliz de regresar a sí que con toda mi energía fui directo al comedor y ahí estaba mi nana.

- buenos días nana – salude dándole un beso en la mejilla a la pelirroja adorada de mi casa - ¿Cómo estás? –

- yo muy bien pero creo que hay alguien que no lo estará muy pronto – dijo un poco sarcástica, normal en ella mientras me extendía el periódico – lee la primera página y veras a lo que me refiero – me respondió al ver mi rostro de confusión –

Y así sin más fui directo a la primera página y encontré una enorme foto donde Serena y yo bailamos y nos besamos

Esto no podía estar pasando, esa foto en que momento la tomaron, no entendía nada y lo que más lo tenía furioso era ese maldito encabezado, como era posible que pusieran eso y pusieran el nombre de Serena así en juego….ese maldito periódico me las iba a pagar y de la peor manera con Serena nadie se mete y menos los malditos medios de comunicación.

- disculpa mi niño Darién – mi nana me saco de mis pensamientos – Haruka te llama – ya me imaginaba para que era –

- gracias nana Diana – tome el teléfono esperando un grito al otro lado, y no me equivoque – hola Haruka –

-_ maldita sea Darién Chiba, ya viste lo que hicieron con mi hermana ese maldito periódico _– sentía su voz cargada de furia y odio – _por eso no estoy de acuerdo con esa locura Darién, mi hermana será la única perjudicada _–

- Haruka, yo me encargare de esos miserables en este mismo instante – le dije subiendo mi voz ya que me estaba molestando como me hablaba –

- _pero el daño ya está hecho Darién, a Serena ya la afectaron – _eso me preocupo – _ya es tarde –_

_- _¿Qué le pasa a Serena? – mi nerviosismo y preocupación se hicieron presentes – habla de una vez Haruka –

- _pues apenas leyó la noticia salió corriendo a su cuarto con lágrimas en sus ojos, la seguimos, le rogamos que por favor abra la puerta pero no quiere hacerlo – _se detuvo – _solo escuchamos su llanto Darién, está muy mal y… – _no lo deje terminar

- ya voy para halla – no deje que me respondiera, simplemente colgué y salí prácticamente de mi casa corriendo directo a mi auto –

La mansión de los Tsukino quedaba aproximadamente a veinte minutos de la mia, pero hoy como por arte de magia llegue casi a los cinco, cometí todas las infracciones de tránsito posibles, pero no me importaba, lo único que quería era estar con Serena y abrazarla, así llegue a la puerta en donde kelvin ya me esperaba….

- buenos días doctor Chiba – me saludo muy cortes como siempre – sígame por favor –

- buenos días kelvin – así lo seguí directo al segundo piso de la mansión, donde me dirigió al cuarto de mi novia donde pude ver en la puerta a Haruka, Michiru, Amy y luna, en sus rostros se veía la preocupación – buenos días a todos – salude pero me dirigí directo a la puerta sin esperar autorización de nadie – Serena, por favor abre… soy yo Darién – no escuche nada –

- no quiere hablar con nadie – me dijo Michiru –

- pues conmigo deberá hacerlo – dije tajante – princesa por favor abre, necesitamos hablar – dije en voz de ruego – bueno si no quieres hablar conmigo a solas…está bien te lo diré todo desde aquí afuera – suspire y voltee a ver a todos que solo me veían en silencio – amor yo sé que para ti es difícil lo que se publicó en esa noticia, pero por favor no te dejes derrumbar por eso….los dos decidimos iniciar una relación sabiendo nuestro pasado y lo que este nos traería – me detuve – esos no serán los únicos comentarios que escucharemos, de eso estoy seguro – escuche el quejido de disgusto de mi cuñado – pero tenemos que ser fuertes e ignorarlos…yo sé que para ti será difícil, pero contaras con todos lo que te quieren y contaras conmigo – me detuve –

- Darién – me llamo Haruka pero lo detuve con la mirada –

- por favor dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que estaré contigo en ese escándalo que se vendrá encima – dije esto y escuche como la perilla de la puerta giraba y sentí alma de nuevo en mi cuerpo, voltee a ver a los presente y pidiendo permiso, ingrese al cuarto, que por la luz del día pude ver a todo su esplendor… es muy parecido al cuarto de su apartamento; con las paredes pintadas de rosa y blanco, con peluches y fotografías… y ahí la vi, acostada en su cama abrazando una enorme almohada y con sus ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar me acerque a ella y la abrace – amor – le dije dándole un beso en su cabeza –

- Darién…per…perdóname…por… ser… tan… cobarde – me decía en medio de lágrimas – perdóname –

- yo no tengo nada que perdonarte mi princesa – le tome el rostro en mis manos y la imagen que su rostro me mostro me entristeció, enfureció pero también me dio ternura – y tú no eres ninguna cobarde – le bese los labios – por favor mi amor, no te dejes derrumbar de esos comentarios, tu eres más fuerte que eso, enséñales que sigues siendo la misma y que no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte por estar conmigo – le bese de nuevo mientras secaba sus lágrimas –

- no sé qué paso, me derrumbe por ese comentario… sentí tristeza porque sé que es verdad – eso me impresiono – sé que lo que sientes por mí no es amor y eso me derrumbo – escondió su rostro en mi pecho, y yo me sentí como un miserable – no te estoy reprochando nada, yo acepte esta relación así, pero eso no significa que no me afecta –

- yo lo sé, pero como te lo dije antes, daré mi vida para que esto funcione – la abrace más fuerte – te voy amar como te lo mereces, de eso estoy muy seguro, no tengo ninguna duda – me volteaste a ver con una sonrisa hermosa - ¿Qué pasa? –

- eso necesitaba escucharlo – me beso, ahora ella misma secando sus lágrimas – te prometo que es la primera y última vez que permito que esos idiotas, imbéciles, infelices – se tapó su boca por esas palabra y yo solo sonreí – perdón –

- no te preocupes – le asegure, acariciando su mejilla – continua –

- no permitiré que esos comentarios me vuelvan a lastimar, si me encuentro con ellos los enfrentare y con la frente en alto les responderé –

- eso es lo que quería de ti hermosa – la abrace fuerte – ahora, me tienes que prometer una cosa – hable de manera seria –

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijiste preocupada e intrigada –

- que confiaras en mí, con respecto a mis sentimientos y a todo mi empeño en amarte con locura – le sonreí de manera franca….eso era lo que más deseaba -

- te lo juro – afirmo muy segura – te amo – me beso de manera tierna –

- desearía decirte lo mismo, pero aun no puedo – desvié mi mirada – pero sé que lo hare – me tomaste mi rostro en tus manos y me besaste de manera tierna, pero con los segundos lo volvimos apasionados – prin… princesa…- le decía mientras nos separábamos a tomar aire, y pude ver sus rostro sonrojado – te adoro – le asegure con firmeza –

- cambiando de tema – eso era muy normal en ella - ¿tú no deberías estar en la universidad? – me regaño –

- ¿y tú no deberías estar en ella? – te conteste también fingiendo enojo –

- bueno es que – jugabas con tus dedos – por encerrarme a llorar se me hizo tarde y…- me volteaste a ver – y ya no llegare a tiempo a la única clase que tengo hoy – dijiste sonriendo –

- bueno pues yo, ya termine mis clases – me viste con duda – no te olvides que pasado mañana presentare mi tesis – te aseguro –

- ¡de verdad!….que alegría – dijiste casi con un grito de la emoción - y yo que aún estoy en segundo año – dijiste haciendo un puchero – me falta bastante para graduarme -

- pero no se me haría raro, que con tu coeficiente intelectual, tus excelentes recomendaciones de Oxford y tu beca…te ascendieran de año universitario – le sonreí - ¿no te parece? –

- pues sabes me encantaría – dijiste pensativa – además creo que todo lo que en este momento estoy viendo en mis clases ya me lo sé – te sonrojaste –

- no pues….- me burle – que modesta me saliste mi amor –

- no te burles – me hiciste un puchero, los cuales estoy empezando amar – no es mi culpa que lo sepa gracia a mi trabajo en la compañía – me regañaste – o si –

- no, no lo es – en ese momento me quite mis zapatos y levante el cobertor rosa de tu cama y me acosté - ¿me acompañas? – te dije de manera tierna –

- claro – así te acercaste a mí, me abrazaste y nos cubrimos juntos – te digo un secreto – me intrigaste – pero no se lo digas a nadie, solo mi familia lo sabe – me sonreíste –

- dime, no lo rebelare – hice una señal con mi mano en forma de juramento –

- no me gusta dormir sola – eso me impresiono – solo lo hago cuando estoy en mi escondite – me gusto como llamaste a tu apartamento – y eso es porque siempre duermo con Missi –

- ¿Missi? – quería saber quién era ese –

- sí y no te pongas celoso – me advirtió burlonamente – es mi coneja de peluche, es enorme blanca con rosa, y tiene un traje también rosa – en ese momento recordé uno que vi en su cuarto con esas indicaciones y me reí –

- duermes con un peluche – solté una carcajada y me golpeaste suavemente, pero fingí dolor – auch me dolió – sobándome el lugar del golpe –

- no seas llorón – me sacaste la lengua – y no te burles, y si duermo con un peluche…¿o que preferirías que durmiera con kelvin? – se me acabo mi risa – es el único que está conmigo en esas noches – dijiste seria, pero con ganas de reír –

- eso ni lo menciones – señale serio – lo mato si hace algo así, y a ti te mata Molly – le advertí – además me encanta eso de que duermas con un peluche…es algo hermoso – acariciando su mejilla

- pues en eso si tienes razón – ignoro mi segundo comentario, pero se sonrojo –

- ¿y cuando estás aquí en la mansión con quien duermes? – pregunte curioso –

- me escabullo o al cuarto de Amy, o al de Michiru…bueno cuando no están acompañadas – eso me genero una duda –

- ¿de qué hablas? – pregunte curioso –

- bueno pues – callaste – es otro secreto y no dirás nada… me escabullo donde Michiru, siempre y cuando no lo haga primero Haruka – eso me genero una carcajada, no me imagino a mi amigo en esas – pues ya que desde que son novios duerme muy seguido en la mansión, y cuando no lo hace es porque esta con Michiru en su apartamento….bueno y con Amy – suspiro – sucede algo parecido, muchas veces Taiki sube por el árbol que esta fuera del cuarto de ella – abrí los ojos como platos de la impresión – pero no digas nada –

- tranquila no diré nada, es nuestro secreto – los dos sonreímos –

- bueno, el muy mañoso entra a la casa, no por la puerta sino por la ventana directo a su cuarto….- señalo con fingida indignación – dura gran parte de la noche, y pues cuando no encuentro a Amy en su cuarto es porque esta con el – sonrió –

- ¿y cuando tus papas están en casa, duermes con ellos? – más que una pregunta, fue una afirmación –

- si señor – dijiste de manera orgullosa – puedes creerlo, una chica de 22 años durmiendo en medio de sus padres – sonreíste –

- pues no, no lo creo – de verdad sorprendido – pero eres la niña consentida de la casa, deben mimarte mucho – la abrace más fuerte - ! yo lo haría¡ - te bese – además me encantaría cuidarte en las noches, para que reemplaces a Missi – soltaste una pequeña risita nerviosa, y te sonrojaste aún más – pero dime una cosa ¿porque no te gusta dormir sola? – pude sentir como tu cuerpo se tensó y su rostro cambio de una hermosa sonrisa a terror y me asuste –

- me…da… mucho miedo Darién – supe a qué te referías, no dije nada pero tu continuaste. Pude ver tu miedo – ya sabes porque – me sonreíste falsamente –

- no es necesario que hables de ese tema princesa – seguro de que te afectaba –

- si es necesarios y si con alguien lo quiero hacer es contigo – me sorprendió tu respuesta – creo que es el momento de decirle a alguien lo que me pasa cuando todos piensan que mi vida es color de rosa… y no estaría más segura de que tú eres esa persona a la que quiero la verdad –

- ¿ a qué te refieres? –

- en las noches cuando me acuesto, cierro mi puerta con llave, las ventanas de mi habitación son con…- de detuviste –

- sigue, dime que pasa con tus ventanas – la impulsaba –

- los vidrios de las ventanas son blindados – eso me dejo con la boca abierta – y están hechas con materiales especiales y de seguridad – empezaste a llorar – hago todo eso, porque siempre que estoy en mi cama y logro dormir… las pesadillas me atormentan y pienso que Di…Diamante entrara en cualquier momento y me hará daño – tus lagrimas caían –

- amor… - me detuviste –

- estar sola en las noches me atemoriza, por eso mi locura –

- no es ninguna locura mi princesa…tienes miedo es tan solo eso – te aferraste más a mí –

- ¿no piensas que estoy loca? – sentí tu preocupación –

- nunca lo haría, pero te aseguro por mi vida que nunca te volverá a suceder algo como lo que paso esa horrible noche – te afirme –

- ¿me lo juras? – me preguntaste con una sonrisa y limpiándote las lágrimas –

- te lo juro, nadie te volverá hacer daño – la bese y así en ese momento nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato hasta que decidí romperlo – quiero conocerte más – señale de improvisto –

- ¿a qué te refieres? – dijiste sin entender –

- bueno pues cosas sencillas, como: tu comida favorita, la que más detestas, cumpleaños, deporte favorito, color favorito – me detuve – bueno ese es el rosa ya me di cuenta – sonreíste y afirmaste – música favorita…. Bueno cosas así – sin mayor preocupación –

- bueno mi comida favorita es el helado – sonreí – la que odio y no como por nada y por nadie son las zanahorias – eso me causo risa –

- ¿entonces porque te dicen conejo? – soltaste una carcajada –

- pues Haruka me puso ese apodo, por eso mismo, por burlándose de mi – sonreí por las locuras de mi amigo – además acostumbro a peinarme de vez en cuando en situaciones familiares con unos chonguitos, con los cuales parezco un conejo –

- sí, recuerdo una fotografía en la que te vi con ellos – afirme – y te ves tierna además de hermosa –

- bueno deja de alagarme tanto que me creeré todo lo que me digas – sonreíste – mi cumpleaños es el 30 de junio, mi deporte favorito montar a caballo – no me sorprendí por su respuesta – mi color es el rosa; ya lo notaste, me encanta toda clase de música pero te puedo decir que mi grupo favorito gracias a Yaten y Taiki son los Three Lights – eso no me gusto – me gusta dormir hasta tarde, me encanta ir a la playa y el bosque como la hacienda de Mal – "Mal" – me encanta Londres cuando está en invierno por la nieve y jugar en ella – suspiro con ansias – he tenido un sueño hace años pero no lo he cumplido quiero conocer Canadá, me parece hermosa – eso me intereso –

- ¿y porque no lo has hecho? – quería saberlo –

- pues, porque vivo muy ocupada con las compañías y me he metido tanto en mi trabajo que he olvidado darme tiempo para cumplir mis sueños, tal como viajar – me sonrió – bueno sigamos, adoro cocinar, me encantan los videojuegos, me encanta ir al parque de diversiones, adoro los peluches, mi delirio son las rosas rojas, me encantan los perritos, pero nunca he tenido uno – hizo un puchero – mis películas favoritas son las románticas … bueno eso a grandes rasgos lo que yo soy – sonrió - ¿Qué, te decepciono?

- para nada – la bese – me encantan todos los gustos que tienes – me detuve – bueno menos ese de que te gusta cierto grupo musical – sonreíste bajito –

- bueno, bueno y tú que me puedes decir del enigmático doctor Darién Chiba –

- ¿"enigmático"? – pregunte y tú solo afirmaste –

- bueno Darién Chiba adora la carne en todas sus preparaciones, detesto todo lo que tenga que ver con el pescado, cumplo 25 años el 3 de agosto, mi deporte favorito es el atletismo, mi color favorito es el negro, no tengo gusto explícito de la música, pero adoro la música clásica – hiciste una mueca que me pareció divertida - me gusta dormir hasta tarde pero casi nunca puedo, también me gusta cocinar, me gusta estar en mi casa sin hacer nada, me encantan las motocicletas, me encanta estudiar – reíste - ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? –

- ese es un gusto que no podemos negarlo amor – sonreímos juntos –

- pues en eso tienes razón – suspire – me encanta ver las carreras de autos –

- igual que Haruka – señalaste –

- sí, sabemos que el loco de tu hermano tiene un trauma porque nunca pudo correr en una carrera de autos – sonreímos – me encantan las golosinas y el sabor de helado favorito es el de vainilla, mis películas favoritas son las de terror – vi tu rostro de disgusto – … eso a grandes rasgos en lo que es este enigmático futuro doctor – la iba a besar cuando tocaron a la puerta – _ADELANTE –_ respondí como si fuese mi cuarto –

- ¿se puede? – pregunto Haruka asomando la cabeza por la puerta – espero no interrumpir –

- no amigo pasa – le decía sin soltar a Serena – estabas preocupado pues déjame y te aviso, ya paso todo – le sonreí –

- sí, de eso me doy cuenta – nos vio de manera reprochable – ¿y a ti se te perdió tu cama o qué? – me regaño al verme junto a Serena y debajo de los cobertores –

- pues se me había perdido, pero cuando llegue a este cuarto le encontré – le conteste de manera amenazante y burlona - ¿Por qué?, ¿te molesta cuñado? –

- no para nada – mintió con descaro - ¿ya te encuentras bien hermanita? –

- si Haru, no te preocupes – sonrió – y perdón por lo que hice, y por preocuparlos –

- no te preocupes por eso – se detuvo – y tampoco por lo de ese periódico sensacionalista, ya todo está arreglado y mañana verán el resultado – eso me extraño –

-¿Qué van hacer? – pregunte intrigado y nervioso por la cara de maldad en el rostro de mi amigo –

- no se preocupen ya arreglamos todo para que no pase nada en contra de mi hermana – y sin esperar a que le preguntara más salió sin despedirse –

- ¿Qué habrán hecho? – pregunto Serena –

- no lose, lo único que espero es que sirva para que no nos juzguen por nada – termine besándola –

Y como ninguno de los dos tenía que asistir a la universidad y yo tampoco tenía turno en el hospital tomamos la decisión de tomarnos el día libre y estar debajo de los cobertores viendo películas, jugando videojuegos, comiendo y durmiendo; aunque no puedo mentir que mis deseos eran otros, pero era imposible con toda la familia estando pendiente de la "niña" de la casa… mientras eso, esa "niña" me estaba llevando al límite con las caricias y los besos inocentes que me daba.

Un nuevo día en Tokio, y eso generaba un caos en las calles, pero hoy había una nueva noticia en el ambiente y en las portadas de las dos más importantes revistas del país, eran dos noticias importantes que generaban atención; y esas dos noticias eran de una misma familia. La primera noticia era el regreso del empresario kenji Tsukino y su esposa Ikuko después de un merecido viaje de trabajo y de placer al mismo tiempo y segunda noticia era aún más impresionante; en las portadas de dichas revistas habían fotografías de dos de los personajes más importantes del Japón; la heredera más importante y millonaria del país y futura jefe del imperio Tsukino: Serena Tsukino. Y con el empresario y jefe del imperio Chiba y futuro medico Darién Chiba. En dichas fotos se veían muy cerca en lo que parecía un día de campo, en traje de baño, comiendo y jugando; y en otras se veían tomados de la mano, abrazados y besándose en la cena que se realizó en el restaurante _Galaxia, _propiedad de los Chiba y los Furuhata; pero lo que más impresionaba no eran las fotos sino la entreviste que se daba.

- _HARUKA _– gritaba una loca rubia que recorría una mansión totalmente enojada – _HARUKA, DONDE DEMONIOS TE METISTE…_papá – se detuvo al ver a su padre al final de las escaleras en el primer piso y detrás de un rubio que se escondía con una sonrisa burlona – no sabía que habían regresado – le decía mientras bajaba las escaleras y lo abrazaba, amenazando con la mirada a su hermano, mientras las cinco personas presentes solo reían -

- ¿Por qué gritabas hijita mía? – pregunto kenji a punto de soltar la carcajada al ver lo infantiles que se portaban sus hijos mayores –

- porque voy a darle muchos golpes a tu hijo, señor Tsukino –

- si escuchas Samuel – se burló el rubio - cuidado que tu hermana está enfadada - se rio bajito –

- _HARUKA TSUKINO, NO TE BURLES DE MI _– grito como loca la rubia mientras corría detrás de su hermanos rodeando a su padre que solo reía acompañado de los demás – papá, dile que se detenga y me deje pegarle – hizo un puchero –

- ay si, que más quieres conejo – señalo Haruka –

- como fuiste capaz de hacer estor – señalo la revista en donde estaban las fotos – Darién se pondrá furioso y se desquitara conmigo -

- no digas tonterías, eso lo hicimos _TOOOODOS –_ señalando a su hermano, novia, cuñada y primo – y lo hicimos por salvarte –

- ustedes también participaron en esto – se impresiono –

- claro quien crees que dio tu parte de la entrevista – abrazando a Michiru que solo reía –

- pero…pero porque dijeron todo eso – resignada –

- no es tan malo, después de todo – la abrazo – solo incluimos ciertas mentirillas – señalando la puntica del dedo índice -

- _CIERTAS MENTIRILLAS _– grito impresionada – Haruka por favor escucha lo que dice – tomo aire y comenzó a leer en voz alta –

"_Lo que señalo ese periódico sensacionalista no es más que una chisme malintencionado, si Serena Tsukino y yo tenemos una relación, pero no es como la describieron allí, de la relación que nos involucra a la señora Blackmoon y yo, es algo de lo que no daré detalles porque no tiene ni la más mínima importancia para mí. Y con respecto a mi relación con mi Serena, eso es algo de lo cual no ocultare nada, hace poco más de un mes iniciamos una relación sentimental, la amo y me ama y eso es lo más importante para nosotros…"_

- ¿amor puedes creer?, que entrevista más interesante – dijo mamá Ikuko a su esposo – no sabía que Darién y Serena se aman tanto – dijo de manera burlona ya que ella sabía ya esa parte de la historia gracias a sus hijos –

- mamaaaaaa – exclamo asombrada la rubia por la actitud de su mamá – pero eso no es todo….. escuchen –

"_mi hermano Haruka Tsukino, ha sido el cupido en nuestra relación, gracias a el conocí a mi amado Darién y desde ese entonces lo he amado como a nadie en el mundo"_

- ¿acaso eso no es cierto hermanita? – pregunto de manera traviesa Sammy –

- _SAMUEL TSUKINO_ – exclamo sonrojada la rubia, generando la risa de todos –

- sigue leyendo Sere…. Se pone más interesante – se burló Michiru y la rubia la fulmino con la mirada – bueno yo solo decía –

" _nuestra relación va más allá de lo que las revistas dicen de nosotros, solo nos amamos como personas que somos, no como figuras públicas…..Llevamos poco tiempo, pero tengo todas mi ansias y emociones en que en poco tiempo le pida matrimonio a Serena…claro con la autorización de mis suegros y cuñados…..¡así que pronto habrá compromiso y matrimonio aquí en Tokio! ESPERENLO…_

_-_ Darién me asesinara, y todo por culpa de ustedes – empezó a decir con los ojos llorosos t se fue corriendo a su habitación –

…_CONTINUARA…._

_**Bueno aquí les dejo otro capi….espero que les haya gustado, espero sus mensajitos y mil gracias por leerme…..**_


	23. Chapter 23

**22. AFRONTANDO LA VERDAD**

_MANSION CHIBA_

No podía creer lo que leía, definitivamente esos locos que el tenía como amigos habían hecho un verdadero escándalo en la farándula y los negocios en todo Japón. Había prendido la televisión para saber lo que le esperaba fuera de su casa y definitivamente era un caos, todos los canales nacionales y locales hablaban de la nueva unión que se daría muy pronto entre las dos riquezas más amplias de todo Japón, las fotos de los momentos compartidos junto a su familia y amigos eran las primeras páginas de los chismes.

- ¿Diana puedes creer esto? – preguntaba el pelinegro mostrando la imagen del televisor – y no solo en la televisión aparecemos, sino que mira…las dos revistas más importantes del Japón, tienen la "exclusiva", como ellos le llaman de nuestro noviazgo – suspiro resignado – ese Haruka me las pagara – sonrió divertido –

- mi niño, pensé que te enfadarías – dijo la nana Diana – por todo lo que dice esa falsa entrevista de ustedes dos – terminando de leer la entrevista –

- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? – pregunto sonriendo – es lo mejor que pudieron haber hecho para proteger a Serena, y bueno a mí también – señalo muy tranquilo – espérame voy a llamar a Serena – tomo su teléfono y marco y escucho la voz de su novia –

-_ Darién perdóname por favor, yo no hice nada de eso….fue idea de los tontos de mis hermanos yo no fui, no hice nada_ – fue el saludo nervioso de la rubia –

-mi amor por favor tranquilízate quieres – decía mientras sonreía por la actitud de su novia -

-_cómo quieres que me tranquilice, si estas enfadado conmigo, por esos chismes –_

- ¿alguien te ha dicho que estoy enfadado? – riendo –

- _Da… Darién estas riéndote –_ dijo impactada –

- claro que lo estoy haciendo y antes de que pidas más perdón, no es necesario porque me pareció lo mejor que pudieron hacer esos locos, para callar definitivamente los chismes de los medios….no estoy enojado ni contigo, ni con nadie….disfruto ver los repostajes en las noticias y la súper entrevista exclusiva de las revistas –

- _no sabes lo feliz que me haces al saber que no estas molesto por eso…..-_ se calmó y sonrió –

- bueno pues te llamaba para decirte que si te asaltan los periodistas no niegues nada de lo que se dijo que se dijo en la entrevista…. Esa será nuestra verdad de ahora en adelante delante de los medios ¿está bien? – finalizo –

-_ ¿en serio quieres eso Darién? _– pregunto dudosa –

- sí, muy seguro así que no te preocupes….- suspiro – bueno mi princesa te tengo que dejar porque tengo que irme a la compañía, nos vemos esta noche te llamo para salir –

- _está bien Darién, te espero_ – dijo feliz – _te quiero_ –

- y yo te adoro mi princesa….adiós – y así terminaron su llamada –

_CASA FAMILIA KOU_

Un pelinegro estaba destruyendo todo lo que había en su habitación, sin importar lo que su madre gritaba fuera de su cuarto.

- Seiya, por favor abre la puerta, necesitamos hablar – rogaba Setsuna – por favor –

- ¿Qué pasa mamá? – pregunto Yaten – ¿pero qué demonios pasa? – fue su reacción al escuchar el alboroto en la habitación de su hermano – _SEIYA ABRE ESA MALDITA PUERTA O TE JURO QUE LA DERRUMBARE Y SABES QUE NO ESTOY JUGANDO –_ dijo firme el platinado, y minutos después se abrió la puerta –

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto con los ojos llenos de lágrimas el pelinegro – burlarte de mí –

- no digas tonterías – lo abrazo junto a su madre – como crees que me burlaría de tu dolor hermano – abrazándolo mas fuerte –

- la perdí Yaten, la perdí, perdí a mi bombón – lloraba con tanto dolor que le dolía a sus familiares – la perdí por estúpido mamá –

- hijo, por dios cálmate por favor – sus lágrimas revelaban el dolor que sentía por su hijo – cuando volviste a buscarla sabias que eso podía pasar –

- sí, pero guardaba la esperanza que aún me amara, pero con esto – se separó y tomo las revistas – me queda claro que ya no lo hace, que ama a ese miserable – dijo dolido –

- no lo trates así, el la ama y hace lo que tú no hiciste – dijo no tan seguro Yaten, ya que se le hacía muy traro esa supuesta relación de más de un mes…pero no diría nada, para no crear falsa esperanzas en su hermano –

- si no es necesario que me repitas las cosas de nuevo – suspiro – estos días no la he buscado para que pensaras las cosas, pero ya no mas hoy la buscare en la universidad para hablar con ella –

- ¿Qué le vas a decir?, ¿para que la atormentaras? – señalo molesto Yaten –

- con esas palabras de mi bombón me destruyo el corazón y sé que no cuento con el amor de ella y no lo volveré a tener- aseguro – pero quiero tenerla junto a mí, suena egoísta, pero quiero estar cerca de ella… aunque sea como amiga, así me parta el alma – volviendo a llorar –

- si dices la verdad hijo hazlo – señalo Setsuna – pero si es una trampa para engañarla y perjudicarla con su novio, te advierto que eso no lo permitiré –

- madre te juro por el amor que te tengo a ti, a mis hermanos y a mi padre que es cierto lo que digo – suspiro limpiándose las lágrimas – quiero tenerla cerca –

- bueno pues si es así, búscala y habla con ella – sonrió y lo abrazo – Serena es un ángel, que te perdonara si hablas con ella –

- Si, la buscare –

_UNIVERSIDAD DE TOKIO_

Serena esperaba que la universidad estuviese invadida de periodistas pero para su sorpresa no era así, al parecer las noticias recibidas eran suficientes. Estaba en su segunda hora cuando el docente le informo que el decano de la facultad la necesitaba en su oficina. Cuando estuvo frente a el este le dio la gran noticia que aunque remota, esperaba y esa era que la avanzaran a un año superior por sus conocimientos, su formación y la beca que había recibido de su antigua universidad… así que con un gran orgullo el decano le informa que ya no haría parte del segundo año de economía y negocios, sino que ahora era la nueva estudiante de cuarto año de su carrera, eso la sorprendió inmensamente y la puso feliz por la gran noticia, terminaría en un menos de un año su carrera y eso la hacía más que feliz, recibió la autorización de abandonar las clases de segundo año, dejando a Michiru abandonada, para que al otro día iniciara en cuarto año. Con su nuevo curriculum de clases de cuarto año en la mano se dirigió a la salida donde se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver quien la esperaba….

- Seiya….- dijo impresionada y al mismo tiempo molesta - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- - necesito hablar contigo bombón – en sus ojos se veía el nerviosismo – necesito que me de una oportunidad de hablar, de decirte todo que tengo aquí adentro – se tocó el corazón –

- lo que nos teníamos que decir ya lo hicimos hace tres años, yo no le veo sentido a ninguna otra conversación – me réferi burlonamente a la última palabra –

- por favor – me suplico – por favor Serena, déjame hablar, te juro que si después de lo que te diré no quieres volver a verme, así será…pero por favor déjame explicarte muchas cosas – estaba implorando, nunca lo vi en ese estado; así que tome una decisión –

- habla…. – le dije resignada y sentándome en una de las bancas del jardín principal de la universidad – pero por favor nada de lo que tenga que ver con lo que sucedió esa noche, por favor – ahora la que rogué fui yo… - no me interesaba recordar ese incidente tan bochornoso – dije tajante –

- está bien solo quiero decirte una cosa y es que te amo – ay no…eso no me podía estar pasando a mí –

- Seiya por favor – me estaba empezando a enfadar –

- perdón, pero eso no puedo ocultarlo y menos negarlo…. Es algo que está dentro de mí y no tiene discusión – me enfrento – solo quiero pedirte, suplicarte que por favor me perdones por todo lo que te hice – eso me asombro –

- no tienes por qué….- me interrumpió –

- si tengo que hacerlo, te hice mucho daño y a Nicolás también a él ya le pedí disculpas – un momento que dijo, parece que entendió mi duda – hace unos días lo busque, sabía que estaba en Tokio y pues hable con él le pedí disculpas y el las acepto – ¿Qué?, eso no podía ser cierto – y sabes me dijo algo que me sorprendió y me dejo sin habla – me sonrió –

- ¿Qué te dijo?- estaba interesada –

- me dio las gracias – lo vi raro – sí, yo también hice esa cara y no entendí porque lo hacía le pregunte y me dijo que si no hubiese sido por mí, hubiese cometido el peor error de su vida al estar con esa mujer – no creía lo que me decía – que gracias a eso se dio cuenta quien es Reí Hino, y aunque callo al infierno por ella, en él se dio cuenta que esa mujer no vale nada – sonrió y yo correspondí –

- en eso tiene mucha razón – ya empezaba a relajarme y aunque suene raro a pensar que hablaba con el Seiya que fue mi amigo, no mi novio –

- y me dijo que si hubiese pasado ese "milagro" – eso me sorprendió y lo vi raro – así lo llama él – suspiro – si no hubiese cometido ese error, ni tu ni el habrían conocido el amor verdadero – note su dejo de tristeza y me contagio de ella –

- Seiya ….- pero no me dejo continuar –

- me hablo de Hotaru Chiba, y yo solo lo felicite y me di cuenta que esos hermanos deben tener algo especial para que ustedes dos hayan caído en sus redes – dijo con un poco de rabia –

- ¿porque dices eso? – mi pregunta fue tonta ya lose –

- bombón por favor, todo Japón está hablando de ti y de ese Chiba – suspiro – y por leer esa entrevista que diste, me di cuenta que te perdí para siempre – me vio a los ojos – n tu rostro, tus ojos, en como lo ves y en lo que salió en la entrevista me di cuenta que lo amas con toda tu alma y contra eso no puedo luchar – lo escuche resignado -

- me gusta que te des cuenta de eso - mi voz sonó muy segura – y eso era todo lo que tenías que decirme, pues ya está, me voy – me iba a poner de pie pero él me detuvo del brazo -¿Qué? –

- sé que no puedo tenerte como mujer, pero si quisiera que me dieras la oportunidad de ser parte de tu mundo bombón – no entendí –

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – me volví a sentar –

- que me dejes ser tu amigo – lo vi con extrañeza – sé que será difícil por todo lo que hice, por tu familia; me odian… pero quiero arriesgarme y poder algún día ser tu amigo – me sorprendió – así como lo son mis hermanos –

- si en verdad eso es lo que quieres de corazón y no piensas engañarme y caer en alguna mentira o engaño, créeme que podremos llegar a ser amigos – en ese momento sonrió - ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – le pregunte molesta –

- mi madre y mis hermanos me amenazaron con respecto a eso – no se me hacía raro – pero les jure por la memoria de mi padre que no haría eso, y que en verdad tome la decisión de dejarte – suspiro – además con la amenaza de mi madre no tuve otra opción –

- Setsuna es maravillosa – sonreí al recordar a esa mujer maravillosa – quiero verla, pero por el solo hecho de pensar que te encontraría allí me daba flojera – admití –

. que tierno de tu parte bombón – para mi desgracia estaba volviendo hacer el mismo pesado que una vez conocí – estoy seguro que ella también te querría ver de nuevo, te ama….al igual que sus tres hijos – lo regañe con la mirada – no me veas así, es la verdad –

- ni con el paso de los años cambias, ¿ verdad Seiya Kou? – lo regañe –

- sí y no lo hare nunca, así soy y así me aman – volvió definitivamente –

- que modesto Kou, una gran cualidad tuya – los dos reímos –

- entonces amigos – me extendió su mano, yo dude en tomarla pero al final lo hice –

- amigos – sonreímos – pero ya sabes nada de hablar del pasado ni de amor, a la primera olvídate de esto que acabo de hacer – lo amenace – no quiero recuerdos ni nada de lo que paso, a partir de hoy somos amigos y no quiero deñar esto…está claro – lo vi a los ojos –

- como ordene mi general – todavía es un niño y más haciéndome esa señal de saludo militar – pero tengo una dudita chiquita- hizo señal con su dedo – ¿que pasara cuando los tuyos sepan de esta repentina amistad…? me mataran y más tu hermano y novio – dijo con un poco de tristeza y eso lo note –

- de ellos me encargo yo – me puse de pie de nuevo - me llevaras a saludar a tu madre, quiero verla ahora que no me fastidiara tu presencia – le sonreí –

- si señora vamos…. Usted ordena y yo obedezco – y así nos dirigimos hacia mi auto. Sin darme cuenta que una persona nos veía muy contenta, lo cual me traería problemas en unas horas – hola kelvin – saludo a mi amigo, que lo vio de arriba abajo y me vio a mí -

- lo perdone y ahora somos amigos… eso es todo – le aclare muy rápidamente – así que no hay problema de nada Kel –

- está bien, si tú lo dices – su sarcasmo me fastidia cada día más – ah, hola Seiya – que cruel era algunas veces y lo saludo de un apretón de manos –

- siempre tan amable verdad- me susurro al oído haciéndome reír –

- te escuche Kou – lo amenazo con la mirada – coneja a donde vamos –cambio de tema muy rápido –

- vamos a la mansión Kou – me vio sorprendido – quiero ver a Setsuna y ya que la presencia de Seiya no me fastidiara, quiero ir – se burló de Seiya –

- está bien vamos – y así subimos al auto y fuimos directo a la casa de mi renovado amigo, no demoramos mucho ya que se encontraba en el centro de Tokio y cuando llegamos la sorpresa que se presento fue única –

- Serena, mi niña que alegría verte – fue el saludo de mi amiga y porque no decir, una segunda madre durante años – no te veía hace como un año, y hoy me doy cuenta que estas preciosa – me abrace y yo le correspondí con lágrimas de alegría –

- parece que el único que no te vio en estos tres años fui yo ¿verdad familia? – los recrimino con la familia –

- si pero fue solo tu culpa – lo regaño Setsuna – no sabes lo feliz que me hace verte mi niña, te extrañe mucho y mis hijos también – señalando a Taiki y Yaten, que acababan de llegar – y Taiki ya me dijo lo que hiciste con respecto a lo de Amy…y créeme que no lo pudiese haber hecho mejor – todos sonreímos, por el sonrojo de mi amigo, y así pasamos prácticamente la tarde hablando los seis, incluyendo a kelvin que fue bien recibido tanto por Setsuna como por los chicos –

Nos despedimos a eso de las cuatro de la tarde nos fuimos a la mansión, pero fue grande la sorpresa que nos llevamos kelvin y yo al ingresar a ella…en la sala con cara de asesinarme estaba mi papa, Haruka, Sammy y "Darién"; eso me sorprendió y no entendía el porqué de tan "ameno" recibimiento, voltee a ver a Nicolás que se nos acercó y nos abrazó, tanto a kelvin como a mí, y nos susurró….

- están en problemas chicos – nos dijo de manera divertida –

- Serena Usagi Tsukino – oh, oh cuando mi papá, me llama así es porque estoy en problemas y efectivamente no me equivoque – kelvin Taylor – era grave - será que la señoritos nos podría explicar que significa esto – en ese momento encendió el televisor y pude ver unas fotografías de mi encuentro con Seiya: sentados en la banca, saludando a kelvin y subiendo a mi auto sonrientes y además la tonta noticia que daba esa presentadora, que a estas alturas de mi vida ya hacia parte de las personas que más odio en la vida –

_- Y nuevamente la heredera Serena Tsukino, en la boca de todos y despertando la envidia de casi todas las mujeres en Japón y porque no decir que del mundo…..no solo tiene la fortuna de ser la novia y futura señora Chiba –_ voltee a ver a Darién, que me vio bastante mal de por si – _sino que también cuenta en su lista de amigos con el más guapo de los integrantes de grupo treeh Lights, que además de eso es su ex novio _– suspire resignada – _que dirá Darién Chiba al darse cuenta que su prometida es esperada a las afueras de su universidad por su ex novio, que comparten una muy amena conversación y que además se van en el auto de la chica quien sabe a dónde _– mi padre apago el televisor -

- y bien, que hay que decir para tu defensa señorita – cruzando su brazos –

- nada – señale simple, eso genero la furia de muchos y la sonrisa de otros. Incluyendo a mi madre, Artemis, luna y Nicolás –

- _SERENAAA _– me llamo mi hermano mayor conteniendo la furia - ¿Cómo que nada? – simulo una sonrisa –

- si nada, porque no hice nada malo, simplemente Seiya me fue a buscar para hablar, solo hablar y pedirme perdón…. Después de eso me pidió la oportunidad de que intentáramos ser amigos, yo acepte – me detuve a ver sus rostros que seguían furiosos – si lo hico Nick porque yo no – le quite la máscara a mi adorado primito que hasta el momento se burlaba de mí, pero con mi comentario se le borro la sonrisa - ¿verdad Nick? – lo rete –

- no me digas – fingió sorpresa ahora Sammy - ahora están de íntimos – nos reprochó –

- ¿Por qué eres tan chismosa conejo? – me regaño –

- porque no íbamos a recibir los dos solos el regaño – señale a kelvin - ¿o sí? –

- ¿te interesa mucho la amistad de ese tipo? – me pregunto muy enfadado Darién –

- no, no me interesaba…pero él tuvo la delicadeza de buscarme, pedirme perdón y admitir que amo a otra persona, aceptarlo y respetarlo y solo conformarse con mi amistad, así que no le veo el problema…ay personas que se merecen una segunda oportunidad y él es uno de ellos – lo vi a los ojos y con determinación les hable –

- ¿no me digas? – volvió a preguntar irónico Darién – entonces es una maravillosa persona que merece una segunda oportunidad…ósea que volviste con el – eso me enfureció –

- no me refiero a la oportunidad como hombre, sino como amigo – lo enfrente y olvidando al resto de los presentes – y si lo que conocí de él, me mostro que como amigo es una maravillosa persona –

- maravillosa persona que a la primera oportunidad se metió con otra y te engaño… él fue quien no te creyó tan maravillosa – no me afecto ese comentario, pero lo que dijo después si – y tuvo que buscar una que si era verdaderamente maravillosa – eso me rompió el corazón –

- _SI TAN MARAVILLOSA QUE SE METIO CON EL, COMO UNA VERDADERA ZORRA – _grite con lágrimas en sus ojos – _QUE NO LE IMPORTO QUE TENIA UN NOVIO QUE LA AMABA Y CON EL QUE SE REVOLCO TAMBIEN TENIA NOVIA _– me Salí de mis casillas y no pensé lo que dije después– _Y TAN MARAVILLOSA QUE TE ENGAÑO POR DOS AÑOS, TE VIO LA CARA Y SE FUE A CASAR CON OTRO Y TU ESPERANDOLA AQUÍ COMO UN IDIOTA…..PERO MAS IDIOTA YO QUE…._- no pude continuar y salí corriendo directo a mi cuarto, no espere ningún comentario y corrí como loca entre a mi cuarto y fui directo al baño sin cerrar ninguna puerta… caí al piso y abrace mis rodillas con mi cabeza entre ellas llorando como una tonta – po…porque…me… haces….estos… Darién – eso era lo único que salía de mi boca, fue cuando sentí unos brazos abrazándome y por su olor supe quién era –

- por estúpido – fue la respuesta de Darién – por imbécil, por dejarme llevar por la ira y los celos - me abrazo más fuerte, pero me tomo de mi espalda y mis piernas y me cargo hacia fuera del baño, dejándome en la cama – princesa – por mas estúpida e ingenua que parezca, lo único que hice fue lanzarme a sus brazos para abrazarlo – perdóname amor, no pensé lo que dije y te puedo jurar que lo que dije, no fue por pensar en Reí – levante mi rostro y lo vi – te juro que en ese momento no la tuve en mi mente, me olvide de todo lo relacionado con ella… lo único que tenía en mi mente eran los celos – me impresiono –

- ¿celos? – pregunte muy interesada –

- claro que celos, ¿Cómo creíste que asimile esa noticia y esas fotos? - me acaricio mi mejilla – estaba aquí cuando salió, me enfurecí, me dieron muchos celos – bajo su mirada y pude ver un sonrojo en sus mejillas y me encanto –

- ¿te sonrojaste? – pregunte feliz – ¿y por mí? –

- claro que por ti, no sería por Seiya ¿verdad? – esa ironía se vea hermosa en el – me dieron muchos celos, si lo admito…vez lo que estas generando en mi princesa – me seco mis últimas lagrimas – perdóname, te juro que no quería decir eso, te lo juro – sus ojos me mostraban que decía la verdad, esos hermoso ojos no engañaban –

- te perdono – lo bese – pero tú también a mí, no sé qué me paso y te afecte con esas palabras – iba a llorar pero….-

- no llores amor – me detuvo- y si te dijera que esas palabras no me afectaron en nada –

- pues no te creería – respondo segura –

- pues créelo – me afirmo – porque no me dolió eso que dijiste, aunque suene imposible así es… solo te tenia a ti en mi mente, te veía y me sentía un miserable por ver tu dolor y las lágrimas en tus ojos….y de nuevo por mi culpa y la de mi bocota – se reprochó el mismo – esa es la verdad…por favor créeme princesa – me suplico y yo simplemente lo abrace y bese –

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos en mi cuarto, abrazados y besándonos poniendo la razón por encima de la pasión que sentíamos al estar tan juntos. Salimos de mi cuarto hasta que mi nana nos llamó para informarnos que la cena estaba lista, cuando bajamos toda la familia estaba, nos vio con una sonrisa cuando vieron nuestras manos unidas, y de manera muy calmada me dijeron que apoyaban mi decisión con respecto a Seiya y que la respetaban.

Ya ha pasado un día después de ese bochornoso incidente estaba preparándome para dormir en mi hermoso apartamento pero mi añorado sueño fue interrumpido por mi escandalosa y adorada amiga Mina, la cual al momento de contestar la llamada estuvo a punto de hacer estallar mi tímpano…..

- _Serena estoy feliz, no sabes lo que me ocurrió hoy, ni te imaginas _– y de verdad no me podía imaginar y menos él porque estaba tan feliz –

- pues si no me dices que paso, creo que no lo sabré nunca – me burle –

-_no te burles coneja….. lo que pasa es que hoy en la universidad ingreso un nuevo estudiante a mi clase _– ¡eso era todo! 

- por eso estas tan feliz –

- _pues sí y por mucho más- _la escuche tomar aire –_ ese chico es Yaten _– eso no me sorprendió ya que el día que estuve en su casa me comentaron que retomarían sus estudios universitarios, y por cosas del destino Yaten estudiaba lo mismo que mina** – **

_- ¿_y qué sucedió para que estés tan feliz? – pregunte de nuevo –

- _es que en la terminación de clases, estuve en el parque # 10 arreglando unas cuantas cositas y en ese momento Armando apareció _– de nuevo ese chico – _sabes que le temo, por cómo me acosa y pues hoy no fue la excepción, en un momento me tomo de los brazos mientras yo me resistía e intento besarme _– eso me enfureció –

- ese maldito me las pagara Mina – yo, y mi instinto protector a los míos – lo acabare a golpes

- _pues eso ya sucedió – _sonrió -

- ¿Qué? – pregunte curiosa –

- _que hoy cuando me intentaba besar, alguien apareció y casi lo acaba a golpes –_ eso me alegro – _y a que no adivinas quien fue mi salvador –_

- "Yaten" – dije sin pensarlo –

- _SIIIIIIIIIIIII_ – nuevamente sorda – _Yaten me defendió, me salvo y lo más hermoso de todo fue que me consoló – _de que me perdí –

- perdón – no creía lo que escuchaba – y otra cosa ¿Qué hacia Yaten siguiéndote? –

- _¿cómo sabes que me estaba siguiendo?_ – será que mi amiga se calló de la cama cuando pequeña –

- haber Mina, eres o te haces – suspire – a Yaten no le gusta "pasear" y menos por los parques sabiendo que lo pueden reconocer y armar un escándalo por su fama, si estaba allí es porque te siguió…no ay duda –

-_ lo conoces bien -_ se rio bajito – _y si me dijo que me estaba siguiendo y que quería hablar conmigo –_

_- ¿_y de que hablaron? –

-_ en ese momento no hablamos de nada – _me estaba desesperando –

- Mina, no juegues conmigo…quieres – la regañe –

- _no hablamos de nada, porque simplemente me beso y no me dejo hablar –_ no lo podía creer –

-¿Qué Yaten te beso? – estaba feliz por mi amiga –

- _si me beso, y después solo me pidió perdón por lo estúpido que se había portado conmigo en la hacienda…hablamos de todo lo que somos y queremos, estuvimos toda la tarde juntos y cuando me despidió en mi casa me beso de nuevo…¿y adivina qué? _– no adivinanzas no –

- Mina, yo no soy adivina – respondí ya fastidiada y con mucho sueño –

-_ me pidió que fuera su novia….y por su puesto yo acepte _– me alegre por mis amigos – _me conto todo lo que vivió en Londres y su problema y que gracias a ti esta con vida –_

Así fue que duro aproximadamente dos horas hablando de lo maravilloso que es Yaten, de todo lo que hablaron y de cómo recibió Andrew la noticia de su nuevo cuñado….de como sutilmente lo amenazo y de cómo paso toda la tarde con el…..eran casi las once de la noche y nos despedimos con la cita de vernos en la mañana en la graduación de los chicos.

Y así el día tan esperado para tres familias enteras había llegado, la universidad más importante de todo Japón, graduaba a los nuevos doctores del país, entre los cuales se encontraba tres de los herederos más importantes de Japón: Andrew Furuhata, Haruka Tsukino y Darién Chiba. En la celebración de graduación había miles de sonrisas, y mucha felicidad. El momento de recibir los diplomas fue único y todos lo celebraron y el momento en que el mejor estudiante de la carrera tomo el mando del auditorio para dar su discurso fue memorable y feliz especialmente para una rubia enamorada.

-_bueno para todos los presente el discurso del doctor Darién Chiba –_ enmarco el decano de la facultad de medicina –

Mientras el pelinegro daba sus palabras de agradecimiento y admiración por cada uno de los docentes que apoyaron la formación de cada uno de los graduados, su familia y amigos se sentían muy orgullosos de él, y fue la última dedicatoria la que hizo que más de par de ojos derramara lágrimas de felicidad y amor.

- por último y la que yo considero la mejor parte de mi discurso mis dedicatorias personales, a los primeros que quiero dedicar este triunfo es a mis padres que por cosas del destino no están conmigo este día en cuerpo porque estoy seguro que su alma y espíritu están aquí….por supuesto a la persona que ocupa mi corazón y mi alma todos los días, así ya me esté sacando canas; a mi adorada hermanita Hotaru – señalando a la pelinegra que se encontraba en una de las primeras filas del auditorio llorando - que la amo como no tienes idea….a la que por años ha desempeñado el papel de mi segunda madre a Diana, mil y mil gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros –sonrió – a mis amigos y hermanos Haruka, Andrew y Mina y aunque suene raro los amo – el auditorio rio – a una familia que se ha convertido como la mía: a los Tsukino, todos y cada uno de ustedes han sido de vital importancia en mi vida en los últimos meses, gracias por su apoyo y compañía – tomo aire – y a la personita que desde hace ya tiempo ha robado mis pensamientos, mis alegrías y cada momento de mis días, a mi novia Serena Tsukino – la nombrada se asombró, lloro y se quedó sin aliento – gracias a ti he logrado superar muchos problemas y dificultades, me has hecho inmensamente feliz y por eso eres lo más importante en mi vida…te adoro como no tienes idea – un dejo de tristeza atravesó el corazón de Serena al no escuchar otra palabra en esa última frase….pero lo ignoro y disfruto ese momento – gracias a todos por estar aquí con nosotros y denle un aplauso a la nueva generación de doctores – el auditorio obedeció la orden del doctor y así siguieron las demás sorpresas del día, pero hacía falta una que ya era conocida pero se debía materializar –

- _la universidad se siente honrada en dar este reconocimiento al estudiante número uno de esta generación….tenemos el orgullo de entregar este día una beca de estudios de especialización en esta misma universidad al doctor Darién Chiba, por excelente desempeño, por su sentido social y por su amor a la carrera _– al conmemorado recibió más que feliz dicho reconocimiento generando el orgullo de todos aquellos que lo aman, y así se dio por terminada esta ceremonia, en donde después de ella las muchas felicitaciones a los graduados se dieron…-

En uno de los salones donde se llevaba a cabo una fiesta en honor a los doctores se encontraba un grupo de tres chicos felices, fue cuando se les acercaron sus familia y amores.

- hermanitos – fue el saludo feliz de la sonriente Mina, que apenas los vio soltó la mano de su ahora novio: Yaten. Para ir corriendo y abrazar los chicos – no saben lo orgullosa que me siento por ustedes – los chicos la recibieron felices, pero uno de ellos con un dejo de tristeza que no podía ocultar a los ojos de una rubia –

- gracias loquita hermosa – fue el saludo de Andrew a su hermana, con un abrazo a ella y a su padre que los acompañaba – no saben lo feliz que estoy por que están ustedes con migo y tú por supuesto Lita – mientras le daba un beso –

- amor felicitaciones – abrazo Michiru al rubio – por fin eres un doctor y el mejor de todos- dándole un beso en los labios a su novio –

- ay perdón Mich que te contradiga…pero el mejor doctor de todos es Andrew – recalco la rubia defendiendo a su hermano –

- pues las dos están muy equivocadas – ahora fue Hotaru que hablaba tomada de la mano de su novio Nicolás, generando este acto la duda en todos los rostros – si mal no recuerdo el que se ganó la beca, como el mejor de la generación fue _MI HERMANITO _– remarco lo último – no fue ni tu novio Mich, ni tu hermano Mina… fue el mío – les saco la lengua generando la risa de todos –

- oigan y ustedes que hacen tomados de la mano – pregunto de manera picarona Andrew, generando el silencio y atención de todos - no me digan que en el grupo hay otra parejita – rio –

- pues sí, querido amigo Andrew… esta bella dama es mi novia desde hace poco, no les dijimos antes ya que era nuestro secreto – sonrieron todos – bueno a pesar que a cierta rubia no se le escapo la noticia…¿verdad coneja? – llamando la atención de Serena –

- Ehh, a si yo los descubrí hace algunos días, pero tuve que guardar el secreto – dijo sin mayor importancia ya que su mirada estaba puesta en un pelinegro que se encontraba en silencio y ajeno a lo que pasaba a su al redor…. Este detalle solo lo descubrió Nicolás que se preocupó por la situación – si me permiten iré a felicitar al mejor de la generación – y sin esperar comentarios fue a un extremo del salón donde se encontraba Darién –

- "_Reí, hoy te iba pedir que te casaras conmigo" _– pensaba el pelinegro, sin darse cuenta que a su lado estaba Serena – _"¿Por qué Reí?, ¿Por qué me hiciste ese daño?, si estuvieras hoy conmigo estaría verdaderamente feliz –_ y sin pensar en nada de sus labios se escapó un susurro, pero que fue escuchado por la rubia y con eso apuñalo su corazón – _REI _– y suspiro, y tomo la decisión de ir donde sus amigos, pero llevándose la peor sorpresa de todas al ver a Serena junto a él, con lágrimas y el dolor marcado en sus ojos – Se…Serena, estabas aquí – no sabía que decir, ni que hacer – escu…. –fue interrumpido –

- si escuche lo que dijiste – y sin decir más dio la vuelta y se fue con su familia y amigos…él la siguió –

- Darién, haremos una celebración en uno de los hoteles – dijo kenji – toma es la dirección, todos lo conocemos así que nos vamos para allá… me imagino que Serena ira contigo así que los esperamos allí – así se despidieron todos los presentes de Darién y de la rubia que tenía el dolor reflejado en su rostro y corazón –

- Darién me llevas a la mansión por favor – pidió con seguridad –

- no iremos a la celebración – pregunto con un toque de culpabilidad –

- no dejaría a mi hermano solo en este día tan importante – lo vio a la cara – pero necesito cambiarme este vestido, no me siento cómoda – dijo señalando su vestido: era rojo, largo hasta la rodilla, ceñido a su cuerpo, escote en V que le marcaba muy bien sus atributos y con una pequeña pedrería tallada a el…. Que a los ojos de los hombres presentes se veía como una completa diosa –

- pero si te ves hermosa – señalo Darién viéndola de arriba abajo – ¿Por qué cambiarte? – pregunto con desesperación al darse cuenta que una parte de su cuerpo empezaba a despertar ante la bella visión que tenía enfrente –

- porque el motivo por el cual me lo puse y me arregle de esta manera… tiene la mente en otro lugar – esto impresiono a Darién – o mejor en otra persona, así que no quiero estar más con este vestido, me lo quiero quitar y si no me llevas a mi casa, me iré en taxi….- suspiro enfadada – para mi mala suerte kelvin se fue con mis papás –

- Serena yo…- la rubia lo interrumpió –

- no digas nada solo llévame a casa – no dejo que Darién respondiera, simplemente se marchó hacia la salida –

No sé porque me sentía así: usada, maltratada, en fin era un sin número de sentimientos que tenía en mi mente, mientras iba en el auto de Darién en total silencio… ¿Por qué mi reacción?, si yo sabía esto de ante mano, sabía que Reí ocupa la mente y el corazón de Darién y eso mi hermano me lo advirtió, ahora porque ocupo el lugar de la novia digna y humillada, si yo permití esa humillación. No quería pensar en lo que escuche y la rabia que me dio al saber que estando conmigo y después de que me dedico y hablo tan lindo en su discurso hacia mí, esa Zorra seguía en su mente….solo quería llegar pronto a mi casa, quitarme ese disfraz e ir con mi familia…

- Serena llegamos – Darién me saco de mis pensamientos –

- entra mientras me cambio de ropa – no dije nada más y Salí del auto, cuando entre a la mansión en el lobby de esta había de nuevo un gran ramo de orquídeas…y eso me impresiono, ya que sabía que Seiya no era el que me las enviaba porque ya me lo había dicho, así que camine hacia el ramo lo tome entre mi brazo izquierdo y con la mano libre tome la tarjeta –

- otra vez esos regalos – fue el comentario con rabia de Darién detrás de mí – y ahora quien es, si Seiya salió de la lista de ovacionados – no conteste nada simplemente abrí la tarjeta y empecé a leer en mi mente –

MI AMOR ES TAN UNICO QUE NADIE TE AMARA IGUAL.

TÚ ERES PARTE DE MI Y TU VIDA Y ALMA SON SÓLO MÍAS Y DE NADIE MÁS.

ESTÉS DONDE ESTÉS, TEN POR SEGURO QUE YO ESTARE CONTIGO

DUERME CON LA PAZ DE SABER QUE SIEMPRE ESTOY A TU LADO. TÚ ERES PARTE DE MÍ.

_CADA DIA ESTAS MAS BELLA_

_TAN BELLA COMO LAS ORQUÍDEAS._

_LAS ORQUÍDEAS SON MIS FAVORITAS_

_AHORA TU ERES MAS BELLA QUE TODAS ELLAS_

_Y TU ME PERTENECES_

Mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, la desesperación se adueñó de mí y un recuerdo vino a mi mente en ese momento sin finalizar la lectura de la tarjeta.

_FLASK BACK _

_- Diamante, deja de seguirme quieres – decía ya muy molesta por la insistencia del amigo de mi hermano, que tenía 19 años, bastante mayor a mí, ya que solo tengo 14 – _

_- pero preciosa, solo quiero darte esto – me entrego una orquídea – son mis favoritas –_

_- pues sabes, a mí no me gustan… todo lo contrario me parecen horribles no son nada bellas, así que si me permites me voy – intento seguir caminado, pero Diamante la detuvo –_

_- en eso tienes razón….. – no entendí – ahora tu eres más bella que todas ellas –_

_- no pues que romántico, llévate tu orquídea a otro lado a donde pertenecen – suspiro – porque conmigo no es -_

_- pues pertenecen a mi jardín – se detuvo – al igual que tu….. tú me perteneces –_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

_ESPERO QUE CON ESTO ME HAYAS RECORDADO….AMOR MIO_

_VINE POR TI Y NO ME IRE SIN TI…..!RECUERDA ME PERTENECES¡_

_ATENTAMENTE…_

_DIAMANTE BLACKMOON_

Después de leer esa tarjeta, sentía que no pidió respirar…. Estaba aquí y vino por mí. Otra vez la misma pesadilla que viví hace siete años. No, no esto no me podía pasar a mi….lo único que hice fue soltar el enorme ramo de orquídeas y la tarjeta que fueron a parar directo al piso, destruyéndose por completo y con eso Salí corriendo directo a mi cuarto…tenía miedo, pánico, quería esconderme donde no me pudiese encontrar.

…_.CONTINUARA…._

_**Cada capitulo que escribo lo hago con mucho amor porque se que les ha gustado mi historia, déjenme sus mensajes se los agradecería, les mando mil besos y abrazos….las quiero desde Colombia **_


	24. Chapter 24

**23. QUE TAN FUERTE ERES **

ADVERTENCIA! ADVERTENCIA!"!"ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE ESCENAS UN POCO PICANTES, CLARO SIN OFENDER A NADIE CON MI TRABAJO.

**DARIEN POV**

Durante el camino a la mansión, mi auto estaba en total silencio. No me atrevía a hablar, solo con mirarla podía ver el dolor en su rostro y eso me destruyo peor de lo que estaba. Su silencio, su frialdad me tenían agonizando, me quería morir por verla así por mi culpa, cuando llegamos a la mansión solo pude decir….

- Serena llegamos – no sabía que más decir –

- entra mientras me cambio de ropa – fue su comentario seco y con dolor. La vi salir del auto, y antes de seguirla me despoje de las fastidiosas prendas que tenía por culpa de ese traje elegante…me quite la corbata, el chaleco y el elegante abrigo que tenía puesto, solo quede con la camisa azul claro…. Cuando llegue a la entrada, mi rabia y los celos se apoderaron de mi al verla con otro ramo de esos….que sabe el cielo, quien demonios lo enviaba –

- otra vez esos regalos – lo dije con tanta rabia – y ahora quien es, si Seiya salió de la lista de ovacionados – mi ira aumento al darme cuenta que ella no me respondió, simplemente empezó a leer –

Mi rabia se esfumo cuando la vi empezar a temblar, su rostro cambio de dolor a miedo, pánico y eso me asusto. Me acerque a ella la tome del brazo y la sentí helada y temblando de la peor manera y en estado de shock, y de un momento a otro soltó el ramo que se destruyó de inmediato y salió corriendo directo al segundo piso. La vi alejarse y voltee a ver el desastre en el piso y pude ver la tarjeta…la tome y empecé a leerla.

Cada vez que leía una estrofa me enfurecía mas, pero eso no era comparado con lo que sentí cuando leí el nombre del remitente de esa basura…_DIAMANTE BLACKMOON_, lo mataría, como se atrevía a buscarla después de lo que le hizo y hacerla sufrir de nuevo. No espere ni un segundo más y Salí corriendo detrás de Serena, debía estar con ella, sabía lo que eso podía ocasionarle y me daba pánico sabes que podía hacer….

Cuando entre a su cuarto la vi en el estado más doloroso en que pudiese haber querido verla, estaba sentada en el piso, en una de las esquinas del cuarto, abrazando sus rodillas y con la mirada perdida y llena de lágrimas…me desborone al verla a sí.

- Serena…. Princesa – me arrodille frente a ella para que me viera, y simplemente sentí como era abrazado con tanto miedo y dolor, que solo correspondí dicho abrazo –

- Darién me encontró, me hará daño de nuevo – solo lloraba – tengo miedo, mucho miedo –

- él no te hará nada, no permitiré que se te acerque… te lo juro – esa era una afirmación con toda mi alma –

- sácame de aquí….llévame al apartamento por favor, llévame – seguía llorando y me abrazaba muy fuerte –

Sin esperar ni decir nada más, la tome entre mis brazos y nos dirigimos a mi auto que estaba en la cochera, la senté en el asiento del copiloto poniéndole el cinturón de seguridad di vuelta y me acomode en mi lugar, y emprendí viaje hacia su escondite. Durante el trayecto no dijo nada solo estaba acurrucada a mi lado; temblando y llorando, me sentía impotente sin poder hacer más. Llegamos al estacionamiento de su edificio y la tome con cuidado entre mis brazos, subimos al ascensor y llegamos a la puerta, con gran habilidad, tome mis llaves y abrí la puerta; ya que Serena me había entregado un juego de llaves desde que estuve la primera vez en aquel lugar. La lleve hasta la habitación la acosté en la cama, inmediatamente tomo a "Missi" y la abrazo con mucha fuerza, solo la vi y Salí a prepararle un té para los nervios….para cuando volví, venía con él te y con un tranquilizante – por algo me acababa de graduar de doctor – y sabía que podía suministrarle para tranquilizar sus nervios.

- princesa tomate esto por favor – le rogué, y sin decir lo tomo muy obedientemente, tomo él te y la pastillita - dentro de poco te sentirás mejor -

- gra… gracias – me vio a los ojos y vi su miedo…cuando le iba a decir algo mi celular sonó y me di cuenta que era Nicolás –

- ¿_Darién diablos… dónde están? _– fue directo y sentí su nerviosismo, mientras me alejaba hacia la ventana –

- en este momento no puedo hablar mucho Nicolás…pero solo te puedo decir que la respuesta está en la mansión – no dije más –

- _estoy en la mansión, vine por unas cosas y vi el desastre…el celular de Serena está aquí por eso te llame – _

_-_ en la mesa del lobby esta tu respuesta – espere a que leyera la nota que allí había dejado –

- _MALDITO – _fue lo único que pude escuchar de Nicolás - _¿Cómo ESTA SERENA?_ – fue lo único que pregunto –

- se puso muy mal, estamos en el apartamento…le di un té y un tranquilizante, y ya está reaccionando – vi como su temblor disminuida –

- _Darién por favor cuídala… con la única persona que estará bien y sentirá paz es contigo…por favor –_ me suplico – _le avisare a todos, para que tomemos medidas – _

_- _no te preocupes la cuidare con mi vida, estará bien – le asegure y luego de despedirnos colgué y fui directo a la cama – Amor, como te sientes –

- eso que me diste me ayudo con mis nervios – intento fingir una sonrisa pero no puso - ¿Qué dijo Nicolás? – me impresiono que haya escuchado mi charla –

-que te cuide – conteste –

- y dijiste que con tu vida …. – repitió –

- sí, te cuidare con mi vida si es necesario, estarás bien, te lo aseguro –

- sabes, ya sabía que tenía que volver a verlo – me impresiono eso – pero pensé que era solo hasta el congreso….pero parece que me equivoque – sonrió tristemente – tengo que afrontar y superar el miedo que le tengo y ahora más que nunca debo ser fuerte contra el –

- es por tu venganza – solo afirmo con su cabecita – Serena, estaré contigo para lo que quieras y me necesites –

- gracias – en ese momento se cambio su expresión de miedo a dolor y se puso de pie –

- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunte entre curioso y escéptico –

- me cambiare el vestido – ese pequeño comentario me hizo recordar y verla, estaba de espaldas así que solo podía ver su espalda y su trasero… definitivamente se veía hermosa y demasiado sexi con ese vestido - ¿Qué ves? – me preguntaste de repente al darte vuelta y verme a los ojos –

- ¿Qué me vez? – pregunto Serena mientras sacaba del armario una pijama y quitándose sus incomodos zapatos –

- lo hermosa que te vez – dijo de manera tierna, levantados de la cama para estar cerca de ella –

- no me toques – le dijo Serena mientras lo detenía con la mano – por favor – esta petición desconcertó a Darién, recordando muy bien que había pasado con ellos en la universidad –

- Serena, entiéndeme a mí por favor – señalo con suplica – no la puedo sacar de mi mente de repente, fueron dos años de mi vida que compartí con ella, durante ese tiempo hice muchos planes con ella para este día, por eso la tenía en mi mente, si los recuerdos me traicionaron….es que ella fue… es…- Serena lo interrumpió –

- si ya lo sé y muy bien…es el amor de tu vida, la mujer que amas, la mujer a la que deseaste dedicar ese discurso que tenías pero como no estaba ella tuviste que conformarte con esta mujer insignificante que tienes a tu lado – suspiro reteniendo las lágrimas – pero tranquilo, no te preocupes, yo sé a lo que me exponía cuando acepte esta locura… sabia y sé muy bien que amas a esa mujer y que no dejaras de hacerlo por vario tiempo – resignada –

- ¿Qué quieres decir con _ESTA_ mujer insignificante? – pregunto ignorando el ultimo comentario –

- ¿que quiero decir?, pues muy sencillo… sé quién es Reí Hino, ella es la reina de la moda aquí en Japón, todos la admiraban por sus elegancia, distinción, estilo y no que decir de su belleza… siempre estaba ligada a la moda – camino para ver por la ventana mientras seguía hablando – es catalogada como una de las mujeres más hermosas de Tokio, siempre irradiaba belleza – se detuvo – sabes cómo mujer la he visto y me he dado cuenta porque los hombres pierden la cabeza por ella ¿has visto su cuerpo? – empezó a reírse -

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso? – no entendía –

- pues que pregunta tonta hago, claro que lo has visto y obviamente muchos más – ese comentario hirió a Darién, pero a ella no le importó – es una modelo, una belleza en todo el sentido de la palabra – se detuvo y comenzó a llorar en silencio – pero la pregunta aquí es ¿Quién es Serena Tsukino? –

- Serena – la llamo Darién paro la ignoro –

- Serena Tsukino es una jovencita loca, que le tiene miedo a un pasado por esa razón es lo más sencilla posible al vestirse…me da miedo que los hombres me vean de manera libidinosa y deseen algo más de mi….por eso nunca me visto de manera sexi – el pelinegro se rio bajito de esa afirmación – sabes los días que me has visto así – se señaló sin voltear a mirarlo – es porque Amy y Michiru me obligan, no utilizo maquillaje "sin gracia" así soy yo ….siempre me visto lo más seria posible así mi ropa cueste más de lo que un pobre trabajador de mi empresa gana en un año – suspiro – pero en fin, nunca seré algo parecido a lo que Reí Hino es como mujer…tendré más dinero que ella, seré más inteligente que ella pero nunca podre tener su elegancia, su belleza….-

- deja de decir tonterías Serena - Se estaba acercando a ella lentamente – tu eres tan mujer como ella –

- sí, eso ni tú te lo crees – sin mirarlo – sabes no sé si deba contártelo pero lo hare – suspiro – cuando era novia de Seiya, pensaba que lo amaba y no volvería amar de esa manera – Darién apretó los puños de la ira que lo embargo – pero me equivoque…. Durante mucho tiempo desee pasar a un paso más allá de un simple beso, pero en ese momento o yo me detenía o era el…y ¿sabes que argumento utilizaba?... que yo no estaba lista y no quería perjudicarme y que utilizaba todo su auto control para detenerse aunque fuese duro para el – se rio – pero llego Reí Hino a su vida y su autocontrol se perdió totalmente…claro ella era más mujer que yo, yo siempre he sido una niñita que no inspira nada más que ternura –

- Serena – volvió a repetir ya detrás de ella –

- el único hombre que me ha deseado en la vida…. Casi me viola – Darién abrió los ojos como platos – me destruyo la vida en ese entonces y por lo visto ha vuelto para seguir haciéndolo… - se detuvo – sabes cuándo lo conocí también conocí a Zafiro y él se burlaba de Diamante porque se había fijado en mi…. Diciéndole que yo era una niñita sin la más mínima gracia e insípida… que se buscara una verdadera mujer y mira él se buscó una y se casó con Reí – seguía llorando –

- Serena ya no más –

- yo sigo siendo esa niñita sin gracia e insípida que no generara deseo en un hombre….no sé cómo llegue a este punto de perder mi maldita autoestima de esta manera, no sé qué me paso y todo por culpa de Diamante, me veo en un espejo y me siento fea, sin la más mínima belleza, no me gusta lo que veo y aunque el mundo me diga que soy una niña preciosa, no dejare de ser eso una maldita niña – lloro con sentimiento de ira - y por lo visto al mundo le pasa lo mismo, a ti te pasa lo mismo –

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –

- hoy mientras Amy y Michiru se esmeraba en arreglarme de esta manera yo deseaba que fuera la única en tu mente, me sentí feliz cuando vi el resultado en el espejo….nunca me había visto así y lo hice solo por ti – no dejaba de llorar – estaba feliz y orgullosa cuando dabas el discurso y más aún cuando recibiste la beca, mi corazón salto de alegría cuando me dedicaste esas palabras – se detuvo – pero se volvió pedazos cuando me di cuenta quien era la que ocupaba tus pensamientos –

- detente Serena – fue ignorado –

- te das cuanta soy tan poca cosa que ni siquiera con este maldito vestido puede ganar tu atención y menos tu deseo -

- _QUE TE CALLES MALDITA SEA _– grito Darién tomándola de los brazos para voltearla y viéndola a los ojos – _NO DIGAS LO QUE NO SABES, TU NO PUEDES ESTAR EN MI MENTE PARA SABER QUE SENTI CUANDO TE VI EN PRIMERA FILA MIENTRAS SE DABA LA GRADUACION Y TE VI ASI – _la señalo con la mirada –

- _SI ME IMAGINO LO QUE SENTISTE – _se unió a sus gritos – _RABIA, TRISTEZA DE QUE NO FUERA REI LA QUE ESTUVIERA EN ESE LUGAR…TERNURA - …..- ESO GENERE NADA MAS – _

_- ERES UNA TONTA –_

_- SI YA LO SE UNA TONTA QUE NO INSPIRA NA…..-_ fue callada por un beso inesperado de Darién – _SUELTAME – _se zafo del beso y de los brazos de Darién, intentado correr al baño pero él fue más rápido y la detuvo de nuevo presionándola contra la pared – _QUE ME SUELTES TE DIGO-_

_- _no lo voy hacer hasta que me escuches… cuando te vi así, o el día de la cena en el _galaxia _me perdí en tu belleza….cuando te bese en la hacienda y aquí en tu baño, me hiciste perder gran parte del control que tenía…para mí no eres una niñita eres una mujer…..-

- si como no, me imagino que estar sin tu adorada Reí, te está afectando tu hombría – lo reprocho – y también que cuando me besas desearías que fuera ella –

- _DEMONIOS, NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES –_grito de nuevo _– YO VEO A SERENA A NADIE MAS _– y sin esperar más la beso, presionándola contra la pared, un beso agresivo, sin el más minino romanticismo y ternura, mientras ella solo luchaba para separarse, se detuvo – veo a Serena Tsukino, no veo a nadie más…y es a Serena Tsukino a quien vi hoy como un ángel – le susurró al oído –

- no digas mentiras - le decía mientras lo empujaba para que la liberaba de la pared – no te creo, no te creo nada –

- cállate – sin esperar más la beso de nuevo, este beso no fue agresivo, fue lleno de pasión…pero ella seguía negándose –

A él no le importaba que Serena se resistiera a su beso la seguía besando, era una especie de batalla y luego de cierto tiempo se creyó ganador, cuando de repente sintió que Serena ya no luchaba y que empezaba a corresponder ese beso apasionado, rápido y con fuerza, fue el que se separó de nuevo.

- Serena eres hermosa….- la beso nuevamente pero esta vez de manera tierna, cálida y aunque él no lo creyera aun con amor, mucho amor – tú me haces perder la cordura princesa – le decía con los labios juntos –

- Da… Darién – eso era lo único que salía de su boca, estaba empezando a perder su control, y por esa razón fue que ella llevo sus manos al cuello del pelinegro para abrazarlo y tener más cercanía con el –

Darién sintió perder su control cuando sintió los pequeños dedos de su rubia jugando con su cabello, sus manos tomaron rumbo directo a la espalda de Serena acariciándola, masajeándola y en un arrebato de pasión apretándola contra sí, generando que la rubia sintiendo el deseo ya notable en Darién, el ya era un hombre consumido por la pasión y cada beso dado y cada caricia recibida lo estaba llevando a perder todo lo que él era.

- Se…rena – dijo mientras se separaba y veía a los ojos a la rubia – te…de... deseo…tanto…- le faltaba la respiración –

- yo… también…- eso fue lo único que deseo para tomar de nuevo sus labios –

Sus besos eran necesitados, fuertes, rápidos; igual que sus manos…Darién tomo la decisión empezar con su invasión y no detenerse hasta hacerla suya en cuerpo u alma, así que dirigió sus manos a la espalda de Serena para empezar a bajar el cierre del vestido de la rubia, esa sensación fue la más excitante que tuvo en su vida el pelinegro, el temblor en el cuerpo de su novia lo estaba enloqueciendo y le estaba dando una idea extraña, pero que de ser verdad lo llevaba a un punto de pasión sin regreso.

Cuando el cierre estaba totalmente abajo el con mucha delicadeza deslizo sus manos sobre la piel desnuda de su espalda, sensación que genero una descarga eléctrica en los dos, acariciándola sintió la tela de su ropa interior, tanto de su sujetador como de su panty.

Esa caricia provoco que ahora fuese Serena la que perdiera la poca conciencia que tenía así que con manos temblorosas e inexpertas empezó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa para sentir la suave piel del pecho de Darién. Ante este acto el pelinegro ayudo a que su torso quedara totalmente desnudo y al mismo tiempo empezó a deslizar ese vestido rojo que en un principio le encanto, pero que en este momento empezaba a estorbarle, cuando el vestido estuvo completamente en el piso enredado en los pies de la rubia, él la vio de arriba abajo...

- eres preciosa, princesa – le susurró al oído –

- gra… gracias – el pelinegro solo sonrió debido a lo tierna que contesto y al sonrojo de sus mejillas –

El ritual de besos empezó ahora por el cuello de la rubia, mientras que sus pequeñas manitas, acariciaban el torso y la espalda de Darién. Los besos empezaron a ser más apasionados, necesitados y urgentes. El deseo estaba atormentando tanto a Darién que él fue quien tomó la decisión de deshacerse de sus pantalones, pero en ese momento quiso que fuera Serena quien lo hiciera, así que tomo las manitas de su novia y las llevo hacia la chapa de su cinturón, ante la mirada de asombro y nervios de la rubia, fue en ese momento al sentir el temblor en sus manos que su corazón salto de orgullo y dicha al darse cuenta que esa mujer era pura, era virgen y que se convertiría en mujer en sus brazos…se convertiría en _SU_ mujer.

- hazlo tú – le dijo cuándo coloco sus manos en su cinturón –

- pe... pero….- fue interrumpida por un beso que no le dejo muchas opciones de protestar, así y aun con sus manos temblando empezó con su sensual actividad, hasta que logro que tanto cinturón, botón y cierre estuviesen abiertos dejando a la vista el elástico de los bóxer de Darién generando que la pasión creciera más y más. Con hábiles movimientos Darién se despojó de sus zapatos y calcetines y aun más hábil deslizo su pantalón hasta que llego al piso apartándolo con un pie.

- Da… Darién… yo… eres… hermoso – nunca nadie le había dicho de esa manera algo tan sencillo, pero que en boca de esa rubia fue delirante –

- y…tu…eres…una… diosa…- respondió con la voz cortada por el placer –

Sin poder soportar más, tomo a Serena y la levanto del suelo haciendo que esta enrollara sus piernas en sus caderas, con pasos lentos y con besos cada vez más apasionados camino hasta la enorme cama de Serena, depositándola muy delicadamente en ella mientras ella observaba con ojos llenos de deseo y amor.

Poco a poco fue acercándose a ella para volver a besarla con ternura en un principio, pero después con desesperación, cada beso que le daba era diferente; eran atrevidos, sensuales, tiernos, eran sensaciones nuevas que los dos cuerpos estaban experimentando. Las manos de Darién iniciaron una danza silenciosa y lenta por el cuerpo de Serena, primero por sus brazos, hombros y de un momento ya estaban ubicadas en la cumbre de los senos de la rubia. Aunque para él no era su primera vez, el nerviosismo al tomar la decisión de iniciar con caricias mucho más encendidas lo tenía con gran desconcierto, nunca le había pasado esto con nadie y menos con Reí, que muchas veces demostró saber más que él. Por fin dejo sus miedos a un lado y comenzó a acariciar esa parte del cuerpo de Serena, dicha caricia género que se le escapara un pequeño gemido a la rubia, haciendo excitar y desesperar más a Darién.

Para él no fue suficiente solo acariciar aquellas cumbres deliciosas ante sus ojos, así que con gran habilidad, giro a Serena y a el mismo quedando con su espalda en la cama y con su novia encima suyo y con su rostro con un color carmesí hermoso, se adueñó de sus labios y sus manos empezaron hacer el trabajo que tanto deseaba, fueron a la espalda de la rubia y con tranquilidad y delicadeza desabrocho el sujetador jalándolo y retirándolo del cuerpo de su novia dejando la sensación más deliciosa que jamás haya experimentado, los senos de Serena y su pecho unidos en uno solo.

Serena estaba nerviosa, pero sintiendo las manos de Darién sobre su cuerpo se sentía segura, se sentía viva y más viva que nunca. Esa sensación en su cuerpo la estaba llevando al límite de la cordura, pero no se quería detener, no importaba nada en ese momento, no le importaba si Darién solo la quería, solo le importaba que él estaba a su lado en este momento y que la estaba haciendo sentir las sensaciones más maravillosas que en su vida había sentido. En un solo movimiento la puso de espaldas a la cama y con delicadeza la observo generando un sonrojo más fuerte en la rubia, acaricio con una mano su mejilla, le beso los labios y empezó su camino, por su cuellos, pecho hasta que llego a sus senos, los iba a empezar a besar, cuando Serena lo detuvo.

- ¿Qué…sucede…princesa…? – el deseo lo estaba enloqueciendo –

- te… tengo…miedo – dijo volteando a ver a un extremo de la habitación –

- amor… mírame – le pidió, pero no obtuvo respuesta – mírame… por… favor… – ella lo vio y el por un momento recobro su control– Serena, no tengas miedo, no conmigo…te cuidare, te hare feliz y los dos tendremos la mejor experiencia de la vida – le sonrió -

- tu… sabes…que…yo…nunca…- no pudo terminar porque Darién la beso –

- sí, desde la primera caricia que me diste lo supe; tus nervios y tu temblor te delataron – la beso – te juro que hare, que este día sea el mejor de tu vida, te cuidare y te amare como nunca lo harán de nuevo…no tengas miedo amor – y sin esperar más la beso de manera más necesitada-

Se olvidó de todo, sus palabras la hicieron perder cualquier miedo y disfruto sus besos, cada caricia dada, pero su razón se perdió en el momento en que sus labios capturaron uno de sus senos se sintió en el limbo, en el cielo; un pequeño gemido de placer salió de su boca sin que ella pudiese evitarlo. Y cuando tomó el otro en su boca y son su mano acariciaba el descuidado, Serena dejó escapar un nuevo gemido, generando oleadas de placer en el cuerpo de Darién. El mientras tanto jugueteaba con su lengua sobre el endurecido botón, introduciéndolo en la boca con cuidado, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo y succionándolo, enviando olas de placer por todo su cuerpo. Serena enredó los dedos en el pelo oscuro, apretándolo contra ella.

Él la acariciaba sin dejar de besarla, siguiendo el mismo ritmo, llevándola casi hasta el cielo por el simple roce de sus labios. Serena susurraba su nombre con tanto amor que desencajaba a Darién y sus intenciones de prolongar la sensación de la primera vez para Serena, las estaba perdiendo por completo.

Él quería que todo fuera hermoso para ella, que recordara esa noche como la mejor de su vida, quería tatuar cada beso, cada caricia suya en el cuerpo de su novia. Para que ella nunca se olvidara de él y su cuerpo, tal y como él nunca lo haría.

En ese momento Darién retrocedió para mirarla a los ojos y darse cuenta que en ellos estaba el mismo deseo que el sentía, en ese instante ella pasó un dedo por los labios de Darién y le sonrió, de manera tierna que lo embrujo. Con el paso de los minutos sus besos no solo estaban en sus senos, iban de una los para otro, su abdomen piernas, brazos, su cuello.

Serena lo acariciaba con todo el amor que tenía por el: su torso, sus caderas, sus muslos, todo en él era mágico.

Darién ya no soportaba más, así que con su mano tomo el pequeño panty de Serena y empezó a deslizarlo por sus piernas, la sensación que los embrago los cautivo y asombro; con sus manos aun temblorosas Serena hizo lo mismo con los boxers de Darién.

Y por fin esos dos seres que se estaba amando quedaron completamente desnudos, sus movimiento eran rítmicos y tiernos al mismo tiempo, sus cuerpos ardiendo de la pasión cada caricia se hacía más sensual, y en ese momento Darién no pudo aguatar más y con mucha delicadeza abrió las piernas de Serena para posesionarse sobre ella, pudo ver en los ojos de Serena el miedo, además del deseo –

- amor….. – ya ni la voz salía – sé que tienes miedo y eso es normal…hare lo posible para que no sea tan fuerte para ti – le susurro - ¿confías en mí? –

- si….si confió…en…ti – le dijo mientras le dio un tierno beso en los labios –

- te dolerá un poco – vio sus ojos – sostente de mi – la beso pero no fue tierno el beso fue apasionado, tan apasionado que se olvidó de todo a su alrededor, incluso de lo más importante de ese momento para él y para Serena. Y sin poder esperar más, con mucha delicadeza empezó a penetrarla, sintiendo ese calor intimo que por un momento lo hizo perder la cordura… su calidez y poco espacio lo excitaron aún más, se deslizo poco a poco, tierno pero con mucha pasión hasta que se encontró con esa barrera tan deseada por él, una barrera que al inicio de esa noche nunca pensó que aun existiese, pero que para su sorpresa y su orgullo aún estaba allí. Darién nunca había estado con una mujer virgen, se sentía tan inexperto como la misma Serena, su cuidado para no lastimarla era demasiado para su cuerpo, en esa sagrada entrada lo único que hizo fue hacer un pequeño movimiento fuerte para penetrarla por completo, el sonido de un gritico de dolor lo trajo a la realidad, y viendo a los ojos de Serena pudo ver que estaban cristalizados – princesa, por favor perdóname…te lo suplico, no quería hacerte ningún daño…te lo ju….- pero fue interrumpido por un casto beso de la rubia –

- no tengo nada que perdonarte Darién – le decía con una sonrisa y con lágrimas en sus ojos – es la sensación más maravillosa de mi vida, además el dolor pasara ¿verdad? –

- si….pasara…muy….pronto – su deseo era cada vez más fuerte, pero utilizo el poco autocontrol que tenía para que el dolor de Serena pasara, mientras tanto besaba con desesperación su boca y su cuello, sus senos –

Sus labios se unieron en un pequeño beso, y en ese momento Serena empezó a mover sus caderas, eso le dio la señal a Darién que el dolor había desaparecido y no pudo esperar más y empezó a moverse dentro de ella perdiendo el control y Serena sintió que todo su cuerpo despertaba a la vida, unidos convirtiéndose en un solo ser.

Empezaron lentamente, disfrutando de la unión, Darién con el mismo cuidado de no lastimarla, el vaivén de sus cuerpos era lento pero eso no impedía que salieran pequeños gemidos de placer de los dos. Poco a poco la pasión se volvió mayor, perdiendo el control y dejando a un lado los movimientos suaves, para convertirlos en ardientes, rápidos y fuerte.

El momento más feliz de su vida fue cuando llego a su primer orgasmo, la sensación más maravillosa que solo pudo demostrarla con un gemido fuerte, cuando Darién supo que Serena había llegado a la cima apresuro sus movimientos con fuerza hasta que el mismo llego a su propio clímax, gimiendo y gritando el nombre de la rubia esparciendo su semilla dentro de Serena.

En ese mismo instante Darién supo que nunca había sentido una unión y una sensación tan completa con nadie, como lo hizo con Serena, mucho menos con la que creía era el amor de su vida: Reí Hino. Pasaron un par de minutos sin que ninguno dijera nada, ni tampoco se movieran de sus posiciones, lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era las respiraciones agitadas de Darién y Serena. Darién en un movimiento lento pero delicioso para ambos salió dentro de Serena, se acostó a su lado y la llevo hacia su pecho para abrazarla, en un silencio que antes de ser incomodo era placentero. Fue en ese espacio de tiempo que Serena supo que Darién era el único hombre de su vida. Para siempre. El cansancio de sus cuerpos los llevo a caer rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo.

_MANSION TSUKINO_

Al día siguiente había total nerviosismo en muchos e ira en otros, no podían creer que el miserable que siete años atrás les destruyo la vida, volviera a aparecer en ella. En ese momento se encontraban en el estudio junto con kenji Tsukino: Ikuko, Haruka, Nicolás, Rubeus y Malacite.

- _SI ESE MISERABLE SE LE VUELVE ACERCAR A MI HERMANA LO MATO…JURO QUE LO MATO _– eran los gritos de odio y rabia de Haruka –

- hijo por favor cálmate – hablo Ikuko, intentando calmar a su primogénito – desesperándonos no vamos hacer nada –

- Malacite, Rubeus – hablo kenji, demasiado calmado para lo que en verdad sentía – ahora mismo van a llamar al equipo de seguridad privado que tenemos y que instalen en toda la casa y fuera de ella cámaras – se detuvo – en el auto de Serena y en el apartamento de ella –

- papá eso no le va a gustar a Serena – dijo muy molesto Haruka –

- _ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO QUE A ELLA NO LE GUSTE –_ exclamo más que furioso el padre – esta vez no dejare que ese miserable se le acerque a Serena, llámame a kelvin Haruka – el rubio salió a buscar al escolta de la rubia –

- aquí estoy señor Tsukino – hablo el castaño –

- kelvin, Diamante Blackmoon volvió a aparecer – el castaño abrió los ojos como platos y se enfureció – así que necesito que estés muy pendiente de ella… ya se enteró y no quiero ni imaginar cómo se puso – suspiro – mañana en la mañana cuando la lleves a la universidad Malacite y el equipo de seguridad instalara cámaras en el auto y apartamento de Serena – el castaño lo reprocho con la mirada – sé que ese lugar es sagrado para ella, pero no me importa se hará sin que ella lo sepa, se pondrán cámaras con excepción de su cuarto – tomo aire - no quiero que a mi hija le hagan daño – en ese momento recordó a su hija – Serena aun esta con Darién, kelvin –

- sí señor, el conserje de edificio me informo que están allí aun desde anoche –

- ve con ella, pero déjalos solos en el apartamento… Darién es el único que puede ayudarle en este momento – vio al otro castaño en la sala – Malacite, necesito que ordenes encontrar a Diamante y que lo sigan, que sepan cualquier paso que el de, antes de que nos salga con una sorpresa –

_APARTAMENTO SERENA_

Darién se encontraba despierto hace ya bastante tiempo, la noche que había vivido junto a su novia, había sido la mejor de todas… se sentía feliz, dichoso, sintió como si durante años hubiese estado buscando ese lugar y ahora que lo tenía, no lo dejaría perder, se repetía una y otra vez que esa sensación nunca la había sentido y eso lo hacía más feliz… y le abrió las puertas a su mente y su corazón porque esa noche descubrió que sentía algo más hermoso por Serena que lo que venía sintiendo desde que inicio con esa "locura" como la rubia lo llamo el día anterior.

Esa entrega de ella, él nunca la sintió en otra mujer, y eso le demostró que ella era la única que lo había amado y que lo amaba de verdad, con Serena no fue solo sexo, con ella por primera vez y como su cuerpo y su corazón le decían a gritos había hecho el amor de la manera más dulce, pura y tierna existente para ese acto de entrega mutua, su corazón se inflo de alegría y de "amor" hacia la rubia…

Si esa mañana se dio cuenta por fin que la señorita Tsukino que dormía con ositos de peluche, que le encantaban los helados de chocolate y que todos los días hacia hasta lo imposible por cuidarlo y protegerlo, se había ganado su amor… tal vez no como el que sentía por Reí, pero si uno que cuidándolo y esforzándolo podría llegar a hacerlo olvidar cualquier sentimiento que hubiese sentido anteriormente por alguien más.

solo veía a Serena dormir a su lado, la imagen que mostraba su novia era de una completa joya, los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana se reflejaban en los rubios cabellos de Serena, el sonrojo de sus mejillas la hacía ver pura y hermosa además de una diosa, un ángel, la sabana cubriendo el cuerpo desnudo de la rubia, lo estaban tentando a adueñarse de nuevo a ese cuerpo, fue entonces que fijo su vista en los labios, sonrió porque pudo ver como estaban hinchados y sin esperar nada más fue directo a ellos para besarlos.

- ummm – fue la respuesta de Serena al despertarse – ¡cinco minutos mas! – dijo somnolienta –

- amor despierta – dijo muy cariñoso Darién – dormilona desierta –

- Darién déjame dormir mas…. no seas malo –

- si no te levantas ahora, me iré y me enfadare – dijo fingiendo molestia –

- ay esta bien – abrió sus ojos y sonrió –

- ¿Cómo estas? – la beso –

- bi…bien – se puso sonrojada al recordar lo que sucedió – Darién yo – pero fue interrumpida –

- ¿que tal si desayunamos? - dijo sin prestar atención a la pregunta de la rubia – ya prepare el desayuno y me quedo muy rico –

- ¡!en serio¡ - se sorprendió – Darién – fue el grito que dio cuando vio como Darién la alzaba y levantaba de la cama, yendo directo al baño –

Estando ya dentro de el y bañándose juntos, la pasión y el deseo no se tardo en aparecer en sus cuerpos volviéndose amar como si nunca lo hiciesen de nuevo, y así pasaron el día entre sus cobertores, juntos en aquella cama…..

- Darién te amo – le dijo de repente la rubia –

- y yo a ti – Serena se sorprendió por lo que escucho, vio los ojos del pelinegro y supo que era verdad, no sabia hasta que nivel, pero supo que la amaba….se sintió feliz completa, única…..

_TRES SEMANAS DESPUES_

En la vida de la familia Tsukino rondaba un miedo muy fuerte, saber que Diamante Blackmoon se encontraba entre ellos los tenis desesperados, pero desde ese día en que envió esas ultimas orquídeas no había vuelto a aparecer y eso era aun mas sospechoso.

¿Qué había pasado en esas tres semanas?, pues muchas cosas: Darién se había enterado que su pequeña hermanita era novia oficial de Nicolás Tsukino y eso lo tenia muy nervioso y un poco molesto; a nivel profesional, junto con sus dos amigos, estaba culminando la presentación de su tesis, ósea la apertura del nuevo hospital _"MILENIO", _su relación con Serena estaba mejor que nunca después de aquel día que se entregaron al amor y que por primera vez le dijo que la amaba, su confianza y seguridad creció. Mientras tanto Serena estaba que se enloquecía por lo que ese día seria para ella y para Tokio.

Era 1 de agosto, y eso equivalía a que ese día se inauguraría _"Children of Love", _en la mansión Tsukino no había calma, ni paz, todo eran prisas, gritos y mucho nerviosismo mas que todo de una rubia que sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho por la felicidad que tenia.

ya era las ocho de la noche y todo estaba listo en el salón principal del hotel Tsukino Star, toda la farándula, los negocios, la obras sociales, la moda estaban invitados a la majestuosa inauguración en Japón de la fundación mas importante del mundo para niños y jóvenes, habían mas de seiscientos invitados que estaba esperando con gran entusiasmo a la honorable familia responsable de esa majestuosa actividad de amor y de apoyo a la niñez y juventud. Mientras tanto que en una de las mesas principales estaba un grupo de chicos que solo esperaban el ingreso de la tan añorada familia.

- ¿Qué tanto miras hermanito? – Pregunto picarona Hotaru – tranquilo Serena no tarda – ese comentario hizo sonrojar a su hermano –

- no se de que hablas – fingió molestia –

- si, y lo sabe muy bien al igual que nosotros – exclamo burlón Andrew – no dejas de ver la entrada buscando a tu novia….quien lo diría –

- pues Darién no tendrás que esperar mucho – exclamo feliz Mina, junto a Yaten, Taiki, Lita y Seiya – porque ya llegaron – el pelinegro solo llevo su mirada a la entrada principal del salón –

Quedo hipnotizado, su belleza brillaba con luz propia y mas como se veía con ese hermoso atuendo, pues vio a su novia que lucia un hermoso vestido completamente entallado, con un color rojo pasión, con un escote en V que resaltaba bellamente sus sensuales senos. En la cintura era completamente entallado y el largo que cubría sus elegantes zapatos era mas suelto que en la parte superior.

En el momento en que vio a Serena, su mirada se perdió en esos ojos celestes que también buscaron los suyos, se veía hermosa y esa noche más que todas las anteriores que había salido y demostrado su relación con Serena; se sentía inmensamente orgulloso y feliz. Esa hermosa mujer era suya y de nadie mas y el se encargaría que siguiese siendo así, la amaba de eso estaba seguro, no sabía cuánto, si era lo verdaderamente fuerte para que el día que se encontrara de nuevo con Rei, le hiciere olvidar cualquier sentimiento hacia la pelinegra, pero en ese momento lo único que quería era darle todo el cariño que esa rubia le inspiraba.

Solo veía como la familia anfitriona de la noche estaba siendo asediada por los reporteros y los fotógrafos, puso ver la cara de satisfacción y alegría de kenji, Ikuko y Sammy al ser presionados con preguntas; pudo ver el sonrojo notorio de Amy, Michiru y luna; y rio por lo bajo al ver la cara de molestia de Nicolás, Artemis, Haruka y Serena. Los dos rubios eran los más intimidados e insatisfechos, por las presiones que le daban los periodistas, fue entonces que vio que Serena se escabullía e iba directo a la masa donde él se encontraba.

- hola – saludo sonrojada la rubia – no saben la alegría que me da el saber que están conmigo esta noche – fue entonces que empezó a saludar a todos los presentes en la mesa, y por ultimo fijo su mirada en Darién y se acercó a el – hola amor –

- hola mi princesa – y sin esperar, la tomo de la cintura la atrajo hacia él y la beso de manera tierna pero apasionada, generando que todos los presentes en el salón los vieran y que los fotógrafos enfocaran la escena con sus cámaras y la captaran en ellas – estas verdaderamente hermosa mi amor – le dijo suave –

- gracias, tú también estas muy guapo – le sonrió y se sonrojo porque él le guiño un ojo – mira mi padre tomara la vocería – señalo donde estaba su padre para dar inicio al evento -

- _Muy buenas noches a todos por estar esta noche en este evento tan importante para la familia Tsukino y para Japón… sé que muchos de ustedes hoy esperaran mis palabras este día, pero hoy voy hacer algo que hace mucho debí hacer – _todos los presentes estaban muy pendientes, pero había alguien que no estaba muy contenta con lo que presentía pasaría –

- él no me puede hacer esto – dijo bajito Serena, lo cual solo escucho su novio –

- creo que es hora que el mundo entero sepa que tú eres el ángel que fundo la fundación – le sonrió – mereces ese merito mi amor, y no me parece mala idea que tu padre revele la verdad –

- ¿crees que eso sería bueno? – pregunto incrédula –

- estoy más que seguro de eso – la beso – así que si tu padre dice la verdad, tu solo iras con la frente en alto y dirás lo que eres…nada me haría más orgulloso –

- _esta fundación durante sus años de creación ha crecido con la idea que yo: Kenji Tsukino, soy su fundador y artífice…pero hoy les diré que no ha sido cierto _– los presentes se sorprendieron por lo dicho – _quiero presentarles a la fundadora de CHILDREN OF LOVE….Serena Tsukino – _todos miraron a la rubia que se veía muy nerviosa – _hija ven y preséntate –_ le señalo Kenji con una gran sonrisa, mientras la rubia se dirigía al escenario, muy despacio – _señores tengo el orgullo de presentarles a mi hija –_

- bueno…. Buenas noches a todos, creo que estar esta noche no estaba en mis planes, así que hoy mi padre revelo la verdad de la fundación….. si yo soy la fundadora de Children Of Love – suspiro – solo les tengo que decir que esta fundación es uno de mis mayores amores, la he creado con mucho amor y todo este tiempo he puesto mi mayor empeño para que sea la mejor de todas…..quiero agradecerles a todos por esa ayuda e interés que han mostrado por nuestra fundación, les agradezco de todo corazón…

_- señorita Serena_ – pregunto un periodista – _cuáles son sus otros amores - _esapregunta tenia doble fondo, el cual todos lo entendieron al igual que Serena que sonrió –

- pues no creo que para ustedes sea un secreto – se detuvo – mis mayores amores son mis padres, mis hermanos, Nicolás mi primo, mis mejores amigos los cuales saben muy bien a quien me refiero…Luna y Artemis; mis tíos y pues Darién mi novio – el nombrado sonrió, y el periodista se dio por satisfecho por la pregunta – nuevamente les doy la bienvenida y las gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes por acompañarnos esta noche….así que disfruten la velada – y sin decir más y menos respondiendo preguntas bajo del escenario –

**SERENA POV**

No sé cómo mi padre había decidido revelar la verdad, pero no me moleste y menos con el apoyo de Darién. Después de bajar del escenario y dar la bienvenida a los presentes, me dirigí a la mesa, mientras saludaba a muchos presentes; estaba tan concentrada y feliz que no había puesto atención en una mirada persistente hacia mí, pero eso no tardo demasiado ya que el dueño de esa mirada se hizo presente junto a sus dos acompañantes…. Dejándome sin aliento.

- buenas noches señorita Tsukino – esa voz, esa voz me paralizo no pude moverme, mi cuerpo no reacciono y me atemorice – es un gusto volver a verla –

- ¿tu? – se puso de pie mi hermano con la ira en sus ojos, pero con calma porque supe que no quería hacer un escándalo - ¿Qué haces aquí miserable? – susurro bajito siendo escuchado solo por los presentes en la mesa – dime – en ese momento sentí la ira de Darién al momento de presionarme la mano, y pude saber que sabía quién era así no lo viéramos ya que estábamos de espaldas al recién llegado –

- bueno pues un amigo en común, nos invitó….disculpen la impertinencia pero no podíamos faltar a este evento tan importante de Japón – sentí que sonrió – pero no te molestes amigo Haruka, hace mucho no nos veíamos, esperaba otro recibimiento – dijo –

- lárgate Diamante – ahora hablo Nicolás, llamando la atención de todos en la mesa y de aquellos que no conocían al mencionado – no tienes nada que hacer aquí – estaba igual de furioso –

- sería muy mal visto que nos echen de la reunión – ahora hablo el pelinegro que estaba cerca de Diamante – pero antes que todo veo que mi hermano es muy mal educado – sonrió – lo presento; él es Diamante Blackmoon mi hermano…mi nombre es Zafiro Blackmoon – se detuvo – y ella es Rei Blackmoon, mi esposa - mi mundo se detuvo y desborono por completo y más al ver la reacción de Darién, que en ese mismo instante se puso de pie como loco y volteo a ver a los presentes – Darién Chiba, que honor volver a verte y te felicito por tu relación con la señorita Tsukino – yo no me podía mover, estaba temblando –

- ustedes no tiene nada que hacer aquí – hablo mi padre – eso está más que claro, pero como siempre son muy perspicaces y toman el sitio correcto para presentarse….no tengo otra opción que permitir que se queden – eso no me asombro – por evitar un escándalo y perjudicar a mi hija…pero Diamante, te advierto que si te le acercas a mi hija te mato y no me importa dañar mi vida por eso –

- tío cálmate – hablo Nick poniéndose de pie y enfrentar a los visitantes – estoy seguro que los señores Blackmoon no harán algún escandalo –

- ¿tío? – la voz de Reí, me dio nauseas – a quien engañas, no me digas que Serena trajo su amante hasta aquí –

- se equivoca señora Blackmoon – le contesto Nick – yo no soy amante de Serena – se detuvo – mucho gusto a los tres, mi nombre es Nicolás Kumada Tsukino, primo de Serena y sobrino de Kenji Tsukino –

- ¿Kumada? – pregunto Zafiro – tu eres el heredero de la fortuna que administra el señor Tsukino… eres dueño de la petrolera Kumada de los estados unidos y de Israel – afirmo –

- si señor Zafiro, el mismo – había silencio – bueno tío, esto no pasara a mayores ¿verdad señores? – pregunto Nick –

- eso espero, porque cumpliré mi amenaza – dijo kenji -

- señor Tsukino – hablo Diamante – nunca le haría daño a Serena – escuchar mi nombre de su boca me hizo reaccionar, me pude de pie y voltee a mirarlo – Hola Serena – no podía derrumbarme delante de él, eso nunca –

- hola Diamante – respondí seca y llamando la atención de muchos, menos de Darién que no dejaba de ver a Rei, eso me estaba matando más que tener a Diamante cerca –

- déjame decirte que si hace siete años eras hermosa… hoy estas divina – me sonrió – sigues siendo la misma diosa de siempre –

- no, te equivocas – lo enfrente con mucho miedo – no soy la misma de siempre, he cambiado y pronto de darás cuenta – sin esperar más me marche de allí dejando a todos impresionados… así mi corazón y mis nervios estuviesen por estallar, muy a un extremo del salón y saque mi celular y marque – Mal – hable –

- _Mi vida, perdón por ir tarde pero se me presentaron varios problemas _– se detuvo – _pero ya estoy llegando –_

_-_ no vengas – suspire – los Blackmoon están acá, así que no se te ocurra aparecer…. No quiero ponerte en peligro –

- _¿QUE? – _escuche el grito y al mismo tiempo el golpe en el volante – _esos malditos como están allí –_

_-_ no se y no me interesa, por favor no vengas – le decía a punto de llorar –

- _mi Sere, quisiera estar contigo para cuidarte - ….- pero que bien que Darién está contigo – _

- Darién no reacciona desde que vio a Reí – mis lágrimas empezaban a caer – ya no existo para el –

- _no puede ser –_ sentí su rencor _– Serena ¿Qué hago?-_

_- _nada no vengas….por favor - …- adiós – y sin decir más colgué, tome aire me limpie las lágrimas y al dar la vuelta vi a una persona indeseable para mí -

- hola preciosa – me saludo demasiado coqueto para mi gusto –

- ¿Qué quieres Zafiro? – lo enfrente olvidando cualquier miedo –

- solo quería decirte que me equivoque hace siete años – yo lo vi confundida y él lo entendió – pensaba que eras insípida y sin gracia….pero hoy me doy cuenta que eres una completa diosa – me vio de arriba abajo –

- espero que tu esposa no te escuche – lo enfrente – se enfadaría mucho y no quiero tener problemas con ella –

- no te preocupes ella está ocupada hablando con tu novio – sonrió y en ese momento vi a Darién con ella y me dolió en el alma –

- con permiso, tengo que hacer muchas cosas – y antes de escuchar algo más, me marche –

No sabía que estaba pasando mi alrededor, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, supe por el escándalo de la mujeres que mis amigos ya habían hecho su presentación. Hablaba con las personas pero por inercia, sin saber en el fondo de que, estaba como un zombi. Mi dolor, miedo, terror y desilusión se hicieron presentes en todo, sentía la mirada de Zafiro y de Diamante en mi cuerpo, y sentía también como Darién no hacia otra cosa que ignorarme y solo ver a Rei, eso era lo que más me tenía perdida….todo lo que hice este tiempo con el quedo en la basura con solo verla, fue que algo capto mi atención y fue ver al organizador del evento subir al escenario.

- bueno espero que todos este divirtiéndose – saludo muy amable – lo que vamos hacer a continuación es algo planeado para seguir recogiendo fondos para la fundación – sonrió – de acuerdo al listado de los asistentes pudimos escoger un grupo de mujeres para hacer una subasta – eso llamo mi atención aún más y la de los presentes – el premio a dicha subasta es el estar el resto de la noche con la afortunada – sonrió – así que este es el listado de las chicas que deseamos ver aquí para iniciar la subasta – tomo aire para comenzar a leer – la primera: Mina Furuhata – eso me causo risa – Michiru Mizuno - también eso no lo esperaba – Hotaru Chiba, Lita Kino – esas dos en una subasta, eso era para alquilar balcón – Akane Maioto - ¿Quién es esa? – Rei Blackmoon – maldita sea mi suerte – Ayane Teshua, Amy Mizuno y por último y más importante de todas Serena Tsukino – eso no odia estar pasándome, y resignada acepte – bueno vamos a iniciar con la primera, y debo afirmar que ningún caballero pude aspirar a la compañía de dos damas – y si así fue, inicio sin muchas sorpresas para mi….esas dos chicas desconocidas fueron las primeras, seguidas de Lita, Mina, Michiru, Hotaru, Amy, siendo "compradas" como debía ser por Andrew seguido de los demás respectivamente a sus novias Yaten, Haruka, Nicolás, Taiki. Y de dejándonos a Reí y a mí de ultimas – bueno estas dos subastas serán importantes ya que son de las herederas más importantes de todo Japón, así que iniciemos con Rei Blackmoon, con precio base de 1.000 dólares – señalo muy animadamente y fue cuando escuche la primera oferta -

- 5 dólares – ese fue una persona del publico levantado su número en la paleta de su mano, causando la indignación de muchos, y mi risa porque supe muy bien quien fue "Nicolás" -

- 2.000 dólares – fue el turno de Zafiro - es mi esposa no y no cuesta cinco dólares– comento divertido y luego enfadado viendo a Nicolás que se le reía en la cara y de todos los presentes –

- 5.000 dólares – esa oferta me hundió en el dolor, Darién había entrado a esa subasta, y no solo me impresiono a mi sino a todos los presentes –

- 7000 dólares – volvió a decir Zafiro –

-10.000 dólares – Volvió a ofrecer Darién, destruyéndome poco a poco, se escuchó un silencio en el cual nadie hablo ni tampoco Zafiro -

- alguien da más – silencia – alguien da más a la una – silencio – alguien da más a las dos – silencio – alguien da más a las tres – silencio – vendida al señor Darién Chiba por diez mil dólares, excelente precio tanto así que ha superado las anteriores subastas señor gracias…. – nadie dijo nada, ni hizo nada, había tanto silencio que era incomodo, yo solo veía a mi familia que estaban fulminando a Darién con la mirada… fue entonces que el organizador del evento – bueno ahora vamos con la última dama – se detuvo al verme – Señorita Serena preparada - yo solo asentí –bueno iniciamos con 1000 dólares – sonrió – ¿quién da más?

….._CONTINUARA…._

_**Hola amigos como están aquí les dejo otro capi y así como en todos para darles mil y mil gracias por leerme y por sus mensajes….**_


	25. Chapter 25

**24. EL DOLOR ME ENCUENTRA DE NUEVO**

_**Quiero agradecerles todos sus mensajitos con otro capitulo…..**_

_**Mis lectores no me vayan a asesinar por lo que pasa en este capitulo por favor…..perdon si soy muy mala!**_

_- Señorita Serena preparada - yo solo asentí –bueno iniciamos con 1000 dólares – sonrió – ¿quién da más?_

- 20.000 dólares – fue la oferta de Zafiro generando la impresión y asombro de todos y la furia de su esposa, yo solo reí – vale la pena – no dijo nada mas –

- 35.000 dólares – fue el turno de Rubeus de sorprenderme –

-50.000 dólares – de nuevo Zafiro, en ese momento veo que Darién me ve a los ojos, yo igual pero en mi mirada le transmito todo el dolor y la desilusión que tengo dentro, estando lejos pero pude ver que sus labios se movían y me decían un "perdóname por favor", yo solo desvié la mirada para ocultar mi lagrimas – ¿Quién da más?- pregunto Zafiro –

- 100.000 dólares – ese precio me sorprendió tanto como a todos los presentes y fue cuando vi a Seiya frente al escenario sonriéndome – no se asombren, vale eso y mucho más sin ni siquiera pensarlo – hubo más silencio, yo solo reí y vi a Darién de forma divertida y él lo noto…que sintiera lo que yo senti –

- bueno pues yo ofrezco 150.000 dólares – sonrió Zafiro – a ver que ofreces Kou – "lo conocía" vaya que sorpresa me lleve –

- ofrezco 200.000 dólares - me reí bajito por esos dos y mas por la mirada asesina que le dio mi amigo Seiya a Darién –

- 300.000 dólares – ofreció de nuevo Zafiro - ¿Quién da más? – su risa burlona se notaba –

- 500.000 dólares – esa voz me hizo temblar, me había olvidado totalmente de él, no me pude mover y al ver a mi familia supe que ellos también se alarmaron, al igual que mis amigos y Darién, y vi como Seiya veía con tanto odio a Diamante que me asombro, ese Seiya nunca lo conocí yo entonces para impresión de todos y la mía tomo la paleta de compra la alzo y dijo –

- 2.000.000 dólares – todos se asombraron por la oferta de Seiya, aunque era una locura ofrecer ese precio, lo hizo y supe el porqué, sabía que Diamante no tendría ese dinero para seguir en la subasta - ¿alguien da más?, señores Blackmoon si tiene la cantidad para superarme…porque según lo que me he enterado no ¿verdad? – silencio- veo que tengo razón…bueno bombón creo que esta noche gane yo – cuando vi sus ojos me trasmitio seguridad y esta me dijo que no permitiría que diamante se saliera con la suya, enfrento con la mirada a Zafiro, Darién y a Diamante…. Silencio absoluto así que el organizador hablo –

- ¿alguien da más? – silencio en el salón – ¿alguien da más a la una? – silencio – ¿alguien da más a las dos? – no se escucha nada – ¿alguien da más a las tres? – silencio – vendida al señor Seiya Kou por dos millones de dólares – sentí mi corazón volver a mi pecho; nadie decía nada, ni daba crédito a lo que se escuchaba un precio demasiado alto para una subasta de esas – bueno es impresionante lo que usted genero esta noche señorita Tsukino… de verdad debe ser un verdadero premio de Seiya Kou haber ganado – me sonrió y volteo a ver a Seiya – señor Kou por favor acérquese a reclamar su premio – él se fue acercando y cuando llego me tomo de la mano y yo sin pensarlo lo abrace, mas por miedo que otra cosa –

- gracias, mil gracias Seiya – le decía susurrando temblando y casi llorando – gracias, no hubiese sabido que hacer si ese infeliz me comprara….gracias te quiero –

- no te preocupes bombón, haría eso y más con tal de que ese miserable no se te acerque – me susurro – no permitiría que te toque… primero me mata…también te quiero mi dulce bombón – y nos soltamos – muchas gracias por este maravilloso y adorable premio – ese comentario formo muchos rumores y así bajamos del escenario tomados de las manos, pero detuve a Seiya cuando estábamos cerca de la puerta que daba a la azotea - ¿Qué pasa bombón? –

- necesito tomar aire –

- vamos afuera a la azotea – y así salimos sin darnos cuenta que alguien nos siguió – ¿estás bien? – y sin esperar que dijera algo más, me lance a sus brazos lo abrace y empecé a llorar como recordaba no por culpa de Diamante, por culpa de Darién – cálmate mi bombón, por favor….ya paso – me acariciaba mi cabellera –

- _ALEJATE DE ELLA – _esa voz me entristeció másde lo que estaba –

- ¿y porque lo haría? – lo enfrento –

- porque es mi novia y no tienes por qué tocarla – dijo Darién más enfadado, mientras yo me retiraba y volteaba a ver la ciudad desde la azotea –

- _AHORA SI ES TU NOVIA ¿VERDAD?_ – grito pero yo tenia la seguridad que nadie lo escucharía por el bullicio del gran salón y la música y Darién no dijo nada – _PERO NO FUE TU NOVIA CUANDO COMO IDIOTA LUCHABAS POR GANARTE A ESA MUJERZUELA_ – silencio – _NO FUE TU NOVIA Y MUCHO MENOS ACTUASTE COMO TAL AL MOMENTO DE VERLA TEMBLANDO POR LA SOLA IDEA DE QUEDAR A MERCED DE DIAMANTE_ – silencio – _HABER DIME, DEBÍAS ALEJARLA DE MI O DE ESE, QUE POR POCO GANA _– sentía la voz de Seiya con rabia – _HABLA_ – ese grito me asombro y voltee a verlos, vi a Darién y vi su dolor pero estoy segura que no era más grande que el mío –

- yo… - no tenía ni palabras –

- no sabes que decir porque es verdad, vas hacer tan estúpido de perder a Serena por esa mujer, Darién – eso me asombro al igual que a Darién – no cometas el mismo error que cometí yo…. Me arrepiento con el alma de haber caído en las garras de esa arpía – Darién tenso su mandíbula – y haber perdido el amor de mi vida – se calló –

- Seiya – le dije, pero me ignoro –

- daría mi vida por estar en tu lugar Darién – se detuvo escuche su voz cargada de dolor y arrepentimiento y yo sentí su dolor – no botes a la basura la oportunidad de amar a Serena como lo hice yo – lo vi apretando tanto los puños de sus manos que ya parecían blancos – le dije a Serena que nunca mas le diría esto, pero la amo – me impresiono y Darién solo me veía – la amo mas que a mi vida, la amo y desearía remplazarte, estar a su lado, recibir sus caricias, sus besos, sus palabras de amor…no cometas el mismo error que cometí Darién porque te aseguro que sufrirás y lloraras lagrimas de sangre, por no tenerla a tu lado….y ojala ese día no sea demasiado tarde para ti y tu amor - me volteo a ver – bombón te espero adentro para que cumplas con tu misión de este evento… me saliste demasiado costosa, así que te aprovechare al máximo – sonrió, me dio un beso en la mejilla ignorando a Darién y su furia y sin decir más salió de la azotea, dejándonos solos –

- Serena yo…- lo interrumpí –

- ve a cobrar tú también lo que compraste - no lo vi a los ojos – te debe estar esperando, y nos vemos mañana ya que vas a estar muy ocupado y yo también para preocuparnos por el otro - me dirigí a la salida pero me retuvo del brazo –

- tú no te vas con el – me amenazo –

- ¿Por qué no?, si tú te vas con Reí, - lo enfrente pero guardo silencio – ves no tienes por qué juzgarme por na….- antes de terminar me beso y me corto lo que decía. Ese beso era distinto, como si quisiera marcar sus labios en los míos y por tonta que parezca, le correspondí –

- Sere…. – mis padres, mis hermanos y Nicolás ingresaron en ese mismo instante haciendo que termináramos el beso pero sin que Darién dejara de abrazarme, todos nos vieron ceñudos – vaya pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, el idiota de Darién que pone en ridículo a mi hermana delante de Japón entero –

- quiero explicarles algo – hablo firme e imponente asombrándonos a todos – se lo que pueden estar pensando, pero si lo hice fue por una sola cosa…y esa es que necesito hablar con Reí para cerrar mi ciclo con ella – yo no le creí, mentía eso lo sabia muy bien – con Zafiro pisándole los talones no me ha dado la oportunidad así que esa era mi única opción – suspiro – no le haría nada malo a Serena, se los juro por mi vida –

- si te importo mas hablar con esa zorra que proteger a mi Serena – la voz calmada pero llena de odio de Nicolás me impresiono – le debo mucho a Seiya por haberla salvado…el si la ama de verdad –

- tu no tienes ningún derecho a decir eso – fue la respuesta furiosa de Darién –

- o claro que si lo tiene – ahora fue Sammy demasiado calmado para mi gusto – el si fue un hombre a la hora de defender la mujer que ama… tu simplemente actuaste por la mujer que amas – eso me dolió – desearía que mi hermana dejara de amarte y amara a Seiya el si se comporto como un verdadero hombre –

- yo no haría nada por dañar a Serena – sentí su dolor -

- espero que sea cierto Darién – amenazo mi padre –no quiero pensar que me equivoque contigo y me mi hija ama a un miserable que solo esta jugando con ella – me vio a los ojos me tomo de la mano y me separo de Darién – porque te juro que te destruyo al igual que lo hice con los Blackmoon, te destruyo Darién –

- no es necesario que me amenace – cuando dijo eso solo me veía a los ojos –

- te equivocas Darién, yo no amenazo, yo solo te advierto lo que te pueda pasar si le haces daño a mi hija….lo que hiciste hoy es imperdonable, mis hijos confiaron en ti por eso no dudaron en apostar por sus mujeres, pero tu miserable nos fallaste y expusiste a mi hija a manos de ese hijo de perra, si no hubiese estado Seiya aquí no se que hubiese pasado con ella – el odio en la voz de mi padre reflejaba todo, Darién no dijo nada – hija ¿Cómo estás? –

- bien papá, ahora con ustedes me siento bien – sonreí – y gracias a Seiya mucho mejor – vi la cara de diversión de Nicolás viendo a Darién, este estaba enfadado y lo pude notar – cálmate Darién además tu lo quisiste así – le reproche –

Y así sin decir más nos retiramos a nuestros lugares, el resto de la noche estuve con mi familia, amigos y con Seiya cumpliendo lo pactado fue un momento agradable mi amigo y salvador no dejaba de hacerme reír hasta el punto de llorar y de dolerme el estomago, haciéndome olvidar el dolor en mi corazón. Mientras solo veía a Darién de vez en cuando con Reí, claro con Zafiro a su lado. En varias ocasiones Darién se acercaba a mí para bailar y mientras lo hacíamos me abrazaba y me besaba sin importar mis protestas y aunque para mí era increíble me vigilaba muy constantemente cuando Seiya estaba cerca de mí, y con la mirada me decía muchas cosas y lo asesinaba a él, yo solo reía.

Dentro de varias de las cosas que pasaron esa noche, logre lo que quería con la fundación, me di cuenta que después de la subasta Diamante desapareció y eso me agrado mucho más y así paso la noche, dejando a todos satisfechos y a mí con una gran ilusión de abrir las puertas de la fundación.

**DARIEN POV**

Definitivamente había actuado como un completo idiota, por qué lo hice ni yo mismo tengo la respuesta, solo me queda lo me la familia me dijo me dolió en el alma. Pero al momento de ver a Reí, toda mi cordura se perdió…la vi más bella que nunca, mi corazón se aceleró de manera que quería solo abrazarla y besarla, pero sabía muy bien que eso no lo podía hacer, por Serena y por mi… no podía caer en el juego de ella y después de saber todo lo que me hizo.

Le mentí a los Tsukino cuando les dije que quería hablar y aclarar con ella todo…lo único que quería hacer era tenerla a mi lado así fuese por un minuto, pero tenía claro que no podía hacer nada más, y así paso la noche; pero sin ignorar la manera como trataba ese idiota de Seiya a mi novia, me hervía la sangre al verla sonreír con él y no conmigo, pero si eso pasaba era por idiota…pero le doy mil gracias de que haya aparecido y salvado a Serena de ese miserable de Diamante algo que yo no hice, cada palabra de desprecio que recibí era poco a lo que me merecia y ese sujeto que apenas lo vi desee matarlo.

Ya es más del medio día, y después de anoche no he hablado con Serena, no sé cómo este después de la estupidez que hice, solo estoy esperando terminar de arreglar unos asuntos en la empresa e iría a su apartamento ya que ella ya me había dado llaves de su escondite y eso me hacía muy feliz al igual que yo le había dado las de mi nuevo apartamento o también escondite como le decíamos Serena y yo después de que los dos lo escogiéramos. Y así pasaron las horas, entre reuniones con los accionistas de mis empresas y también con los doctores que se tendrán en cuenta para abrir las puertas de nuestro hospital en poco menos de cuatro meses, termine con todas mis labores aproximadamente a las cinco de la tarde y me dirigí a mi apartamento para ducharme, pero mayor fue mi sorpresa al ver a Kelvin a la salida del edificio, eso me indico que mi princesa estaba en casa, y sonriendo subí a mi apartamento, cuando entre a él sin hacer mucho ruido, me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver a la señorita Serena Tsukino en mi cocina, envuelta en un delantal demasiado gracioso con dibujitos de ositos en él. Y además de eso toda untada de harina, en su cara manos y cabello…aunque la imagen era demasiado tierna, se veía hermosa y por primera vez en mi relación con ella, desee que eso pasara todos los días de mi vida: encontrarla a ella en mi casa, preparándome mi cena, cuidándome y protegiéndome como siempre lo hacía, en ese momento ella me vio y se sorprendió.

- hola Darién – me pregunta mientras se acerca y a pesar de estar en mi apartamento y en esa actitud me rechaso-

- hola – me detuvo – no estoy desde hace mucho, solo veía lo hermosa que te ves en labores del hogar – la vi de arriba abajo – y con el último grito de la moda –

- no te burles Darién – me regaño –

- quiero hablar contigo de lo que paso ayer – la abrace mientras le presionaba con la cómoda de la cocina –

- si tu dices que querías hablar con ella para terminar con todo… te creo – supe que mintió por lo que vi en sus ojos – espero que sea verdad… puedo parecer la mas estúpida de las mujeres pero el maldito amor me tiene así – puede ver su dolor en las palabras y eso me dolió – te creo y no quiero que lo poco que habíamos logrado se dañe porque ella apareció –

- no ha sido poco – la bese – perdóname –

- no me gusta que me pidas perdón – suspiro – ya lo has hecho mucho y no cambias – me reprocho y no dije nada – ¿quieres cenar? – cambiándome el tema como siempre –

- no, no quiero – la bese – quiero besarte, amarte y no dejarte ir en toda la noche – y sin esperar a que me respondiera la bese de manera tierna, pero con los minutos eso no nos bastó y comenzaron los besos apasionados y también las caricias – te adoro princesa – le decía mientras la besaba y quitaba su delantal –

- yo te amo – me respondió mi rubia adorada, en ese momento empecé a desabotonar cada uno de los botones de su blusa, esa labor me parecía la más deliciosa que existiera "desnudarla". La tome de las caderas y la senté en la cómoda enviando todo lo que había en ella al piso, sin importarnos nada…. –

Tenerla cerca era una de las mejores sensaciones de mi vida, me sentía vivo, feliz, tranquilo. Me estaba dejando llevar por la pasión sin importar nada más, sus besos, sus caricias eran deliciosas y cada vez que probaba ese cuerpo, me volvía más adicto a él, era mi néctar y deseaba siempre tenerlo en mí.

- te amo Darién – en mi mente escuche esas hermosa palabras, pero lo que paso después no lo pude controlar, en mi mente empezaron aparecer imágenes de Reí y mías en esas mismas situaciones, amándola y besándola y eso me llevo a cometer el peor error que pude haber cometido –

- y yo a ti – la bese – yo también te amo _REÍ_ – hasta que escuche salir ese nombre desperté y me di cuenta de lo que había hecho y más aún al ver como Serena se detuvo en seco… yo solo abrí los ojos y lo que vi me mato – Se… Serena – sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y sin vida, sin amor, sin brillo; lo único que tenían era dolor y lo peor rencor – oh por dios ¿que hice? – fue lo único que dije, me separe, me di la vuelta y lleve mis manos a mi cabello con ganas de arrancarlo – no….no…esa… yo no quería decir eso – las palabras no me salían, pero lo que me sorprendió fue no escuchar a Serena, así que voltee y la vi; con la cabeza abajo mientras se abotonaba la blusa y en completo silencio – Serena yo….- me dejo con la palabra en la boca, porque simplemente salió de la cocina –

- me voy – me dijo, mientras tomaba su bolso y abrigo –

- Serena por favor hablemos – rogué, tenía miedo, mucho miedo –

- no hay nada de qué hablar – finalizo sin mirarme a los ojos – adiós Darién – tomo la perilla de la puerta y volteo a verme a los ojos – esto se acabó Darién, se acabó nuestro _noviazgo, _ya no soportare mas tu desamor, ya no será mas la estúpida qu quiere enamorarte y que simplemente es tu figura para ver a Reí en mi…adiós – eso me dejo helado y sin poder moverme, mi razón ni mi cuerpo reaccionaban, solo pude ver como salía del apartamento, no supe cuánto tiempo estuve parado como un idiota y hasta ese momento reaccione y Salí corriendo detrás de ella –

Mi corazón lloraba y mis ojos aún más, solo la idea de perderla me mataba por dentro, no quería nada más, solo tener a mi Serena conmigo y a nadie más, tenía miedo, terror de perderla, corrí lo más rápido que pude pero al llegar a donde había visto el auto de kelvin vi que ya no estaba, caí de rodillas al ver el auto alejándose, llore como un niño.

- _SERENA_ – grite con todas mis fuerzas sin recibir respuesta – ¿porque dios?,¿Por qué fui tan estúpido? – me reprochaba mientras lloraba, no me di cuenta cuando empezó a llover, pero si cuando el conserje del edificio me llevo hasta mi apartamento y mi sofá, solo lloraba sin esperar anda más –

**SERENA POV**

¿Qué me pasaba? no sabía, Salí del apartamento de Darién corriendo, pero para mi mayor sorpresa las lágrimas no cayeron, fui directo al auto, donde kelvin me vio sorprendido. Me sentía vacía, muerta, perdida…solo me faltaba eso que besándome recordara a esa mujer y pero que dijera que aun la ama, tenía tanto dolor en el pecho que ni siquiera podía llorar.

- kelvin a la mansión por favor – no dije nada más e ingrese al auto y él lo encendió y emprendimos camino, mientras a lo lejos pude escuchar como gritaban mi nombre y supuse quien era –

- Serena ¿paso algo? – siempre tan directo mi amigo – dime –

- no pasó nada Kel – me detuve – y por favor no preguntes, ni digas nada – el solo asintió y nada más, al cabo de casi cuarenta minutos llegamos a mi casa, entre muy tranquila ante los ojos de los demás, pero en mi pecho estaba muerta en vida, pero no lo demostraría, para mi sorpresa no había nadie en casa y eso lo aproveche para irme a mi cuarto, dejando a un preocupado kelvin atrás.

Ingrese en mi cuarto y simplemente me tendí en mi cama mirando al techo, sin decir o hacer algo y hasta puedo asegurar que ni siquiera pensando en lo que paso con Darién, simplemente me deja llevar por Morfeo y caí dormida.

Muy lejos en mi mente escuchaba lo que me decían, pero esa frase " _yo también te amo Reí"_, sonaba cada vez más en mi mente fue cuando sentí que me movían con mucho cuidado, abrí los ojos y hay vi a mi mamá con una enorme sonrisa y entonces supe que tenía que ocultar mis sentimientos.

- hola mami – hice una sonrisa fingida –

- hola mi amor, te estamos esperando para cenar – me tomo de la mano y me ayudo a levantar, cuando lo hice sentí que el mundo se movía y perdí el equilibrio, me maree y solo pude tocar la orilla de mi cama sin caerme -¿hija estas bien? – se veía su rostro la preocupación –

- si mamá, solo fue un ligero mareo, por levantarme tan rápido – el rostro de mi mamá, mostro una expresión que no me gusto pero que ignore –

- bueno vamos a comer, porque tienes que cuidarte mucho para lo que te espera mañana – recordé a lo que se refería – además es el cumpleaños de Darién y luego de la sesión de mañana del congreso le haremos una celebración en casa – me sonrió y yo me entristecí pero lo disimule – así que a comer que necesitaras fuerzas –

Yo solo asentí después de recobrar mi sentido de orientación para no terminar en el piso, cuando bajamos al comedor toda mi familia estaba allí, pasamos una cena amena como era siempre, y yo con el mismo dolor y con la misma idea de aparentar y que nada pasaba. No quería hablar con nadie, ni saber de nada simplemente me sentía cansada, sin energías y quería dormir, solo eso y así termine mi cena sin mucha motivación y me dirigí a mi cuarto donde solo me cambie de ropa y me acosté a dormir, y sin decir más me perdí en mis sueños.

_AL DIA SIGUIENTE MANSION TSUKINO_

Todos los habitantes de la casa estaban muy nerviosos con respecto a lo que podía pasar esa tarde y noche en el congreso, con respecto a la venganza de la Serena tenían muchas dudas y querían cubrirlas, esa mañana decidieron desayunar en el gran comedor ubicado en esta, estaba todos juntos la única que faltaba era Serena, la cual después de cinco minutos llego, saludando a todos sin ningún cambio en su actitud, pero lo que sorprendió a todos los presentes, fue cuando ella tomo entre sus manos una zanahoria y empezó a comerla, esa acción anonado a todos, y fue Sammy quien se atrevió a hablar….

- Serena tonta – la nombrada lo vio -¿estás bien? – le decía mientras ella seguía comiendo su zanahoria –

- sí, porque no estarlo – respondió muy relajada –

- ¿pues porque?, porque mira lo que estas comiendo – ese fue el comentario divertido de Nicolás y simplemente vieron como la rubia miraba la zanahoria la botaba a lo lejos y se tapaba la boca – Serena ¿qué te sucede? – se puso nervioso y solo vio como Serena salía corriendo hacia el baño más cercano - ¿estará enferma? –

- sí, una enfermedad que se le pasara dentro de ocho meses – fue el comentario risueño de Ikuko –

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso mamá?- fue la pregunta de Haruka –

- pues sencillo – sonrió – que dentro de unos meses tendremos un nuevo miembro de la familia-

- _¿QUE? _– fue el único que gritaron todos – Ikuko por favor no seas bromista – hablo Luna –

- no son bromas – sonrió de nuevo – además explíquenme una cosa:¿Por qué está durmiendo tanto?, ¿porque se está mareando?, ¿Por qué comió algo que nunca había hecho en la vida?, y por ultimo ¿Por qué tiene nauseas? – los vio a la cara – no hay otra explicación… voy hacer abuela – dijo aplaudiendo feliz, mientras todos la veían graciosos – o es que ustedes no saben los síntomas de una mujer embarazada – reprocho a Haruka y Nicolás –

- oigan ¿porque no me dijeron que eso era zanahoria? – los regaño a todos Serena, mientras ingresaba de nuevo a la cocina con una cara den todo menos de estar bien, pero de repente y sin esperar nada se desmayó –

- _SERENA – _fue el grito de todos mientras la alcanzaba – Nicolás llevémosla al hospital ahora mismo y veremos si la idea de Ikuko es real – ordeno Kenji que estaba más que nervioso por ver a su hija desmayada en brazos del pelinegro – vamos – ordeno y así todos salieron directo al hospital central de Tokio, donde trabajaba Nicolás –

Media hora después la familia Tsukino se encontraba en la sala de espera del hospital, ingresando a Serena que aun no despertaba.

- familia, hare los exámenes de rutina – dijo Nicolás risueño – para saber si la teoría de mi soñadora tía es real o no –

- ya veras que lo es – señalo muy orgullosa Ikuko –

- bueno me voy, los resultados estarán en una hora, así que vayan a la habitación, fue un simple desmayo y ya despertó - y así sin decir mas Nicolás se retiro con Serena, y los demás se marcharon a la habitación –

**SERENA POV **

No sé cómo por un simple desmayo me traían a un hospital, mi familia sabe que no me gustan, pero eso no les impidió traerme aquí…cuando desperté ese bendito olor, me molesto demasiado y no supe porque, pero muchos de mis malos recuerdos vinieron a mi mente en ese momento, solo quería irme a mi casa a prepararme para lo que tenía que hacer; pero una muy "amable" enfermera me ordeno estar en mi cuarto a esperar mi doctor, estaba tan perdida en mis benditos enojos que no me di cuenta a qué hora ingreso gran parte de mi familia.

- hola hija – me saludo muy tranquilo mi padre-

- hola papi – le sonreí - ¿Por qué me trajeron a un hospital por un desmayo? – pregunte –

- pues porque tenemos que saber qué es lo que tienes – me dijo regañándome mi madre –

- pues eso es simple, me bajo el azúcar y ya…. es todo –

- pues que yo sepa tú no eres la doctora de la familia, ¿o sí? – mi hermano Sammy y sus comentarios –

- pues no me importa nada, me quiero ir –

- tendrás que esperar, porque te tomaron unos exámenes y en una hora saldrán, así que te aguantas – otra vez mi madre. y sin poder ni atreverme a llevarles la contraria, tuve que esperar una vendita hora más –

En ese tiempo solo pudimos recordar lo que la inauguración de mi fundación género en Japón, ayer en la mañana todas las primeras páginas de los periódicos hablaban de ella y me sentí feliz, porque mi deseo había sido cumplido; que todo Japón se enterara de mi misión y así sucedió. Los programas de televisión no se quedaron atrás, mostrando cada uno de los eventos de esa noche y aunque algunos fueron incomodos para mí, como los comentarios de programas de farándula donde marcaron muy bien la actuación de Darién y mía, con nuestros respectivos ex novios en la velada. Bueno eso no me afectaba en nada, solo me importaba éxito de mi fundación, entre nuestras platicas se pasó el tiempo volando y cuando me di cuenta el medico más atractivo del hospital Central de Tokio estaba frente a mí con una gran sonrisa.

- hola coneja – me beso mi frente –

- hola Nick, por favor dime que ya me puedo ir, que no tengo nada malo – fui directa –

- pues en efecto no tienes nada malo – sonreí – pero si tienes algo bueno – no entendí –

- Nick no me digas que mi análisis clínico fue exacto – "análisis clínico" ¿de que habla mi madre? –

- si tía, fue exacto – estaba más que feliz –

- _QUE ALEGRIA – _grito mi madre y vi cómo tanto mi padre, mi madre, Sammy, Michiru y Nicolás se abrazaban felices, mientras yo seguía sin entender – que felicidad –

- oigan, serían tan amables de ser claros – pregunte molesta – hablen ¿Por qué tanta felicidad? –

- pues – dijo Nicolás sacando una pequeña cajita envuelta en papel regalo ¡que extraño¡ -toma es para ti – y lo recibí –

- Nick, me diste mi regalo de cumpleaños hace más de un mes – le reproche – esto no es gracioso –

- es que no es para ti, es para que se lo des a Darién – ahora entendí menos – ábrelo – y así lo hice, cuando vi su contenido menos entendí – te gustan –

- sí, son lindos – sonreí – pero que tiene que ver Darién con esto – señale los zapaticos de bebe blancos que tenía en mi mano –

- pues sencillo – sonrió – hoy le darás el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de su vida – no entendí – va a ser papá –

- ¿Qué? – eso no me lo esperaba – quieres decir que es…estoy… - mis palabras no salía de mi boca –

- si coneja – me sonrió – estas embarazada – esa fue la mejor noticia que pude haber tenido en mi vida, el corazón que creía muerto desde el día anterior, se llenó de vida, de felicidad….me sentía dichosa feliz y solo puede dar mi mejor sonrisa y mis lágrimas de alegría – vas a ser mamá, hermosa – lo único que hice fue abrazarlo al igual que a todos los presentes que me felicitaban con lágrimas en los ojos -

- no puedo creerlo, voy a ser mamá – solo decía eso mientras acariciaba los zapaticos en mis manos – pueden creerlo…un bebe mío y de Darién – en ese momento lo que sucedió el día anterior se había borrado de mi mente solo quería salir corriendo a decirle que sería papá – tengo que avisarle cuanto antes –

- pues para eso es mi regalo – me dijo Nick – ya te doy de alta para que lo busques –

- voy inmediatamente a la empresa el estará allí – entonces recordaba algo mientras me levantaba de la cama – Nick ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo de embarazo? –

- estas por cumplir un mes coneja – me sentí más feliz que de costumbre – toma estos son los análisis que demuestran todo – me extendió un pequeño sobre con dos copias y yo lo guarde en mi cartera -

- bueno me voy, tengo que decirle lo que pasa a Darién ahora mismo – y así me despedí de toda mi familia y salo del cuarto…cuando estuve en la sala de espera pude ver a kelvin, solo corrí a abrazarlo – kelvin estoy feliz, que alegría voy a ser mamá –

- si coneja ya lo supe y no sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti – me contesto el abrazo – voy a ser tío – lo dijo muy orgulloso –

- sí y de los mejores – y le di un beso en la mejilla – llévame a la constructora Chiba, por favor –

- como ordenen jefas – eso me hizo reír –

- ¿Por qué jefas? – le pregunte – ¿piensas que es una niña? –

- si lo es – dijo muy seguro – es una hermosa niña al igual que tu – y así partimos directo al lugar de trabajo de Darién, hablando de lo que sería ese bebe en mi vida, lo que faltaba en ella y que ese ser que crecía en mi vientre me traería la luz y la paz que mi mente necesita – y como será niña se llamara Serena, igual que tu – fue el último comentario que escuche cuando salimos del auto –

- ¿y como sabes que te hare caso? – lo enfrente –

- porque me adoras y eso harás por mí, por todos estos años que te he cuidado y protegido – me vio a los ojos – me lo debes – suspiro – ah y de cariño la llamaremos Rini –

- si así eres con mi hija, no me imagino cuando tengas los tuyos – los dos sonreímos – pero sabes me gusta la idea y por ese chantaje emocional, si es niña pondré como tu dijiste – y sin más me despedí con un abrazo e ingrese a la constructora – buenos días – salude a aquella mujer que el primer día que estuve aquí se portó como una verdadera bruja –

- buenos días señorita Tsukino – me sonrió y que cambio dan las personas al saber que apellido tienes –

- vengo a ver al doctor Chiba – solo dije eso –

- si señorita siga – sin esperar más, me fui directo al ascensor, pero la persona con el cual lo compartí para llegar al piso indicadlo no la esperaba allí –

- buenos días hermosa Serena – ese tonito libidinoso me estaba molestando – estas preciosa este día –

- no me digas – fingí sorpresa – que amable de tu parte Zafiro – suspire enfadada – como te dije en el evento; espero que tu esposa no te escuche –

- pues si me escucha no me importa – cínico – cuando algo o alguien me interesa de verdad, no me importa nada – lo vi a los ojos- y tú me interesas –

- ¿qué he hecho para merecer tu interés? – dije con fingido asombro –

- ser hermosa, atraerme y excitarme hasta los huesos – me asombre por su respuesta –

- eres igual de asqueroso que tu hermano – le dije sin intimidarme –

- si ya lo sé – definitivamente era un descarado – es de familia – sonrió y gracia al cielo llegamos al piso indicado y salí lo mas rápido posible de allí, cuando estuve frente al lugar de trabajo de Beryl ella no estaba y eso me sorprendió – aquí nadie trabaja – dijo Zafiro a mi lado –

- ¿ qué haces aquí? – fui directa –

- vine hablar con tu novio – hubo algo en su mirada que no me gusto – creo que siendo tu novia no necesitas reportarte ¿porque no ingresamos? –

- está bien – no dije más y me dirigí a la puerta, la cual abrí con mucho cuidado, pero lo que vi y empecé a escuchar me desborono –

- Darién por favor – decía Reí mirándome a los ojos con expresión divertida y triunfadora, yo solo voltee a ver a Zafiro que tenía la misma mirada que su esposa – solo vine para culminar lo del precontrato y nada más – afirmo sin que Darién se diera cuanta que yo estaba allí –

- Reí – lo escuche – amor, por favor no me hagas esto….yo te amo – no supe que sentí – te amo más que a mi vida -

- sí, tanto que no esperaste ni una semana para cambiarme por la tonta de Serena – solo escuchaba – eso es amor, pero hacia ella –

- no, yo no la amo – me destruyo por completo – ella me ayudado a no perderme en el abismo, y se lo agradezco la quiero mucho pero cuando te volví a ver me di cuenta que no he dejado de amarte – se acercó a ella – te amo Reí –

- ¿y que estarías dispuesto hacer por mí? - esa pregunta me aterro – dejarías a Serena por mí –

- si – ni siquiera lo dudo – eso haría solo para estar contigo, no me importa ella, no me importa nada solo tu–

- ¿si escuchaste Serena? – me enfrento con una sonrisa victoriosa – no te ama, no le importas y te dejaría por mí – sonrió y fue cuando Darién dio media vuelta y nos vimos a los ojos, no supe que vi en ellos, pero estoy segura que el vio mi dolor – hola amor – saludo a Zafiro –

- hola mi amor – él se acercó a ella – que escena mas patética, ¿verdad mi vida? – pregunto triunfante Zafiro –

- Se… Serena – solo escuche decir eso de Darién –

- ¿que se siente que te quiten lo que más Usagi? – me enfrento de nuevo Reí – ¿te duele, verdad? –

- no, ya me he acostumbrado a eso muchas veces Reí – la enfrente de la misma manera – y tú eres la más responsable de eso –

- sí verdad – sonrió irónica mientras besaba a su esposo – te quite a Seiya – sonrió –

- no solo a el – le recordé y la furia se estaba apoderando de mi –

- si tienes razón, también te quite a 28 de tus bastarditos – eso fue lo que estallo mi furia –

- mira infeliz – no grite, pero apretaba mis manos y mis dientes - con mis angelitos no te metas –

- te duele –

- si me duele – suspire porque ya estaba empezando a perder mi respiración, a lo cual Darién se dio cuenta y se me estaba acercando – no te me acerques – le señale – ¿Y cuál es tu risa Reí? –

- es por lo patético que te ves –

- se feliz mientras puedas estúpida – la amenace – no creas que la muerte de mis niños se quedara así…han pasado tres años pero eso no lo he olvidado – mi odio aumentaba – ustedes me la pagaran todas las que me ha hecho de esos se los juro –

- por favor Serena, ¿qué te hemos hechos? – miserable –

- muchas cosas, pero de la que más me vengare fue de que por culpa de ustedes dos y tu familia Zafiro 28 de mis ángeles murieron –

- ¿de qué hablas Serena? – fue la pregunta de Darién –

- !es que no sabes¡ – pregunte irónica – la maravillosa mujer de la cual estás enamorado – vi en sus ojos dolor, pero no me importa - hace tres años se acercó a mi familia como una maldita rata. Mientras su padre se asociaba con el mío, esta víbora buscaba de todas las maneras, averiguar sobre mi fundación…todo acerca de ella, sus dueños, sus fondos – suspire – ¿y todo porque?, pues por orden de los Blackmoon – me detuve -

- sigue querida – me alentó Zafiro –

- los Blackmoon deseaban vengarse de nosotros por acabar con ellos en Londres y aquí en Japón….y que mejor manera - ….. – que afectando a lo más preciado para nosotros: mi fundación – mis lágrimas amenazaban con salir – averiguo todo acerca de ella y la manera de ingresar a la hacienda donde se encontraba…una noche Reí, junto a Zafiro y no sé cuántos criminales ingresaron y prendieron fuego a mi fundación, sin importarles que había niños allí –

- eso no es posible – exclamo aterrado Darién –

- ¿sigues sin creerme? – lo reproche con la mirada – tengo videos – la cara de Reí y Zafiro cambio totalmente – pero estos malditos compraron a todo el mundo y se largaron a su país sin ningún castigo – suspire – por ese incendio 28 de mis niños murieron – empecé a llorar – estos dos los asesinaron por su sed de venganza, sin importarles nada – los señale, mientras solo reían - eso rían mientras puedan – y sin esperar nada más Salí de esa oficina casi corriendo –

**DARIEN POV**

No sabía cómo reaccionar a toda la información que tenía en mi mente. Primero la repentina visita de Reí a mi empresa, todo lo que le dije, durante más de un mes que no la vi, deseaba decirle toda la verdad acerca de mis sentimientos; pero al momento de hacerlo no sentía la misma pasión que tenía hace dos meses, ya no era lo mismo. Verla frente a mí, ya no era lo mismo que antes… pero esa verdad no había impedido decir todas esas estupideces con respecto a Serena, pero cuando me di cuenta de mi error ya era tarde y aun más tarde cuando me di cuenta que ella, que mi Serena, mi princesa me había escuchado todo lo que decía…..me sentí morir al ver sus ojos, su dolor me estaba matando vivo y eso era lo peor.

Pero eso no era suficiente, lo que escuche de los labios de mi Serena me sorprendió y me aterro. No, no era posible que ella haya hecho eso, había asesinado a niños inocentes por esa familia, ¿quién era esa mujer que por mucho tiempo pensé que era una ángel?, la mejor de todas las mujeres, me equivoque tanto con ella y hasta ese día me di cuenta, mi respiración estaba agitada, tenía miedo, dolor, odio y rabia…todo por esa mujer que pensé amar hasta el día de hoy, en ese momento reaccione al ver a mi Serena salir corriendo y vi a los dos miserables en mi oficina.

- _BERYL _– ese grito salió sin pensar, en ese mismo instante mi secretaria ingreso asustada – llama a seguridad y que saquen estas escorias de mi empresa y que nunca vuelvan a entrar aquí – y sin decir nada más y menos esperar que me contestaran me fui corriendo directo al ascensor, para intentar alcanzar a Serena – esto no me puede estar pasando a mí – me dije en voz alta….-

Maldita sea mi suerte, el día anterior le había nombrado a Reí mientras intentaba hacerle el amor, y hoy toda esas estupideces que dije, estaba empezándome a odiar cada segundo más, cuando llegue al lobby de mi empresa pude ver a Serena caminar hacia su auto y corrí lo más rápido que pude, antes de que entrara a su auto lo detuve.

- Serena – mi llamado fue una súplica – necesitamos ha….. – no pude terminar ya que una voz muy querida por mí, no me lo permitió –

- _CHICOS_ – en ese momento Haruka nos abrazó a los dos al mismo tiempo, no tenía ni idea porque tan feliz – Darién feliz cumpleaños amigo – hasta ese momento me acorde que ese día era mi cumpleaños y voltee a ver a Serena que me miraba directo a los ojos – mira te traje esto – me extendió un pequeño paquetico – pero me imagino que cualquier regalo que te den quedara opacado con el que te dio Serena ¿verdad? – no entendía nada –

- Haruka – lo llamo Serena, como queriendo evitar que dijera algo malo –

- ay Darién ¿que se siente saber que vas a ser papá? – eso me congelo por completo – feliz cumpleaños Darién vas a ser papá – me abrazo – y yo voy a ser tío – en ese momento me vio a los ojos y al parecer capto que yo no sabía nada – Dar, ¿tu… no… sabias… nada…? - pregunto muy nervioso y yo solo negué con mi cabeza – coneja ¿no le habías dicho ya? – voltee a ver a Serena –

- no Haruka, no le había dicho nada – vi en sus ojos el dolor – venía a decirle pero estaba muy ocupado en una reunión – no dejábamos de vernos a los ojos – y por eso había tomado la decisión de decirle esta noche…pero tu arruinaste todo – dijo resignada –

- bueno, yo mejor me voy – se alejaba muy rápido – nos vemos en la noche chicos….los quiero – y sin decir nada mas subió a su auto y se marchó dejándome con muchas preguntas –

- bueno creo que te enteraste – me dijo Serena con dolor –

- ¿es verdad lo que dijo Haruka? – aun no lo creía, en ese momento saco una cajita de regalo –

- feliz cumpleaños Darién – suspiro y abrió la puerta de su auto – y si vas a ser papá, nos vemos en el congreso, te necesito conmigo ahí…por favor – y sin que yo pudiese hablar se marchó en su auto, dejándome en el cielo –

…_.CONTINUARA…_

_**Haber mis lectores no me van a negar que Darién es un idiota…pero bueno así lo quiero, espero que no me odien por lo que estoy haciendo con nuestra pequeña rubia…..lo único que si les puedo decir que de aquí en adelante van haber alegrías para ella, pero también muchas tristezas y desesperación….**_

…_**..mil gracias por leerme y les mando muchos besos…**_

_**Gracias a: **__**STARVENUS**__**, **__**soyprincesitamoon**__**, **__**karly15**__**, **__**moonliss**__**, **__**yesqui2000**__**, **__**liziechan**__**, **__**monybert-DC**__**, **__**mayilu**__**, usako chiba, **__**Marie Mademoiselle Chiba**__**, **__**sayuri1707**__**, **__**shandery**__**, **__**naiara1254**__**, alex de Andrew, Mirimoon, lexy, kenya, Roxana, barby-chan…. y bueno a todas personitas hermosas que me han dejado sus mensajitos que osn muchas…..mil y mil gracias por todo los quiero!**_


	26. Chapter 26

**25. EL MIEDO Y EL AMOR**

Con manos temblorosas, mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora por saber si era cierto lo que acababa de escuchar empecé abrir el regalo y lo que encontré me hizo llorar de alegría, allí habían unos pequeños zapaticos blancos de bebe y además de eso habían unos exámenes médicos los tome y los leí y encontré esa maravillosa noticia "positivo".

Esa era la más hermosa noticia que había tenido en mi vida, iba a ser papá, me sentía feliz y ver que mi princesa estaba por cumplir un mes de embarazo, me hizo sentir en el cielo….pero de repente recordé lo que había sucedido, me sentí muy mal pero eso me hizo sentirme feliz y con todas las ganas del mundo por luchar por Serena y mi bebe, por mi familia…porque en ese momento supe que eso éramos una familia, de hoy en adelante mi Serena y ese bebe eran mi vida, definitivamente ese era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me pudieron dar en mi vida, en medio de mis pensamientos mi celular sonó y me di cuenta que era mi hermana.

- hola Hot - la salude feliz –

- _Darién que emoción felicidades por ser tu cumpleaños y además porque me vas a ser tía….vas a ser papá hermanito….que emoción – _por lo visto ya todo el mundo sabía –

- si hermanita – mi corazón estaba dichoso – voy a ser papá, no es grandioso, mi princesa me dará el mejor regalo del mundo – cuanto tiempo hable con mi hermana de mi hijo, pues no lo sé….solo sé que ya estaba en mi oficina alzando por el aire a Beryl de la alegría que sentía mientras le contaba la gran noticia –

No debía llamar a Serena aun, ella me pidió que estuviese en el congreso con ella y eso hare, estaré a su lado para lo que me necesite. Sin darme cuenta de cuánto tiempo había estado en mi oficina feliz, cantado y riendo llegaron las dos de la tarde y en media hora empezaría el congreso, así que con muchas agilidad me puse un elegante smoking que tenía en mi oficina y salí directo al congreso naviero aquí en Tokio.

Cuando llegue allí, me encontré con mis amigos, mi hermana y la familia Tsukino completa. Todos apesar de la canallada que había hecho el día anterior me abrazaban y felicitaban por mi hijo, estábamos más que felices por el nuevo miembro de la familia Chiba Tsukino. Fue cuando pregunte por Serena y me contestaron que ella estaría esperándonos en el interior del edificio.

Estábamos tan contentos, pero al mismo tiempo furiosos al ver a los Blackmoon y los Hino en aquel lugar, esa familias se acababan de ganar mi odio por todas esa atrocidades que habían hecho a mi Serena, pero eso lo pagarían muy caro, de eso me encargaría personalmente.

Antes de que iniciara el evento hubo una especie de bienvenida con un brindis, yo no veía a mi princesa por ningún lado y eso me tenia aun mas nervioso, a lo lejos pude ver a Reí y para mi maravillosa sorpresa y aun después de que el ayer le dije una sarta de estupideces no sentí nada, ni el mas mínimo cariño o "amor" hacia ella, solo me causaba repugnancia y eso me hizo inmensamente feliz, dichoso porque en mi mente y en corazón solo estaba mi rubio tormento. Desde el lugar donde estaba me di cuenta que Nicolás mi cuñado salía a un balcón y vi como Reí iba detrás de el, eso me sorprendió y decidi seguirlos, al balcón entre por otro lugar sin que ninguno de ellos me vieran, así pude ver a Nicolás hablando por su teléfono celular, colgó la llamada y entonces…..

- Nicolás – Reí llamo a mi cuñado y este ni siquiera la volteo a ver -¿puedo hablar contigo? – su voz en tono de suplica me sorprendió –

- disculpe señora Blackmoon pero usted y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar – la tranquilidad de Nicolás es de admirar –

- por favor…por favor – no podía creer ver a Reí llorando – necesito…aclararte muchas cosas …por favor déjame…

- mire señora – por fin la vio a los ojos y ni eso lo intimido - yo no necesito que me aclare nada..asi que con permiso – vi como Nicolás quería salir de ese lugar pero Reí se atravesó en el camino –

- te amo Nicolás – eso me sorprendió y me siguió demostrando que es una verdadera zorra ¿yo diciendo eso de la mujer que creía amar?, increíble – te he amado desde que te conocí, pero por ver a Serena y a ti abrazados ese día me deje cegar por los celos, y por todo el odio…te amo Nicolás por favor créeme –

- ¿y que piensa que voy hacer con lo que me dijo? – la enfrento – que saldré como el idiota que fui hace tres años detrás de usted a rogarle que me ames –

- te amo – le decía mientras veía las lagrimas salir de sus ojos "es una arpía de las peores" –

- pues no me importa, hace tres años hubiese dado lo que fuera por que me viera como lo esta haciendo en este momento... pero en ese momento estaba ciego y con una venda en los ojos –"lo mismo me pasaba a mi" – pero gracias a la vida y a Serena, me pude dar cuenta que todo eso era un capricho sin fundamento, no me importa lo que una mujerzuela como usted piensa, sienta o quiera – vi a Reí abrir sus ojos como platos – no me vea así porque eso es lo que usted es: una mujerzuela, asesina – un momento ¿asesina? - y miserable mujer que merece lo peor de todo por lo que me hizo, le hizo a Serena y lo que a querido seguir haciendo -

- Nicolás…por…favor…no…me…hables…así… te lo …ruego – esa actitud de derrota me hizo sentir maravillosamente bien –

- ¿porque viene ahora a decirme eso?- puso su mano en el mentón para simular pensar – a claro como ahora se entero que tengo el apellido Tsukino y mas todavía por saber quien y que soy yo y además de conocer mi fortuna, claro por arte de magia me ama, no me haga reír – en ese momento vi como mi hermana ingresaba al balcón, "esto iba a empeorar" –

- mi amor te estaba buscando – mi hermana es muy mala por semejante beso que le dio tendré que regañarla por el espectáculo – ya empezara todo…ah Reí ¿Qué haces tu aquí? – Nicolás la abrazo –

- nada que te importe – esa mirada que le dio a mi hermana la pagara –

- cuide sus palabras señora – la enfrento Nick – a Hotaru no le habla así, ella _SI _es una dama y no la insultara –

- no puedo creer que te hayas conformado con tan poco – me enfureci mas y veía a mi hermana sonreír –

- si me conforme con muy poco cuando anduve con una mujerzuela barata como usted señora – eso me sorprendió aun mas y me causo risa – pero con mi Hotaru, mi novia, mi mujer y mi prometida -¿mujer?, ¿prometida?, que pena pero a mi nadie me ha pedido la mano de mi hermanita – es una dama que ni siquiera la mires con desprecia porque tu no le llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos – tomo a mi hermana de la mano – así que señora me interesa muy poco lo que usted piense de mi o sienta, usted solo me causa asco y repugnancia …vamos amor – sonrieron los dos y emprendieron viaje dentro del salón pero antes..-

- ah Reí felicidades por tener ese asco de marido; son el uno para el otro las víboras se juntaron….el día que me case con Nicolás te enviare la invitación – mi hermana no se quedo sin lanzarse una mirada envenenada –

- pero que espectáculo mas gratificante – Salí de mi escondite para ver a la derrotada Reí con ojos llenos de lagrimas que solo me causaron fastidio - ¿Qué se siente que te humillen querida mía? – me cruce de brazos mientras rea cínicamente –

- hasta ayer me amabas – eso me enfureció –

- creo que esa fue una estupidez necesite el regalo mas maravilloso de la vida para darme cuenta en tan solo unos minutos aunque parezca increíble que eres una basura y una zorra – eso me libero de una gran carga – que eres una escoria de lo peor y que nunca te tuve un amor como el que le tengo a mi Serena, que solo fue un error y la peor cochinada que he hecho…- empece a salir del balcón pero antes – te felicito has hecho tu peor show declarándotele a Nicolás, que vergüenza señora Blackmoon de verdad usted no tiene vergüenza y menos dignidad…espero nunca verla en mi vida, y que en su matrimonio le vaya de maravilla, aunque lo dudo, no tienes al hombre que supuestamente amas a tu lado y tu esposo ye aborrece…que vida tan miserable señora – solté una risita – con su permiso madame – Salí del balcón sin antes escuchar un gruñido de odio y un "miserable" dado por esa bruja, me sentía feliz después de haber dicho todo eso y me dirigí con mis amigos y una gran sonrisa –

Después de tan bochornoso incidente cada uno de los presentes nos acomodamos en nuestros respectivos lugares, pero aun no veía a Serena, en ese momento iniciaron las presentaciones y cada uno de los pequeños eventos, pero luego de una hora toda la atención se centró en el director mundial del congreso naviero que se dirigiría a los presentes.

- _muy buenas tardes a todos los presentes _– saludo muy cortes – _este día es muy especial, porque este congreso desea premiar y horrar el gran desempeño naviero las dos navieras más importantes del mundo, la naviera Blackmoon y la naviera Hino, así que solicito a los dueños de estas navieras que por favor se acerquen a recibir sus condecoraciones – _en ese momento pude ver a Sabio y Zafiro Blackmoon, junto a Jack y Reí Hino dirigirse a el escenario…pero me extrañe que Diamante no estuviese allí, en ese momento algo ocurrió y los magnates del negocio naviero se detuvieron muy cerca del escenario y en el pude ver a Serena tomando el micrófono, voltee a ver a los presentes en mi mesa y todos estábamos en el mismo estado y solo pude escuchar a Nicolás –

- es hora de su venganza – exclamo preocupado, pero seguro y solo pude ver de nuevo al escenario y esperar lo que vendría después –

**SERENA POV**

Los rostros de todas las personas eran para una fotografía, quería reír pero aun no era el momento, el rostro de los miserables Blackmoon e Hino me satisfacía.

- _disculpe señorita Tsukino, pero llame a los dueños de las navieras Blackmoon e Hino –_

_-_ si señor Hodashi, escuche muy bien lo que dijo y por ese mismo motivo estoy aquí – sonreí – yo soy la dueña de estas navieras – la expresión de asombro y burla de muchos la note –

- haber pequeña, estas mal de la cabeza – ese comentario estúpido de Sabio Blackmoon me hizo reír –

- no, estoy mejor que nunca señor – y tome el micrófono – ya que veo el rostro de duda de todos los presentes, les explicare lo que sucede – suspire – haber empecemos con la familia Blackmoon: como todos ustedes saben los integrantes de esta familia desde hace varios años han estado vendiendo las acciones de sus diferentes empresas, sin excluir la naviera Blackmoon, y resulta que sus ventas eran para cubrir cada una de las deudas que tenían con ustedes señores – señale a todos los presentes – y bueno como a mí me encantan los negocios, tome la decisión de comprar todas las acciones en venta de este imperio y ¿adivinen qué? – el rostro de pánico de Sabio y Zafiro Blackmoon era lo mejor – ahora el 80% de las acciones y de la fortuna Blackmoon son míos…ósea que la naviera Blackmoon también lo es – me detuve – ¡o no perdón! ya no se llama así, ahora es la naviera Tsukino – sonreí –

- _MENTIRA_ – fue el grito del mayor de la familia – eso no es cierto mocosa estúpida, mis acciones las vendí a diferentes empresas, muchas y muy pequeñas para después recuperarlas – lo interrumpí –

- señores en cada uno de los computadores que esta frente a ustedes, esta toda la información de las ventas de las acciones de este ex imperio – reí irónica – y lo que dice el señor es cierto, el vendió esas acciones a demasiadas pequeñas empresas para después estafarlas y quedarse de nuevo con lo que era de el – suspire – pero señor, le falto averiguar de quien eran esas pequeñas compañías…porque si lo hubiese hecho se habría dado cuenta que esas compañías son propiedad mía y de mi familia – sus ojos se abrieron como platos al igual que los de sus familiares – y eso lo corroboran los documentos expuestos en esos archivos, así que me presentó – suspire – soy la nueva dueña de la naviera Blackmoon o mejor con su nuevo nombre suena mucho mejor naviera Tsukino –

- _MALDITA – _exclamo furioso Zafiro – no descansare hasta que nos devuelvas lo que es nuestro, utilizare todo mi dinero para hacer que pagues –

- ¿Cuál dinero? – fue claro que no entendió – ay perdón se me había olvidado decir otras cositas – me reí – ustedes estaban en tal banca rota que vendieron todas sus propiedades mansiones, apartamentos, coches, etc. Todo lo de ustedes – lo vi a los ojos – y adivina que, yo soy dueña de todo eso también – su rostro palideció –

- _ERES UNA INFELIZ – _ese grito proveniente de Reí, fue música para mi oídos – con toda mi riqueza te destruiré –

- bueno ya les había contado acerca del imperio Blackmoon, ahora hay que hablar del imperio Hino – la pelinegra me vio con ojos de no entender – como ustedes saben, los Tsukino somos dueños del 50% de la naviera Hino, pero como a ustedes – señale a Reí y Jack – por los malos negocios del señor Hino, por sus vicios, mujerzuelas, drogas y por muchas cosas más que también están en los documentos, se desesperó de tal manera que empezó a vender como loco muchas acciones y propiedades, y pues le tengo una excelente noticia – los enfrente seria y con mucho odio – también fueron compradas por los Tsukino –

- _ESO ES MENTIRA_ – exclamo furiosa Reí, y todos los presentes, junto a fotógrafos y periodistas estaban sorprendidos –

- no es mentira – me detuve – la única diferencia es que no fueron compradas por mí, sino por otro miembro de la familia del cual yo soy su apoderada – le reí –

- ¿de quién hablas? –

- pues de quien va ser Reí – le sonreí y voltee a ver a mi primo Nicolás que no podía creer lo que yo había hecho – conoces a mi primo verdad – señale la mesa de mi familia, ella voleo a ver a Nick – Nicolás Kumada Tsukino, el dueño de la ex naviera Hino – esa zorra no sabía que hacer – e igualmente a todos los presentes también se los presento, el segundo accionista mayoritario de la nueva naviera Tsukino – sonreí y vio a la pelinegra - ¿te sorprendes Reí? –

- hija vámonos – hablo Jack – hablemos con los abogados ahora mismo – los miembros de las dos familias estaban por partir, pero los detuve –

- ¿a dónde creen que van? – pregunte con una sonrisa – si no he terminado con ustedes –

- ¿Qué más quieres? – pregunto Sabio enojado –

- pues decir toda la verdad acerca de ustedes – asegure – no crean que esto es todo lo que tengo guardado para los honorables Blackmoon e Hino, es muchos más – volví a ver al público que no decía ni una palabra – todos hemos escuchado los rumores acerca de que estas dos honorables familias tienen negocios con la mafia estadounidense – me detuve y los vi a todos – pues en muchos más documentos que ustedes ven en este momento, confirmo esos rumores –

- señorita Tsukino ¿Qué está diciendo? – hablo el señor Hodashi –

- estoy diciendo que en estos documentos están explícitos, todos los documentos, fotos, videos, grabaciones y toda clase de pruebas que incriminan a los señores Sabio, Zafiro y Diamante Blackmoon y al señor Jack Hino, con la mafia más exactamente con Jedite jefe del grupo criminal más grande de américa – tome aire – el negocio de estas dos familias con Jedite se extendió por la gran cantidad de deudas que tenían con él y para eso vendían sus acciones….entre lo más destacado de estos caballeros – señale a los hombres - está el contrabando, narcotráfico, tráfico de personas, entre muchos delitos más –

- señorita son acusaciones muy serias – exclamo de nuevo el señor Hodashi –

- si lo sé, y para eso tengo demasiadas pruebas para corroborarlo – me detuve – todos los presentes conocen y saben de esto que estoy diciendo, pero siempre han tenido miedo y no habían hablado – tome aire – además que muchas de sus empresas se estaban viendo perjudicadas por los malos negocios de estos señores – los enfrente de nuevo – o me negaran que con sus abogados ya tenían preparada una demanda contra Darién y Hotaru Chiba por no cumplir con el precontrato que tenían firmado para la creación del nuevo puerto de Miami, Estados Unidos – todos exclamaron asombro y voltee a ver a Darién que me veía sin creer lo que decía – estaban preparando pruebas falsa para estafar a los Chiba por ese incumplimiento del precontrato - los vi de nuevo – los Hino, estaban preparando estafar a mi padre con documentos falsos que tengo en mi poder para volverse a ser dueños de esta naviera ya inexistente….señores desean que les de más pruebas o quieren que continúe – estuve pensativa un rato – o perdón me falta una cosita de vital importancia –

- ¿aun ay más? – exclamo uno de los consejeros del congreso –

- si señor y esto involucra directamente a Diamante y Zafiro Blackmoon junto a Reí Hino – los dos nombrados me vieron con los ojos abiertos – hace tres años estos sujetos incendiaron mi fundación en Londres, para destruirme porque mi padre les tenia las puertas cerradas de Japón y Gran Bretaña a sus negocios – me detuve conteniendo mis lágrimas – así que como forma de vengarse atentaron contra mi fundación – me detuve y camine hacia ellos – así que hoy lo quiero denunciar por asesinato, ya que debido a ese incendio 28 de mis angelitos murieron calcinados entre las llamas –

- no tiene pruebas de eso – fue lo que dijo Zafiro –

- si las tengo y son videos en donde ustedes están a las afueras de la fundación dando órdenes a sus asesinos de actuar, mientras veían como una gran parte del área de dormitorios se incendiaba – los enfrente – _NECESITAN MÁS PRUEBAS_ – grite sin importarme nada y fue cuando vi entrar a mi amiga Saori y sonreí –

- señores, tienen que acompañarnos – exclamo – soy Saori Ubashi jefe de la policía y en estos momentos ustedes quedan detenidos por delitos tales como: estafa, contrabando, narcotráfico, trata de blancas y ustedes dos – señalo a los esposos – por intento de asesinato a más de 500 menores en las instalaciones de la fundación _Children Of Love _en Londres y por el asesinato de 28 menores en el mismo lugar anteriormente mencionado –

- eso no es posible, todo lo que dijo esa mujer es mentira….no hay pruebas –

- se equivoca señor Blackmoon, no solo tenemos las pruebas aportadas por la señorita Tsukino, sino también por el mafioso Jedite, el cual fue capturado el día de ayer en Estados Unidos por el FBI, y revelo aún más pruebas en contra de sus dos familias…..- se detuvo – así que; tiene derecho a guardar silencio – ordeno a varios agentes de policía acercarse a esposarlos – todo lo que digan puede ser usado en su contra – Reí me volteo a ver y yo la enfrente con la mirada – tienen derecho a una llamada – la muy zorra estaba llorando – sino cuentan con un abogado el estado les asignara uno…Llévenselos – y así sin más ante los flash de las cámaras, el asombro de los presentes se llevaron a los que eran dos de las familias más ricas e imponentes de Estados Unidos y Japón – Serena muchas gracias por todo –

- solo hice lo que muchos no hicieron durante años – suspire – solo deseo que Diamante también sea capturado –

- de eso nos encargaremos – se dirigió a el público – agradezcan esto a Serena Tsukino, que los han librado de estos delincuentes – y así salió seguida por otros policías y por demasiados periodistas –

- señores lamento todo esto – me disculpe ante el auditorio – sé que no era el mejor lugar para hacerlo, pero no permitiría que ellos siguieran delinquiendo….hasta luego y con permiso – iba a dar la vuelta y retirarme pero el sonido de los aplausos me sorprendió cuando vi de nuevo a los presentes, todos estaba de pie y mirándome con agradecimiento, con admiración con un aplauso que me sorprendió y me hizo llorar…"este embarazo me estaba perjudicando mucho, era más llorona de lo normal" –

- señorita Tsukino, usted es nuestra héroe – sonreí al comentario del señor Hodashi –

- gracias – le decía mientras lo abrazaba y seguía llorando, y entonces vi cuando mis dos hermanos corrían hacia mí y yo hice lo mismo, solo quería abrazarlos y cuando los tuve a los dos a mi lado; los abrace tan fuerte que solo pude llorar con más fuerza – ! lo hice, lo hice¡-

- si mi hermosa, lo hiciste – me decía Sammy mientras me abrazaba – lo lograste, los acabaste….no sabes lo feliz que estoy y lo orgulloso que me siento de ti mi coneja – me dio un beso en la frente –

- y yo también mi vida – me decía Haruka mientras nos abrazaba a los dos – estoy muy orgulloso de ti – en ese momento bajamos del escenario seguidos por los fotógrafos, pero gracias al señor Hodashi pudimos entrar a una habitación alejada de todos y allí ya estaba mi familia, mis amigos y Darién; cuando lo vi me dolió el alma y solo desvié mi mirada – familia aquí les traigo al ser más maravilloso del mundo – uno por uno se fue acercando a abrazarme, felicitarme y expresándome toda clase de admiración hacia a mí –

Paso bastante tiempo sin despegarme de mi mamá, solo quería que me abrazara y me cuidara como cuando era niña, ella era mi vida más que cualquier miembro de mi familia, la amaba con todo lo que era y por ella daría mi vida misma, solo quería tenerla a mi lado. Además que esa compañía me mantenía alejada de Darién que solo me veía a un extremo de la enorme habitación, con ojos de súplica, pero mi corazón me dolía demasiado para afrontarlo. Cuando Kelvin y Malacite, nos informaron que ya podíamos salir sin problemas todos salieron dejándonos solos a Darién y a mí.

- eres única princesa – fue lo único que escuche de su boca – estoy muy orgulloso de ti –

- gra…gracias – mis voz se cortó y empecé a llorar de nuevo –

- no llores amor por favor, no por mi culpa – pude ver que él también estaba llorando – soy un miserable, me odio, me tengo asco – en ese momento me abrazo, yo correspondí mientras los dos llorábamos como niños –

-¿Por qué Darién?, ¿Por qué no me puedes amar? – solo lloraba en su pecho, al igual que el –

- sabes cuándo te vi hoy en la oficina y supe que habías escuchado lo que dije, me di cuenta que…que… yo te amo – en ese momento me separa de él y lo vi con mucho dolor –

- _NO ME MIENTAS_ – le gritaba con mucho dolor – _NO ME SIGAS MINTIENDO ASÍ, NO LO MEREZCO – _

- no te miento, es la verdad amor – solo pude cachetearlo me dolía mi alma – pégame, lo merezco, pero lo que dije es cierto –

- no más Darién, por favor – le suplique – necesito tomar aire, pensar, saber que hare – me fui directo a la puerta –

- Mi amor por favor – él nunca me había llamado así – te suplico, te imploro, te ruego que por favor me des una última oportunidad, déjame demostrarte lo que siento por ti, sé que es difícil que me creas, pero por favor dame una última oportunidad – no podía creer lo que veía, él me estaba suplicando y estaba llorando…en sus ojos nunca había visto tanta verdad como en este momento – no me repitas lo que me dijiste esta ayer – supe a que se refería – no me dejes te lo ruego, sino estas a mi lado me muero –

- Darién por favor no….- me interrumpió –

- sé que escuchaste muchas bajezas de mi parte, pero cuando te vi y supe que escuchaste algo dentro de mí me dijo que todo lo que había dicho era una mentira y que ese amor hacia Reí ya no existe –

- me voy – sus ojos suplicantes sufrieron – nos vemos esta noche en casa – el me vio sin entender – recuerda que es tu cena de cumpleaños – solo me acerque a él y le di un dulce beso en los labios – necesito pensar y esta noche te daré tu respuesta – y sin esperar más salí de la habitación hacia el parqueadero y ahí encontré a kelvin, sonriente y esperándome – Kel, vamos al parque # 10, necesito aire puro – suspire – y después vamos a casa –

- está bien Serena – y así fuimos rumbo al parque, que cuando niña disfrutaba y me daba tanta paz – listo Sere, llegamos –

- vamos al lago – salimos juntos y lo tome del brazo, estar con mi amigo era muy tranquilo para mi espíritu, el sin decir nada sabía lo que me pasaba y guardaba silencio cuando necesitaba de él, en ese momento recordé que no traía mi abrigo y sentí el frio en todo mi cuerpo –

- ¿tienes frio? – yo solo asentí – voy por tu abrigo, pero no tardo está bien – y así salió rumbo al auto, el parque a esa hora estaba muy vacío así que era más tranquilo –

Me perdí en mis pensamientos, estaba feliz por tantas cosas en mi vida pero más que todo por mi bebe, estaba esperando un bebe del hombre que amo, y ese hombre que amo me ha hecho mucho daño tanto que ya me había resignado a dejarlo y alejarlo de mi vida, pero eso era antes de saber que estaba esperando a su hijo… mi bebe merecía una familia, yo no podía quitársela… y si Darién me estaba pidiendo una oportunidad ¿Por qué no dársela?, y aunque parezca tonto yo deseaba dársela…. Si, definitivamente mi corazón mandaba más en mí que mi razón y le daré otra oportunidad, me sentía feliz hasta que…

- _SERENA CORRE –_ fue el grito desgarrador de Kelvin, y cuando voltee a verlo, me sentí morir estaba herido y muy golpeado y fue cuando me lanzo las llaves del auto y me volvió a gritar – _CORRE MALDITA SEA HUYE, HUYE –_ y sabiendo a lo que se refería tenía que obedecer, así mi corazón me dijera que me quedara no podía hacerlo, ahora debía pensar en alguien más y no solo en mi –

Mis nervios me estaban traicionando, cada vez que corría me caía, de mi mente no pidió borrar de mi mente el cuerpo mal herido de Kelvin, me dolía el alma y mi cuerpo, cuando vi el auto me aproxime rápido, debía subir lo más pronto posible e ir por ayuda, con mis manos temblorosas intentaba abrir la puerta, pero cuando la abrí y estaba a punto de entrar cuando un grito me detuvo y me congelo.

- _SERENA DETENTE – _esa voz la conocía muy bien y no tenía duda que me había atrapado y me tenía en sus manos de nuevo – piénsalo preciosa – mi rostro se desencajo al ver a Diamante llegar y estar tan cerca de la entrada del parqueadero del parque – ¿te quieres ir o salvar a Kelvin? – y fue cuando aparecieron tres sujetos con Kelvin entre sus brazos apuntándolo con un arma a la cabeza - ¿Qué escoges? – mi corazón latía a mil por hora, me quería morir – si piensas hacer cualquier estupidez el pagara las consecuencias –

- _SERENA VETE NO TE…._- pero antes de terminar le propinaron otro golpe en sus estomago –

- _NO…KELVIN _ - ya estaba llorando y temblando - _¿QUE QUIERES DIAMANTE.? _–

- quiero que te vayas conmigo – eso me aterro –

- _VETE SERENA –_ pero en ese momento no fue un golpe, sino un disparo que hirió su pierna derecha –

- _NOOOOO….KELVIN –_ grite aterrada – no le hagas nada por favor te lo suplico, no le hagas daño, por favor, no lo lastimes – suplicaba y lloraba –

- ven aquí y aléjate del auto – me pidió – o si no, tu amigo se muere mi amor – me dieron nauseas al escucharlo llamarme así – y sabes que no juego si le dispare a tu hermano lo hare con el –

- no…Serena…vete… - me pedía entre el dolor Kelvin, en ese momento ya había tomado una decisión –

- ¿Qué dices? – me enfrento –

- ¿quien me garantiza que si me voy contigo no le harán daño a Kelvin? –

- te lo juro – fue directo y con verdad, y entonces me aleje del auto y empecé a caminar hacia donde estaba el –

- _NO…SERENA… NO… LO…HAGAS – _me gritaba mientras me veía caminar hacia ellos y fue cuando recibió otro golpe –

-_KELVIN - _ grite aterrada –

- maldita sea que no le hagas nada infeliz – le dijo Diamante a uno de sus matones y apuntándole con un arma – no le harán nada más así que suéltenlo…y tu – le dijo a mi amigo – vete y dile a tus patrones que Serena está conmigo y que nunca más la volverán a ver – no dijo nada más y lanzaron a Kelvin al piso, yo corrí a socorrerlo y cuando estuve cerca de el-

- ¿Por qué Sere?,¿porque no te fuiste? – lloraba mientras yo lo abrazaba –

- porque no permitiría que te sucediera algo malo por mi culpa – en ese momento tome un pañuelo de mi cartera y con gran habilidad y como me había enseñado Nicolás presione su herida – ve rápido e informales a los demás – le rogué mientras lo abrazaba – por favor Kelvin, encuéntrame te lo ruego, sálvame te lo suplico – le imploraba -

- te juro que te buscare donde sea y te traeré de vuelta – y sin esperar dos de esos miserables me tomaron de mis brazos y me llevaron forcejeando a un auto estacionado muy cerca del mío…solo escuchaba los gritos y los lamentos de mi amigo –

El sentimiento que invadía a Kelvin era amargo, de desolación, no se podía creer mas miserable, no la cuido, no la protegió; en cambio ella si lo había hecho, había dado su seguridad y la de su hijo, por la de el como era posible que eso pasara…. En ese momento tomo su celular y marco un numero para dar la espantosa noticia…

_MANSION Tsukino_

Todos estaban ya preocupados por la tardanza de Serena, toda la familia Tsukino y los amigos de estos estaba reunidos ya para celebrar el cumpleaños de Darién, pero este no dejaba de pensar en su rubia amada que aun no llegaba, en ese momento uno de los presentes recibe una llamada que lo deja helado..

- ¿kelvin donde están? – pregunto un tanto angustiado Malacite –

-_Diamante… secuestro…. a Serena… – _soltó la noticia de golpe –

- ¿Qué…que estas diciendo? – el castaño no creía lo que escuchaba – Kelvin eso no es cierto dime por favor que no es cierto – empezó a llorar Malacite, generando el pánico a todos los presentes –

- _si… lo… es… Mal…. estoy…. herido…en…el…au…-_no termino ya que cayo inconsciente por los golpes recibidos –

_-KELVIN, KELVIN CONTESTA _– gritaba el castaño, en ese momento colgó y fue corriendo directo al cuarto de seguridad de la casa, seguido por todos los miembros de la familia, cuando llego y observo la cámara de seguridad del auto pudo ver que todo era real…mientras escuchaba la expresión de angustia de Ikuko; la madre de Serena, tomo su celular y marco un numero – Saori… ocurrió… el… miserable…se…la…llevo – se detuvo – pon…a … funcionar… el… operativo – suspiro_- AHORA_ – grito y colgó, cuando vio a sus amigos dijo – Diamante… secuestro…. a Serena…

- ¿_QUEEEEE?_ – la expresión de terror que embargo a todos los presentes en ese lugar fue aterradora – no, no mi hija, ella no…. Kenji ¿Por qué?,¿porque ella?, ese sujeto se enloqueció, le hará daño a ella y a mi nieto Kenji – sollozaba Ikuko por el dolor de la noticia, mientras eso nadie notaba la desesperación, el temor y el dolor que embargaba a un pelinegro ahí presente, hasta que Ikuko lo noto – Darién – fue lo único que dijo al ver a su yerno, en el piso sentado llorando como un niño pequeño, corrió hacia el seguida de los demás – hijo por dios, no puedes ponerte así, por favor tu no – su rostro mostraba temor al ver el dolor y la ira en Darién –

- señora… si… le… llegase… a… pasare… algo… a… Serena… yo… me… muero… – lloraba como nunca nadie lo había visto – ella… es…mi…vida – todos se veían sorprendidos por las palabras de Darién – la… amo… la… amo… y… si… le… pasa… algo… o… a… mi… bebe…me…muero…- nadie podía detener las lágrimas al ver a Darién en ese estado –

- Darién, hermano a la conejo no le pasara nada – Haruka quería demostrarle fuerza, así él no la estuviera sintiendo – tenemos que ser fuertes, tener fe de que no le pasara nada –

- Haruka…si…le…hace…daño – su rostro cambio a odio – les… juro… que… lo… busco… debajo… de… las… piedras… y… lo… mato… - demostró tanta determinación que espanto a los demás –

- créeme que yo haría lo mismo, pero necesitamos estar pacientes –

- señor Kenji – llamo la atención Malacite –

- ¿Qué pasa Malacite?,¿tienen noticias? – pregunto paciente el señor –

- encontraron el auto de Diamante a las afueras de la cuidad en un helipuerto, - se detuvo – despego en un helicóptero privado hace una hora – el terror se apodero de todos –

- _MALDITO….LO MATARE_ – exclamo furiosos Darién – _SERENA, MI SERENA ¿Dónde ESTAS MI VIDA?...POR FAVOR REGRESA…TE NECESITO CONMIGO…SIENTO QUE MI ALMA SE ROMPE A CADA SEGUNDO –_ seguía en el frio suelo, siendo abrazado por su suegra - ¿porque ella?, ¿porque mi Serena? – su llanto no cesaba –

- Andrew, trae un tranquilizante – ordeno Nicolás que se encontraba igual de perdido, pero aún mantenía la mente abierta a diferencia de Darién, el rubio obedeció – te inyectare pera que te calmes Darién – el mencionado no se percató de nada, menos cuando fue inyectado –

- iré al hospital – nuevamente hablo Malacite, todos los presentes lo vieron – kelvin resulto muy mal herido –

- voy contigo – señalo Darién poniéndose de pie más calmado –

- está bien, vamos… - así casi toda la familia partió rumbo al hospital –

_HOSPITAL CENTRAL DE TOKIO _

El castaño estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, se sentía el culpable de todo, no entendía como había sido tan confiado, dejo a Serena en el lago, mientras ella observaba de lejos, fue en ese momento que sintió un golpe en su espalda y con las fuerzas que aun tenia corrió hasta donde la rubia, ordenándole que corriera, ella sabía muy bien el trasfondo de esa petición así que obedeció, con lo que el castaño no contaba era que tres hombres lo someterían y golpearía sin contemplación y que eso ayudaría al infeliz de Diamante a retener a la rubia.

¿Por qué lo salvo?, eso simplemente era normal en ella, se exponía, se perjudicaba por todos, sentía dolor en su pecho al saber que se pudo en peligro y a su hijo por él, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que un pelinegro había llegado a su cuarto.

- ¿Cómo estás? – Darién lo saco de sus pensamientos –

- doctor Chiba – se sorprendió al verlo ahí, pero inmediatamente supo por qué y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin quererlo – por favor perdóneme, perdóneme por no haberla cuidado como tenía que hacerlo, ella en este momento está en manos de ese infeliz por mi culpa….por favor perdóneme – imploraba mientras lloraba –

- si no la hubieses cuidado bien, no estarías aquí con un disparo en tu pierna derecha, y con dos costillas rotas, y sin mencionar todos los demás golpes – dijo serio Darién – gracias, por dar hasta tu vida por ella, pero eso Serena nunca lo hubiese permitido –

- sí, ella fue la que me salvo para que no me mataran – el pelinegro no entendió – Diamante la amenazo poniéndome el arma en la cabeza…sino se iba con el me mataría, ella se sacrificó por mi doctor Chiba –

- ella estará bien y tranquila sabiendo que tu estas bien – esa calma que irradiaba estaba poniendo nervioso a Kelvin – si a ti te hubiese pasado algo, se la hubieran llevado y eso la estaría matando en vida –

- usted tiene razón doctor – suspiro – pero eso no hace que me sienta mejor, me descuide y la perdimos por mi culpa –

- no digas más tonterías – lo regaño – me voy, por favor cuídate mucho y recupérate pronto – y sin esperar la respuesta salió de la habitación dejando al castaño muy extrañado –

Darién no sabía qué hacer, se sentía impotente, triste, solo y solo había un lugar en el que podría sentirse un poco en paz y sentir la presencia de la mujer que amaba, se sentía culpable al darse cuenta que la amaba más que a su propia vida cuando ella sufrió, cuando él le rompió el corazón y cuando ahora se encontraba sola y lejos de él. Poco después llego aquel escondite en donde la hizo su mujer y en donde habían procreado ese ángel que venía en camino, cuando entro aquel lugar sintió su alma romperse, cada centímetro de ese apartamento tenía su olor, su esencia, su vida y eso lo derrumbo, volvió a llorar cada vez más fuerte, se fue directo al cuarto donde solo se acomodó en la cama mientras abrazaba a "Missi" y lloro.

- Serena mi amor – abrazaba más fuerte el peluche – perdóname por no cumplir mi palabra y cuidarte de ese miserable – se detuvo – te amo Serena, te amo mi princesa, _TE AMO_ – ese grito le desgarro sus adentros, lloro con el alma; grito, maldijo hasta que no supo cuánto tiempo paso y se durmió –

_RUMBO A ESTADOS UNIDOS _

Cuanto tiempo había pasado en ese mismo lugar, no lo sabía…se sentía triste, asustada pero no lo demostraba, tenía que ser fuerte por su familia, por su hijo y por…..

- Darién – susurro aquel nombre – ven pronto por mí, cumple tu promesa de protegerme…por favor amor….ven por mí- en ese momento ve como unos papeles fueron tirados en la mesa frente suyo y supo en ese mismo instante de que se trataba –

- con que estas embarazada mi amor – esas palabras le causaron nauseas – te felicito – la rabia en sus ojos demostraban otra cosa –

- gracias – no supo de donde saco la fuerza para hablar –

- sabes, si no te amara como te amo, en este mismo instante te haría botar ese engendro – eso aterrorizo a la rubia – pero no lo hare, no te quiero causar daño a ti….pero eso si te digo, en ocho meses lo tendrás y lo botare a la calle –

- ¿que…que…estas…diciendo…? - la rubia no podía escuchar esa canallada –

- que me librare de esa cosa apenas nazca – se puso de pie – con esa cosa dentro de ti me das asco, no tendré la fuerza de tocarte mientras eso exista, pero en fin si ya espera por más de siete años para hacerte mía, porque no hacerlo por ocho meses –

- no por favor, no le hagas eso a mí bebe – rogo Serena –

- mi amor, si quieres hijos los tendrás conmigo – la rubia abrió los ojos como platos – un bastardo de Chiba nunca lo tendrás lo regalare –

- no por favor, no me hagas esto –

- amor, tal vez si te portas bien conmigo estos meses pueda entregárselo a su padre para no regalarlo, al fin y al cabo es tu hijo – la vio a los ojos con decisión – está en tus manos que él bebe crezca con su padre y familia o crezca en la calle como un vagabundo – no dijo más y se fue a sentar en otro lugar del avión –

No podía creer lo que ese infeliz pensara eso, pero de algo estaba segura Serena y era que lucharía la forma de escapar de ese miserable por ella pero más que todo por du hijo.

_UN MES DESPUES_

**SERENA POV**

Llevo un mes encerrada en esta enorme mansión, después que llegue con Diamante a América me trajo hasta esta hacienda que era bella, pero que para mí era la peor de las cárceles, podía salir al jardín tomar el sol, estar en la piscina, caminar, jugar, hacer lo yo que quisiera pero siempre era escoltada por un maldito gigante que no me dejaba sola fuera de la mansión. Diamante contrato una doctora pediatra y una enfermera para mi cuidado personal, eran buenas chicas pero no dejaba de molestarme su presencia, ellas sabía que yo estaba secuestrada y al parecer eso no les importaba, la doctora se encargaba de mi cuidado médico, de chequear mi embarazo y mi bebe, me había recetado vitaminas y varias otras cosas para mi embarazo y así yo no estuviera de acuerdo, aceptaba todo por mi hijo, por él y nada más. La enfermera se encargaba de mi cuidado personal y de mi dieta, al igual que el resto del personal de la casa, Diamante les había dicho que yo era la "señora" de la casa así que debían obedecerme y cuidarme.

Todo era aceptable hasta que llegaba ese miserable a la casa, el solo hecho de tenerlo cerca me producía asco, miedo, dolor, cuando intentaba besarme y me negaba me decía de manera muy sutil "_sigue así y tu hijo ira a parar a la basura"_, con esa maldita amenaza me besaba sin yo poder hacer nada, no ha tratado de tocarme ya que dice que si lo hace le produciría asco por mi bebe, yo solo le daba gracias al cielo por esa pensamiento que el tenia.

Estaba desesperada quería huir, pero en ese mes no había encontrado la forma de hacerlo, extrañaba a mi familia, a mis amigos y lo por de todo era que aquí metida extrañaba con el alma a mi Darién … me sentía perdida, cada día nuevo era un calvario para mí, me estaba volviendo loca, el miedo me encerraba en él y no me dejaba huir, la manera como regresaba a la realidad era al momento de tocar mi vientre, hasta ahora tenía dos meses, pero ya había crecido un poco, y eso me hacía feliz, seguir con fuerzas para no caer y morirme en vida, extrañaba mi vida, pero más que todo a mi Darién, recuerdo cada día junto a él, cada beso, cada caricia, cada "princesa" que me decía, la extraño… sé que no me quiere, creo que el ultimo día que lo vi me quedo muy claro, pero eso no hace que yo deje de amarlo y menos que extrañe sus brazos en donde era la única forma de sentirme protegida: en sus brazos.

- Darién, será que me extrañas y me necesitas así como nosotros a ti – dice esto tocando su vientre, rogando a dios que hiciera un milagro con ella, aunque muchas veces dejaba de creer y se perdía-

Lo que ella no sabía era que ese mismo día llegaría ese milagro que tanto pedía a su lado de la persona que menos imagino.

…_CONTINUARA….._

_**Los quiero, espero que les haya gustado y por favor no se enfaden conmigo por lo que estoy haciendo con ellos, besos ah y déjenme sus mensajes…**_

_**Se que soy mala y de hecho muy mala, pero les quiero dar una noticia creo que ya es hora que nuestro Darién se porte como un verdadero idiota con Serena y creo que en este capitulo ya quedo bien demostrado ahora el sufrimiento va ser por culpa del Diamante ese….**_

_**Gracias a todos por sus mensajes me agrada leerlos y saber que estoy haciendo buenas cosas con la historia, me encantan sus alegrías y enfados y mas por ahí cierta personita que me regaño el capitulo pasado y me dijo que era mas mala que la propia Beryl…mas exactamente **__**monybert-DC**__**…..**_

_**Gracias mil gracias por cada palabra de aliento que me dan les prometo que el día que termine esta historia extenderé mis agradecimientos a cada unos de ustedes y como debe ser, un beso y sigan leyendo que poco a poco estamos llegando al gran final….**_


	27. Chapter 27

**26. EL DOLOR ES MAS FUERTE**

**DARIEN POV**

Ya había pasado más de un mes sin saber de ella, Malacite había viajado a la semana de su secuestro a Estados Unidos, para buscar en cada una de las propiedades que algunas fueron de los Blackmoon, y aunque yo le había rogado ir con el toda la familia me lo prohibio y mas sabiendo que Malacite podría averiguar mas cosas aun creyendo que el no tenia nada que ver con la familia Tsukino, así que resignado y por la integridad de mi amigo y por la mía propia me abstuve de viajar y buscarla me sentía impotente de ni poder hacer nada, me quería morir.

Mi vida era un completo asco desde el día que la apartaron de ella, no salgo de nuestro escondite, había abandonado por completo el manejo de los negocios Chiba, el desarrollo con mi tesis y el hospital ya no me interesaba en nada, había dejado mis prácticas en el hospital aun lado…mi vida se había detenido y si no tenía a mi lado a mi princesa no creo tener la fuerza para seguir sin ella. Muchas veces pienso que todo lo que me esta pasando me lo merezco por cada una de las lagrimas que mi princesa derramo por mi maldita culpa, me odio por todo el daño que le hice y tengo tanto miedo de que ella me odie tan bien….me moriría.

Ya todo Japón sabia del secuestro de Serena a manos de Diamante Blackmoon, todo el país y más halla se sorprendieron por eso y lo adjudicaron por la destrucción que Serena había ocasionado a su familia, nadie sabía el fondo de todo eso, todo eso me estaba acabando de a poco, me sentía perdido como nunca antes lo había estado, todos los días lloraba y maldecía, la necesito a mi lado, la quiero a mi lado para sentirme vivo…

- mi princesa, mi vida ¿Dónde estás? – seguí acostado en nuestra cama – Serena, te necesito, ahhhhhh Dios por favor cuídalos te lo suplico por favor cuídalos y tráelos a mi lado – lloraba como un niño -

Nunca creí sentir lo que siento hoy, algún día pensé que amaba a Reí por sobre todas las cosas, me enloquecí por su engaño y sufrí; pero hace más de un mes me di cuenta que todo aquello era una simple ilusión efímera, sin sentimientos puros y fuertes: un engaño. Pero por Serena, desde un principio fue diferente, mi estúpida manera de actuar con ella, mis groserías, mi golpe, mis palabras todo eso me llevo ahora a amarla, solo eso puedo decir por ella…la amo más que a mi propia vida, con todo lo que soy con todo lo que tengo, la necesito más que al aire, solo la quiero a ella y a mi bebe.

Que hace esa señorita rubia y hermosa con las personas, no lo sé, simplemente se gana el alma y el corazón de cualquier persona, he visto llorar a sus padres, a sus hermanos, a Nicolás, a sus amigos, a sus empleados y ni que decir a sus niños. Todos la aman y todos la necesitan pero más la amo yo y más la necesito yo.

- Darién por el amor de dios levántate – mis amigos estaba en ese momento en el apartamento, había dejado de ser secreto ya que después que me entere de su secuestro me encerré aquí y ellos me vinieron a buscar y ahora nadie los saca de aquí – toma come algo, estas muy delgado, pálido…te vas a enfermar –

- no me importa nada Andrew y déjame en paz – respondí fastidiado –

- pues no te dejare en paz – se cayó – pero sabes, si Serena te viera así se pondría muy mal – en ese momento voltee a verlo - ella siempre lucho para que no te perdieras por lo de Reí, imagínate como rogara al cielo que no lo hagas por ella – eso era cierto – tienes que salir de aquí, intentar lo que todos nosotros no dejarnos derrumbar porque ella no está, eso no le gustara el día que regrese –

- y regresara – afirme radicalmente – eso lose –

- sí, todos lo sabemos, pero cuando regrese quieres que te vea así, delgado, ojeroso, enfermo – me vio a los ojos – creo que la belleza que vio en ti, ya se esfumo y eso sería perjudicial para el gran Darién Chiba – lo asesine con la mirada – que tal que cuando regrese te vea feo y te deje, puede conseguirse un chico realmente guapo, no como el despojo de hombre en el que te has convertido – aunque me doliera lo que decía era cierto –

- nunca dejaría que nadie me la quite – asegure – ella es mía y de nadie más.. entendido – me levante de la cama –

- si entendido – se alegró al darse cuenta que empecé a comer lo que me había traído -

_ESTADOS UNIDOS_

Serena no dejaba de recordar la última conversación con Diamante antes de que este saliera de la casa informándole que se iría por viajes de negocios. Diamante le había dicho que su familia se encontraba muy bien, que estaban llevando una vida "normal", pero que según sus averiguaciones aun la seguían buscando….además que el tenía una orden de captura de la interpol por su secuestro.

"_tu familia, amigos, empleados y los niños de la fundación ah y por supuesto Darién están siendo vigilados siempre" _esas eran las palabras de Diamante cuando ella le dijo que se escaparía de esa cárcel, y nuevamente la amenazo y le dijo que si ella se escapaba ya sabía a donde iría y la buscaría como fuera y donde fuera.

Ese día llegaría un nuevo trabajador, era un botánico que arreglaría el jardín que tenía, eso por órdenes del propio Diamante, a la rubia le importo muy poco esa noticia, sin imaginarse que el milagro que tanto pedía desde hace un mes llegaría junto a esa persona.

- buenas tardes señorita Neherenia – saludo muy cortésmente un joven peli plata a la ama de llaves de la mansión –

- buenos días Elliot, que bueno que llego –

- sí, créame que llegar hasta Boston es un poco difícil para mí por los demás deberes que debo cumplir –

- bueno, pues me alegra que haya llegado, usted es el mejor en la botánica por eso el señor Diamante lo contrato – en ese momento se acercaban al jardín de la mansión – el necesita el jardín más hermoso que usted le pueda dar – en ese momento la ama de llaves es solicitada al teléfono – disculpe tengo que retirarme está usted en su casa – y así se fue dejando solo a Elliot que inspeccionaba cada parte del jardín –

- disculpe joven – una jovencita vestida de enfermera se acerca a el –

- dígame señorita en que puedo ayudarle – le sonrió a la joven castaña –

- mucho gusto mi nombre es Andrea y lo que tengo que decirle es algo muy importante – el semblante pálido de la joven estaba asustando al chico – no sé si usted sea amigo del señor Diamante –

- no señorita, ni siquiera lo conozco, fui contratado por Neherenia – aclaro –

- en la mansión hay secuestrada una señorita por órdenes del señor Diamante – el chico abrió los ojos como platos – y está embarazada, es de Japón y necesita la ayuda de alguien para salir de aquí, yo no puedo hacer nada por ella porque mi familia corre peligro, pero joven haga usted algo por ella, se llama Serena T… - fue interrumpida –

- Andrea ¿Qué haces aquí? – fue la molesta pregunta de la ama de llaves –

- disculpe señorita es que deseaba llevarle algunas rosas a la señora y pues estaba saludando al joven – señalo al recién llegado –

- bueno pues me agrada que lleves a la señora Blackmoon rosas y te presento él es Elliot el botánico que transformara el jardín – dijo muy claramente la pelinegra –

- bueno pues me retiro – volteo a ver a los ojos al chico – un gusto en conocerlo joven Elliot – y sin esperar respuesta se marchó dejando al joven muy trastornado –

- Elliot quiero presentarte a la señora de la casa, sígueme – y así el chico junto a la joven ingresaron al patio trasero de la mansión – señora Blackmoon quiero pre…. – fue interrumpida por la rubia –

- _MALDITA SEA QUE NO ME LLAME ASÍ_ - grito sin voltear a ver, si lo hubiese hecho se hubiera dado cuenta de la sorpresa del chico –

- disculpe pero así es su nombre, quería presentarle a Elliot el botánico que llego arreglar el jardín –

- _NO ME INTERESA NADA, QUIERO IRME A MI CASA…USTEDES ME TIENEN SECUESTRADA QUIERO IRME – _en ese momento volteo a ver a los presentes y casi se desmaya al ver al chico frente a ella, quiso decir algo, pero el joven a espaldas de Neherenia le hizo una señal con su dedo para que se mantuviera callada –

- Elliot por favor no hagas caso de lo que diga la señora, está un poco trastornada por lo del embarazo – fue asesinada por la mirada de la rubia –

- no se preocupe por mí, entiendo – disimulo una sonrisa, pero su mirada estaba en la chica que estaba frente a él, como el la llamaba su "ángel" – es un placer conocerla señora – hizo una seña para que la rubia siguiera el juego y saliera del estado de shock en el que se encontraba –

- pues no le veo el gusto de nada, usted no me cree una palabra de lo que digo – fingió molestia saliendo de la sorpresa en la que se encontraba – porque estoy secuestrada así esta bruja me crea una loca y diga lo contrario – la mencionada se enojó por cómo fue llamada –

- vámonos Elliot, te enseñare el lugar de tu trabajo – dio media vuelta y se marchó y no pudo ver el rostro de súplica de la rubia al ver al chico y la mirada de tranquilidad que este le ofreció –

Después de que la ama de llaves enseñara su lugar de trabajo Elliot se retiró al hotel que sería su hogar por las próximas dos semanas, pero con la imagen de la rubia en su mente, el sí creyó sobre su secuestro y más al conocer a la rubia y de conocer el apellido del dueño de esa mansión. Estaba enojado, no sabía qué hacer, pero de lo único que sabía no haría sería avisarle a las autoridades de policía, ellos eran cómplices en muchas cosas con Diamante y eso lo sabía todo el país, si hacia algo debía hacerlo por su propia cuenta, con las semanas que estaría en dicha mansión haría lo que fuera por sacarla de ahí.

Elliot, un joven peli plata de 20 años, conoció a Serena Tsukino en Londres cuando tenía 16 años; el a causa del efecto de la heroína en su sangre y cuerpo, estuvo a punto de suicidarse lanzándose del puente Richmond Bridge, por cosas de dios en ese momento pasaba muy cerca de ahí Serena, que al notar la tragedia que se daría si eso pasara corrió e impidió su muerte. Elliot fue uno de los primeros jóvenes que hicieron parte de _Children Of Love, _durante casi tres años estuvo internado en esta fundación liberándose de la carga de la droga en su cuerpo y los estragos en su alma, Serena "su ángel" como el la llamaba lo ayudo para su recuperación, con su amistad y la de su familia, con sus consejos, con la verdad de lo que ella había sufrido y fue por eso que él conocía su pasado, él era uno de los tantos milagros de Serena Tsukino. Ella con su propio dinero le pago una carrera en la misma universidad de Oxford donde estudio Botánica, convirtiéndose en el mejor en su carrera en Londres y ahora en Estados Unidos, al país donde solo había llegado por el trabajo con Diamante y el ahora así tuviera ganas de asesinarlo, no lo haría, liberaría a su hermana, su ángel y su amiga así eso fuera lo último que hiciera.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas más de su martirio y secuestro y la labor de Elliot ya había culminado y se había marchado según lo que se creía en la casa, pero ahora su caso no era una tragedia como lo era antes, tenía a Elliot cerca, no habían hablado nunca, pero se comunicaban con las notas escondidas que eran enviadas y recibidas gracias a Andrea; la enfermera de Serena, la cual se habían hecho amigas gracias a la ayuda de la joven chica. En esas notas Elliot le decía que no cambiara su actitud que fuera la misma para no levantar sorpresas y ese día el 28 de septiembre era la fecha que había sido enviada en el último mensaje para escaparse, sería en la noche, donde todos estuviesen dormidos, según Elliot había encontrado un lugar por donde escapar y lo harían esa noche. La misma Andrea sabía que eso pasaría y había ayudado al joven en todo lo posible, gracias a su permiso de abandonar todas las noches la mansión para ir a su casa, ella no sería sospechosa de nada. La hora de la huida era a las dos de la mañana, ella tenía que ingeniárselas para salir al patio trasero cerca de unos grandes arbustos.

- ahí Dios, por favor ayúdanos a salir de aquí – señalaba la rubia tocándose su vientre ya un poco más abultado por sus dos meses y medio y además por su esbelta figura se notaba aun mas– bebecito vamos con el tío Elliot – y así sin decir nada más y sin llevar nada salió de su cuarto rumbo al patio trasero –

Ellos ya habían observado en qué lugares se ubicaban las cámaras de seguridad y por ese lugar que saldría no había cámaras, eso sería más fácil para ellos. Mientras Serena caminaba rumbo a su encuentro Elliot, la esperaba en el lugar indicado, con muchos nervios por lo que llegase a pasar si la descubrían, ya eran las dos de la mañana y era la hora de su encuentro con la chica –

- Elliot – esa voz lo hizo voltear y ver a la chica, sin aguantar más, la abrazo con toda su fuerza sin llegar a lastimarla mientras los dos lloraban – vámonos por favor, vámonos de aquí –

- si coneja vámonos ahora mismo – sin esperar su caminata empezó en medio de un frondoso bosque, no era muy grande pero lo era ya que la caminata era de aproximadamente una hora antes de llegar a la carretera principal – ¿estás bien? – veía con preocupación a la rubia que estaba cansada – ven te llevo en mis brazos – y sin esperar a reclamos la tomo de manera nupcial, no era mucho el esfuerzo, ya que Serena era delgada aunque el embarazo estaba haciendo estragos en su peso. Y así caminaron por el tiempo señalado sin dejar de mirar atrás por si eran seguidos – llegamos – fue el susurro que salió de sus labios debido al cansancio por la caminata y mientras veía el auto que había ocultado a la orilla de la carretera – vámonos mi Sere –

- si Helios…por fin – decía la rubia ya en el auto mientras era encendido –

- no llores mi ángel por favor – la abrazo para que se calmara – debes estar feliz que estés libre, nos vamos para Japón muy pronto –

- no podemos – eso llamo la atención del chico mientras conducía hacia Nueva York, una ciudad lo bastante alejada de Boston –

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto preocupado –

- porque Diamante vigila a mi familia y si yo voy a Japón me encontrara y me llevara de nuevo con él, y no quiero poner en peligro a nadie – suspiro – cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino llamare a Malacite, él sabrá que hacer –

- está bien, como tú digas – siguió conduciendo, era un trayecto de más de tres horas, así que no debía perder tiempo –

- gracias – fue lo que escucho de su amiga – gracias por salvarme – le sonrió –

- tú me salvaste una vez a mí, así que era hora de devolver el favor – también le sonrió –

- no me imagine que hubiese sido tan fácil salir de esa casa – suspiro – pensé que esa sería una misión imposible, con toda la seguridad –

- no te olvides que fui un excelente ladrón en Londres y se burlar la seguridad de la mejor manera, no pueden conmigo – lo dijo muy orgulloso, pero recibió la mirada asesina de la rubia - ¡perdón! – se disculpó sonrojándose – además dices que fue fácil para _TI_ que durante todo el camino estuviste en mis brazos…pero dime fue fácil para mi llevar el peso de ustedes dos – silencio mientras acariciaba el pequeño vientre – no verdad, ustedes señoritas estaban felices, !Sere deja de comer tanto¡ –

_- ELLIOT_ – lo reprocho la rubia mientras golpeaba su brazo y se sonrojaba – además por qué dices "señoritas", ¿piensas que será una niña? –

- no lo pienso, estoy seguro, será una niña a la cual llamaras Serena, como Tu – declaro firme –

- ¡otro con ese cuento! – dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios –

- ¿Cómo que otro? – le pregunto mientras seguía conduciendo – ¿ya alguien se me adelanto? -

- sí, kelvin tuvo la misma idea – reía muy despacio ya que se estaba quedando dormida –

- ese Kelvin me las pagara por chismoso – volteo a ver a la rubia que ya se había quedado dormida – duerme y descansa mi ángel – y así con la compañía de Serena dormida, manejo el trayecto señalado –

El cansancio ya estaba haciendo estragos en el pero para su fortuna ya siendo las seis y media de la mañana habían llegado a Nueva York, se dirigió a la pequeña habitación que había alquilado, no era majestuosa ni lujosa, era algo sencillo si no quería llamar la atención; se había hecho conocer con otro nombre al igual que a Serena, que eran esposos y que estaban de viaje, entro al cuarto con su "esposa" en brazos ya que aún seguía dormida por el cansancio y sin recibir ninguna clase de reproche ni pregunta, estaba feliz al ver a su ángel acostada en esa cama, y hubiese sabido la tormenta que se estaba llevando en el lugar del secuestro, estaría más feliz pero con un poco de nervios.

_MANSION BLACKMOON_

Diamante había llegado ese día después de un viaje que tuvo que hacer a Washington, para saber acerca de su padre y hermano que para su desgracia habían sido condenados. Su padre a 25 años de cárcel, su hermano y cuñada a 45 años de prisión, la pena fue superior porque también fueron condenados por homicidio a 28 niños en la fundación de Serena. Lo que había hecho esa mujer con su familia y fortuna era una destrucción completa, no solo fue perjudicada la fortuna Blackmoon sino que también había acabado con todo lo que tenía que ver con la fortuna Carmesai, sus empresas que ahora eran de propiedad de los Tsukino, propiedades, autos, acciones, dinero, todo era se Serena Tsukino, los había destruido; aun se mantenía en pie por dinero que tenía en cuentas ajenas a su familia y en distintos paraísos fiscales del mundo, pero sabía que ese dinero no era el suficiente así que dentro de poco estaría en la completa ruina.

Después del viaje se había ingeniado casarse con Serena y así obligarla a hacerlo su representante y tener el control total de dicha fortuna, con esos planes venia de su viaje, lo que nunca se imagino era que cuando llegara a la mansión su minita de oro había escapado.

- _MALDITOS BASTARDOS…LA DEJARON ESCAPAR_ – ese era uno de los múltiples gritos que había escupido a sus trabajadores – _BUSQUENLA_ – ordeno de manera tajante, según el no debería estar muy alejada de allí, así que la encontraría y la traería de vuelta –

También ordeno que la familia Tsukino fuera más escoltada por si algo llegase a pasar, estaba como loco, ahora si se le había acabado la poca razón que tenía, solo quería encontrarla y matarla por traicionarlo, por no amarlo y por abandonarlo.

_NUEVA YORK_

**SERENA POV**

No sé cuánto tiempo había dormido, lo único claro era que ya había luz del sol y que tenía mucha hambre, hace casi dos meses no deseaba tanto la comida como hoy, mi estómago estaba haciendo desastres conmigo y sus sonorosos gruñidos, y el último fue realmente fuerte generando al risita de alguien cerca de mí, y así tome la decisión de abrir mis ojos y encontrar la burlona risa de Elliot.

- no te burles – me senté en la cama – pero tengo hambre –

- sí, eso me imagine – se acercó y me entrego una enorme bandeja con demasiada comida, amaba a ese chico y empecé a comer – si eres una glotona por naturaleza, no me imagino ahora que estas embarazada…. Además si corremos el riesgo que Rini sea Igual de glotona que tu – me sonrió –

- ¿Rini? – así la había llamado también Kelvin –

- si así se les dirá, ya que tendrá tu nombre, tenemos que diferenciarla de ti y que mejor que Rini – orgulloso nombro lo último –

- definitivamente… eres…. Amigo… de…. Kelvin… – lo regañe con la boca llena de comida, olvidando por completo los modales en ese momento – no… te… burles …- su risita burlona me estaba fastidiando –

- no me estoy burlando, solo que me hace feliz verte con ese brillo es tus ojos – lo vi a los ojos – tu alma volvió a tu cuerpo, tanto así que olvidas comportarte – "lo odio" y le lance un pastel que tenía en la mano, pero que el tomo con gran facilidad – gracias – me saco la lengua –

- tonto – fue lo único que dije, para seguir comiendo las delicias que tenía en mi bandeja –

Casi diez minutos más tarde terminaba con ese gran desayuno, estaba delicioso y estoy segura que "mi hija" ya me estaba acostumbrando a eso, también le había gustado. Tome una ducha y me cambie de ropa por algo que Elliot había comprado para mí, cuando estuve ya lista tome el teléfono de mi amigo y marque el número que me sabía de memoria, esperando a que contestaran pronto….

- _Hola –_ mi corazón casi se sale de su lugar por la alegría de escuchar esa voz – _Hola ¿Quién habla?-_

- Mal – fue lo único que mi boca pudo decir –

_-SERENA_ – ese grito casi me deja sorda -_¿SERENA MI VIDA ERES TU? _–

- si Mal soy yo – sonreí feliz además de llorar al escuchar los sollozos de mi amigo –

- _mi serena, ¿dónde estás preciosa?, dime por favor ¿estás bien?, dime donde estas y voy por ti ahora mismo – _

_-_ Mal estoy en Nueva York- escuche la exclamación de asombro de mi amigo – por favor ven por mí, te lo suplico – lloraba –

- _yo Estoy en Nueva York, ahora mismo salgo para haya, con seguridad….dime en qué lugar estas –_ diciendo esto le entregue todos los datos del hotel donde nos encontrábamos – _Sere, en media hora estaré allí, voy por ti mi vida, avisare a todos que estas bien _–

- aun no les digas nada, necesito contarte muchas cosas – el solo respondió que si – te espero – voltee a ver a Elliot que me sonreía – ya viene por nosotros –

- te quiero demasiado mi ángel – esa fue la respuesta a lo que le dije mientras me abrazaba –

- y yo a ti mi niño – lo escuche reír ya que después de los años no dejo de decirle así –

- no pues tan grande – le hice un puchero – tan solo eres dos años mayor que yo – los dos sonreímos y así nos dispusimos a esperar a mi querido Mal, durante este tiempo hablamos de lo que había pasado en los últimos meses con nosotros, ya que cuando vivía en Londres lo veía todos los días y hablaba con él, me conto que cuando supo de mi embarazo se sorprendió y se sorprendió más cuando le conté en amplios detalles mi relación con el papá de mi hija, de Darién. Él supo una semana después que había logrado cumplir y finiquitar mi venganza y se puso feliz, pero todo cambio cuando supo sobre mi secuestro. él me contó que había viajado a ese empleo pero porque lo había contactado esa mujer Neherenia, y cuando me vio allí quiso matarlos a todos. Sin darnos cuenta había pasado el tiempo que se habían mencionado y eso era suficiente para que llegara mi amigo, en ese momento tocaron a la puerta, los dos nos asustamos….

- ¿Quién es? – fue la pregunta de Elliot –

- soy Malacite – esa voz la reconocí al instante, Elliot abrió la puerta y me vio – _SERENA_- grito mientras yo me lanzaba a abrazarlo y a llorar en sus brazos – no mi Sere, por favor no llores ya todo está bien, estoy aquí contigo no llores – yo no me podía calmar, solo lloraba - ¿Quién eres tú? – escuche que le preguntaba a Elliot - ¿Qué haces con ella? –

- mi nombre es Elliot –

- ¿Elliot? – parece que conoció el nombre después de tantas veces que hable de el – eres el "niño" de Serena – reí, ¿Por qué tenía que recordar precisamente eso? –

- sí, soy yo – escuche su risita burlona y eso me hizo alejarme de Mal – veo que todos me conoces pero por tu apoyo precisamente no – me regaño burlonamente –

- No te enfades conmigo – le sonrió y ese mismo momento voltee a ver a Malacite – no sabes lo feliz que me hace tenerte a mi lado – lo abrace de nuevo – tuve tanto miedo de no volver a saber nada de ustedes – no podía parar de llorar –

- ¿Qué te hizo ese miserable? – sentí como su cuerpo se estremecía del odio – dime, te hizo daño mi Sere –

- no, el miserable me secuestro pero nunca me toco – me detuve – y todo porque estoy embarazada – sonreí por lo bajo –

- gracias al cielo no te toco – me abrazo más fuerte – tenemos que irnos ese infeliz tiene muchos contactos en el país y si se lo propone te encontrara, vámonos – ni Elliot ni yo, dijimos nada solo lo seguimos, cuando salimos del hotel lo que vi nos impresiono había cuatro autos esperándonos y con un grupo de escoltas bastante grande, yo lo único que pude hacer fue verlo a la cara – no me reproches, tengo que cuidarte no olvides quienes son los Blackmoon, así que andando – y sin esperar más subimos a un auto siendo seguidos por los demás –

El tiempo transcurrido desde el hotel hasta el aeropuerto privado no fue muy largo, mientras eso pasaba yo estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, en todo lo que había vivido estos casi dos meses en peligro, lejos de mi casa y en manos de Diamante, no me di cuenta cuando llegamos y menos cuando estábamos ya en el avión propiedad de mi familia, Malacite al igual que Elliot y yo, solo queríamos salir del lugar donde se encontraba tan cerca Diamante.

- vámonos a Tokio – le dijo Mal al piloto, fue cuando reaccione –

- no, no podemos irnos a Japón - el temor se adueñó de mi –

- ¿Por qué no podemos? – esa era la pregunta del millón para todos los del avión –

- Diamante me dijo que tenía vigilados a todos en la familia – vi el odio reflejarse en Elliot y Mal – si yo vuelvo con ellos los pondré en peligro y de nuevo estaré yo al margen de el – suspire – yo no quiero regresar a Tokio aun, me da miedo que me encuentre y ahora si me haga daño o a mi bebe o a las personas que amo – lo vi suplicando –

- pero Serena todos están desesperados porque no saben de ti desde hace dos meses, no sabes cómo se encuentra Darién – eso me dolió en el alma, pero no dije nada - ¿A dónde vamos? – me pregunto resignado a mi silencio -

- a Londres – dije tajante – es un lugar seguro, donde no me tocara y donde podre estar oculta en alguna propiedad – afirme –

- está bien – se acercó al piloto – nos vamos a Londres – el mencionado solo obedeció y dando inicio al viaje que me traía de nuevo a la vida…. Lo que dijo acerca de Darién me tenía con muchas dudas y aunque recordaba lo que paso el día que me secuestraron, durante todo este tiempo lo único que quería era verlo y tenerlo a mi lado….-

- ¿Cómo esta Darién? – me anime a preguntar a pesar de la sonrisa de triunfo que mostro mi amigo y la picarona de Elliot –

- está muy mal – su seriedad me aterro y no me gusto – cuando se enteró de lo que paso contigo se puso como loco, lloraba, gritaba estaba desesperado…Nicolás tuvo que sedarlo para que se calmara – eso me impresiono – todos estos meses no ha abandonado tu apartamento – lo vi con reproche – te diré algo que te molestara, pero no me pude negar…cuando supimos que es miserable te enviaba las orquídeas, tu papá me ordeno poner cámaras de seguridad en la casa, en tu auto y en …en tu apartamento – eso me impresiono y me enfureció – pero entiende que el nerviosismo y miedo eran mayores, pero ves no fue suficiente para protegerte –

- eso estuvo mal – él supo que lo dije con mucha rabia –

- si lo sé – suspiro – durante este tiempo Darién no ha salido de allí porque lo he visto – me vio a los ojos – abandono todo lo de el: la universidad, las empresas, su tesis, el hospital – no podía creer lo que escuchaba - lo he visto llorar por ti, pedir que te devuelvan a su lado, implorar tu presencia, suplicando tu perdón… ese hombre te ama –

- ¡si como no! – ese comentario ni siquiera lo pensé –

- se lo que paso con Reí en su oficina – voltee a verlo – el me lo conto un día que fui a buscarlo después que se desapareció del mundo, su sufrimiento me dolió a mi…su culpa, su dolor, su impotencia por no haberte cuidado lo están volviendo loco – tomo aire – dura días sin comer, sin salir de tu cuarto, llorando e implorando por tu regreso… tenemos que obligarlo a comer con la excusa que si regresas te enfadaras con él por no cuidarse – eso me causo gracia – y así es la única manera que consuma algo, él te ama –

- no me importa lo que sienta…el dolor que me causo fue más cruel que el que siente el – eso ni yo misma me lo creí – que se muera en su culpa si lo desea –

- !no te creo nada¡ – ese fue el comentario de Elliot que se había mantenido callado – no digas mentiras, amas a ese hombre más que a tu vida…lo extrañas y lo necesitas para sentirte protegida, así tengas 200 escoltas te vas a sentir insegura, solo lo necesitas a el – lo quise asesinar con la mirada – no me mires así, es la verdad y no te molestes por ella….lo amas – no quería aceptarlo pero el tenía razón, a la única persona que quería a mi lado era a él, me sentía destruida por no tenerlo cerca, necesitaba escuchar su voz, escucharlo decirme "princesa", lo necesitaba así que tome una decisión –

- Mal dame tu teléfono – él me sonrió y me entrego un teléfono anti-rastreo, marque un número que me sabía de memoria, mientras esperaba que contestaran vi como Mal se llevaba a Elliot casi a rastras de allí para dejarme hablar sola –

- _hola – _esa voz es de Mina, por lo visto mi escondite ya no lo es –

- buenas tardes sería tan amable de comunicarme con el doctor Darién Chiba – fingí mi voz, no quería que nadie supiera antes que el –

- ¿_de parte de quién? – _siempre tan chismosa, y no supe que hacer ni que decir –

- es…es acerca del hospital Milenio, es de vital importancia hablar con él, o se postergara su inicio – solo pude inventar eso –

- _el en este momento se encuentra indispuesto –_ la odie –_pero si desea aquí se encuentran los dos médicos que trabajan con el _– también ellos en mi escondite –

- necesito hablar con el doctor Chiba, con nadie más entendido – ya me estaba desesperando –

- _está bien, tratare de comunicarla pero no prometo nada –_ entrometida…espero unos minutos, rogaba porque aceptara fue cuando…. – _Mina déjame solo, necesito estar a solas para contestar esta llamada – _escuche muy lejos que cerraban la puerta – _Darién Chiba en que puedo ayudarla _– su voz era diferente, triste, sin vida –

- Da…Darién – no podía articular palabra, no contesto – Darién estas ahí –

- _mi…mi…princesa…eres…tu _– escuche su voz temblar a través de la línea – _eres…tu… mi…amor –_

- si Darién soy yo – en ese momento rompí en llanto al igual que lo note al otro lado de la llamada – soy yo –

- _mi princesa, mi amor ¿Dónde estás?, dime y voy a buscarte ahora mismo - _lo escuchaba llorando – _por favor amor, dime donde estas, te necesito, quiero abrazarte, besarte, amarte _– me sorprendí por sus palabras nunca las había escuchado y menos con tanto "amor" – _mi amor dime algo – _

_-_no puedo decirte donde estoy – suspire llorando – solo te puedo decir que estoy bien – tome aire – yo también te necesito y mucho y tu bebe también – escuche un sollozo más fuerte y me partió el alma – no llores Darién por favor, no te llame para hacerte sufrir – en ese mismo momento veo a Malacite acercarse con un computador hacia mí, lo pone enfrente y veo la imagen de Darién en el estudio de mi apartamento, solo pude ver impresionada a Mal y con agradecimiento y veo que de nuevo saca a Elliot a dejarme sola, definitivamente es un chismoso –

- _¿porque me dices eso?,¿Por qué no me dices donde estás? _– sus preguntas eran con reproche –_ si es por lo que paso ese día, te suplico que me perdones, no sé qué decía ni que hacía, ya no siento nada por esa mujer –_escuche esas palabras y me impresiono con la seguridad que lo dijo – _Serena te amo…te amo más que a mi vida, te amo, te necesito, te amo y solo a ti…te necesito mi rubio tormento, te necesito para volver a sentirme vivo, te necesito para poder respirar –_esas palabras me dejaron sin respiración, no lo podía creer me ama y es cierto, pude escucharlo y es cierto –

…_CONTINUARA…_

_**Bueno mis amigos que les pareció, espero que les haya gustado,,, dejen todos sus comentarios buenos o malos…..se les quiere,**_


	28. Chapter 28

**28. EL AMOR RENACE**

- yo también te amo – le respondí sin miedo – pero sabes estoy muy molesta contigo – escuche algo de admiración – estas muy delgado y con esa ropa no te ves muy guapo que digamos_ – _pude ver su impresión –

- _¿de…de que hablas? _–

- mira hacia arriba – el me obedeció y por lo visto entendió que pasaba – te estoy observando y por eso te regaño, te ves muy mal Amor – pude ver y escuchar cómo se ponía a llorar otra vez y eso me aterro – Darién ¿Qué pasa?, dije algo malo –

-_ no sabes cuándo desee escuchar que me llamaras "amor", esa palabra me devuelve mi vida mi princesa – _de nuevo estaba llorando y yo también –

- no llores mi amor, por favor – vi que su rostro miraba la cámara –

- _¿tan mal me veo? –_

- te vez desastroso, prométeme que comerás bien, que regresaras a tu vida por favor –

- _lo hago pero si estas a mi lado_ – me está chantajeando –_ princesa ¿Dónde estás? –_

- voy rumbo a un lugar donde este a salvo, no puedo volver a Japón por el momento, me escape de Diamante, hui de él… pero los mantiene vigilados, si me acerco a ustedes los pondré en peligro, y a mi bebe –

- _Serena necesito verte…¿estás a salvo?, ¿con quién estas?-_

_-_ estoy a salvo, estaba en Estados Unidos y cuando hui a la primera persona que pensé llamar fue a Malacite, estoy con él, no te preocupes por mi….estoy bien –

- _mi amor te necesito, quiero verte, te necesito Serena…dime a dónde vas iré contigo – _

_- _no podemos arriesgarnos Darién por favor entiéndeme – vi y escuche su exclamación de rencor –

- _tengo ganas de matarlo - _

- no digas eso….- tome aire – te amo Darién no sabes cuánto y también te necesito, pero no puedo arriesgarnos y tampoco a ti, Diamante debe estar como loco buscándote y no quiero que nada suceda –

_- yo también te amo y más que tu_ - eso me causo risa – _no te burles, es la verdad te amo más que a mi vida igual que a mi hijo, los amo…no sabes lo feliz que me siento por saber que estas a salvo, no sabes lo feliz que estoy por decirte lo mucho que te amo –_

- ¿Cómo supiste que me amas? –pregunta tonta lose, pero quería y debía saberlo –

- _desde el primer día en que te vi _- eso era una mentira – _aunque sea tonta mi respuesta, esa el verdad, sino que por estúpido no me di cuenta….cuanto te vi mi cuerpo reacciono al tuyo, sentí una corriente invadir mi cuerpo, pero nunca lo entendí –_ a mí me paso lo mismo – _cada insulto, el golpe, todo lo que te dije me dolía cada vez que lo hacía, era como si yo mismo me insultara….cuando estabas cerca de algún infeliz y te coqueteaba o te trataba muy amablemente mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante eso, mi cuerpo hervía de la ira y de los celos; por eso te ayude con Seiya. Necesitaba probar tus labios, conocer tu sabor y por eso no dude en desaprovechar la oportunidad que tuve de hacerlo….- _tomo aire – _te admire desde el primer día, tu presencia, personalidad, tu amabilidad, tu manera de tratar a las personas me enamoro aún más….sin darme cuenta te amé desde siempre, pero ese capricho me cegaba, todo de ti lo ame – _guardo silencio – _pero el día que más sentí ese amor, fue cuando te hice mía, cuando te hice el amor por primera vez, cuando te tuve en mis brazos, cuando te bese cada parte de tu cuerpo, cuando te acaricie toda ese día te amé más que cualquiera – _esas palabras me estaban poniendo nerviosa…y estas "malditas hormonas", también estaban ayudando mucho –

- Darién no hables de eso –sentía mi cara arder –

- _¿porque?, acaso lo recuerdas….porque yo lo hago todos los días al igual que todas las veces que te hice mía _– no me sentía nada bien, si solo lo escuchaba que me podría pasar con solo besarlo – _y lo recuerdo más sabiendo que por ahí anda la prueba de lo que hicimos –_

_-!_Darién¡ – exclame totalmente nerviosa – párale quieres –

- _pero si es verdad, o acaso en tu pancita no está mi hija _– "hija", acaso todos sabían que era antes que yo – _porque es una niña de eso estoy seguro – _

_- _te amo –

- _y yo a ti – _me respondió sin dudarlo –

Cuanto tiempo pasamos hablando, no me di cuenta, simplemente me sentía feliz por hablarle, le conté todo lo que me paso en Estados Unidos, lo que había hecho y todo acerca de la llegada de Heliot, le conté quien era él y la expresión que utilizo me hizo reír _"otro que tendré que espantar y de quien cuidarte"_, ese arrebato de celos nos hizo sonreír. A regañadientes acepto que no le dijera donde me encontraba pero con la condición que todos los días hablara con él.

Así pasamos un buen tiempo, pero al final tuvimos que terminar con la llamada, veía en su rostro felicidad, tranquilidad y amor y todo eso era por mí, me amaba igual que yo a él, nos despedimos y pude ver su felicidad y pude también ver la felicidad de todos en mi apartamento, lloraron, rieron, se abrazaron cuando Darién les conto acerca de mí, todos veían las cámaras sabiendo que yo los observaba.

Casi cinco horas más tarde estaba aterrizando en el aeropuerto de Londres en el ala privada, cuando pise ese país me sentí de nuevo en casa a pesar que todos mi grandes amores no estaba allí. Sin esperar a que nadie me reconociera nos dirigimos a una pequeña casa de campo que se encontraba a las afueras de Londres, allí pasaría el resto de mis días de embarazo, necesitaba tranquilidad y paz, para que mi bebe supiera que estaba a salvo.

_SEIS MESES DESPUES_

**DARIEN POV**

Desde hace ocho meses no veo a mi princesa, le he rogado que me diga donde está pero ha sido imposible y la entiendo sé que nos cuida y que se cuida ella misma y a "aunque no lo crean mis hijos", si me princesa sera madre por partida doble y eso me tiene loco de la felicidad. El día que toda la familia recibió la noticia de que ella se encontraba a salvo, la vida y la alegría volvió a la familia, aunque para todos era muy duro tenerla lejos, entendíamos las circunstancias. No hemos vuelto a saber nada de Diamante y eso nos ha preocupado, cada uno de los integrantes de la familia Tsukino y yo tenemos escoltas que nos cuidan las 24 horas, para mi es algo ilógico pero mi "suegro", como me pidió que lo llamara, me hizo obedecerle además de la orden de mi princesa y a ella no le puedo negar nada, así que ahora estoy siendo cuidado por Kelvin por propia petición de Serena.

Durante todo este tiempo hemos hablado todos los días, gracias a la maravillosa tecnología también la veo todos los días, he visto su hermoso rostro en las noches donde nos encontramos por Skype, he visto cada día donde mi querido bultico crece cada día más y hasta ayer en la noche, pude ver ese maravilloso cuerpo de mi Serena con sus ya casi nueve meses de embarazo esta enorme mi bultico, ahi donde crecian mis hijos a pesar que su parto está planeado para dentro de veinte días. Me siento impotente por no poder estar con ella ese día tan especial.

Hasta cuando cumplió seis meses pudimos saber que era mi bebe, o buenos mis bebes...porque hasta ese dia supimos que eran dos, la doctora a su cargo decía que uno de ellos se escondía detras de su hermanito cada vez que realizaba el ultrasonido, pero hasta que un día nuestra pequeña Rini, la que ocultaba a "Darien"...¡yo no queria que se llamara asi pero Serena me obligo a aceptarlo! se mostró y nos dio la maravillosa noticia de saber que tendría una princesita más que cuidar, y apuesto que será igual de hermosa que su mamá, así que tendré que espantar a no sé cuánto gusano pegajoso que se acerque a mi hija, pero bueno contaba con el principe que llegaria a ayudarme a cuidar a su hermana, eran mellizos y eso me tenia feliz. Ya conocía cada uno de los malestares de Serena, los antojos que la persiguieron hasta el quinto mes, en donde ese famoso Heliot y el pobre de Malacite tuvieron que ser responsables de curar los antojos de helado de chocolate a las dos de la mañana y de las más adoradas zanahorias ya que aunque suene increíble, a mis hijos si le gustaran y la obligaba a comer demasiadas veces en el día y en la noche; hubiera dado mi vida por ser yo quien cumpliera esos antojos.

Cada ultrasonido lo veía, cada recomendación médica la revisaba y cada medicamento suministrado lo analizaba, para saber si era el adecuado; su embarazo ha sido muy tranquilo y bello, a pesar de que ella siga con la idea que parece una ballena de gorda, para mí se ve más hermosa que nunca, el embarazo la hace ver como una diosa, madura y encantadora….he deseado besarla y hacerla mía todo este tiempo, pero me tengo que tranquilizar; he deseado acariciar mi barriguita pero también tengo que mantener la calma con respecto a esa sensación.

Hoy es domingo 29 de abril y según lo planeado el parto será el 25 de mayo, quiero estar con ella pero me es imposible, y aquí estoy en su apartamento, en su habitación ya que desde que fue secuestrada no lo he abandonado, ya vivo aquí. Son las nueve de la mañana y tengo mucha flojera de levantarme, escucho ruidos en la cocina y me imagino que es Kelvin, porque así me hubiese negado no me libera ni un minuto, dice que tiene una deuda conmigo y por eso también vive aquí en el cuarto de los huéspedes, en este mismo instante están tocando la puerta y eso me da mal genio…

- Kelvin déjame en paz – me cubro el rostro con una almohada – quiero dormir y tú con ese escándalo no me dejas...que fastidio –

- no pensé que mi presencia te fastidiara – esa voz, esa voz es de mi princesa, siento que mi corazón va a salir de mi cuerpo, tengo miedo de abrir mi ojos y ver hacia la puerta – si no me quieres ver, me voy directo a Londres donde si me quieran – es ella, es mi princesa, así que me levanto lentamente y la veo, ella está ahí frente a mí con esa hermosa sonrisa que añoraba ver – hola mi amor -

- mi… princesa….eres…tu… - no podía creer lo que veía, estaba aquí frente a mí – mi...amor… - sin esperar a despertar de este sueños, fui hasta ella y la abrace – mi amor estas aquí, estás conmigo mi vida – la abrazaba, y besaba toda su cara con su rostro en mis manos, mi corazón estaba que se salía del pecho de la felicidad de tenerla a mi lado – mi amor no sabes lo feliz que me hace tenerte aquí conmigo, sentirte, abrazarte y – le di un beso, uno que hace meses deseaba empezó suave, pero que se formó apasionado sin reservas y lo único que yo quería en él era demostrarle que la amaba más que a mi propia vida, no sé como pero mientras la besaba mis lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas – deseaba tanto besarte – se lo decía mientras lloraba –

- Darién por favor no llores – me dio un tierno beso – no vinimos hasta acá para verte llorar, queremos que estés feliz – en ese momento me di cuenta de su pancita enorme y lo único que hice fue ponerme de rodillas y poner mis manos en su abultado vientre –

- hola hermosos – susurre bajito – no sabes lo feliz que me hace tenerlos aquí conmigo, espero que no le hayan dado muchos problemas a tu mamá y que no sean igual de busca problemas que ella – en ese momento sentí como me halaban una oreja – auch – me queje –

- no le digas eso, yo nunca he buscado problemas de nada ni con nadie – me saca la lengua y yo solo sonrió – ya no llores –

- ya no lo hare – bese mi pancita – ahora tenerlos aquí es la mayor felicidad que me pudiste dar mi vida – me levante y la tome de la cintura – te amo más que a mi vida princesa –

- yo…yo…también te amo – sentí el temblor en su voz y supe porque era –

- ¿no me crees verdad? – ella solo bajo la mirada – no te juzgo, te comprendo eso me lo he ganado a pulso, es por mi culpa que no me creas – en ese momento me viste y pude ver tus ojos llenos de lágrimas – no llores princesa por favor, sé que todo lo que te hice no tiene perdón, fui un miserable, una completa basura, no sabes cómo me arrepiento de todo lo que te hice todo lo que te dije…me odio, me odie todos estos meses, me odie todos los días que estuviste con ese miserable, me odio, y no sé si pueda perdonarme y menos sé si pueda conseguir tu per….- sentí como me callaste con un beso –

- por mi bien y por el de Rini y Darien, olvida todo lo que paso, han pasado ocho meses en los que aprendí a perdonarte y a superar todo lo que nos pasó…ambos cometimos errores, yo por aceptar esa locura sabiendo a lo que me exponía y tú por proponérmela – no sabía que decir – cometimos errores pero eso fue en el pasado… creo que este tiempo lejos me ayudo a pensar mucha cosas, aclarar mis sentimientos y a perdonar todo así ya no haya nada por hacer por lo que fue – mis piernas temblaron al escucharla hablar así –

-¿por lo que fue? – mi voz tembló – eso quiere decir que ya no me amas, ¿que quieres que me aleje de ti? –

- yo no he dicho eso – me sonreíste – dije, que todo lo malo quedo atrás y solo lo bueno que vivimos en el pasado, el presente y lo que hagamos del futuro es lo que nos debe importar, bueno si tú quieres pasar a mi lado y el de tus hijos tu vida – hiciste un puchero que extrañaba tanto y que a mis ojos es hermoso –

- me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si quisieras compartir tu vida con el infeliz que te ha hecho tanto daño – me reprochaste con la mirada –

- lo hare, pero si dejas de culparte y empiezas a perdonarte tú mismo – te alejaste – si no lo haces te aseguro que me enfadare mucho contigo, y me encargare que Rini y Darien también lo hagan – cruzaste los brazos y me regañaste – dejaras de pensar así o me voy de regreso a Londres – su seguridad me dio miedo –

- te juro que no lo hare más – me acerque a ti y te tome de la cintura – lo hare por ti y por nuestros hijos – bese tus labios – no sabes lo feliz que me hace tenerte aquí a mi lado y saber que estaré cuando mis principes nazcan – acaricie tu vientre y en ese momento sentí como se movía, lo único que pude hacer fue verte a los ojos mientras me sonreías – se…se...movió… - la alegría que inundo mi corazón me hizo llorar en ese mismo momento –

- sí, te sintió y se puso muy feliz…mira – me tomaste la mano y la pusiste en otra parte de tu vientre y de nuevo pude sentirla – parece que va hacer futbolista da muchas pataditas –

- ¿quien sera el que sera el futbolsta? - pregunta tonta lo se - no sabemos quien esta moviendose -

- pues de seguro es Rini, es la mas grande y al parecer va a nadar sobre su hermano - mis lagrimas segian callendo -

- es la sensación más hermosa de mi vida amor…tenerlos a mi lado es lo mejor, no sabes cómo eran mis días sin estar a tu lado y sabiendo que tendrías a mis bebes lejos de mí – lagrimas no dejaban de caer de mis ojos –

- no llores amor, sabes que volví solo por eso – me acariciaste mi mejilla – no podía quitarte la dicha de que vieras a tus hijos nacer, y yo no podía soportar un día más lejos de ti me sentía muerta en vida –

- es muy peligroso que este aquí ¿lo sabes verdad? – en ese momento asumí la verdad del riesgo que ella corría – no sabemos nada de ese miserable y lo que pueda estar planeando –

- lose y por eso Kelvin y Malacite han hecho no sé qué cosas para mejorar mi seguridad – en ese momento tocan la puerta –

- Coneja tu desayuno está listo – esa voz no la conocí – apúrate que se enfría –

- ¿Quién es ese? – mi voz sonó demasiado celosa para mi gusto –

- "ese" es Heliot, ya te he hablado de el – eso no me gusto - ¿Por qué haces esa cara? –

- porque ese chico estuvo contigo todo este tiempo en lo que a mí me correspondía como padre y no me gusta –

- ¡ celoso! – tu mirada burlona me hizo sonrojar – porque si lo estás te aviso que no tienes porque, él es un muy buen amigo, uno de mis niños de la fundación – eso me impresiono – lo quiero mucho pero como un hermano y el a mí también…ya hasta se hace llamar el tío favorito de Rin y Darieni…¿puedes creerlo? – sonreíste –

- ¿con que tío Ehh? – solo veía como te burlabas – no te rías, no me parece gracioso –

- pues a mí si – me tomaste de la mano y salimos al comedor – huele deliciosos Heliot – en ese momento vi a un platinado, junto a Kelvin y Malacite en la mesa – Heliot te quiero presentar a Darién Chiba mí no… - no deje que terminara –

- su prometido y Futuro esposo – todos me vieron sorprendidos y Malacite escupió el té que tomaba, vi a los ojos a mi Serena que estaban abiertos y con lágrimas en los ojos – ¿a menos que tu no quieras? – te sonreí e hiciste lo mismo –

- eso es lo que más deseo – me besaste y escuchamos una tos fingida del recién llegado –

- mucho gusto Doctor Chiba es un placer conocerlo – me extendió la mano educadamente – mi nombre es Heliot amigo de Serena –

- el placer es mío Heliot – le aclare – no sabes te debo la vida por todo lo que hiciste por Serena y mis hijos, no me cansare de pagártelo por haberla salvado –

- no se preocupe, era lo menos que podía hacer por ella, después de que ella me salvo además por ella tengo una vida – lo escuche sincero –

- Conejo – la llamo Malacite – toma es un celular con rastreador lo debes cargar a todo los lugares que vayas, si tienes una emergencia – todos captamos a que se refería – mantén oprimido el # 1 y se activara la seguridad, así que por tu bien mantenlo siempre a tu lado…entendido –

- si mi general – mi princesa hizo un saludo militar que causo risa en todos – como usted ordene mi general –

- Serena tu no cambias verdad…. Ojala Rini no salga igual de irrespetuosa que su – mi princesa hizo un puchero que genero de nuevo la risa de todos los presentes – y menos que Darien Jr. salga igual de terco que el papá -

- ¿y yo que he hecho? - me burle de mi princesa -

- tú no te burles Darién – en ese momento se me acabo mi risa – vamos a ver cuando tengas a tus hijos y a mi juntos y nos conocerás – esa amenaza me causo mucha ternura –

- eso es lo que más deseo, tenerlos junto a mí siempre – la abrace y acaricie su vientre –

Una semana había pasado desde el día que Serena había regresado a Tokio, ese mismo día del encuentro con Darién visito a su familia y a sus amigos, fue demasiada alegría para todos ellos, Haruka lloro como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, al igual que Ikuko que por fin puco sentirse viva y feliz por tener a su hija y a sus futuros nietos juntos.

Darién llevaba más de ocho meses viviendo en el apartamento de Serena, y cuando ella regreso se instaló completamente en él, en esa última semana retomo sus labores en la empresa que gracias a su hermana que a pesar de ser periodista se desenvolvía muy bien en los negocios no tuvo problemas; con respecto al hospital, sus amigos Haruka, Andrew y Nicolás terminaron con los pendientes y como había aplazado la inauguración para cuando Serena estuviera junto a ellos, ahora tenían planeado su gran lanzamiento para dentro de un mes. En esta corta semana la relación entre ellos estaba mejor que nunca aunque suene increíble Darién se convirtió en el hombre más romántico y amoroso existente, y eso era lo mejor para Serena, la cual ya estaba sintiendo el peso de sus ya ocho meses de embarazo, pero que junto a Darién era más llevadero y hermosa esa etapa final, sus vidas irradiaban alegría sin imaginarse que ese mismo día Serena recibiría una visita inesperada para ella.

- mi amor me tengo que ir al hospital – le decía Darién mientas le daba un beso en los labios a la todavía dormida Serena – vuelvo a la hora del almuerzo –

- no te vayas Darién no me dejes sola – desde el día anterior Serena se sentía más cansada de lo normal – que tal si te tomas el día libre y te quedas conmigo hoy –

- amor no puedo, quisiera pero ya he tomado demasiado tiempo y lo que tengo que hacer hoy es de suma importancia para la empresa…perdóname me encantaría de verdad – la vuelve a besar – vas a salir hoy del apartamento –

- no, me siento muy cansada… esta barriguita ya está haciendo de las suyas – le devuelve el beso – ve y termina lo que tienes que hacer y vuelve rápido… para no estar tan solita –

- está bien voy lo más rápido que pueda y vuelvo – le da un beso en el vientre – y ustedes señoritos haganme el favor y se portan bien con su mami y no le causen muchos problemas… adiós mi princesa cuídate mucho y cualquier cosa llamada, Kelvin no tarda en llegar así que no te preocupes – la besa pero fue un beso un poco más apasionado –

- adiós mi vida cuídate – y sin esperar más Darién sale del cuarto y unos minutos después sale del apartamento –

No habían pasado más de diez minutos después de que Darién haya dejado el apartamento, en ese momento el timbre de la puerta principal empezó a sonar, llamando la atención de Serena que aún se encontraba en el camisón de la pijama y en su cama. Se preguntó quién podría ser ya que tanto Darién como Kelvin tenían un juego de llaves de la puerta, así que con todo el cansancio que estaba presentando por su embarazo se levantó de su cama pero antes de ir abrir la puerta tomo un vaso de leche para beberla mientras se dirigía atender la visita, al momento de abrir la puerta se llevó la peor de las sorpresas.

- hola mi amor – frente a ella se encontraba…-

- Di..Di..Diamante – fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que el vaso que tenía en sus manos chocara en el suelo, y antes de que ese miserable entrara a la fuerza a su apartamento –

- ¿no te alegras de verme después de tanto tiempo preciosa? – mientras decía estas palabras ya tenía presionada a la rubia entre su cuerpo y una pared con una mano en su cuello y con la otra apuntando con un arma su vientre - ¿quieres hacer un escándalo? – la rubia negó con la cabeza- bueno entonces vendrás conmigo en este mismo instante y me encargare personalmente de que nunca más te alejes de mi…ah y con respecto a lo que había dicho con respecto a este engendro – presiono más el vientre con el arma – ya no lo regresare con tu familia, apenas nazca lo botare a la basura como lo que es – en ese momento Serena empezó a llorar pero sin decir ni una sola palabra – no llores mi amor, tendremos muchos más así que no te preocupes…bueno no hay tiempo que perder el imbécil de tu guardaespaldas está siendo entretenido un poco por mis amigos – Serena solo pudo abrir sus ojos como platos – no te preocupes mi vida no le haremos daños, no me conviene solo hubo un pequeño choque entre su auto y otro por eso se está demorando –

- déjame en paz Diamante – fue lo único que pudo articular –

- no mi vida, nunca lo hare tu eres mía, que nunca se te olvide desde el primer día en que te vi en Londres eres _MIA_ – grito generando un gritico ahogado de la rubia – así que mi vida vámonos ah y te advierto pórtate como si fuéramos íntimos amigos, no querrás que a Kelvin le suceda algo o peor aún no querrás que tu bebe se muera antes de tiempo – en ese momento Diamante toma el abrigo de Serena que se encontraba muy cerca de la entrada – toma póntelo nos vamos – y así sin esperar más Serena fue obligada a ponerse su abrigo y salir casi a rastras de su casa –

Con gran astucia por parte de Diamante logro evadir las preguntas hechas por el conserje del edificio y así en su auto pudo emprender su viaje a Yokohama, donde tenía todo arreglado para partir de nuevo rumbo a Estados Unidos.

_APARTAMENTO DE SERENA _

Kelvin después de haber tenido ese contratiempo donde fue chocado por otro auto tardo varios minutos en regresar cerca de su amiga, cuando por fin abrió la puerta de aquel lugar su más grande miedo se materializo, vio el vaso de leche totalmente destruido en el suelo y busco a Serena en todo el departamento pero no la encontró. Antes de alarmar a la familia reviso las cintas de las cámaras de seguridad y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que Diamante Blackmoon había regresado a la vida de Serena.

- _MALDITO_ – grito con todas sus fuerzas, arrojando todo lo que había encima de la mesa tomo su celular y marco un numero – Malacite, sucedió de nuevo Diamante llego hasta el apartamento y se la llevo – su furia se reflejaba en su voz, no escucho nada mas solo el tono del timbre del teléfono al otro lado de la línea – lo matare, esta vez lo matare infeliz – y así salió rumbo a la mansión Tsukino donde tendría que dar la terrible noticia –

**SERENA POV**

No me siento nada bien, mis nervios me están traicionando y de mi boca no sale ninguna palabra de auxilio. Mi miedo, mi pánico es más fuerte. Esta vez como lograre librarme de este miserable; no se ha donde me lleva, llevamos aproximadamente una hora en este viaje y esta tan desesperado que ya ha superado los límites de velocidad en varias ocasiones… lo único que yo pude hacer fue ponerme el cinturón de seguridad de la mejor manera y viendo como Diamante no lo hizo ni siquiera por su propia seguridad, y más aun sabiendo que el auto en el que viajábamos era de un modelo muy antiguo por lo que puedo ver en él.

No he parado de llorar desde que lo vi entrar a mi casa, mi cuerpo está temblando y me estoy sintiendo muy mal, me duele la espalda y la parte baja de mi vientre, intento tranquilizarme pero no lo logro y peor aún después de lo que ese infeliz me dijo que haría con mis bebes apenas nacieran….tengo frio, mucho frio, aún tengo puesto mi camisón de dormir y unas pantuflas y solo me cubre mi abrigo…en ese momento solo puedo dejar mis manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y cuando lo hago me llevo una gran sorpresa, en el bolsillo se encontraba el celular que Malacite me había entregado y sin esperar ni un minuto más oprimí el botón # 1, así como me lo había dicho mi amigo, pero en ese momento el celular deja escapar un sonido el cual Diamante capta.

- ¿_QUE TIENES HAY?_ – ese grito me alarmo tanto que no supe que hacer – _DEJAME VER, MALDITA SEA ENTREGAMELO _– no quería pero me puso su arma en mi vientre y no tenía otra opción –

- no lo hare – mi voz se quebró del miedo que sentía – no lo hare – en ese momento saque el celular y empecé a marcar un numero –

- _MALDITA SEA ENTREGAMELO_ – lo único que pude ver fue como soltaba el volante con la única intención de arrebatarme el celular eso me atemorizo – _ENTREGAMELO – _

_-DIAMANTE TOMA EL VOLANTE _– mi temor creció cuando por culpa del descuido de ese miserable por poco chocamos de frente con otro auto, pero mi miedo no paro ahí, Diamante solo desvió el auto pero en frente de nosotros había un gran árbol donde si no deteníamos el auto en ese mismo instante cocaríamos directo con el _– NOOOOOOOO- _fue lo único que pude articular al darme cuenta como chocábamos con ese árbol y como de un momento a otro todo mi mundo tomaba un horrible color negro en donde yo lo único que podía hacer era proteger mi vientre con tan solo mis manos y fue como simplemente me perdí en la oscuridad –

**DARIEN POV**

Otra vez no, ¿porque otra vez?, mi mundo se acaba de destruir hace tan solo hace una hora cuando Malacite me dijo lo que ocurrió con mi princesa.

- _¿PORQUE LA DEJE SOLA?, ¿PORQUE?, _- lloraba de nuevo como un niño – ella me pidió que no la dejara sola, que me quedara con ella y yo no quise por venir a este maldito lugar la deje sola –

- Darién cálmate, no debes perder la paciencia tenemos que buscarla – ese era el maldito comentario de Andrew –

- _CHICOS EL RASTREADOR DE SERENA SE ACTIVO_ – ese fue el grito de parte de Malacite quien salió de esa habitación de la mansión Tsukino donde estaba todo el equipo de cámaras y de seguridad de familia, así todos corrimos detrás de él donde me di cuenta que ya le estaba informando a su amiga Saori – si Saori, la señal viene de la vía a Yokohama, si es muy fuerte y no se ha movido de ese sitio, nosotros ya salimos para allá – y colgó – chicos vámonos –

Absolutamente toda la familia Tsukino y amigos como Andrew, Lita, Mina, Elliot y los Kou que ya habían sido enterados de nuevo de lo sucedido partimos hacia el lugar señalado, mi hermana no me permitió manejar debido a lo alterado que me encontraba, durante el maldito trayecto en lo único que podía pensar era en cómo podía estar mi princesa, llorando, asustada necesitándome y todo por mi maldita culpa, por no estar con ella.

_- MALDITA SEA MALACITE YA VAMOS A LLEGAR_ – ese fue mi grito mientras llamaba a Malacite que iba en un auto delante de nosotros –

- _Darién cálmate, ya estamos en llegar –_

Luego de eso no volvió a contestar mis llamadas, ya después de un maldito trayecto de una hora nos tuvimos que detener por el represamiento de autos que había en la vía, había muchas personas fuera de sus autos y nosotros hicimos lo mismo, mientras tanto vi a Malacite que hablaba con un oficial de policía, en ese momento pude ver su cara de horror y miedo y eso me aterro, no nos dijo nada, simplemente nos volteo a ver y salió a correr en ese mismo instante hacia donde empezaba el represamiento. Su actitud solo me hizo imaginarme lo peor lo único que hice fue correr detrás de el al igual que el resto de las personas que buscábamos a Serena. Varios metros adelante pude ver como Malacite era detenido por varios oficiales de policía mientras gritaba el nombre de mi princesa, pude ver a Saori cerca donde había un auto totalmente calcinado con personal del equipo de bomberos a su alrededor terminando de apagar las llamas aún existentes.

- Malacite ¿Qué sucede? – la pregunta de Haruka me saco de mis pensamientos – _HABLA DE UNA VEZ MALDITA SEA _–

- Haruka…la…se…la señal del celular de Serena se detiene aquí – con el hilo de voz que aun poseía, nos señaló el auto, eso me destruyo -

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – fue mi pregunta con todo el dolor de mi alma –

- ese fue el auto donde Diamante secuestro a Serena… - en ese momento no hice nada mas solo me deje caer de rodillas llevando mis manos a mi cabeza sin poder creer lo que escuchaba –

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – muy bajito escuche la pregunta de la señora Ikuko - ¿Qué…mi…Serena? –

- Serena puede estar…puede… estar…muerta – mi mundo se destruyó por completo –

- _NO SERENA NO, ELLA NO, ELLA NO POR FAVOR, MI HIJA NOOOOOOO- _los lamentos de la señora Ikuko y de todos los presentes eran dagas directo a lo que quedaba de mi corazón –

…_CONTINUARA….._

_**espero que no me maten por lo que hice…perdón, perdón mil perdones…pero espero que les haya gustado!...ahora si me diran que soy mala, quice seguir poniendo un poco mas de suspenso y dolor a la historia, pero no se preocupen ya pronto esa tragedia terminara, porque es muy duro decirlo pero poco a poco llegamos al final de esta adorable historia...**_

_**Les mando un beso a todos los que leen mi historia, gracias por sus mensajes y no olviden dejar más….estoy muy contenta por todos sus mensajes, ya que practicamente llego a los 300 Reviews...dejenme decirles que cuando inicia esta historia nunca me imagine llegar hasta aqui y todo gracias a ustedes mis adorados lectores...sigan dejando mas**_


	29. Chapter 29

**28. POR FIN LA FELICIDAD **

El dolor que embargaba cada una de las personas que amaban a Serena era desolador, todos permanecían después de casi dos horas con el dolor en su alma sabiendo que su hija, hermana, amiga y mujer podría estar muerta, aun no se retiraban hasta que no tuviesen la seguridad de lo que pasaba. Todos estaban a la expectativa de la descripción final que daría Saori con respecto al accidente.

- señores Tsukino – la jefe de la policía llamo la atención de todos los presentes – tengo una noticia buena y otra no sé cómo la tomaran – explico la pelirroja –

- Saori habla de una vez… por favor – fue la súplica del señor Kenji –

- en el auto se encontró totalmente calcinado un cuerpo – el sollozo de varias personas se escuchó, al mismo tiempo que la alarma de varios, y el completo silencio de un pelinegro que se mantenía ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor –

- Saori no…me…digas…que – el señor Kenji no pudo terminar con la frase por el dolor que eso le ocasiono –

- el cuerpo calcinado según los análisis de los expertos forenses es de un hombre, más exactamente de Diamante Blackmoon - la sorpresa no se hizo esperar, y aunque para muchos era imposible pensar eso dieron gracias porque ese miserable por fin haya muerto y de qué manera –

- Saori ¿Dónde está Serena? – fue la pregunta de Darién que reacciono por la última noticia recibida –

- los forenses encontraron sangre a unos metros del auto y por lo que han analizado esa sangre puede ser de la señorita Tsukino –

**SERENA POV**

Sentía que todo mi cuerpo me dolía, no me podía mover, mi respiración era escasa y la oscuridad era lo único que podía ver. Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos y cuando los abrí me pude encontrar aun en el auto donde viajaba con Diamante, tarde un poco en recordar todo lo sucedido pero cuando lo logre, me asuste y lo único que pude hacer fue llevar mis manos a mi vientre, pude respirar tranquila al ver que no me había golpeado, pero en ese momento por esa fuerza que utilice sentí un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza, me lleve mi mano derecha a mi frente y lo único que pude ver después fue mi mano totalmente manchada de sangre y aunque me dolía todo mi cuerpo el cinturón de seguridad me protegió de un golpe más grave… pero eso o evito que mi cuerpo fuera mal herido, las esquirlas de vidrio estaban incrustadas en mis piernas y brazos…todo mi cuerpo me dolía de manera espantosa y mas que todo mi cabeza y la parte baja del abdomen.

En ese momento escuche un quejido muy cerca de mí y fue cuando voltee a ver y me encontré con una imagen que me aterro, la parte superior del cuerpo de Diamante totalmente desvanecido encima del timón del auto, con su rostro totalmente cubierto de sangre a causa de algunos fragmentos de vidrio del parabrisas, pero lo peor no fue eso, lo peor fue ver un tronco bastante grande incrustado en su abdomen, suena cruel pero ver ese final de ese hombre me liberaba de mi odio y de mi miedo.

Pero mi preocupación no termino ahí lo peor de todo fue el olor a gasolina que pude sentir y eso me alarmo y me obligo a empezar a buscar la manera de salir de ahí en ese mismo instante.

- Sere… na… ayu…da… me… – su voz eran cortada, mis manos temblaban del nerviosismo y también del dolor que sentía en todo mi cuerpo – ayu…da...me – en ese momento como nunca en mi vida sentí temor, pero al mismo tiempo me pude dar cuenta que no podía hacer nada por él. Fue cuando muy cerca de donde estaba escuche varios gritos y fue como vi que la puerta del copiloto era abierta –

- oh por dios Henry – fue la expresión de la mujer que vi a mi lado – es una jovencita y está embarazada…tenemos que llevarla ahora al hospital, puede pasarle algo a su bebe – que dijera eso me alegro de sobre manera, mis bebes era lo único que podía pensar – señorita no se preocupe le ayudaremos -

- tenemos que llamar a la policía para que venga, la situación del hombre es peor…llama ahora mismo Maoli, este auto está a punto de estallar, el olor a gasolina es cada vez peor y cualquier chispa lo incendiara ¡ven te sacare de aquí! – eso era lo que decía un hombre no mayor de cuarenta años, mientras me sacaba del auto y me llevaba en brazos a otro que se encontraba cerca – a ver linda tienes que aguantar hasta llegar al hospital, no está muy lejos aguanta por tu bebe – esa era la voz de alimento del señor que muy lejos podía escuchar ya que mi dolor de cabeza no me dejaba muchas opciones –

- ya llame a la policía y a una ambulancia no tardan en llegar para ayudar a ese pobre hombre – y sin decir nada más esas dos personas y yo en la silla trasera del auto nos dirigimos no se ha donde, solo pude sentir el auto encenderse y comenzar un recorrido, no se cuánto tiempo había transcurrido dentro de ese auto, el dolor en mi cuerpo se hacía más presente y me estaba atormentando, fue cuando sentí como si algo se rompiera dentro de mí y lo único que pude hacer fue gritar llamando la atención de las dos personas presentes _– OH DIOS MÍO HENRY ESTA NIÑA ROMPIÓ FUENTE VA A DAR A LUZ, APÚRATE _– eso me aterro aún más, solo pedía a Dios que mis pequeños resistieran el llegar al hospital, y así otro pequeño trayecto fue el que recorrimos cuando…-

- _AYUDENME POR FAVOR, TENEMOS A UNA CHICA EMBARAZADA QUE YA ROMPIO FUENTE_ – ese fue el grito que dio el señor presente mientras me sacaba del auto –

- doctor ¿qué sucedió? – vi a una joven con vestimenta de enfermera referirse al señor a mi lado –

- hubo un accidente y ella estaba dentro del auto ya rompió fuente, llévenla a la sala de partos, prepárenla que estoy en un momento con ustedes – fue la orden del señor que por lo que vi era el medico de ese pequeño hospital –

- vamos señorita, vamos que será madre – la joven me sonreía mientras me llevaba en una camilla a un pequeño cuarto – señorita ¿se acuerda de lo que paso?, sabe ¿quién es usted? – eran las preguntas de la joven una vez dentro de ese quirófano, en ese momento me preparada quitándome mi camisón sucio y empezando a limpiar mis heridas, después de asearme y curarme colocándome una bata limpia, mientras las contracciones en mí se hacían más fuertes y desesperantes –

- auch – fue el quejido que di mientras la enfermera me lavaba y curaba la herida de mi frente –

- lo siento mucho señorita – vi cómo me aplicaba un líquido en mi frente – este golpe fue muy fuerte y necesitare dar alguna puntadas para cerrar la herida – fue lo último que escuche, antes de que ella se encargara de cerrar mi frente, sentía un poco de dolor pero no era nada con el que sentía en mi vientre, casi diez minutos después – listo señorita – vi entrar al mismo hombre que me ayudo a llegar con una bata y guantes –

- señorita como se encuentra –

- muy mal, me duele todo y…_AHHHHHH_ – fue el grito desgarrador que di al sentir un horrible dolor dentro de mí –

- vamos a revisar cual es el punto de dilatación que tienes… - se inclinó frente a mí para revisar lo que dijo - Susan ¿cada cuánto son las contracciones? –

- son cada cinco minutos doctor Henry - aclaro la enfermera mientras chequeaba mis signos vitales –

- bueno tu dilatación aun está en el punto seis, aun tienes tiempo a pesar de que ya rompiste fuente... – me sonrió el joven doctor – vamos a esperar un poco más, tu bebe está en buena posición, tus signos vitales se han normalizado, es un milagro que estés tan bien después del choque en que te viste involucrada, esperaremos un poco mas ¿ya sabes qué será? –

- si son mis dos angeles – el medico me vio impresionado - una niña, se llamara Rini y un niño, se llamara Darién – mi sonrisa no se detuvo al mencionar a mis hijos –

- bueno, entonces esperaremos a que estos dos angeles por si solos quieran salir de su escondite…¿ya estabas de tiempo? –

- me faltaban dos semanas –

- bueno no es mucho tiempo… así que señorita…. –me vio y supe que quería saber –

- Serena… Serena Tsukino – al decir mi nombre pude ver como los ojos del doctor y de la enfermera se abrían como platos y se ponían muy nerviosos –

- ¿usted es Serena Tsukino?, o por Dios debemos llevarla a otro hospital que este a su altura, aquí no puede dar a luz, es un pequeño hospital de pueblo… nada mas – dijo el doctor

- no se preocupe doctor Henry – le sonreí y tome su mano, mientras sentía otra contracción – auch… no se preocupe por eso por favor, solo ayúdeme a que mis hijos nazcan bien, es lo único que deseo, por favor… además quiero que el hombre que me salvo la vida a mí, traiga a la vida a mis hijos…por favor – el doctor se impresiono por mis palabras –

- de verdad eso es lo que usted desea – yo solo afirme con mi cabeza –está bien… pero desea algo, en que podemos ayudarla –

- quiero al papá de mis bebes a mi lado, por favor llámamelo y díganle que estoy aquí –

- al señor Darién Chiba – fue el comentario de la enfermera y cuando se dio cuenta de sus palabras se sonrojo – perdón –

- si, al el por favor llámenlo, que venga pronto lo necesito conmigo – en ese momento la enfermera escribió el teléfono que yo le di y salieron los dos de la habitación dejándome a cargo otra joven-

**DARIEN POV**

Después de la noticia de Saori con respecto a que solo había un cuerpo fallecido en el auto pudimos respirar tranquilos, eso quería decir que mi princesa estaba viva, pero ahora la pregunta era ¿Dónde estaba?, estábamos esperando cualquier otra noticia con respecto al paradero de mi princesa en ese mismo lugar sin movernos ni un solo metro, cuando mi celular personal empezó a sonar….

- hola - conteste

- _buenos días, el señor Darién Chiba _- escuche la voz de una joven –

- si con él, para que me necesita – fui directo, no necesitaba que me hicieran perder el tiempo –

- _mire Señor Chiba, le hablo del hospital de Yokohama, para decirle que en este momento la señorita Serena Tsukino está a punto de dar a luz y me pidió que lo llamara a usted – _eso me sorprendió –

- ¿Qué está diciendo? – subí la voz y todos los presentes me voltearon a ver – está segura de lo que me dice –

-_ sí señor, ella llego hace poco después de sufrir un accidente de auto, fue rescatada por un doctor y traía aquí, está a punto de dar a luz a la pequeña Rini y al pequeño Darién, como ella los llamo _– esa era mi Serena –

- ya voy para allá, dígale por favor que en poco tiempo estoy con ella – colgué y casi corriendo fui a mi auto, pero antes de abrir Haruka me detuvo del brazo y con su mirada me pregunto todo – Serena está en el hospital, está a punto de dar a luz, necesitamos llegar allí cuanto antes… _VAMOS_ – les grite a todos mientras entraba al auto y lo encendía sin esperar a nadie, lo único que me importaba era estar con ellas en ese momento ¿cuánto tiempo fue mi trayecto hasta el hospital?, no lose pero para mí fue muy largo, cuando entre allí solo quería una cosa y vi a una enfermera en la recepción – señorita por favor ¿cómo esta Serena Tsukino? –

- ¿usted es Darién Chiba? – yo solo afirme – sígame por favor, ella lo espera – me sonrió y camino hasta un lugar yo lo seguí y entre a dicha habitación – por favor póngase esta bata, cubre bocas, gorro ah y lávese las manos…yo lo espero afuera – ella salió dejándome solo, solo hice lo que ella me dijo en pocos minutos y Salí – venga por acá señor Chiba – nuevamente la seguí y en pocos minutos entramos a un legar que parecía un quirófano y fue cuando la pude ver, en una camilla toda rojita con los ojos cerrados, su carita cubierta de sudor y reflejando mucho cansancio, además de eso un fuerte golpe en su frente – en pocos minutos comenzara el parto – me señalo la enfermera, me acerque poco a poco a mi princesa y con cuidado la tome de la mano, ella volteo a verme y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron los dos nos pusimos a llorar –

- princesa… estas… bien…. – era lo único que podía decirle debido a mis lágrimas – pensé que los perdía –

- mi...Amor…mi…Darién…- sus lágrimas me dolían tanto – tu…tuve…mucho…miedo… - pude ver como sus signos vitales se estaban alterando, así que necesitaba calmarla y yo también –

- por favor amor cálmate, no pensemos en eso, ahora lo único que nos importa es que estas aquí conmigo y que vas a dar a luz a nuestros bebes – le bese los labios – eso es lo único que importa, nada más; ellos, tu y yo nadie más….está bien – le sonreí y la bese –

- sí, solo nosotros – me devolvió la llamada – _AHHHHHHHHHHHH – _ese grito me alarmo y fue como pude ver a un doctor y dos enfermeras ingresar a la sala de partos –

- buenos días – me saludo el doctor – bueno Serenita – un momento "serenita" de cuando acá tanta confianza, si hasta ahora la conoce – el punto de dilatación está completo así que ahora vamos hacer nacer a la pequeña Rini y al hombrecito Darién – ¿Qué se cree este doctorcito? – lista, señor Chiba ayúdela en todo por favor – yo solo asentí y tome la mano de mi preciosa princesa – listo cuando te diga pujas…1…2…3…puja Serena – y así de manera muy obediente mi princesa hizo caso, después de casi diez minutos de su labor por fin escuche el llanto de uno de mis bebes, lo único que pude hacer fue besar a Serena y llorar por la felicidad que sentía en ese momento – señor ¿desea cortar el cordón del pequeño Darién? El primero en nacer – esa pregunta me aterro, cuantas veces yo había recibido a bebes en mis practicas sin ninguna alteración nerviosa y hoy mis nervios me estaban traicionando de la peor manera…tome las tijeras y con mis manos temblorosas pude cortar ese delgado cordón. Tan solo pude tratar de ver a mi bebe por unos segundos antes de que se lo llevaran para revisarla – bueno Serena nació tu hijo, ahora un esfuerzo mas para traer a la pequeña Rini…así que 1…2…3 puja otra vez – y sin mas unos minutos después escuche llorar de una manera mas escandalosa que mi pequeño Darién a mi hija, a Rini nuevamente me permitieron hacerme cargo del cordón de mi bebecita – bueno Serena has hecho un gran trabajo, felicitaciones a los dos son unos bebes hermosos, en unos minutos la enfermera los traerá para que los conozcan –

- doctor mil gracias por todo lo que hizo por mí – fue el suave susurro de la voz de Serena, ya que su cansancio ya se estaba haciendo presente –

- fue un placer ayudarte Serenita – otra vez con eso – me retiro, cualquier cosa me hacen llamar – y así sin esperar nada más el doctor ese salió de cuarto –

- oye como es eso de "serenita" – intente sonar lo más molesto posible aunque la alegría no cabía en mi pecho –

- estas celoso – eso si no fue un susurro me sonó mas a una burla –

- pues yo no es… - no pude terminar porque fui interrumpido por la enfermera que me recibió en el hospital y otra que la acompañaba –

- señores les presento a la pequeña Rini – en ese momento pude ver un pequeño bultico en una cobijita rosa muy linda, pero que sin duda no era de las que nosotros le teníamos preparada… mi Serena recibió a mi hija con ojos llenos de lagrimas – como los pequeños no tenían ropa, nos tomamos el atrevimiento de ponerles una cositas que tenemos aquí en el hospital de reserva, espero que no les moleste nuestra actitud –

- como se le ocurre señorita, muchísimas gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mi princesa y mis hijos – cuando termine de decir eso las enfermeras me sonrieron y la segunda enfermera me entrego el bultico en mis brazos…tenia tantos nervios que no sé cómo pude sostenerlo, cuando muy delicadamente levante un poco la cobijita pude ver la carita de mi ángel, él bebe más hermoso del mundo de eso no había duda – mira mi princesa nuestro hijo – le dije a Serena mientras me acercaba a ella y fue cuando pude ver a mi Rini…los dos estábamos llorando de felicidad…el amor de mi vida era lo mas hermoso que podía ver, su hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas – si los bebes te ven llorando van a decir que te ves fea – recibí una mirada no muy bonita que digamos para después una hermosa sonrisa –

- es hermosa – tomo su pequeña manito – mi bebe, por fin los tenemos con nosotros… eres la bebe más preciosa que he visto, no es porque seas mi hija, pero eres hermosa – sonreí bajito - ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? – me regaño, definitivamente para eso si tenía energías –

- pues que Darién es mucho mas guapo – le enseñe mi hijo – digno hijo de su padre – pero estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo es hermosa, y al parecer no solo son parecidas en lo divinas, sino en lo dormilonas – en ese momento sonreímos y mi bebe capto toda mi atención, mientras la veía y la acariciaba mis lágrimas caían de manera incontrolables, ver a mi bebe en manos de su mamá es el mejor regalo que me han dado, y tener a mi Darién en mis brazos es lo mejor… el mejor regalo que mi Serena me pudo haber dado – soy el hombre más feliz del mundo – Serena aun con sus ojitos pequeños por el cansancio me miro – por tenerlos a mi lado, porque me ames y por amarte como lo hago, gracias mil gracias mi amor por darme la dicha más grande del mundo – bese sus labios que cada día me parecían más deliciosos, vimos como la bebe se movía poco a poco y abrió sus ojitos, esa imagen nunca la olvidare, esa hermosa carita rosada, esos pocos cabellos que se asomaban en su cabecita que a simple vista serian rubios al igual que Serena, la pequeña naricita hermosa pero los ojos sin duda eran ….-

- mira tiene tus mismos ojos – fue el comentario de mi Serena sacándome de mis pensamientos, que decían exactamente lo mismo, eran muy parecidos a los míos, igual de expresivos y del mismo color – eres igual de preciosa que tu papá –

- ¿preciosa yo? – intente burlarme ganándome un pequeño golpe – ya, ya entendí no te molestes, pero tiene tu cabello y tus facciones –

- pero Darién tiene el color de tu cabello y es igualito a ti – en eso si tenia razón, mi hombrecito tenia el cabello negro igual al mío – nos toca esperar a que abra sus ojitos para saber y poder ver sus ojos –

- disculpe doctor Chiba – un nueva enfermera me llamo – tenemos que asear a la señorita Tsukino, podría esperarnos en la sala de espera por un momento – el separarme de mis amores no eran exactamente mis planes, pero debía hacerlo por su bien –

- está bien…mi amor estaré afuera esperándote – le di un beso en los labios a mi rubio tormento y a mis pequeños y Salí directo a la sala de espera después de haberme quitado todo el equipo médico que tenía en mí, cuando Salí de ese lugar en la sala de espera pude ver a toda "mi familia" y amigos hay, nerviosos, ansiosos, preocupados y fue cuando la escandalosa de Mina me vio –

- _DARIÉN _– sin el más mínimo cuidado y olvidado donde estaba la señorita, grito mientras se acercaba a mi corriendo – _DARIÉN ¿COMO ESTA?, ¿ESTA BIEN?, ¿NO TIENE NADA?, ¿DIME COMO ESTA?, HABLA DE UNA VEZ POR DIOS _– definitivamente no sabía que era respetar un hospital -

- amor por favor déjalo hablar, sino te callas como esperas que te dé una respuesta – maravillosa intervención de Yaten, aún no se cómo ese par son novios – ¿Darién como estas? Todo está bien con Serena – otro con sus preguntas –

- si todo está perfecto – les sonreí y abrace a mi hermanita – ya soy papá, mis bebes ya nacieron – mi sonrisa y mi cara no reflejaba otra cosa que solo felicidad, al igual de las de todos los que estaban esperando alguna noticia – Serena está muy cansada y algo golpeada, pero gracias a Dios en el choque no les ocurrió nada malo a ninguno de los tres, según el doctor y lo que yo revise están en perfecto estado, mi princesa debe descansar mucho para recuperarse hizo un excelente trabajo – ese comentario lo hice más que orgulloso de mi princesa –

- Darién me juras que mi hija no tiene nada malo, júramelo por favor – esa fue la petición y suplica de la señora Ikuko, la entendí a la perfección –

- se lo juro señora, su hija y sus nietos están perfectamente, no le voy a negar que tiene varios golpes y heridas, pero son simples no le traerán problemas… ya todo el peligro paso no hay nada que preocuparnos – ella me abrazo de manera muy tierna que solo me hizo sonreír, después de eso solo recibí todos los abrazos de mis amigos y hasta del mismo Seiya que estaba igual de preocupado que todos y me dijo con mucha sinceridad porque lo note "_muchas felicidades Darién, hazla feliz y tú también se feliz, se lo merecen" –_

- señor Darién – me llamo el doctorcito – he revisado a Serena – ahora si es Serena – y está en perfectas condiciones como ya se lo había dicho, y pues debido a todo lo que sucedió y a lo que me he enterado hace unos minutos con respecto a su secuestro para mí y creo que para ustedes lo mejor sería llevarla a su casa – eso me lleno de felicidad – por lo que me entere ustedes son prácticamente una familia de doctores y estoy seguro que Serena estará en las mejores manos y descansara de todo mejor con ustedes –

- doctor créame que es lo mejor que a ellos les puede pasar – fue mi comentario – cuando nos la podemos llevar –

- sé que es demasiado pronto, pero si lo desean llevársela ahora mismo no hay ningún problema –

- ¿mis nietos como están? – pregunto el señor kenji –

- ellos están perfectamente…nacieron tan solo una semana antes de lo planeado así que no tienen ningún problema, ya fueron chequeados y estas totalmente sanos…el embarazo fue perfecto así que su nacimiento no debía ser diferente…así que con permiso – sin esperar a nada más, preparamos todo para que dieran de alta a mi princesita y mis bebes, después de casi media hora de papeleo y todo lo relacionado; la señora Ikuko, Hotaru y yo ingresamos a la habitación de Serena – está muy cansada – fue lo que dije al verla totalmente dormida, mientras que a su lado en una cunita igual de dormida estaba mi hija, pero mi hombrecito estaba despierto lo cargue en brazos y pude ver sus ojos igual de celestes a los de Serena – hola mi amor – voltee a ver a mi suegra y se lo entregue, ella simplemente se puso a llorar -

- gracias Darién – no entendí nada – por amar a mi hija, por darme estos nietos tan bellos, por todo – yo simplemente la volví abrazar junto a mi hijo –

- yo soy el que le tengo que dar las gracias a usted, por haber traído a este mundo a la mejor mujer y el ángel que es Serena – me sonrió – por criarla como lo hizo y por amarla como lo hace –

- disculpen – nos distrajo la enfermera – ya es hora, ya se puede llevar a la señorita Serena y a sus hijos doctor Chiba – y así, con mucho cuidado para no despertar a mi princesa la tome en brazos, mi hermana se hizo cargo de Rini mientras lloraba con gran felicidad… y me fui directo con ella hasta la camioneta que estaba ya preparada en la entrada del hospital al igual que los coches de toda la familia y amigos, pero lo que nunca espere era el alboroto que armaron todos para conocer a mis hijos, casi no dejan ingresar a mi pobre suegra y a mi hermana al auto, lo único que yo hacía era reír por las ocurrencias de mis amigos –

- vaya esta señorita sí que es dormilona – fue el comentario de Haruka mientras abría la puerta de la camioneta – nos vemos en la casa – fue lo último que escuche ya que en ese momento ya estaba dentro de la camioneta junto con Serena, mi suegra, mi suegro, Hotaru, Kelvin y mis hijos –

- felicidades doctor Chiba – fue el comentario de Kelvin mientras iniciamos el viaje de regreso a Tokio – todos estamos muy felices por los niños y por el conejo

- gracias Kelvin, y créeme que yo soy el más feliz de todos, soy papá y tengo a la mujer más bella del mundo mi lado…¡que más le pido a la vida!

_MANSION TSUKINO_

En los años que recordaban los habitantes de la familia Tsukino, nunca habían tenido tanta dicha y tanta felicidad, y en mayor razón era a los dos nuevos integrantes de la familia. A pesar de la rápida dada de alta que tuvo Serena y los bebes del hospital, eso no era motivo para preocuparse; todo lo contrario, con las recomendaciones dadas por el doctor Henry, y la manera de sobreprotección de los doctores Tsukino "Haruka y Nicolás", Furuhata y el más terco de todos el doctor Darién Chiba, en mejores manos no podía estar Serena y sus hijos.

Todos los integrantes de esta gran familia llegaron a la mansión con nuevas esperanzas y con nuevos deseos, los primeros en arribar fueron Haruka, Michiru y Amy, esto para preparar la llegada del resto de la familia más exactamente de Serena y los niños. Darién había pedido que ellos fueran recibidos en la mansión, para mayor tranquilidad y mejor cuidado de los bebes, claro está que por poco tiempo ya que ya estaba haciendo planes para su nuevo hogar junto a su familia y con respecto a eso él le estaba preparando una gran sorpresa a su prometida y madre de sus hijos…la alegría no se hizo esperar de parte de todos por saber que tendrían a Serena varios días con ellos, y así con un poco tiempo de diferencia llego el auto donde venía Darién y su familia.

- al parecer ni siquiera el viaje despertó a la bella durmiente – fue el comentario de Haruka al ver a su hermana aun dormida en brazos de Darién mientras este iniciaba el viaje al cuarto de Serena –

- está muy cansada… la labor que hizo para traer a mis bebes al mundo fue frenética y la dejo agotada – fue el comentario de Darién, que para todos los que lo escucharon sonó de una manera que reflejo el inmenso orgullo que siente por Serena –

Una vez Darién ya ha dejado a Serena en su cama, pudo sentir que su alma volvía al cuerpo….para el ese día ha sido uno de los peores de su vida… pensar en la sola idea de haber perdido a la mujer de su vida y al fruto de su amor, llego a enloquecerlo. Pero ahora al verla y sentir su olor ha sido de la mejor manera recompensado todo su sufrimiento.

- Darién te traje esto, debes comer algo – fue la orden de la señora Ikuko – mira ya son casi las nueve de la noche. Y no he visto que hayas comido en todo el día…ahhh y no acepto un no por respuesta – le sonrió –

- créeme que no voy a negarme a este manjar – lo recibió – además estoy seguro que mi princesa se molestaría si ustedes le dicen que me he descuidado de nuevo –

- en eso tienes mucha razón –

- ¿Dónde están mis hijos? – pregunto un poco intrigado – deberían traerlos a sus cunas a que duerman un poco –

- hijo…créeme que esos bebes están muy felices con sus tíos, no quieren ni siquiera dejarlos ni un minuto… además los están alimentando ya que mi hija no pudo por falta de energías…además si ella los escuchase llorar no podría descansar como se lo merece – se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta – así que tu encárgate de cuidar a mi hija, que el resto de la familia se encargara de tus hijos, mientras esa hermosa madre despierta – y sin decir mas no espero a que Darién dijera nada, y se fue –

- ahí mi amor… por fin las desgracias han terminado – suspiro feliz al ver a su prometida dormir – no sabes lo feliz que estoy de tenerte aquí conmigo, sentir tu calor, tu olor, tu ser – con mucho cuidado beso los labios de la rubia aun dormida –

- ! oye no abuses¡ - fue el cometario de Sammy – está dormida así que cuidado, te estaré vigilando – al igual que su madre cerró la puerta en medio de una risa reprimida y dejo a Darién con la boca abierta y riendo divertido –

- ves amor, tu familia no ha asimilado que ya tienes dos hijo, y que no precisamente fueron traídos por la cigüeña – sonrió divertido y empezó a comer, ya que hasta ese momento su cuerpo estaba sintiendo el cansancio del día –

No paso más de quince minutos para que Darién terminara con su labor y con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Serena se fue directo al baño, necesitaba una ducha que lo relajara y quitara la pesadez de su cuerpo… el baño duro varios minutos después de eso salió con una toalla envuelta a su cintura, cuando estuvo ya cerca de la cama pudo ver que en ella había una pijama suya y el resto de implementos para poder cambiarse.

- pensé que te quedarías aquí por eso te traje ropa limpia – fue el comentario de Hotaru desde la puerta –

- gracias hermanita – Darién le sonrió – no sabes ya me estaba asustando –

- me lo imagine – se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla – descansa, han tenido muchas emociones hoy… nosotros nos haremos cargo de los bebes esta noche, no te preocupes por ellos ¿está bien? –

- está bien – la abrazo – gracias Hot, por todo – los ojos de Darién de repente se llenaron de lágrimas –

- ahí no seas llorón – lo regaño pero igualmente llorando – me voy para que te cambies… te amo hermanito – y sin más salió de la habitación –

- yo también te amo mi pequeña… ahí Dios no sabes lo agradecido que estoy por haber escuchado mis suplicas y poder tener a mi familia a mi lado – fue el comentario en voz alta de Darién sin darse cuenta que era vigilado de manera muy detenidamente por unos ojos celestes, mientras se quitaba la toalla y empezaba a ponerse su ropa interior, hasta que una constante energía que lo envolvió lo hizo detenerse y mirar hacia la cama donde encontró a su amor viéndolo divertida – ¿oye y tú que me ves? – le pregunto feliz de verla despierta y así se acercó a la cama, pero no contaba con que su mujer se pusiera rojita como un tomate - ¿Por qué te sonrojas mi amor? – fue la pregunta mientras levantaba las mantas y se acostaba junto a Serena -

- Darién ¿Dónde están mis hijos? – pregunto Serena ignorando la primera pregunta y disimulando su sonrojo y todo por la proximidad de su Darién –

- están con tu mamá y mi hermana – la abrazo – ellas los cuidaran esta noche para que tu descanse como se debe…mañana iniciaras esa faceta de madre de esos dos angelitos –

- Darién…tuve…mucho…miedo… - de un momento a otro rompió en llanto, contagiando a Darién – no..sabes…lo..que…que…sentía…te…necesite…te…pensé….pense…que…no…te…volveria..a…ver – sus sosillos no la dejaban hablar de manera tranquila –

- mi amor, por favor cálmate – le decía mientras limpiaba sus propias lágrimas y besaba a su novia – tuve esa mismo miedo, ese mismo terror…pero debemos olvidar todo, ya no hay de qué preocuparnos, estamos juntos con nuestra familia, y lo más importante con nuestros hijos….ya no hay porque tener miedo –

- ¿Qué…que sucedió con…? – no pudo terminar su pregunta –

- murió – dijo sin rodeos – murió ese infeliz calcinado – el odio en sus palabras se sintió y Serena aún más – por fin nos libramos de ese monstruo mi amor, por fin estar segura de el – la abrazo aún más fuerte con más amor, con más pasión –

- puede sonar cruel lo que diré pero… – se detuvo – me alegra saber que nunca más volveré a verlo…que por fin me libre de ese terror y viviré tranquila –

- no es cruel lo que piensas…después de todo lo que te hizo es lo menos que puede esperar – en ese momento tomo el rostro de Serena en sus manos – prométeme que a partir de hoy olvidaras todo lo que te paso con ese infeliz…que solo vivirás las maravillas que la vida nos traerá desde el momento en que nacieron Rini y Darién – la beso tiernamente – prométeme que de hoy en adelante solo serás feliz…y déjame encargarme de eso especialmente junto a nuestros hijos –

- Darién – dijo entre lágrimas – te lo juro…olvidaremos todo lo malo e iniciaremos de nuevo junto a nuestros hijos –

- gracias amor – la beso, y se alejó de ella en un momento mientras sacaba algo de sus chaqueta – sé que esto debería ser en un lugar más romántico… con velas a la luz de la luna, algo hermoso…pero creo que no poder soportarlo más –

- ¿Qué… que quieres decir Darién? – fue la pregunta extraña de la rubia al no entender las palabras que le decía el pelinegro –

- Serena…mi amor, sé que he sido el mayor infeliz y miserable en tu vida por todo lo que he hecho y dicho – tomo aire mientras se arrodillaba frente a la rubia – me perdonaste y aun siento que no soy digno de tu perdón ni de tu amor…lo único que te puedo decir para sanar tus heridas, es que te amo…te amo y te amo más que a mi propia vida – los ojos de Darién nuevamente se llenaron de lágrimas – mi amor, mi vida ¿aceptarías casarte con este miserable que no merece tu amor? – le pregunto en medio de sollozos de dolor –

- Darién… mi amor – fue lo único que dijo Serena mientras hacia un gran esfuerzo para moverse a pesar de su cansancio y maltrato después de haber dado a luz para abrazar a Darién – si…si y mil veces si….claro que quiero casarme contigo…pero acepto la propuesta del hombre más maravilloso del mundo, del hombre que me hizo aprender amar de verdad, el hombre que amo y el hombre que me dio la dicha más grande de una mujer…ser madre – lo beso mientras lloraban juntos saboreando el sabor de sus propias lagrimas – amor, mi Darién ahora es momento de que tú me jures algo – dijo separándose de Darién –

- ¡ lo que quieras ! – pregunto aún más conmovido por las palabras de Serena –

- que hoy será el último día en el que tratas de esa manera…nunca…nunca más quiero escuchar que te tratas mal y menos que no mereces mi amor…por favor júramelo y júraselo a los niños -

- lo hare Serena…lo hare – suspiro y la vio a los ojos, tomo su mano izquierda y con mucho cuidado saco una hermosa sortija de oro con un rubí en forma de corazón y la puso en el dedo anular de su mano – ahora eres oficialmente la futura señora Chiba – le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa y con un brillo en sus ojos que Serena nunca había visto –

- me haces muy feliz mi querido Darién – fue lo único que dijo antes de ser besada de manera urgente por Darién….en ese momento la pobre de Serena se estaba perdiendo en las sensaciones que su cuerpo había guardado por más de nueve meses por la lejanía de Darién – mi…amor…para…por…favor… - eran las únicas palabras que podía decir al sentir los besos desesperados de Darién en su cuello y su pecho, pero para su gran molestia sus palabras tuvieron efecto en Darién –

- per… perdóname…mi…princesa…- su voz era entrecortada por el nivel de excitación que su cuerpo alcanzo en tan poco tiempo – pero…estoy…muriéndome…en…vida...por...estar...contigo – revelo sin el mayor pudor ni vergüenza –

- Darién… yo me siento igual… - fue el comentario que hizo sonrojar a Serena – por eso te estaba viendo cuando te cambiabas – y con una actitud de adolecente se tapó su rostro con las mantas para evitar que Darién la viera – una enorme carcajada fue lo que escucho de Darién - ¿de qué te ríes? –

- de tu sonrojo princesa…te ves más hermosa – le dio una tierna sonrisa y un pequeño beso en los labios – tendré que esperar un poco de tiempo para poder amarte como lo deseamos – y sin pedir permiso la volvió a besar de manera desesperada y cuando termino – solo con mis besos puedo demostrarte lo mucho que te necesito –

- y…y. Yo - eran las pocas palabras que Darién le podía hacer decir en ese momento – sabes…eres…muy malo conmigo – hizo un puchero –

- pero así me amas – se levantó de la cama y se puso su pijama ahora si completa, ya que solo estaba con sus bóxer –

- si así te amo – le decía mientras veía el ritual masculino que para su enojo era poniéndose no quitándose ropa – Darién – le dijo después –

- dime amor – se acercó a ella –

- quiero a mis hijos conmigo – el tono en que pidió fue imposible para Darién resistirlo –

- voy por ellos mi amor…ya vuelvo – y sin decir más salió del cuarto para ir por sus hijos –

**DARIEN POV**

Al mismo instante que sali del cuarto de mi princesa, me tuve que acercar a la pared para poder tomar aire y aguantar con todas mis fuerzas el tomar a mi Serena y hacerle el amor en ese mismo instante, creo que después de todos estos meses la abstinencia está haciendo desastres conmigo y lo peor de todo es que no se cuánto poder aguantar y aun mas, teniéndola tan cerca y viendo como en tan solo medio día la maternidad la había hecho más hermosa, mas voluptuosa y aun más mujer de lo que la recordaba…

- Dios dame toda la paciencia del mundo para soportar esta tentación – en ese momento tome rumbo a la sala de la mansión donde pude escuchar varias risas demasiado ruidosas para mi gusto, ya que empezaba a darme el más terrible dolor de cabeza que tuve en meses…-

- Darién – fue el llamado que hizo el señor Kenji a penas me vio – que gusto verte –

- si cuñado… no abras hecho maldades con mi hermanita...no queremos ser tíos de nuevo en nueve meses – ese comentario de Sammy me hizo asesinarlo con la mirada…que se cree, yo sufriendo y el burlándose de mi dolor – perdón…era solo una bromita –

- de muy mal gusto, te informo – fue mi respuesta - ¿dónde están mis hijos? – les pregunte a los aun presentes en la casa: Mina, Andrew, Lita junto a mi suegro y mis cuñados –

- están en la habitación de mi madre – respondió Haruka – están Michiru, Amy y Hotaru con ella a y por supuesto Luna –

- mi hija ya despertó – pregunto Kenji –

- sí, hace un momento…pero me está pidiendo ver a los bebes y no puedo negarle su derecho – le sonreí a mi suegro y el entendió mi felicidad –

- bueno hijo, pues ve por tus retoños para que se los lleves a la señorita Tsukino…no la hagas esperar, ya sabes cómo se pone – me abrazo de repente y eso me sorprendió – gracias

- ¿Por qué me da las gracias? – pregunte confundido –

- por demostrar que más a mi hija y a mis nietos…por sobre todas las cosas, gracias hijo, gracias –

- no tiene por qué darlas…lo que hago lo hago más que feliz y dichoso, amo a su hija más que a mi vida y ni que decir de mis hijos…ellos tres ahora son mi mundo –

- ¿hasta cuándo mi hermanita dejara de ser "señorita"? – ese comentario fuera de lugar de Sammy me dejo aterrado, que le habían dado a ese jovencito en los últimos días, para que estuviera tan impertinente –

- Samuel Tsukino te comportas por favor – fue el regaño que le dio mi suegro a ese idiota que tengo por cuñado, pero al final me decidí a contestarle-

- pues esta misma noche le pedí a Serena que fuera mi esposa y acepto – dije de manera orgullosa –

- _DE VERDAD –_ el grito de mi querida amiga Mina, no se detuvo – _QUE EMOSION….ASI QUE TENDREMOS VARIAS BODAS DESNTRO DE POCO QUE EMOSIONNNN – _

-¿Cómo que varias bodas? – pregunte intrigado y divertido al ver a mi hermanita saltar como una niña –

- pues sí, esta misma noche se han hecho planes para varias bodas – se detuvo – la primera es la de Haruka y Michiru, la segunda es de mi hermanito con mi cuñadita favorita –

- es la única que tienes Mina- otra vez Sammy burlándose y enseñándole la lengua a Mina –

- tonto – hizo el mismo gesto de mi cuñado – bueno sigo, ahhh ¿Quién falta?, ah si Taiki le pidió matrimonio a Amy y ella acepto…. Ah y por su puesto Nicolás con Hotaru – eso si no me gusto –

- ¿cómo que se van a casar? – voltee a ver a Nicolás que se estaba escapando – tu quédate ahí Jumada… ¿cómo que te vas a casar con mi hermanita? – me acerque a el – y a mí nadie me ha dicho nada y menos me has pedido mi aprobación –

- y de cuando aquí tiene que hacerlo Darién – fue la respuesta burlona de mi hermana cuando bajaba por la escalera…junto a las mujeres y mis bebes – ya no soy una niña, y además estamos en el siglo XXI, eso ya no se usa –

- en eso mi Hot tiene razón – si mis miradas mataran ya serian dos los muertos – cuñado no te molestes, en fin ya te enteraste y si quieres que hagas las cosas bien entonces así lo hare – lo vi tomar aire y llevar su mano a un bolsillo, acercándose a mi hermana – señorita Hotaru Chiba, aquí delante de todos y de una manera más formal y como lo quiere tu hermano – me vio con burla yo solo cruce mis brazos – aceptaría a este pobre hombre, solitario y con muchas ganas de amarte hasta el fin de mis días – fue cuando lo vi arrodillarse frente a mi hermana que estaba llorando como una magdalena -¿te casarías conmigo? –

- ahí. Mi Nicolás, mi Nicolás – no sabía que decir, ni que hacer solo lloraba mi hermanita, y aunque mi intención era molestarlos no podía estar más feliz al ver la cara de alegría y añoranza de mi hermana – claro que acepto ser tu esposa, es lo que más deseo – y sin esperar más se lanzó a los brazos de Nicolás y lo beso eso me hizo sentir un poco incómodo pero no les iba estropear el momento…así como no me hubiere gustado que me molestaran al momento de pedir la mano de Serena –

- ya no son unas niñas ¿verdad? – ese comentario de Haruka me saco de mis pensamientos –

- no ya no lo son…ahora son todas unas mujercitas – le respondí sonriendo -

…_CONTINUARA…_

_**Bueno mis adorados lectores, creo que por fin pueden suspirar tranquilos, espero que les haya gustado…cualquier comentario que deseen escribir con gusto los recibiré…**_

_**Creo que es muy triste para mi decir esto pero quedan tan solo dos capítulos para el final de esta historia que me ha dejado tantas dichas…**_

_**Mil y mil gracias por sus comentarios un beso para todos…..**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Disculpen, disculpen y disculpen…. No tengo palabras para pedir disculpas, se que me demore y demasiado en publicar. Pero es que mis obligaciones en el trabajo y en la universidad ya que empecé semestre me tienen demasiado ocupada, ya se habrán dado cuenta que mis dos historias de Sailor Moon están retrasadas y pido mil disculpas, prometo terminar mi otra historia solo pido tiempo por favor**_

_**ADVERTENCIA:**_

_**ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENEN UNA ESCENITA UN POCO PICANTE….ASI QUE ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN**_

**29.****SOLO FELICIDAD**

¿Qué pasaba en esos momentos en la familia Tsukino…pues muy sencillo solo irradiaba felicidad…nuevas bodas a la vista de su futuro, el crecimiento de dos nuevos seres de la familia hacia mas dichosa cada parte de sus almas…

- bueno cuñadito, ¿ahora si me aceptas como futuro esposo de tu hermana? – pregunto Nicolás a Darién con una sonrisa llena de felicidad –

- sabes que no podría dejar en mejores manos a mi hermana Nick – en ese momento lo abrazo, pero su vista se centro en la puerta de la sala donde había otra presencia – ¿amor, que haces levantada? – se apresuro a llegar hasta donde ella estaba –

- quiero ver a mis hijos y como tu no los llevaste a mi yo vine por ellos – hizo un puchero - ¡Darién! – se asombro al darse cuenta que era levantada por los aires por su prometido –

- nada, no acepto ningún reproche…no debes estar levantada así que vamos a tu cuarto –

- mamá – se quejaba Serena, mientras era conducida a su cuarto por el fuerte de los brazos de Darién –

- hija, no pelees con Darién, el tiene la razón – le sonrió y empezó a seguirlos por las escaleras –

La mayoría de las personas se quedaron en la sala solamente subieron al cuarto de Serena: Darién, Ikuko y Haruka. Una vez fue depositada en la cama la rubia, tanto su madre como Haruka se acercaron a ella para depositar a sus hijos a su lado.

- los dejamos solos – fue el comentario de Ikuko al salir de la habitación junto a su hijo –

- ¿Qué pasa amor? – pregunto Darién al ver a su novia llorando mientras la abrazaba – no llores mi princesa por favor –

- no te preocupes amor…lloro pero de felicidad – en eso dejo ver una gran sonrisa, mientras tomaba en sus brazos un bultico envuelto en una manta azul – soy feliz porque los tengo conmigo, soy feliz porque estas a mi lado y mas feliz porque me amas – mientras decía eso destapaba la carita de su bebe y sonreía con sus lagrimas cayendo por sus hermosos ojos – es muy guapo, se parece mucho a ti mi amor – volteo a ver a Darién y vio como lloraba – oye, no llores…la llorona aquí soy yo no tu – sonrió burlonamente –

- no te burles princesa – le acaricio la mejilla – pero mis lagrimas son iguales a las tuyas… por tenerlos aquí conmigo, porque me diste la mayor felicidad del mundo, enamorarme como un loco por ti y hacerme el padre de los bebes mas hermosos del universo –

Cuando tiempo paso mientras ellos estuvieron con sus hijos en brazos, tal vez nunca lo sabrán pero estaban tan perdidos en su burbuja de felicidad viendo a sus hijos, que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que varios ojos estaban puestos en sus cuerpos desde el umbral de la puerta igual de felices que los nuevos padres.

_UN MES DESPUÉS_

Todo el tiempo después del nacimiento de los bebes ha sido solo felicidad en la mansión Tsukino. Darién y Serena se mudaron a vivir a la mansión a petición de los padres de Serena y la aceptación de Darién. Todos los días eran solo risas y felicidad al ver como cada día crecían poco a poco los bebes, ya habían cumplido un mes y estaban mas hermosos que nunca, eran la adoracion de cada uno de los amigos y familiares de las familia Tsukino, Chiba, Furuhata y Kou. Todos peleaban por ser los tíos o tías preferidos y estaban seguros que los bebes ya tenían sus preferidos al momento de que los cargaran, y según los afortunados los tíos mas adorados eran nada mas y nada menos que Seiya y Haruka.

- por fin, tengo una vida tranquila y feliz – era el comentario de Serena al ver a toda su familia y amigos con sus hijos por la ventana ya que se encontraban todos en el jardín en un día soleado –

- tienes todo lo que mereces mi amor – fue el comentario de Darién al abrazarla por detrás y ver hacia el jardín –

- y todo gracias a ti – se acomodo mas entre los brazos de su amado – quiero salir a dar una vuelta, ya llevo un mes en cama y en la casa ya estoy cansada del encierro mi amor –

- te tengo una sorpresa – le susurro al oído, generando grandes descargar eléctricas a Serena por todo el cuerpo – el doctor ya formalmente te dio de alta después de todo lo ue paso el día del parto, así que puedes salir y esta noche quiero que te arregles porque saldremos a un lugar muy especial –

- de verdad amor – se giro feliz para verlo a los ojos, el solo afirmo – bueno entonces esta noche estaré muy hermosa para salir contigo –

- bueno entonces les diremos a la familia que se hagan cargo de los bebes por un momento mientras nosotros salimos – en ese momento la abrazo y la beso dulcemente –

- ehh… disculpa mi niña – fue el llamado nervioso de Luna – ya esta listo el almuerzo todos los llaman – siguió nerviosa y sonrojada –

- ya vamos ni nana – comento feliz Serena y así sin hacer esperar mas a sus familiares y amigos salieron al jardín a disfrutar del excelente día y su almuerzo –

En el jardín se encontraban con mas de una pareja de enamorado, empezando por los señores Tsukino…pero el que mas sorprendió fue Seiya el cual estaba acompañado por una hermosa pelirroja que se llamaba Kakyyu: su novia.

Así transcurrió una tarde llena de amistad y amor, donde todo transcurrió alrededor de dos hermosos bebes que trajeron a esa familia solo amor.

**DARIEN POV**

Definitivamente la espera a que una mujer se arregle para salir a cenar es eterna, llevo más de media hora esperando que mi querida princesa se digne a bajar y así poder irnos, pero me doy cuenta que eso a ella no le importa demasiado.

- ¿Qué pasa cuñadito, te dejaron plantado? – fue el comentario burlón de Haruka que se encontraba con Nicolás y mi suegro en la sala "acompañándome" -

- no seas idiota quieres…. – fue mi comentario además de mi mirada asesina –

- bueno hijo, no te estreses mira quien vienen bajando la escalera – lo que dijo mi suegro llamo mi atención y así gire para poder ver a mi princesa y cuando lo hice quede sin habla –

- cierra la boca Darién – escuche a mis espaldas de Nicolás pero eso no me importo, lo único que me importaba era mi princesa que bajaba por la escalera – parece que no me escucho –

- si te escucho, sino lo que pasa es que quedo idiotizado por la hermosa mujer que está viendo – dijo mi suegro – definitivamente heredo la belleza del padre –

Mi princesa estaba envuelta en un hermoso vestido color blanco ¡de acuerdo a mi petición¡, que llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, ceñido al cuerpo "demasiado diría yo", con un escote en V. definitivamente se veía hermosa, quien la viera nunca se imaginaria que hace un mes dio a luz a dos hermosos terremotos a pesar de su corta edad. Tenía el cuerpo más hermoso y provocativo que había visto en mi vida y en contraste con la perdición que tiene por cuerpo, ese hermoso y angelical rostro que brilla por luz propia. Definitivamente esta noche estaba convertida en una completa diosa, y una parte de mi anatomía estaba pensando y sintiendo los estragos de esa belleza.

- amor perdóname, pero debía terminar de dormir a los bebes….por eso tarde tanto – me sonrió mi hermosa diosa - ¿me perdonas? – cuando me pregunto eso lo hizo con una hermosa carita –

- con esa carita no puedo negarte nada mi amor – fue la única respuesta que pude dar y después de unos minutos la abrace y le susurre – estas deliciosamente hermosa amor –

- Darién…compórtate – ese reclamo lo hizo después de que la sintiera tensarse por mi comentario – nos vamos, ya estamos tarde para llegar al restaurante –

- no lo creo, tenemos reservaciones además olvidas quienes somos – me burle en mis adentros, ya que esta noche es especial como para estropearla en un restaurante –

- SERENA – "ay no" – ¿a dónde vas? – fue la pregunta de la chismosa de Mina que acababa de llegar con todo el grupo de amigas que tenemos en común incluyendo a la novia de Seiya: kykuu –

- Mina, saldremos a cenar – fue lo único que dije y me lleve en rastras prácticamente a mi novia de ahí – adiós – dije despidiéndome de todos –

- Darién eres un grosero, no quisiste casarte el mismo día que todos nosotros y ahora tampoco dejas que Serena nos ayude – ese fue el regaño de mi hermanita adoptiva –

- Loquita hermosa, se van a casar ademas ustedes, tienen a mi suegra, diana y Luna para que les ayuden – ayude a Serena a subir al auto que solo reía burlonamente – no te parecen demasiadas manos para terminar todo – me dirigí a mi puerta – además se casan el sábado, y eso es en tres días, quiere decir que ya tienen todo lista así que adiós – me subí al auto y lo encendí…pero antes –

- sabes, ya no te quiero nadita, nadita eres un envidioso porque tú no te vas a casar…en cambio nosotros si – me enseño la lengua – Serenita, cuídate de ese amargado…adiós – nos dio la espalda y se fue, a costas de las burlas de todos que estaban en la puerta riendo por la actitud infantil de Mina –

- ay Mina, ella nunca cambiara – fue el comentario de mi princesa una vez habíamos iniciado nuestro camino – ¿ a dónde vamos amor? –

- es una sorpresa, y por eso necesito que te pongas esto y te cubras tus ojitos – le entregue un pañuelo, ella me vio incrédula pero acepto mi petición –

- está bien – una vez tapados sus ojitos, seguí mi camino y en media hora estuvimos en el destino programado –

- ya llegamos hermosa, no te descubras los ojos…todo es una sorpresa – le di un pequeño beso en los labios – espérame ya vuelvo, no me demoro – y así Salí sin decir nada más…me dirigí hacia las personas que nos esperaban arregle los últimos detalles y volví donde el amor de mi vida – vamos hermosa –

- ¿Darién que pasa? – fue lo que dijo – hay bastante brisa y además huele a agua… ya se dónde estamos –

- ¿así? – sonreí - ¿Dónde? –

- en el parque # 10 – me sorprendió – en nuestro mirador –

- bueno, pues tienes razón – suspire muy nervioso – y esto pasa – y sin decir más y después de ayudarla a que caminara un poco le descubrí sus ojos, en ese momento vio lo que había en frente de nosotros y me volteo a ver con ojos de sorpresa – mi princesa quiero que unamos nuestras vidas para siempre, esta misma noche –

- pe…pero Darién…. – me di cuenta que no podía hablar y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas – ay un padre y un juez, un altar en nuestro mirador… ¿cómo preparaste todo esto? –

- eso no te lo diré, hasta que no me respondas – le dije coquetamente –

- Darién que dirán mis padres, mis hermanos, nuestros amigos…además no tenemos ni testigos, ni nada ni argollas –

- eso se soluciona muy fácil…pero dime aceptas – la tome de la cintura para que viera el pequeño altar y a los presentes – no nos debe importar nada más que nosotros…¿Qué dices, aceptas? –

- si…acepto – eso me emociono de corazón –

- bueno, pues te presento a los padrinos – en ese momento volteamos a ver a dos personajes importantes en nuestras vidas desde hace un mes y a los cuales les debo la vida de mi Serena y mis hijos –

- _HENRY…_ _MAOLI_ - fue el grito de felicidad de mi futura esposa –

- hola Serenita – hablo el "doctorcito" y lo fulmine con la mirada – Darién no te enojes, lo hago con mucho cariño – me dijo sonriendo, y así nos saludamos los cuatro – espero que lo que hizo Maoli te guste –

- ella me ayudo a preparar todo – le comente al ver la cara de duda de Serena –

- así es y me esforcé demasiado, espero que te encante – le respondió Maoli. Después del nacimiento de mis hijos esa pareja se convirtió en nuestros nuevos amigos, estuvieron al pendiente de mis tres amores, tanto así que ellos son los padrinos de mi pequeña Rini por decisión de Serena y mía…además de eso dejando mis celos aun lado me di cuentas que Henry y Maoli, trabajaban muy duro por ese pequeño hospital donde nacieron mis bebes, así que con ayuda de Hotaru y Nicolás, invertimos una gran cantidad de fondos en ese hospital y así en un poco menos de un mes, su imagen y atención a cambiado demasiado; con nueva instrumentación, equipo médico y de enfermeras y por supuesto instalaciones, creció demasiado y tanto Haruka, Nicolás, Andrew y yo, vamos de vez en cuando a prestar nuestros servicios médicos, una vez que nuestras obligaciones después de inaugurar el hospital Milenio nos lo permiten – bueno que esperamos el padre nos espera –

- ¿Qué pasa amor? – pregunte dudoso a mi Serena por verla tan nerviosa –

- estoy muy nerviosa – " de eso ya me había dado cuenta " – nunca me imaginé casarme de esta manera – eso me entristeció y ella lo noto – pero no te preocupes, estoy feliz, es una manera que nunca me imaginé y por eso lo hace única y especial…. Te amo mi amor –

- yo también te amo princesa – la bese, pero "el doctorcito" nos interrumpió –

- oigan esperen a que el padre les autorice eso – se burlaron las cinco personas presentes – perdón – dijo después de mi asesina mirada –

- bueno, empecemos – eso fue el inicio que dio el padre a la ceremonia religiosa, con tan solo Henry, Maoli, el monaguillo, el juez y su asistente presentes –

La ceremonia religiosa fue sencilla, pero hermosa… mi querida Serena no hacia mas que llorar y sonreír, veía su felicidad en sus ojos, y así no estuvieran nuestras familias ahí presentes, estaba feliz…lego la hora de decir nuestros votos y eso fue hermoso, el entregarnos los anillos y demás, pero aún más hermosa fue el escuchar "puede besar a la novia" y sin esperar un momento obedecí encantado la orden del padre, para que con una no tan disimulada tos de Henry, nos separáramos. Después de la boda religiosa, siguió el enlace civil, el cual fue igual de hermoso y especial, dijimos todo lo que teníamos que decir, y firmamos nuestra acta de matrimonio donde ya era oficial que mi princesa dejaba de ser Serena Tsukino, para ahora ser la señora de Chiba…me sentía feliz por eso.

Luego de las ceremonias, brindamos por la boda y por nuestro futuro, no se cuánto tiempo transcurrió, pero fue hermoso, luego todos nos dejaron a solas a mi esposa, "que bonito se escucha eso" y como únicos testigos de todo: la luna y las estrellas.

- te amo Darién – escuche de los labios de mi amada, pero sin verla ya que la abrazaba por la espalda –

- y yo a ti mi amor…no sabes lo feliz que estoy de saber que ya somos marido y mujer –

- desde que te conocí, este día era mi sueño – suspiro – y hoy se me cumplió –

- qué tal si vamos a cenar – me separe de ella para verla – mira ya es tarde y yo tengo hambre –

- yo también la tengo – a pesar de ser una hermosa mujer aún se comportaba como una niña – vamos….- me tomo de la mano y nos fuimos al auto, una vez dentro inicie el camino a otra sorpresa que ya tenía preparada con ayuda de mi hermana – ¿ahora a donde me llevas? – fue la pregunta curiosa de mi esposa -

- otra sorpresa – la bese –

- ¿también tendré que cubrirme los ojos? –

- en eso no había pensado – sonreí – pero ya que me lo preguntas, si es una excelente idea –

- con ese tipo de sorpresas, encantada acepto una más – dijo sonriendo y sin esperar más se cubrió sus ojitos –

- llegamos – fue mi respuesta después de varios minutos en el auto, y sin esperar más, Salí del auto y fui directo a la puerta de Serena – con cuidado amor – la ayude a bajar y empezamos a caminar – cuidado hay una escalera –

- _DARIEN _– fue el grito de sorpresa de mi princesa después de terminar de subir las escaleras y de tomarla en mis brazos de manera nupcial - ¿Qué haces? –

- sencillo – reí – como las costumbres lo señalan, tenemos que ingresar a nuestra casa como se debe –

- ¿nuestra casa? – me pregunto dudosa –

- si nuestra casa – me detuve una vez adentro la deje en el piso y le quite la venda de sus ojos – ¿te gusta? – aunque la respuesta ya la sabia, por la cara de felicidad de mi esposa – es nuestra nueva casa mi amor –

- ay Darién es hermosa – y se me lanzo a los brazos besándome – es hermosa, preciosa, divina – no dejaba de besarme – gracias mi amor, gracias –

- bueno que tal si la conocemos – ella asintió y empezamos por la primera planta de la mansión, no era tan grande como la de mi familia, ni la de mis suegros pero era una mansión –

- ese jardín es precioso – fue el comentario de mi rubia después de revisar toda la primera planta y llegamos al jardín – ¿y esto? – me pregunto al ver la primera sorpresa de la noche –

- pues nuestra cena – le dije risueño al ver la hermosa mesa preparada en el centro del jardín – espero te guste – empezamos a cenar, a la luz de la luna y de las velas que nos rodeaban de manera hermosa…. – tendré que agradecer a mi hermana –

- ¿ella hizo todo esto? – yo solo afirme – !que linda¡ – reí por su comentario mientras transcurría la cena… una vez terminada, seguimos con nuestra inspección a la casa en la segunda planta , ingresando a un estudio ya totalmente amueblado y después de revisar varias cosas más, llegamos al más importante – ¿porque esta vacío Darién? –

- porque este lo decoraremos a nuestro gusto es el cuarto de nuestros bebes…bueno mientras estén bebes, después decoraremos de otra manera cuando estén más grandecitos –

- ay, mañana mismo empezare la decoración del cuarto para venir a vivir lo más pronto posible a nuestra casa… y esta puerta amor, esa de allá es el baño – señalando una al extremo del cuarto – ¿y esta? -

- mírala tu misma – y me obedeció y quedamos con la palabra en la boca al ver lo que había allí – esto es hermoso – dije impresionado, al ver que al abrir la puerta que unía nuestro cuarto con el de los bebes había una gran sorpresa –

- debo decir que mi cuñadita se lució – dijo feliz al ver la decoración más romántica que haya visto en mi vida –

**SERENA POV**

Estaba más que feliz por conocer mi nueva casa, y después de haberme casado con mi Darién de manera tan sorpresiva no me esperaba otra sorpresa como una casa para nuestra familia….era hermosa desde la puerta de entrada, el jardín, la cocina…todo absolutamente todo era hermoso. Y ni que decir de la deliciosa cena que nos tenían preparada, Hotaru se ganó el cielo con todo. Estoy más que feliz por todo lo que me estaba pasando, tanta dicha no la contenía en mi corazón, por fin tenia paz y felicidad juntas y todo gracias a mi Darién, mi esposo…es hermoso decirlo: mío y solo mío.

Pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue la sorpresa que me tenían de que yo decoraría el cuarto de mis bebes, estaba feliz por eso y lo haría lo mas rápido posible, pero lo que si me dejo sin habla fue la habitación principal, estaba hermosa llena de pétalos de rosa rojos y blancos….iluminado de muchas velas y ese olor a rosas que inundo el cuarto…eso sin olvidar las fresa que habían en un recipiente junto con chocolate, champang y unos cuantos bocadillos….todo estaba hermoso, estaba en mi burbujita mágica cuando las manos de mi Darién me sacaron de ella y fue lo que me puso más que nerviosa.

- te amo Serena – fue lo que escuche como un susurro mientras me abrazaba aún más – te amo –

- yo…yo también…te amo mi amor – no sé de donde saque fuerzas para hablar, el nerviosismo que corría por mi cuerpo me estaba llevando al límite – Da….Darién – mi voz se perdió cuando empezó a besarme mi cuello….hace más de diez meses que no hacia el amor con Darién y eso me tenía aterrada, como si fuera la primera vez –

- te…deseo…tanto…mi…amor – me presiono a su cuerpo y pude sentir su nivel de excitación y eso me enloqueció y me hizo olvidar cualquier miedo que pude sentir –

- yo…también…te…deseo…- sentí sus brazos darme la vuelta y quedamos mirándonos a los ojos – te…amo….- fue lo único que pude decir antes de que sus brazos me rodearan y sus besos me tomaran –

En el cuarto principal de esa gran mansión solo se respiraba amor y se sentía la pasión que esas dos almas derramaban.

- no sabes cuánto tiempo he deseado tenerte así mi princesa – su voz sonaba ronca del nivel de deseo que tenía en su cuerpo –

Los besos tiernos que se dieron en el parque habían quedado allí, ahora eran besos tan apasionados que sentían sus venas llenas de lava como si un volcán fuese a estallar. Cada caricia nueva en sus cuerpos era un gemido de cada una de las bocas, tanto de Darién como de Serena…

Poco a poco Darién empezó a bajar el cierre del vestido de Serena, con tanto cuidado como si se tratara de una muñeca de porcelana y tuviese miedo de romperla. Igualmente Serena empezó a quitar el frac del Darién, sus movimientos eran llenos de pasión y nerviosismo por parte de los dos.

"te amo" Eran las únicas palabras que se escuchaban de sus bocas, cuando dejaban de besarse, poco a poco Darién quedo con solo sus bóxer y Serena con su ropa íntima.

- estas hermosa – lo dijo en un susurro, viendo las nuevas curvas de su esposa después de su embarazo…que en lugar de haber estropeado esa joya, la había vuelto más hermosa y provocativa – te amo, te deseo tanto –

- no…estoy…fea – fue el comentario tierno de Serena, al ver la expresión del rostro de Darién…este solo pudo sonreír –

- estas más preciosa que nunca mi amor….estas hermosa –

Sin decir más la tomo de las caderas y la alzo, Serena enredo sus piernas en las caderas de él y se besaron de manera más apasionada. Darién sintió el extremo de la cama y antes de acostarse en ella, quito los broches del sostén de Serena, dejando sus senos libres. Acostó a su esposa en su cama y con mucho cuidado se acostó a su lado sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

- eres mi vida entera Serena - le dijo empezando a acariciar sus senos con tanta suavidad que enloqueció a Serena - eres la mujer que me trajo vida, felicidad y amor –

- tu…también…a…mi…amor – le dijo entre gemidos al sentir las caricias y besos de Darién en sus senos –

Así empezó la danza de sus besos apasionados por cada uno de los cuerpos, Darién no dejaba de besar todo el cuerpo de Serena, desde su cuello hasta sus piernas. Y la rubia hacia lo mismo con el pecho y el cuello del pelinegro. No hacían falta las palabras, sus caricias decían todo lo que se necesitaban, sus cuerpos reaccionaban por si solos, debido al largo tiempo de separación entre ellos.

Darién ya no aguantaba más y con mucho cuidado, empezó a descender con su boca por el cuello, senos y abdomen de la rubia hasta llegar al panty color blanco, que lo llamaba a gritos para que lo quitara, con mucha agilidad empezó a deslizar la prenda por las piernas de su esposa, hasta que desaparecieron de su vista…en ese momento se dijo que esa noche haría delirar a su esposa de placer y así sin esperar más separo las piernas de la chica, y con el mayor deseo que podía tener y sorprendiendo a Serena, empezó a besar esa parte sagrada para ellos dos.

Serena al sentir los besos de Darién en su parte intima lo único que pudo hacer fue tapar su boca para callar el grito que dio, se impresiono demasiado, pero esa caricia nunca antes sentida en su cuerpo la hizo estremecer y la hizo desear más, cada beso, cada lamida dada por Darién la estaba llevando a su mayor éxtasis y así sin poder soportar más llego hasta el límite más delicioso que Darién la había llevado: su propio clímax.

Una vez el pelinegro se dio cuenta de que consiguió lo que deseaba en su esposa se incorporó en ella y beso sus labios, juntos probando el sabor de Serena. Un sabor que para Darién era el más delicioso en todo el universo. Con gran habilidad quito sus bóxer, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo….

- ahora me toca a mí – fue lo que el pelinegro escucho de su esposa antes de que con gran fuerza lo tumbara en la cama para ella quedar encima de él y empezar el mismo recorrido que Darién había hecho para llegar a ese tesoro –

- Se…Serena… - de su boca solo pudo escapar ese susurro al sentir los besos de la rubia como bajaban por su abdomen a su miembro demasiado erecto por el deseo - ¿Qué…que…haces…? – pero no obtuvo respuesta en palabras, solo sintió una delirante lamida en su miembro –

En ese momento lo único que se escuchó en el cuarto fue el fuerte gemido que Darién dio al sentir la caricia de la boca de Serena en esa parte prohibida para muchos, pero que al momento de hacer el amor con la persona que se ama, puede llegar a ser la sensación más maravillosa del acto de amor, o eso era lo que Darién sentía en ese momento, al sentir cada una de las caricias dadas por la boca de Serena en su miembro lo estaba llevando al límite que su cuerpo podía soportar, nunca antes había sentido ese nivel de placer dado por una caricia; pero lo que estaba haciendo Serena con sus labios y su lengua lo estaba llevando a la locura.

- amor…por…favor… - fue lo único que pudo decir Darién antes de detener a Serena – ven – le tomo su manos y la recostó en la cama con demasiado cuidado, además de lo poco que su cuerpo le estaba dando en ese momento – te amo –

- y… yo a….ti amor – fue la respuesta de Serena para no dejarse vencer por las sensaciones que su cuerpo estaba despertando a raíz de las nuevas caricias recibidas y dadas –

Sin esperar más tiempo Darién se posiciono sobre Serena y separando las piernas de la rubia con las suyas y sintiendo que por fin después de tantos meses lejos de su amada podía tenerla como el tantas noches soñó, se introdujo lentamente en ella generando el gemido de los dos al mismo tiempo.

- te…extrañaba…tanto – susurro Darién al oído de la rubia con una hermosa sonrisa, al sentirse en su lugar preferido –

- tu…no… te… imaginas… como… te… extrañaba… yo… mi… amor…- respondió Serena sonriendo con complicidad viéndose directo a los ojos –

Así empezó la danza con sus cuerpos, las primeras embestidas de Darién eran delicadas y con cuidado, a pesar de que su cuerpo ordenaba otra cosa…pero fue poco el tiempo en el que dio esas caricias porque una vez que el deseo más embriagador se apodero de él, sus embestidas así como sus caricias y besos se volvieron más demandantes y fuertes, dando de ellos los gemidos y palabras de amor más fuertes que hace mucho tiempo no daban.

Cuando duro su entrega de amor, ninguno de los dos cuerpos lo supo, lo único de lo que sí pudieron dar respuestas fue el momento en que Serena llego a su clímax y el momento en que Darién se derramo dentro de ella y se desplomo a su lado. Ambos cuerpo cubiertos de sudor y sus respiraciones entrecortadas fue lo único que se podía apreciar después de esa entrega de amor, sin olvidar que sus miradas estaba fijas en cada uno de ellos y con una sonrisa que solo demostraba el amor que ellos se sentían.

- te amo, te amo y te amo – era lo que después de recuperar la fuerza y respiración decía Darién mientras abrazaba a Serena – no sabes lo que mi cuerpo estaba haciendo conmigo por lo mucho que te extrañaba – en ese momento escucho una risita de Serena - ¿de qué te ríes? – le pregunto simulando enojo –

- de que a mí me pasaba exactamente lo mismo – eso fue lo único que dijo la rubia antes de empezar a besar a Darién por su torso desnudo –

- sabes…lo…que…estas….haciendo…conmigo….por…tus…besos…- cada frase salía llena de placer –

- si…lo…se…muy…bien – le decía mientras besaba su cuello -¿te molesta? – dijo seductoramente mientras se posesionaba a horcajadas sobre Darién –

- nunca me molestara – y así empezó de nuevo la demostración de su amor, lleno de caricias besos, embestidas y frases de amor –

La noche para ellos fue demasiado corta, después de hacer el amor varias veces, de haber aprovechado cada uno de los bocadillos que habían en el cuarto para recuperar energías, de haber brindado "bueno Darién con champang y Serena con jugo" por su matrimonio y por su delicioso reencuentro pasional, y obviamente de haber disfrutado de un delicioso juego seductor con las fresas y el chocolate, que en el cuerpo del otro sabían deliciosamente bien, dieron las diez de la mañana, donde Darién y Serena aún seguían dormidos recuperando todo lo que perdieron la noche y esa misma madrugada.

- ay noooo…..- era el reflejo de queja de Serena mientras escuchaba sonar su celular – cinco minutos más – con demasiado cuidado se levantó hasta donde la noche anterior había tirado su bolso y tomo su celular – diga – contesto mientras bostezaba –

- _¿dónde cree que esta la señorita?- _se escuchó la voz de Haruka al otro lado de la línea – _¿sabes qué horas son conejo? _–

- Haru…porque llamas tan temprano a molestar – dijo mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la cama – ¿sabes qué hora es? –

- _no me contestes con una pregunta….además yo pregunte primero….y por si no te has dado cuenta son las diez de la mañana y si no te acuerdas tienes dos hijos que requieren tu atención –_

_- MIS BEBES _– fue el grito de la rubia, que dejo sentado a Darién por el pánico que le produjo –

- _SERENA,¿AMOR QUE TE PASA?_ – se preocupó por el grito de su esposo –

- mis bebes Darién – estaba un poco abochornada por ver a su esposo desnudo en frente suyo sin ninguna prenda cubriéndolo – son las diez y no hemos ido con ellos –

-_ Serena que te pasa…me dejaste sordo – _fue el reclamo y grito que escucharon los dos esposos a través de la línea y solo rieron – _no se burlen tortolos y era por molestar conejo sabes que todos estamos cuidando a los bebes, solo queríamos saber si se demoraban –_

_- _Haruka eres un tonto – respondió Darién poniéndose sus bóxer y burlándose del sonrojo de ser esposo – "anoche no te ponías rojita mientras te hacia el amor" – le susurro a la rubia, pero no fue lo bastante bajo para que Haruka no escuchara –

- _Darién Chiba, que carajos dijiste – _fue el grito de cólera que se escuchó _– ¿qué le estabas haciendo a mi hermanita? –_

_- _Haruka por favor no seas bobo, estaba haciendo lo mismo que tú haces cuando te escabulles al cuarto de Michiru a la media noche – le contesto el pelinegro burlándose de su amigo y cuñado…no obtuvo respuesta - ¿Haruka estás ahí?

- eh…si…aquí estoy – si Darién hubiese podido ver el sonrojo extremo de su cuñado hubiese estallado en carcajadas – solo los llamábamos para saber cómo estaban….adiós – los esposos se miraron y soltaron sus carcajadas –

- bueno señora Chiba, ya que los bebes están bien, que tal si tomamos un baño y vamos por ellos –

- sabe doctor Chiba me encanta su idea –

_**Mis queridos amigos les tengo una triste noticia, solo nos queda un ultimo capitulo….les prometo que no me demorare tanto como con este capitulo **_


	31. Chapter 31

**Bueno mis queridos lectores, estoy llena de emociones: por un lado estoy feliz de poder decir y gracias a todos sus comentarios que fue una buena historia la que escribi; y por otro lado me embarga la tristeza porque esta historia se acabo… gracias a todos aquellos que invirtieron un poco de su tiempo por leer mi historia y mil gracias a todos aquellos que dedicaron un segundito para escribirme todos esos hermosos mensajitos que tengo….el decir que fue fácil escribir esta historia fue fácil es mentir, el tener otras obligaciones me perjudicaron en varias ocasiones, pero bueno aquí esta el final.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado toda la historia y créanme me gastaría un capitulo completo agradeciéndoles a todos por todos sus comentarios…..pero a lo largo de la historia lo hice para muchos de ustedes así que hoy solo me queda decirles gracias, gracias y mil gracias por haber leído mi historia, les mando un beso enorme desde Colombia…ah y porque no nos leemos en otra historia que pronto iniciara, bueno primero termino la que tengo pendiente de Sailor Moon…un beso un abrazo y chaito…!**

**30. TE AMO**

En la mansión Tsukino en estos momentos era todo un caos, no por las futuras bodas sino por el escandalo que se dio al recibir la noticia que les dieron Darién y Serena. En el fondo todos se alegraron, pero también se enojaron porque no les permitieron estar en la boda y mas porque no les permitieron hacer la boda deseada para los dos herederos de las fortunas mas importantes de Japón y una de las mas grandes de Inglaterra.

- sabes Serena, estoy muy enojada contigo – la exclamación de fingido enojo de Mina – te casaste primero que todas y además a escondidas…no es justo –

- Mina deja el show quieres…. Fue lago del momento para mi y no podía por nada del mundo rechazar la sorpresa de mi Darién – dijo Serena mientras cargaba en sus brazos al pequeño Darién –

- si Mina deja la envidia, además pasado mañana se casan ustedes, no te enojes….eso era algo que deseaba mas que nada y aunque debieron acompañarnos todos ustedes quería hacerlo diferente ya que nuestra relación a sido así: diferente – explico Darién no solo a Mina sino al resto de la familia mientras cargaba a Rini –

- bueno que tal si brindamos por esa boda… aunque fue sorpresa y no me permitieron entregar a mi hija en el altar – el señor Kenji vio reprochablemente a Darién – les deseamos la mejor de las felicidades a esta hermosa parejita y a mis nietos –

- _SALUD – _exclamaron todos –

- ¿hijos, donde vivirán? – pregunto Ikuko –

- eso es otra sorpresa….Darién compro una mansión a una cuadra de aquí – dijo feliz Serena – estaremos mas cerca de lo que imagine –

La familia Tsukino no cabía de la felicidad…ese mismo día todos fueron a conocer la nueva casa Chiba Tsukino y a todos les encanto, igualmente ese día Serena pidió a todas las mujeres de la familia y sus amigas que la acompañaran para hacer las compras necesarias para poder arreglar el cuarto de los bebes; y así lo hicieron.

El día esperado para los Tsukino, Chiba, Kou y Furuhata llego, la gran boda múltiple, extraña para muchos pero ya acostumbrados a las noticias de dichas familias se llevaría a cabo en la catedral de Tokio… con toda la prensa enterada de los nuevos enlaces, que para todo el mundo de la farándula, negocios, política y demás ramas era la boda del año. No solo era sorpresa el matrimonio de tantas parejas, sino que fue noticia el secreto matrimonio de Darién y Serena Chiba, que para los medios debería ser igual de cubierta por la prensa y demás, pero para su desgracia no fui así, así que solo tenían que ver la boda del resto de los integrantes de dicha familia.

La hora de la boda ya había llegado, y el nerviosismo de los novios era notable, todos sufrían por el retraso de sus futuras esposas.

- oigan cálmense quieren…me están poniendo nervioso – exclamo ya alterado Darién con uno de sus hijos en brazos…hermosamente vestido –

- claro, tú lo dices porque no sufriste este karma de esperar a la novia…simplemente la raptaste y ya – dijo un poco irritado Nicolás –

- pues tienes razón… quien los manda a no hacer lo mismo ahora sufran – en ese momento fue asesinado por los futuros novias – ay perdón fue un chistecito no se molesten –

- cuñadito, tienes toda la razón – dijo Sammy con Rini en sus brazos y tomando lugar detrás de Darién para defenderse – tu si fuiste inteligente y te libraste de todo este sufrimiento, aprendan de Darién chicos –

- _SAMUEL _– fue el grito de cólera de los novios, llamando la atención de todos los presentes –

- chicos no sufran…ya llegaron las novias – dijo en medio de risas Darién –

Y exactamente como lo expreso Darién, las novias llegaron a la catedral, acompañadas del señor Kenji Tsukino entregando a Michiru, Darién entregando a Hotaru y las demás por sus respectivos padres. No hay que decir la alegría y el orgullo de los novios al ver lo hermosas que se veían sus respectivas futuras esposas….la ceremonia fue hermosa, llena de lágrimas por parte de la señora Ikuko, Luna, Diana y no podía faltar la llorona de Serena…mientras Darién, el señor Kenji, Seiya, Kakyyu, Artemis. Malacite, Eliot y los demás amigos cercanos que las conocían se reían de lo lloronas que podían llegar a ser las damitas presentes… siendo igualmente asediados en cada momento de la ceremonia por los fotógrafos y demás.

Cada uno de los amigos fueron los padrinos de las parejas…ninguno podía dejar de pasar ese día tan especial para todos. Cuando la obispo dio la ultima gran noticia "_los declaro esposas y esposos…pueden besar a las novias", _las personas presentes irrumpieron en grandes aplausos y felicitaciones y se dirigieron al gran salón de la mansión Tsukino, que a diferencia de la boda, la celebración de esta se daría solo con los amigos mas cercanos y allegados de todos los presentes, eso si sin poder evitar que alrededor de la mansión fuera invadida de periodistas y fotógrafos para no dejar pasar nada de este enlace….

La fiesta fue realmente hermosa…comida, aperitivos, baile y diversión dio esta gran celebración… como grupo musical, adivinen los "Three Lights…. Con dos de los chicos que se casaron, con que Kakyyu, recibiendo uno de los ramos lanzados por las novias señalándola como la futura en casarse y generando el sonrojo espantoso de Seiya y la burla de todos por ver su rostro…

Después de la noche cada una de las parejitas se fue a disfrutar su noche de bodas para el otro día salir cada uno a un lugar diferente para pasar su luna de miel: Michiru y Haruka… tomaron la decisión de ir a Mónaco; Mina y Yaten irían a París la ciudad del amor; Nicolás y Hotaru visitarían la isla de Hawái, Andrew y Lita estarían en la hermosa ciudad de Cartagena y Amy y Taiki visitarían el extremo sur del continente sur americano la Patagonia, Argentina.

Darién y Serena decidieron posponer su viaje de luna de miel, ya que deseaban esperar a que sus bebes estuvieran mas grandes para que pudieran acompañarlos, porque ninguno deseaba separarse de sus hermosos hijos….durante el mes que duro la luna de miel de sus amigos…. Darién se hizo cargo del hospital junto con ayuda de su amigo Henry, además de su compañía….Serena estuvo al pendiente de su fundación para retomar todo lo que dejo de lado en los nueve meses que estuvo fuera de ella sin olvidar sus labores como la cabeza del imperio Tsukino y por supuesto sin olvidar el papel de madre que le estaba dando de maravillas, ya que a donde iba llevaba a sus hijos y cuando le era imposible los dejaba a cargo de sus adorables madres Ikuko y Luna además que contaban con la ayuda de Diana la nana de Darién….ya se habían ubicado en su nueva casa, ya habían decorado hermosamente el cuarto de sus hijos y también habían decidido que Diana viviría con ellos para que ayudara a cuidar a los mellizos.

- mañana llegan los chicos ¿verdad amor? – pregunto Darién desde su cama a su esposa la cual se estaba poniendo su traje para ir a trabajar –

- si ya hable con ellos y estarán llegando durante el día…bueno a excepción de Mina y Yaten que decidieron no solo conocer Francia sino el resto del continente y ni idea cuando regresen –

- esos dos son el uno para el otro…igual de locos – se burlo Darién –

- tienes toda la razón – estaba muy calmada hasta que….- Darién, quédate quieto quieres – era el "enfado" al sentir los besos de Darién en su cuello – me acabo de arreglar y tengo que ir a la fundación así que quédate quieto –

- no quiero – sin importarle los reclamos de su esposa la tomo de las caderas y la levanto llevándola a la cama – tu no vas a ningún lado mi amor – empezando a besar el cuello de la rubia –

- Da…Darién – eso era lo único que podía decir –

- te vas a quedar conmigo hoy…tu trabajo en la fundación lo puede hacer perfectamente Eliot, así que no pelees y cállate – sello su boca con sus labios para no dejar que hablara –

Así inicio una de las tantas beses que sin importar la hora ni las circunstancias se amaban estos dos amantes…. Nada era mas hermoso para ellos que amarse y demostrarse el amor que se tenían cada uno de ellos….

_UN AÑO DESPUES_

El clima era verdaderamente delicioso para la parejita que se encontraba en ese hermoso paisaje, Darién abrazaba a Serena por su espalda, ya que estaba viendo ese hermoso amanecer en ese precioso lugar…..

- por fin tomamos nuestra merecida luna de miel….- dijo feliz y risueña la rubia –

- tu lo deseaste así…yo la quería antes –

- si, pero no podía separarme de mis hijos, me harían mucha falta….y no hubiese sido realmente feliz sin tenerlos…..con ellos conmigo y tu a mi lado nada me hace falta…..-

- a mi me pasa lo mismo mi amor – dijo besando su cuello – ¿te gusto la sorpresa que te tuve para el viaje? –

- todas tus sorpresas me encantan Darién Chiba….cuando nos casamos, y ahora este hermoso paisaje…me acostumbre a ellas ahora, me has mimado mucho, ahora soy una niña muy consentida – dijo haciendo un puchero –

- y yo soy feliz por cumplir cada uno de tus deseos, y mal acostumbrarte con mis sorpresas….y pues tu una vez me dijiste que deseabas estar aquí y pues bueno aquí estamos…..-

- mi niño Darién, mi niña Serena los niños están listos y muy bien abrigados – exclamo Diana desde el umbral del hermosos balcón –

- gracias nana, ya vamos por ustedes – dijo Darién – bueno señora Chiba a conocer Canada, por algo te traje, así que vamos a desayunar y saldremos a conocer este hermoso paisaje, los niños ya están listos y abrigados hasta lo mas minimo de sus pequeños cuerpecitos –

- Darién – lo llamo Serena –

- dime…¿Qué pasa amor? –

- ¿tu me amas? – pregunto sin verlo a los ojos y viendo el paisaje –

- amor…esa pregunta me ofende, te amo mas que a mi vida – dijo abrazándola nuevamente –

- ¿Cómo cuanto? – nuevamente pregunto –

- mi amor por ti es mas grande que el universo….- dijo muy seguro Darién tomándola de los brazos y mirándola a los ojos - ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? –

- por nada…simplemente me encanta escucharlo – rio y lo abrazo – ahora soy yo la que te tiene una sorpresa – fue el comentario de Serena hundiéndose mas en el pecho de Darién –

- ¿amor que pasa? – le tomo el rostro con sus manos- me preocupas eh…¿porque te sonrojaste? – dijo divertido –

- Darién – empezó a jugar con sus dedos – es que….eh….lo que pasa es….

- princesa dilo de una vez – solo se burlaba por la actitud infantil de su esposa –

- es que… Darién y Rini….tendrán un hermanito – lo dijo sin ningún miedo –

- ¿Qué? – fue la expresión de asombro de Darién –

- si ves, yo sabia no te gustaría la noticia – empezó a llorar – los niños están muy pequeños, para que este otra vez embarazada y te mol….. – no pudo terminar su dialogo porque fue callada por un deliciosos y apasionado beso de Darién –

- cállate quieres – fue la orden después de haber terminado el beso – no sabes lo feliz que me hace esa noticia….tener otro hijo tuyo es lo mejor que me ha pasado, la mas hermosa noticia tuya….- sonreía y en ese momento la alzo y la tomo en sus brazos – te amo mi princesa –

- ¿en serio estas feliz? – era la pregunta entre aun lagrimas – ¿no estas molesto? –

-¿molesto? – pregunto riendo – claro que no estoy molesto, estoy feliz…ahora si podre ver crecer esta pancita – acaricio el vientre aun plano de Serena – estaré contigo en todo momento hasta que este milagrito y fruto de nuestro amor llegue a nosotros – la beso – te amo Serena –

- yo también te amo mi vida – sonrió y recibió gustosa el beso – creo que nuestros sobrinos e hijos tendrán un nuevo bebe para incrementar la pandilla –

- de pronto sean dos nuevos bebes – lo dijo y eso genero la cara de espanto de Serena – amor no te asustes, esperemos lo que sea será maravillosamente merecido –

- ¿Qué dira Haruka? – pregunto viendo de nuevo el paisaje cubierto de nieve –

- no dira nada…. Además tendrá poco tiempo para regañarnos…los antojos de Michiru y sus nauseas no lo dejan en paz – los dos rieron –

Y si era verdad….Michiru y Haruka estaban entrando al cuarto mes de embarazo, los dos porque el embarazo también había afectado el estomago del rubio, a pesar que estaba feliz de que viniera en camino su pequeña: Michiru disfrutaba la comida y Haruka la detestaba. Pasaba algo similar con Hotaru, pero ella si sufrio todos los malestares de su embarazo de casi ocho meses y al igual que su hermano, ella y Nicolás serian padres de dos hermosos varoncitos….Lita y Andrew, estaba atravesando por su etapa de cambiar pañales con su hijo de dos meses de nacido….Amy y Taiki… al momento de casarse ocultaron que en camino ya venia una hermosa peliazul, que a la fecha ya tiene una año y un mes de nacida y ahora Amy atravesaba por su segundo embarazo con dos meses de gestación…y la parejita que para muchos ha sido la mas loca de todos tenían la gran noticia de que Mina tiene tres meses de su primer embarazo…. Seiya y Kakyyu aun no se han casado y no se sabe si lo harán, pero la peliroja ya cuenta con un embarazo de seis meses el cual avanza sin ningún contratiempo y esperando su primer hijo….

Cada uno de los chicos están felices en sus labores… Michiru, Amy, Hotaru y Mina, están cursando su ultimo año de universidad y están felices con cada uno de sus proyectos….Amy trabaja en el hospital Milenio, Michiru trabaja en la compañía Tsukino junto a Serena… Hotaru sigue al pendiente de su compañía pero no deja a un lado su amor por el periodismo y Mina se convirtió aunque parezca increíble en la manager del grupo musical de su esposo y cuñados, que se ha convertido en el mas famoso de todos los tiempos, y aunque para los Taiki es difícil llevar una vida de casado y viajar tanto a sabido manejar la situación y para envidia de él sus hermanos, no sufren con ese problema ya que sus respectivas esposas viajan a todos lados con ellos.

Haruka, Andrew, Nicolás y Darién se habían convertido en los doctores mas importantes de Japón. Cada uno con sus respectivas especializaciones, Darién un neurocirujano excelente. Haruka se convirtió en un destacado cardiólogo, Andrew para sorpresa de todos se convirtió en pediatra y de los mejores y pues Nicolás el mejor en su rama.

La fundación _CHILDREN OF LOVE_, al igual que en Inglaterra era la ms destacada en Japón. Serena junto a Malacite y Eliot habían hecho el mejor trabajo con los niños allí presentes, y en sus próximos proyectos era la creación de una universidad para cada uno de los jóvenes rehabilitados en la fundación, claro con ayuda de todos sus amigos.

- ¿cuantos mese tienes de embarazo mi vida? – pregunto emocionado Darién –

- tengo seis semanas de embarazo – respondió pero fue interrumpida –

- ma…mi – a pesar de su añito de edad Darién era un niño con un avance superior a los bebes de su edad – ma…-

- perdón mis niños, pero estaban muy inquietos – se disculpo Diana que traía a los bebes un cochecito –

- no te preocupes nana – dijo sonriente Serena - vengan aquí mis tesoros – ella tomo a Darién y su esposo tomo a Rini en brazos –

El pequeño Darién cada día se parecía mas a su papá, con la única diferencia de que tenia el mismo color de ojos de su madre: azul celeste, y pasaba algo parecido con Rini, era igual de rubia a su madre pero con el azul zafiro de su padre.

- mis bebes…saben van a tener un hermanito – fue lo que dijo Darién a sus hijos que lo vieron con cara de "_no entendí nada_" – y espero que ustedes sean muy bueno con el o ella –

- los amo Darién – dijo con sorpresa Serena –

- y yo los amo mas que a mi vida princesa – beso las cabecitas abrigadas de sus hijos y de manera muy apasionada los labios de su esposa – te amare hasta el ultimo día de mi vida princesa….y daré mi vida entera para hacerte la mujer mas feliz del mundo….te amo –

- y yo a ti te amo mas – lo beso nuevamente para después ver el hermoso paisaje frente de ellos –

FIN

_**Bueno aquí llegamos al final, solo me resta decirles otra vez gracias por todo, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo final de la historia, y despues de tanta tragedia era justo tener un final de "vivieron felices por siempre" un beso y adiós….**_

_**Cuídense mucho mis amiguitos**_


End file.
